Stations
by Savory
Summary: The station in life that you were born into determines the way in which you live your life. This was the way Bella Swan was raised, but it never felt right to her. Follow Bella as she discovers her life through the various stations that she passes along the way and the people that she encounters on the ride to discovering her true station in life. AH E/B
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**_

_**The following story may or may not be littered with some true events. Names, places and locations have been changed to protect amongst others me! **_

_**Station – the place or position in which something or someone stands or is assigned to stand or remain.**_

_**A high station in life is earned by the gallantry with which appalling experiences are survived with grace. – Tennessee Williams**_

**AN: Hello there! I am back with a new story. It's been a while I know but hopefully you'll give it a try. Yes there will be food involved in some way and yes it does take place in the south. I will be doing weekly updates that will most likely be posted on Fridays.**

**I want to say thank you to my lovely pre-reader coastaltigergirl who is not only my baking partner in crime but a dear friend who I totally got addicted to Fan Fiction!**

**Chapter One**

**Station in Life**

"Isabella, could you please come here?" My grandmother calls from the sunroom as I pass it on my way to my room.

It has been a long day at work and all I want to do is go to my room and get out of my corporate monkey suit and into something more my style. I contemplate telling her I would be in there as soon as I changed but I knew she would be greatly disappointed in yoga pants and an oversized tee so with a heavy sigh I head back towards her.

"Yes ma'am." I answer as I walk into the room to find her sitting in one of the wing back chairs in her classic Chanel suit and pearls, the essence of old Southern money pouring off of her much the same way in which she pours the sweet tea into crystal glasses.

"Tea?" She asks me while pointing to the chair beside her letting me know she expects me to sit with her.

"Thank you." I answer her as I take the glass, sitting down while making sure I held my posture rigid and straight. My hands holding the glass of tea in my lap and my legs crossed at the ankle just to the side of me. It was the proper way for a lady to sit after all, at least that was what they told us in our debutante classes and something my grandmother expected of me at all times.

_I swear I think if the military used debutante rules of society to interrogate their prisoners, the Taliban would have caved years ago. This is killing my back._

We sat there in silence, sipping our tea and looking at everything but each other. I could tell there was something weighing heavily on her mind but she wasn't sure how she wanted to start the conversation.

"Tomorrow is a big day for you?" She asks finally breaking the silence.

"Yes ma'am." I answer her not sure where this topic of conversation is going.

"Your granddaddy would be very proud of you Isabella."

"I hope so."

"He was always proud of you Isabella; we both were, even though we may not have always shown it." She answers me with a sigh before she places her drink back on the table in front of us.

I was raised in the same house with my grandparents, Charles and Renee Swan in Atlanta, Georgia, but to say they raised me would be a stretch of the word. My mother, Paige Swan was hardly ever around and I had no idea who my father was, to be honest I suspected my mother really didn't know either.

It seems that while she was on Spring Break her freshman year of college she went wild drinking, partying and jezebeling as the old gossips would say and she became pregnant with me. Of course it was a scandal, even though it was 1988. When it came to old Southern money a young deb was still expected to uphold society's morals until she was properly married. No matter the day and age. And an unwed pregnancy was high on the list of not upholding society's morals.

Despite the scandal my mother was told she would have the baby, reform her sinful ways and hope that there would still be a proper young man out there who would be willing to marry her even with the Scarlett letter taint that surrounded her. I knew my mother never wanted me, nor did she want that proper life. All she ever really cared about was the money. As long as she showed up for the society parties and holidays to act the part of the loving mother, my granddaddy gave her the money that she wanted and the freedom she thought she deserved to roam the world.

_I think granddaddy was afraid she would just embarrass him further so why not tuck her away in some exotic locale. _

Along with all of the proper schools from kindergarten all the way through college, my grandparents tutored me as I grew up. My grandmother was the master of the debutante, proper ways of a Southern Belle, while granddaddy taught me the world of business and finance. Neither of them was overly affectionate with me, neither of them ever really played with me or did those things that you see grandparents or even parents doing with their kids on TV. Hell neither of them ever called me by the name I preferred, Bella instead of Isabella. Isabella was always too formal, probably why they always called me that. But anyway, they were always a constant in my life, and I knew in their own ways they did love me.

Now I don't want you to think I had an unhappy childhood, in fact I had an amazing childhood thanks to Maggie and Marcus Barefoot, a middle-aged African American couple who worked for my grandparents. Maggie was the housekeeper, cook and nanny while Marcus was the groundskeeper. They both lived in a small cottage at the back of the estate my family owned. It sounds very 1950's stereotypical I know and I often brought that up to both Maggie and Marcus but they both just shooed that idea away saying they were meant to work for my grandparents so they could be there for me and therefore they didn't worry about what others thought of them or their station in life.

_Station in life: the funny notion that how you were born determined how your life was supposed to be lived. _

My station in life was a contradiction of terms from the moment I was born. My grandmother wanted me to be a proper lady, the good deb who married and became a junior league doctor's wife. My granddaddy wanted me to carry on the family's financial business name as there were no other Swan heirs to do so with my mother out of the picture. One worked hard for me to be a doting wife and mother while the other wanted me to be for all intents and purposes a man.

Maggie and Marcus just wanted me to be happy, my own person, with my own identity.

My head was a crowded mess of information, requirements, rules, regulations and just everyday life. Thoughts, observations, numbers and opinions ran rampant. Like my own constant talk radio but instead of NPR it was IBR – Internal Bella Radio. Needless to say all of those things made my mind a little touched at times. I swear I was a crazy mess. But Maggie always said it was ok because in the South we like to prop our crazy up on the front porch for the entire world to see.

Maggie always could make me smile.

"Isabella, did you hear me?" My grandmother asks bringing me out of IBR land.

"I'm sorry grandmother; I got lost thinking about tomorrow. Please ask your question again."

"I asked you how Benjamin felt about the pending announcement tomorrow?"

_He probably thought he had found his sugar mama. The fact the other guys at work teased him about losing his balls didn't even seem to bother him._

Benjamin Jefferson was one of the brokers at Swan Investment Firm. The company my great great grandfather started over one hundred years ago and was considered to be one of the most respected investment houses in all of Georgia. Attempts at buy outs from the large brokerage houses, like Goldman Sachs, Merrill Lynch and PaineWebber where all ignored and the company was still considered the best place to keep your money despite it being considered a boutique firm by the big boys.

_Even the big banks can have penis envy I guess. I wonder if they call it penis envy though? Maybe its account envy, money envy, size envy? Either way I guess size really does matter! _

I also worked at the firm as the head of the compliance and risk departments. A big accomplishment for a 24 year old I know, but it was something my granddaddy had been grooming me for since I was a teenager.

"He seems to be happy about?" I answer her with a question.

Benjamin and I had been dating for the past six months. I think it was expected that he was going to ask me to marry him but he suddenly seemed to be holding off for some reason.

_Guess maybe he too was concerned about where his balls would be kept._

You see tomorrow it was going to be announced to the employees that I was being named as the Vice President of the company with the idea that I would eventually be President and CEO. It was what my granddaddy always wanted. Unfortunately he wasn't here anymore to witness his dream. He passed way eight months ago.

"So he isn't bothered by the fact that you will now be his boss?"

"We haven't really talked about it to be honest with you. I think he is ok with it." I answer her unsure of the truth of my words.

"Have the two of you discussed marriage since the informal announcement was made?"

"Benjamin and I have not, although mother brings it up whenever I see her."

_I swear sometimes I think she should marry him._

My mother came back into my life on a seemingly permanent basis after my granddaddy died. She claimed losing him made her realize the importance of family and that she regretted not being a part of my life growing up.

_Yea and if you pulled my left leg it would play jingle bells._

She was trying her hardest to be a part of my everyday life. She also seemed very determined to have me married off as quickly as possible. It seems she had fallen into the mindset of the junior leaguers.

_Crazy Stepford bitches! _

Maggie didn't trust her motives, saying there was another reason for my mother's sudden need to be a mother. Truth be told I didn't trust her either.

"Of course she does." My grandmother mumbled to herself. "Tell me Isabella, do you want to marry Benjamin?"

"I..." I said not really sure how to answer her. No one had asked me that before. It was always just assumed.

"Do you love him?" She asks me, her voice quiet with concern.

"Honestly..." I pause as I really thought about the question. "No." I finally answer her, my own voice quiet as I mull over that realization. Benjamin and I had both exchanged those three words but I doubt either of us ever really meant them.

"Good." She said with a sigh of relief. She picked up her glass of tea taking a deep drink before placing it back onto its coaster.

"Do you want to run your granddaddy's company?"

_Fuck no! Of course saying that out loud might just cause her to keel over._

"Before you answer that question Isabella there are some things that I need to tell you, things that will undoubtedly change the direction that your life is going to take."

"Of course grandmother." I encourage her as she pauses her words.

"Right after your mother was born there were complications and they ended up having to give me a hysterectomy in order to save my life. Even though Charles never expressed the words I always knew there was a part of him that was disappointed there would not be a male heir to carry on the Swan name, not only in the firm but also in Georgia society. There are some men who would have resented your mother for being a girl and ignored her, but your granddaddy seemed to be the opposite of that and he did everything in his power to give her everything that she could have and did ask for. Unfortunately your mother didn't seem to have a good bone in her body and took advantage of that."

"Grandmother!" I gasp; shocked that she would speak that way about her own child.

"Don't get me wrong Isabella, I love your mother with all my heart, but I do not, cannot like the person she has become. I know it shocks you to hear me say this about my own child, but please remember that she is the same child of mine who has all but abandoned her own child."

"But she..." I begin as the words she has just spoken race around my heart.

"...is here now, I know darling." Grandmother said with a heavy sigh leaning forward and taking my hand in her own. "Isabella I know that you have always wanted the love of your mother no matter how you tried to hide it. I know that Maggie has always been there for you the way she should have been, the way I should have been and for that I will always be grateful to her. But I could always see the longing in your eyes for her to just hug you, could see the way you always did your best to try and make her proud of you, to try and make her want you. Unfortunately that was never going to happen because your mother never thinks about anybody other than herself."

_Damn grandmother was more observant than I ever gave her credit for._

"Your granddaddy was devastated when your mother would have nothing to do with you. He felt guilty for over indulging her as a child and he tried to ease that guilt by being the exact opposite with you. I think he thought if he groomed you to be a business leader, you would have a better head on your shoulder then she did, have a greater appreciation for the life that we lived, for the money that we had and that you would be a better person."

_Hell even Dexter is a better person than my mother!_

"What about you?" I ask her pulling my hand away from hers and settling back in my chair.

"It was shame that made me the way I was with you. I was ashamed of your mother Isabella, ashamed of the disgrace she brought to our family and I pushed you to be a proper lady so that you would present a better light that would fade out the dark shadow your mother left on our name."

"But that wasn't fair to me, any of it!" I said raising my voice for the first time in my life to my grandmother.

She looked at me shocked for a moment and then a small smile lifted the side of her mouth before she looked away.

"Thank God!" She mumbles to herself before she looks back up at me. "You're right sweet girl. Neither your granddaddy nor I should have punished you for your mother's shortcomings, for our shortcomings. We cheated you out of a proper childhood, out of deciding your own path in life and out of your own identity and that is something I will regret until the day I die."

We sat there in silence for a few moments, her last words floating around in the air trying to permeate my mind. It was currently blank; IBR's off the air sign blinking like a beacon in the night.

"I know that you are aware of the trust fund that your granddaddy set up for you in his will." Grandmother said finally breaking the silence.

I simply shook my head yes, thinking of the five million dollars that was waiting for me when I turned 25.

"There was actually more to it than that Isabella, more that only I, your granddaddy, your mother and our lawyer Mr. Jackson knew about. Your granddaddy did not leave his entire estate to me as many suspected. He left me the houses and more than enough to live the rest of my life comfortably. He left your mother two million dollars and of course he left you with that trust fund."

"Where..." I start to ask.

"The remaining amount of his estate, worth an estimated 30 million dollars was also left to you Isabella, free and clear of any trust fund."

"But...I...why..." I ramble as I tried to get my head around it all.

"There was a contingency to you receiving that money. It all will be yours, the full 35 million when you turn 25 in a few months if you are neither engaged nor married."

"I don't understand who gets it if I am either of those things?"

"Your mother."

"That bitch!" I scream as I jump up from my seat and begin pacing around the room.

_Why isn't grandmother yelling at me for my language? _

IBR seemed to back on the air now.

I looked over to where she sat expecting to see shame on her face only to be met with a smile.

"That is why she introduced Benjamin to me, why she has pushed our relationship as hard as she has. Why she suddenly wants to be my mother."

"Yes my sweet girl. And that is why your granddaddy pushed you even harder to be in the business. His hope was that you would want a career over a family until you were older. It was his way of punishing your mother."

_Assholes! I am surrounded by assholes. How is it I am not one? It must be genetic, like father like daughter. Maybe that's why I am not one; maybe my father wasn't an asshole. Maybe he was a nice guy, is a nice guy._

"My father?" I ask, my ramblings escaping my brain.

"What?" My grandmother asks shocked that I would mention him. He was like the one who must not be named in this house.

"Do you know who my father is?"

"I...I...don't really see how that..."

"Just answer the question grandmother; I have a right to know. Do you know who my father is?"

She sat there for a moment; I could tell she was trying to gather her thoughts debating in her own mind if she should tell me or not.

"Not really no. All we were ever able to get out of your mother was that his name was Phillip. He was a local boy who lived in Dare County in North Carolina but we never knew exactly which town he was from. That was where your mother went for spring break that year. Your granddaddy always tried to find him, tried to figure out what kind of man he really was but he never had any luck. Contrary to what they say, money cannot buy everything."

"Why didn't you tell me this before? I mean I obviously know why that woman didn't say a word to me but why didn't you?"

"I should have Isabella; I just...I always thought your granddaddy knew best, he was such an intelligent man, but not about this. These past few months I have really noticed for the first time that there is no spark in those beautiful eyes of yours. I guess maybe there never really was. That's all our fault my sweet girl and I could not allow it to go on any further."

"My whole life has never been my own." I whisper as I stood there staring out the window.

_It's not too late! _

"I have to go." I say as I turn to leave the room.

"Isabella, what are you going to do? What will your future be?"

"I don't know grandmother." I say as I walk out of the room.

_There will be cuervo in my future, lots and lots of cuervo that's for sure! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight._

_The following story may or may not be based on true events. Names, places and locations have been changed to protect amongst others me!_

_Station – the place or position in which something or someone stands or is assigned to stand or remain._

_A high station in life is earned by the gallantry with which appalling experiences are survived with grace. – Tennessee Williams_

**Thank you to all of my lovely readers who have come back for another story and for all the new ones who have given this story a try.**

**Thank you also to coastaltigergirl for pre-reading and helping me out!**

**Chapter Two**

**Atlantic Station**

Dare County North Carolina formed in 1870 and was named after Virginia Dare the first English child born in America to Eleanor and Ananias Dare, her grandfather John White was the Governor of the Roanoke Colony which was settled in what is now known as the Outer Banks region of North Carolina. In 1587, Governor White went back to England to get new supplies for the colony. He was delayed by the English/Spanish war and was unable to come back to the New World until three years later. When his ship arrived back at Roanoke the colony had long been abandoned and no traces of its inhabitants were ever discovered again. They became known as The Lost Colony and different stories abound to this day as to what really happened to Dare and the others.

_Wow Dare County must be like the Bermuda Triangle, first The Lost Colony people and then my father._

The county has a permanent population of around 33,900 that is spread over its six towns, Duck, Kill Devil Hills, Kitty Hawk, Manteo, Nags Head and Southern Shores.

_Who came up with those names? Isn't Kitty Hawk where the Wright Brothers made their first flight, eh maybe it isn't the Bermuda Triangle after all, maybe just a Bermuda right angle where people go missing but not their equipment._

During the summer months this section of the Outer Banks region of North Carolina has a population surge of 300,000 due to those vacationers and summer home owners who venture there for the history, sand, sun and ocean breezes.

"Bella did you hear me?" The raised voice of Alistair Masters brings me out of my personal research.

"I'm sorry Alistair, I was so involved in my research I didn't hear you." I say as I minimize my internet screen and bring up the spreadsheet I was supposed to be working on all morning long.

"I said its ten minutes to one are you almost ready?"

"Uh... yeah... sure. I'll be there in a few."

One o'clock, time for the office meeting that will announce my new position.

_Ten minutes until my doom is sealed!_

I didn't sleep at all last night. Too busy nursing Jose and IBR. Needless to say between the two of them I didn't get anything accomplished. I should have been thinking about what I want for the future. I  
should have been thinking about how I was going to handle this meeting today and if this is really what I want.

Instead I stayed in my room, pissing the night away with Jose.

_Where the hell did that come from, I hate that stupid song. Great now I'll be humming that tune for the rest of the day. _

Since coming into work at 7:30 this morning I have been sitting in my office on the 20th floor of the BB&T building in the Atlantic Station area of midtown Atlanta. The area of Atlanta my granddaddy insisted we needed to be at six years ago because of its young urban feel and attitude.

_I think it was to thumb his nose up at the other big banks in the area who wanted to buy him out. His way of showing he had the biggest dick! _

I should have been doing my work, preparing for this meeting today and getting ready to take on the new position. Instead I have spent the morning researching Dare County North Carolina. It seems like a lovely place to be, a place where you could be anyone that you wanted to be regardless of having 35 million dollars at your disposal or not.

I could go there for vacation this summer and see if I could find my father.

_Sure, you can look up every Phillip in the 33,900 people who live there, find out where they live and show up at their door announcing that you may or may not be their daughter. That should go over real well. _

I could feel IBR's eyes rolling in my head. So maybe it was one of my crazier ideas but remember front porch seating! Besides it was only a 10 hour drive there. It's been forever since I have been to the beach, and I have never been to the coast of North Carolina. It could be a trip of expanding my horizons.

"Bella time to go." My assistant Mary calls as she knocks on my door.

"Thanks." I mummer as I shut down my computer and head for the conference room and my future.

_**S**_

"And it is with great pleasure that I announce Isabella Swan as the new Vice President of Swan Investment."

The room was filled with polite claps and words of congratulations but as I sat there with a shy smile on my face I couldn't help but think I didn't belong there. I felt like a kid, playing dress up with the adults.

_Ring around the rosies, pocket full of posies, ashes, ashes we all fall down. Look at me in my granddaddy's clothes. Ok so maybe they aren't really his clothes, he could never pull off a pencil skirt and heels, he had knobby knees and flat feet, but the idea of this suit is more him than me. This chair spins around. I want to spin. Ring around the rosies..._

"I know it was always Charles' wish to have Isabella running this company one day." Alistair went on bringing me out of my school yard rhymes. "And in a few years when I am ready to step down as the current President and CEO of this company, Isabella will be there to take over her grandfather's footsteps and carry on the Swan name, just as Charles would have wanted it."

_What about what I want? What if I want to play Ring Around the Rosies on the beach? _

"Isabella is there anything you would like to say?" Alistair asks.

"Yes of course, thank you Alistair for this wonderful opportunity and thank you all for sharing this moment with me." I say as I stand up from my seat. "I will work my hardest to make you all proud to be a part of this firm as well as making my granddaddy proud." I say as I look around the room at the older faces of my co-workers. There are the brokers who have been doing this since long before I was born who are wearing their used car salesmen faces but I know they hate the idea of having a woman in a position of power above them. There are the assistants who looked to be happy but who could really tell. And then there is Benjamin and his friends who all have this smug look on their faces like they know a secret.

_Maybe they all know about his pact with the devil._

When I come to meet the eyes of Peter Boatwright I can see the disappointment in his eyes. He was to be the next in line behind Alistair before my granddaddy decided to punish my mother. He has been with this company for fifteen years. He is a very hard worker and a great person. This should have been his job; this should have been his life. He wanted it, he wants it. And I'm taking it all away from him.

_Much like your mother and grandparents have taken your life away from you. Holy shit can't breathe!_

I stand there smiling at everyone trying to hold it together.

_Can't breathe!_

"Alright everyone back to work, we still have two and half hours to make our clients more money." Alistair says as he looks upon me with concern in his eyes.

_Can't breathe!_

My co-workers file out around me, each of them stopping to shake my hand or wish me well. I try to keep the smile on my face, shake their hands with some strength and not like a limp fish but I cannot help but feel like I am falling quickly into panic.

_Can't breathe! _

"Bella my dear are you alright?" Alistair asks me, taking my hand and sitting me back down in the chair I was sitting in moments before.

"Can't breathe!" I manage to get out.

"Mary, could you get us some water please and then make sure no one disturbs us." He says to my assistant who I didn't even realize was still in the room.

"Bella sweetie, tell me what is troubling you?" He asks.

Looking into his eyes I can only see concern and caring there. He was my granddaddy's best friend. Hell he was more of a grandfather to me than my own ever was. I knew I was safe with him.

So I told him everything. Told him about the news my grandmother had sprung on me last night. About the plotting I suspected my devil mother was doing with Benjamin. About feeling like a little girl playing pretend dress up. About not really knowing what I wanted to do with my life. I laid it all out on the line for him.

He sat there quietly, never saying a word or showing any signs of doing anything but listening to me. When I was finished unloading my burden on him, I sat back in my chair and let out a sigh of relief. I felt so much better having gotten all of that off of my chest.

"Charlie you idiotic asshole!" Alistair mumbles to himself.

_Oh he called granddaddy a bad name!_

"Bella, please tell me the truth, do you want this job, this life."

"No." I answer him without even thinking about it. "No Alistair this is not my life, this is granddaddy's life and I don't want to be a part of it."

"Thank you Bella for your honesty." Alistair says as he takes my hand.

"What are we going to do?" I ask him, panic starting to set in again. "Should we bring everyone back in and tell them there has been a change of plans. We could tell them there was an emergency of some kind..."

"Bella dear do not worry." Alistair says as he holds his hand up over my mouth to stop my ramblings.  
"I will take care of everything, do not worry."

"What about Peter? I mean will he get the job now?"

"Yes my sweet child. The job is Peter's and when I retire in a few years that job will be his as well granted you approve."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, part of what your grandfather left you in his will is this company. Whether you are working here or not it is still yours."

_Holy shit a whole company, mine!_

"Do I need to do anything?"

"No my dear, leave it all to me. I'll take care of everything."

"Thank you Alistair." I say as I rise from my chair and pull him into a hug. "Thank you for looking out for me and granddaddy all these years.

"It's always been my pleasure." He says as he kisses the top of my head. "Now go my dear. Go do what you need to do to get your life back."

I head back to my office and sit down in my chair looking out the window, a sense of calm washing over me as I contemplate my future.

_**S**_

"Bella?" Mary calls from my doorway.

"Yes ma'am?" I answer her without looking away from the window.

"Are you ok?"

Mary has been my assistant since I began working here. While she is a good twenty years older than me, she never made me feel out of place or treated me with distain over being the boss's granddaughter. She has been nothing but helpful and loyal to me and I know that her question is out of concern and not a need to gather gossip fodder to take back to the water cooler.

"I am now." I answer her as I turn to look at her with a smile on my face.

"That's good to hear." She says with her own smile. "If you need anything, please let me know."

"Actually Mary there is something you could do for me. I need a few boxes."

She looks at me for a few moments before a look of clarity fills her eyes.

"I'd be happy to Bella." She says with a megawatt smile on her face now.

"Thank you Mary...for everything, thank you."

"It's been my pleasure Bella." She says before she walks out of the office closing the door behind her.

_I'll miss her and Alistair and Peter. The rest of them can go buzz off! _

**_S_**

I waited until everyone left the office to begin packing. Benjamin came by right after the market closed at four and let me know that him and a few of the other brokers were heading down to Lobby Bar and Bistro to celebrate the good news and that they hoped I would be able to join them. I of course told him I would meet him there in a bit I just had to finish up a few things.

Mary came in after most of the office was cleared out and began helping me pack up. I knew if any of the others were still here they would assume I was packing up my office to move to one of the bigger corner ones.

Mary and I laughed as we packed up the crap I had collected over the past few years. She helped me carry my boxes down to my car and pulled me into a huge motherly hug before walking away to her own car.

With a sigh I looked up at the building one more time before getting into my car. I knew I would be back here again someday, but for now I felt a little freer.

There was one more door I needed to slam on my old life before moving on.

_**S**_

"There's my VP girlfriend." Benjamin yells as he sees me enter the bar at Lobby.

_I bet that poor waitress who had his hands on her ass is a little deaf now._

"Yes here I am." I say with a fake sweetness to my voice. I could tell he was half a sheet to the wind already and wouldn't be able to detect my tone.

"Barman, a bottle of your best champagne for my girl, we are here to celebrate her greatness!" He says as he pulls me into his arms and kisses my lips.

_Did he bath in whiskey? What did I ever see in him? How did I ever kiss those thin lips, let alone sleep with him and his thin penis?_

"I'm so proud of you Izzy B." He whispers into my ear. "Together we will rule that company." He says as he pulls back and gives me this sly smile.

_Oh you slimy mother fucker; probably literally, you played both of us didn't you? And by the way I hate the name Izzy B!_

"I know Benji, believe me _I know_!" I answer him with my own sly little wink.

"Speech!" Benjamin's friends all yell out.

_Knock his sorry ass down!_

"Of course." I say with a big smile before clearing my throat and taking the glass of champagne the bartender has given me.

"Where to begin, ah yes of course I should begin by thanking Benjamin for his support these past few months." I say as I turn and give my full attention to him.

_Here goes nothing!_

"Who would have thought that all those months ago when my mother approached him with her bullshit scheme to marry me off that he would have seen the bigger picture and decided it would be better to wait and ask me to marry him after I had all of granddaddy's money and his company instead of settling for the few millions my mother offered him to begin with."

He stood there looking at me for a moment shocked. "How did you...who told you...I mean what are you talking about Izzy B? I would never do something like that?" He says while clearing his head and trying to laugh off my outing him.

_Gotcha ya!_

"You know exactly what I am talking about Benji and you were the one who just confirmed my suspicions." I answer him before turning back to the others.

"Tell me gentleman did all of you know of Benji and my mother's little ploy to marry me off and steal all my money." I say in an overly exaggerated Scarlett O'Hara drawl. "Yes it seems my granddaddy left me a rather large sum of money on the condition that I am not married nor engaged to be married by the time I turn 25, which as I am sure Benji here has told you will happen in just four short months. If I am either of those things the money goes to my mother who I am guessing feels the two million she was left was not enough. I am sure my dear sweet mother told our little, and I do mean little..." I say as I wink at the other guys while stealing a glance at Benjamin's crotch which he quickly covers up when he sees the others looking at that region and snickering to themselves.

_That's right boy's he's sporting a noodle down there!_

"...Benjamin here that she would give him a couple of million for the burden of having to marry me, right dear?" I ask as I look back at him quickly before turning back to the others. "However our Benji here is a smart one and he decided he would wait until after my birthday to pop the question so that he could share in the millions and I do mean a lot of millions that I would be inheriting. Add the bonus of being the boss of the company one day and his little weasel mind saw nothing but gold."

"Didn't you!" I yell as I turn to him throwing my drink in his face. He sputters the liquid out of his eyes and mouth as the boys behind us bust out laughing.

"Tell me Benji, did you and my mother laugh about me when you were fucking her? Did you tell her she was a better lover than I was and that only she could make your toes curl? Or is that shit you just reserved for me?"

_EW that is just gross! Where the hell did that come from? You've been watching too many soap operas!_

"Izzy B I have no idea what you are talking about. You know I love you and that you are the only one. Let's go outside and talk baby." He says as he comes closer to me and tries to take my arm. Before he can take it though I pull back with my fist closed tight and connect with his jaw.

_Son of bitch that hurts!_

"What the fuck?" He yells as he falls over the barstool behind him landing on his ass on the floor.

"Way to go Bella!" One of his friends Mark calls out from behind me. "I always thought he was a prick!" He says before coming over to me and putting his arm around me.

_Guess he's not really his friend._

"Let's get you out of here darling." He says as he grabs my briefcase off the bar and moves us towards the door.

"Oh one more thing Benjamin..." I say as I turn to give the bastard one last look. "...I faked my orgasm each and every time. Chances are mommy dearest did too!"

_Slam goes another door! _

**_S_**

"How's the hand slugger?" Mark asks as we get closer to my car.

"Hurts like hell." I say as I try to stretch it out.

_Stop doing that dummy._

"Be sure to put some ice on it when you get home. That should help with the swelling."

As we approach my car I turn to look at Mark, leaning back against the side of it.

"Thank you."

I'm not really sure what else to say at this point. We stand there awkwardly for a few moments before he breaks the silence.

"I always knew there was someone beyond the Isabella we knew in the office, someone beyond the quiet girl who did her job dutifully day in and day out. Beyond the deb who worked for her grandfather and dated the asswipe back there..." he pauses as he looks into the back of my car where all of my boxes sit. "...I just wish I had met that girl before she was on her way to another place." He says as he lets out a heavy sigh.

_What the?_

"Mark I..." My thoughts are cut off when Mark's soft lips gently touch mine. I am shocked at first, my body stiffens out of automatic fear of causing shame to my grandparents, but then I remember that is all crap and I relax into the feelings the kiss is creating.

It is a chaste kiss with no desire behind it on my part, but the freedom it affords me is priceless and something I will never forget.

"I wish you luck beautiful girl." Mark says as he pulls away from our kiss, his soft thumb rubbing just below my cheek before he lets me go.

"Goodbye Bella." He says before turning and walking away.

_Umm...yeah._

"Bye." I whisper before getting into my car and driving away.

_**S**_

"Dat debble'ub'uh witch!" Maggie mumbles under her breath for what must be the fiftieth time since I got to their house last night. Maggie is a very well-spoken Southern lady but when she gets very mad her Gullah comes out in full force.

She has been in the kitchen all morning cooking away some awful smelling concoction and singing in what I swear sounds like tongues, but when I ask her what she is doing, she only shoos me away.

_Smells like the inside of a rhino's ass in there. Not that I know what that smells like, but I'm guessing that would be it! _

Knowing full well both my mother and grandmother would be aware of my actions I had gone to Maggie and Marcus' instead of back to our house. I had nothing to say to my mother, well nothing good anyway. Looking down at my swollen, bruised hand I know it was probably a good idea I hadn't gotten another hit in and I am positive I would have at some point. My grandmother was another story. I knew I needed to talk with her about everything, but I just couldn't face her yet, especially considering what I was going to do. Despite all of the shit they had reigned on me in my life, it still made me feel bad to disappoint my grandparents.

My grandmother had called to make sure I was ok which Marcus had assured her I was. My mother on the other hand was terrified of Maggie and I knew she would never call let alone come to her house looking for me.

"She's been like this all morning." Marcus says with a shake of his head as he places my plate of sweet potato pancakes in front of me.

"What is she doing in there?" I whisper.

"She thinks she is making a voodoo doll of your mother." He whispers back.

"What?" I shout.

"What's going in there?" Maggie asks in her normal speech as she comes into the doorway between the dining room and the kitchen.

"Nothing dear, Bella just saw the Braves score from last night that's all." Marcus says with a cool grace that shocks me.

"Damn shame they lost I know." Maggie says before turning back into the kitchen. She's back to her Gullah songs before I know it.

"Keep your voice down darling." Marcus whispers as he looks back to the now empty doorway. "I know that Maggie told you about her Gullah Heritage but I don't think she ever told you that her people are also heavily into voodoo."

"Wh..." I start to shout again but Marcus clamps his hand over my mouth as he looks to the doorway.

Maggie's song pauses for a moment before she goes back to singing it again.

"Hush child." Marcus says as he slowly moves his hand away from my mouth.

"I've never known Maggie to be anything but a God fearing woman. What is she doing messing with voodoo?" I whisper yell.

"Darling, Maggie has no clue what she is doing in there. Her grandmamma told her all of these old tales of voodoo and taught her these old songs but the truth be told it was all just mumbo jumbo. Those songs she is singing are about an old bear and rabbit who become friends. Maggie is no more making a voodoo doll in there than I am a five foot white man."

I couldn't help but laugh as I took in Marcus' six foot five black frame.

"Then why are you letting her make that mess in there?"

"Because it keeps her from going to the house and killing your mother. " Marcus says with a shake of his head before he gently takes my face in his rough calloused hands. "We were never graced with a child of our own so the good Lord gave us you Bella. That vile woman hurt our baby girl and Maggie would do anything to protect you and take that hurt away from you. If it means letting her smell the house up and sing songs that she has no clue what they mean I'll let her do it instead of acting on her true passion which is hurting that Godless creature. I'm losing my baby girl; I can't lose the love of my life too."

"You're not losing me Marcus." I say as tears fall freely from my eyes. "I'll be back I promise, this is just something I have to do."

I made the decision on my way back to the house last night that I was going to Dare County North Carolina today. I wasn't sure why or what I was going to do once I got there. I mean it's not like picking a city to move to, or visit or anything like that; I was going to a whole county!

_Eh what's a county?_

"I know you'll be back my sweet girl, but you will be stronger, braver and freer than you have ever been. You will be your own person then, no longer the little girl who needed me to take care of her." Marcus says as his eyes mist up.

"Oh Marcus I love you so much." I say as I pull him into a hug.

"You said you weren't going to cry Marcus." Maggie says as she walks into the dining room pulling both of us into a hug.

"I'm not crying, the smell of your stew is making my eyes water." Marcus says as he pulls away from us, kissing both of us on the forehead with a sad smile before walking into the kitchen.

"He'll be alright, don't your worry. I'm so proud of you baby girl." Maggie says as she pulls me closer to her. "I couldn't love you more if you came from my body. You go find yourself sweet girl and then you come back here and show the world what a proud Swan really looks like."

The three of us spend the next hour packing my car up with the few belongings I have left at their house and saying our goodbyes. I know I should go and tell my grandmother goodbye as well but I'm just not ready yet for that talk.

_Afraid she'll guilt you into staying aren't ya? _

A little after eight am on a balmy late May, Thursday morning I leave the comfortable security of a world I have always known but never really wanted, turn left onto I-85 and head into a world of the unknown.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Information about Dare County and Virginia Dare are courtesy of The Dare County Government Web site.**

**Gullah Translation: That devil of a witch. **

**Gullah is a creole language that is spoken by the Gullah people who are descendants of slaves brought over from West Africa and the Caribbean to the south. The language is a cross between English and African. The Gullah people are primarily found in communities along the coastal areas of South Carolina and Georgia but a few communities can be found along the coast of North Carolina and Florida.**

**We'll be meeting Edward in the next chapter.**

**Much Love! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight._

_The following story may or may not be based on true events. Names, places and locations have been changed to protect amongst others me!_

_Station – the place or position in which something or someone stands or is assigned to stand or remain._

_A high station in life is earned by the gallantry with which appalling experiences are survived with grace. – Tennessee Williams_

**Thank you to the lovely coastaltigergirl for pre-reading. You're the best darling! **

**Sorry for being a day late with this. I am going to switch to posting on Saturdays so there shouldn't be any more delays.**

** Chapter Three**

**Gas Station**

Growing up I always had money, always had the ability to have whatever I wanted. Even with granddaddy trying to teach me the value of money more so than he ever did with my mom, I always knew deep down that if I ever wanted something all I had to do was ask for it and he would have given it to me.

The thing was I never really wanted anything. When asked what I wanted for Christmas or my birthday my requests were always simple and never over the top. I never wanted a pony, never demanded I have a big screen TV or the latest electronic toy that all of the other kids had, that was just never my thing. I'm not sure if it was the fact that I really did listen to what granddaddy was telling me or if it was seeing how my mom was that had me wanting to be the opposite of her.

When I turned sixteen granddaddy told me I could have any car that I wanted. Other kids around me were driving up to the school parking lot in BMW's, Porsches, Hummers or whatever other car they could think of that would show the others just how much money mommy and daddy had. That was never me; I never needed others to know my family had money so I went for something a little less flashy.

I had seen the movie _The Italian Job_ a year before I turned sixteen and fell in love with the Mini, so when I was asked I knew that was what I wanted. I loved that car, had such a blast driving it and held on to it all through my days at the University of Georgia and even after I started working for granddaddy.

He tried his hardest to get me to upgrade my car, move into something that was more fitting of an executive as he always called me, but I held onto it, my own little way of rebelling against him maybe.

_What a rebel you were back than! _

Truth be told I never wanted anything flashy as a way to show off our wealth.

That all changed a year ago when I went to Tampa to meet one of granddaddy's clients with him. Granddaddy had hired a car service to take us wherever we needed to go but I wanted a chance to get out and explore the area so I rented a car. When the clerk asked me if I was interested in a Ford Mustang I figured what the heck. I had always admired the beauty of the car but thought it would draw too much attention to me so I just admired it from afar.

_Silly girl!_

It was love at first drive. As soon as I came home I went out and bought one for myself. I even went for one of the higher end models, a GT Premium Convertible in Grabber Blue. The dealer kept trying to get me into leather seats but I had to pass on that one luxury.

_Thank goodness. Leather seats in Atlanta in the summer, I think not!_

I got all the bells and whistles and toys and tricks. In the end I paid $46,000 for the car outright and never blinked an eye at the price. It was the first and only time so far I was happy to have money to spend like that. I know in comparison to the cars my co-workers drove it was nothing, but for me it was big and I have never regretted it.

Granddaddy was pleased that I had done that for myself, even if he never told me in words I could see it in his quick smile and head nod when I pulled up in my baby the first time.

Making the trek that I was currently on, I was more delighted than I had ever been that I purchased this car. It was a beautiful day out so I was able to ride with the top down the whole way. The feeling of the warm sun shining down on me as the wind whipped through my hair was amazing.

_Good thing you had your hair back in a ponytail before you took off. That whole Bridgette Jones windblown look would not have worked so well for you. _

I put Pandora on shuffle and just let the music blare. Truckers blew their horns at me as I danced to Nine Inch Nails, Rihanna and The Allman Brothers. On lookers must have thought I was crazy as I sang out loud to Tony Bennett, The Fugees and Bob Marley. But I didn't care, it was my own eclectic concert and I could have whatever I wanted and imagined.

_Ooh Tony Bennett singing a cover of a Nine Inch Nails song like Johnny Cash did. Nah come to think of it, it would just be all kinds of wrong listening to his smooth tenner singing about wanting to fuck you like an animal._

With so many songs and choices at my disposal I was never bored nor did I tire of any one genre and have to fast forward to another choice.

_Well there was that one exception._

Tom Petty's American Girl. I was rocking out to that one when flashes of _Silence of the Lamb_ flew at me. I turned the music quickly after that.

_We like our skin on us thank you very much! _

I had never driven to just drive, with no time lines to just get somewhere. I loved it instantly. Even though I was on the highway the scenery really was beautiful. The trees were all in full bloom and there were wild flowers all over the highway. Little glimpses of towns with crazy names like WhyNot, Hopeulikeit, Coward, Erect and Climax.

_I wonder if you have to go through Erect to get to Climax? _

Crazy roadside attractions, buildings and landmarks. The giant peach in South Carolina, the giant peanut in Georgia and the giant penis in North Carolina.

_Ok so it was an office building and not really a penis but come on are you telling me there wasn't one woman in that room when the architect revealed the model to raise her hand and go 'uh guys it looks like a penis'?_

It was like nothing I had ever experienced before. I felt happy, free and like the possibilities before me were endless.

For the first time in a long time, maybe ever really, I felt like me.

_**S**_

It was a little after eight at night when I entered the town limits of Southern Shores. There were still faint strands of pinks and purples in the sky from the setting sun and the air had gotten a little cooler around me. I had been on the road for almost 12 hours, my body was a little sore, even with the stops for gas, food and stretching I had made along the way, but I still felt like a million dollars. It had been one of the best days of my life so far.

I had entered Dare County in the town of Kill Devil Hills but something pushed me to venture a little further into the county before stopping. I didn't really have any plans for where I was going to be staying for the night. From what I had seen online Dare County wasn't that big, nor where the towns that made up the county so I decided to just drive.

Shortly after passing the Welcome sign my gas light lit up and made its familiar dinging noise. Pulling into the closest gas station I set about filling my car up not really paying attention to the others around and thinking about my day so far. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the loud rumble of a diesel pickup truck pulling up to the pump one line over. I looked up to see one of the largest guys I had ever seen getting out of the passenger side of the truck which had the name Cullen Landscaping written on the side. His clothes where covered in dirt and his shoes were covered in grass. He took the ball cap he had on off and I could see the beginning of a farmers tan on his forehead. Despite all of that he was an adorable mess and I couldn't help but smiling at him as he walked towards my car.

"Damn nice car there little one." He says with a wink and a dimple filled smile as he passed me by, admiring my baby the whole way into the convenience store.

When I was finished pumping gas I decided to walk into the store to grab a drink. As I was walking my phone vibrated and I looked down to see a call from Maggie.

"Hey Mag..."

"Don't you hey me Isabella Marie Swan." Maggie yells into the phone cutting me off.

_Ooh you just got three named! _

"Where the hell are you young lady, you should have called me before now. I have been worrying my fool head off about you all day long and not one word from you. Do you have any idea..."

Maggie's tirade was cut off as I felt the sharp pain of smacking into a wall followed quickly by the sharp pain of landing square on my ass.

"Oh shit little one, are you ok?" The wall asks me.

_Did you shoot up when I wasn't looking? Walls don't speak!_

I look up quickly to see the big guy from earlier kneeling down beside me. I guess he was the wall.

"My ass is a little sore but the only other wound is my pride." I say with a chuckle as I shake my head.

"Dammit Emmett what have you done now?" I hear a beautiful voice chuckling from behind me. The next thing I know two strong arms wrap around me and lift me off the ground as if I weighed nothing at all. "I'm really sorry about that Miss; my brother doesn't always pay attention to where he is going." The voice says.

"It's not his fault I wasn't paying attention either..." I say as I turn to face the voice.

_Fuck me he is pretty._

"What was that?" The voice asks a little shocked.

_Oh shit I broadcasted that publicly didn't I?_

I cannot believe that happened. Looking into the deepest green eyes I have ever seen I can just feel a strangling blush crawling up my entire body. But who can really blame IBR because the man standing in front of me is pretty, unbelievably pretty. With his auburn hair, his forest green eyes and his sexy smile. Even with dirt smudges on his cheek and the faint smell of sweat permeating from his clothes he is unlike anything or anyone I have ever seen before.

_Now this is a real man. A Matthew McConaughey in Magic Mike kind of man._

"I'm sorry that was really rude of me. I'm not usually that bold. Maybe I hit my head when I went down.  
I don't think I did. I mean I landed on my ass not my head and I'm pretty sure my head isn't in my ass but maybe it is." I stood there rambling like a fool.

_Shut up front porch crazy! You graduated with honors in finance. Act like it._

"I think I broke her." I hear the wall say as I stare into green.

"Are you sure you're ok Miss?"

"Bella." I giggle as I hold out my hand to him.

_Oh fuck he did break her she sounds like one of those girls in those silly romantic comedies she likes so much._

"Hello Bella." He says with a smile as he takes my hand in his. "I'm Edward and the wall of destruction over there is my brother Emmett."

I look over to the wall to see another huge dimple filled grin.

"I really am sorry about that Bella I..."

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"

_Maggie? Oh fuck Maggie._

I start to look around for my phone noticing Edward and Emmett doing the same. I see Emmett bend down beside him and pick up my phone.

"Hello? No ma'am she's...My name is Emmett...no ma'am I swear I didn't...yes ma'am I...but...no ma'am no need to call the cops but...no I don't want to be buried alive but...yes ma'am I do like my balls attached to my body but...no ma'am of course I understand...yes ma'am here she is." Emmett moves closer to me to hand me the phone, his face clearly showing the signs of a little boy who has just been chastised by his mother.

"I'm sorry Bella." He says with shame in his voice.

The sad look on his face pulls me out of my Edward haze and I pat his arm before taking my phone from him.

"It's ok Emmett, it was my fault not yours."

"Isabella answer me!" I hear being yelled through the phone.

"I'm ok Maggie." I say as I turn away from the boys to talk to her.

"Child what the hell is going on down there? Do I need to send Marcus to come and get you?"

"No Maggie everything is fine I promise you. It wasn't Emmett's fault. I wasn't paying attention like I should have been."

"Are you sure Bella? Because I know people. If that man is bothering you I can have him disappear."

"No need for that Maggie. I promise, everything is ok."

"Ok." She says with a small huff. "Have you found a place to stay yet young lady?"

"No ma'am not yet, but as soon as I do I promise I will call you."

"You better! I love you Bella, you know that right. Just please be careful."

"I will I promise. I love you too Maggie." I say before we disconnect our call. With a smile on my face I turn back around to see both Emmett and Edward still standing there.

"Your mama is mean." Emmett says with a pout that sends Edward into a fit of laughter.

_Aw poor big man baby._

"Not mean, just a little over protective." I say as I walk over to him and put my arm around him as best as I can. "I really am sorry about that."

"She said she could make me disappear and that she would cut my balls off if I laid a finger on you." He whispers loudly.

This of course sends Edward into an even bigger fit of laughter.

_Damn even his laugh is pretty._

"Oh hell, wait until I tell dad about that one." He says through his laughter.

"She just said that Emmett, she really isn't like that at all."

_Bet she is making a voodoo doll of him right now. Probably best not to tell him that though._

"Are you sure you are ok?" Edward asks me in a half chuckle laden voice.

"I am, just embarrassed for falling on my ass and for my apparent brain fart there for a few minutes."

"No need to be embarrassed." He says with that sexy smile. "And I kinda liked the brain fart. It was adorable."

"Oh like that doesn't make it even more embarrassing." I say as I bury my head in my hands.

Of course at that moment my stomach chooses to remind me that it hasn't been feed in a while and rumbles. Very loudly. Fuck!

_Hey don't look at me, I only broadcast the brain, your stomach is on another frequency._

"I take it you're hungry?" Edward says with a smirk.

_I bet I could kiss that smirk right off that face. Please?_

"You think?" I whine through my fingers.

"Hey no need for that." Edward says as he pulls my hands down from my face. "This one over here can cause a small earthquake with his stomach noises." Edward says with a wink.

"In fact if he doesn't feed me soon you will be able to find out." Emmett says with a grin. "We were going over to The Filling Station for SSCBLT's sandwiches. You should join us."

"What the heck is a SSCBLT sandwich?"

"Soft shell crab bacon lettuce and tomato sandwich of course."

"Of course, how could I have missed that one?" I answer him with a roll of my eyes. "I'm not sure though, I mean for all I know you guys could be Dexter."

"Are you a bad girl Isabella?" Edward asks leaning down and whispering in my ear causing delicious shivers to follow his voice down to my toes.

_Do you want me to be a bad girl? _

"No?" I squeak.

"Then you have nothing to worry about darling." He says as he holds out his hand for me to take. "Come my lady your chariot awaits you." He says as he leads me back to my car.

After opening my door for me and making sure I am securely buckled in, he closes my door and leans down, resting his arms on the door ledge.

"Just follow me darling, I'll take care of you." He says with a wink before standing up and heading back towards his truck. He is almost there when he turns back to me. "By the way, I think you are pretty too." He winks again before turning back to his truck.

_Well fuck me please. I think I would follow him anywhere!_

* * *

**A/N:**

**The towns that Bella mentions are all actual towns:**

**Hopeulikeit, Georgia**

**Coward, South Carolina**

**Whynot, Erect and Climax, North Carolina**

**I am taking a liberty in directions with giving those town names, as she would not have passed them on her journey.**

**The penis building that Bella is talking about is the Wachovia (now Wells Fargo) building in Winston-Salem, NC. Again this is not a building she would have seen in her travels as 85 does not run past downtown Winston but I had to put it in there. You can Google the Wachovia building in Winston-Salem to see what she is talking about.**

**Thank you all for sharing your thoughts with me so far and I look forward to more.**

**Happy Thanksgiving to my US readers. I wish you safe travels and warm full bellys.**_**  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight._

_The following story may or may not be based on true events. Names, places and locations have been changed to protect amongst others me!_

_Station – the place or position in which something or someone stands or is assigned to stand or remain._

_A high station in life is earned by the gallantry with which appalling experiences are survived with grace. – Tennessee Williams_

**Thank you to the lovely coastaltigergirl for pre-reading. You're the best darling! Thank you for reading and sharing your thoughts. To the wonderful kab407 thank you for your words, sorry I couldn't respond back to you personally.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**The Filling Station**

"Damn little one, please tell me that did not happen when I knocked you down." Emmett asks as he pulls the glass of ice tea I just had at my mouth out of my slugger hand and begins inspecting it more closely.

"No that happened yesterday." I say with a grimace as he massages my tender knuckles.

"Thank God, I'm kinda attached to my balls." He mumbles under his breath. "Nothing is broken but there is a slight sprain to your knuckles. You really should have either a splint or have it wrapped to help limit the movement so that the tendons can heal properly. I think I might have a bandage in my bag out in the truck."

A second later he was out the door of the little restaurant we were sitting in. I guess some would call it a diner maybe but I saw it as more of a mom and pop shop. The kind of place where the atmosphere was casual, the décor was locational fare, which in this case was the sea and the food was all local.

I think I fell in love with it as soon as I walked in the door.

_The smell of the food didn't hurt its cause either._

"So whose nose did you break darling?" Edward asks as he takes my injured hand into his own.

"It was his jaw actually, although I don't know that I broke it."

"Boyfriend or passing stranger?"

"Ex-boyfriend actually as of the punch."

"Did he hurt you?" Edward asks with a hint of anger in his tone.

"Physically no. Emotionally I'm not really sure. "

"What do you mean, didn't you love him?" He asks as he rubs soft circles around my knuckles.

"At first I thought I did, but after what I learned about him and what our relationship really was I realize it was nowhere near love and more of an expectation and fulfilling an obligation."

"Whose expectations and obligations?" He asks looking into my eyes. The look in his own is that of genuine care and concern. I want to tell him everything but,

_Maybe it's a little early to play the crazy card letting him know the whole story of Bella._

"I was right." Emmett says as he sits back down at the table taking my hand from Edwards.

_Saved by the Emmett._

"Do you always carry a first aid kit where ever you go?" I ask.

"Side effect of my jobs." He says as he cleanses my hand with a wipe before putting cream on the cuts.

"Jobs?" I ask.

"Yeah I just work with Edward on the off season."

"Off season? Do you play sports?"

"Nope not anymore. I blew my knee out in college playing football and was never able to go pro." As he is talking he is putting gauze and then an ace bandage on my hand, doing so like it was second nature for him to do this.

"On-season?"

"I'm the wrestling coach and team doctor at First Flight High School over in Kill Devil Hills."

"Do you miss playing?"

"Not really." He says as he pats my hand and puts his supplies back into the kit he had brought in with him. "It was my sophomore year when I blew my knee out. I was already a Sports Management major so I added Sports Medicine as well. It took me a lot longer to finish up but it was worth it. I love being with my kids and helping their futures so it all worked itself out the way it was supposed to in the end."

"Guess it was meant to be then." I say as I lean over and kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"No problem little one." He says with slight blush to his ears. "You just be sure you tell your mama that I took care of you alright."

"You really don't have to worry about Maggie Emmett. Her bark is worse than her bite."

"Do you always call your mama Maggie?" Edward asks.

_To show the crazy cards or not to show the crazy cards, that is the question._

"She isn't my mother."

"But she called you her daughter?" Emmett asks.

"Not by blood, but for all that really matters I am her daughter. She and her husband Marcus more or less raised me."

"Where are your..." Emmett began to ask when the waitress brought our food.

"Here you go guys; three soft shell BLT's, an order of fried green tomatoes, an order of fried pickles, an order of hush puppies and an order of coleslaw. Plus a bucket of Buds." She says as she places baskets of food and a bucket of beer all around the table.

_That sound you hear is the groan of your arties._

"Emmett are you sure you're a sports doctor eating all this?"

"Not a problem little one. I run four miles a day off season and six on season. I can indulge every once in a while. Besides..." he says as he takes one of the Buds out of the bucket, opening it and placing it in front of me before he grabs one of the pickles and hands it to me. "...take a bite of that pickle and then chase it with the beer and tell me it's not worth it to be a little bad sometimes."

I take the pickle from his hand and bite into it. The combination of salt, pepper and paprika from the breading around the spear hit my senses first followed closely by the warm liquid of pickle juice and grease and then the crisp bite of sour.

"Holy good night that was amazing." I moan as I wipe the juices escaping the pickle from my chin.

"Damn little one that may be the sexiest eating of a pickle I have ever seen. Wouldn't you agree Edward?" Emmett says with a chuckle as Edward begins to cough and move around in his chair as if he was uncomfortable. I think I heard him say fuck in between his coughs.

"Yes." He answers him in a raspy voice.

_Do it again, do it again. I think he liked it._

"You're right Emmett; it's good to be a little bad sometimes." I say with a wink as I place the long neck to my lips and take a long pull from it.

"Holy Mary mother of..." I hear Edward mumble as he looks away from the table while fidgeting in his seat again.

_Oh yeah he likes it!_

"These sandwiches are the best." Emmett says as he takes a bite of his soft shell BLT, wiping a huge glob of remoulade from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Maggie always said you could deep fry shit if it was breaded properly and it would be edible." I say as I take a bite of my own sandwich. "This is definitely not deep fried shit." I moan around my bite of food.

_Thank God for that!_

"So Maggie?"

"Well she uh..."

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want Bella." Edward says.

"Sorry little one I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's no problem Emmett. It's just one of those things that was never really talked about. My mom was hardly ever around so my grandparents officially raised me but I spent most of my time with Maggie and Marcus. They couldn't have children so they unofficially adopted me I guess you could say."

"What about your dad?"

"Not sure who he is, it was sort of an unspoken rule that you never talked about him."

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward says taking my hand in his own, giving it a squeeze.

"Please don't be. I am blessed to have Maggie and Marcus in my life and I will never regret them being the ones who raised me."

"Here's to Maggie and Marcus." Edward says as he raises his beer.

"To Maggie and Marcus." Emmett and I join in as we clink our bottles together.

"So tell me about your family."

"Well our dad is a pilot; he and mom own a prop plane that they charter out for sightseeing, quick hops around the Outer Banks and things like that. Mom handles all the admin stuff and booking the flights. She worked from home until the three of us were out of school and now she works with dad at the airport in Manteo." Emmett says.

"The three of you?"

"Jasper is the oldest by two years. Edward and I are Irish twins."

"Who's older?"

"I am!" Emmett says with a huge grin on his face.

"Only by ten months." Edward says as he throws his bottle top at Emmett's head.

"Don't I know it little bro, don't I know it!"

"So Edward you own your own landscaping company? What got you into that?"

"I have always liked being outdoors so that's a plus to the job. I really loved playing in the dirt when I was a kid, loved the way it felt around my fingers. As I got older I helped mom take care of the outside of the house, working in the garden with her growing vegetables and plants, working in the hot house creating life even if it was just in the form of a plant. It was just a natural progression."

_Wow he just got a little sexier there. I would love to see him in the hot house, sweat rolling sexily down his bare chest as the muscles in his arms flex as he works me, I mean the earth._

"And Jasper?" I dazedly ask trying to get my head out of the gutter.

"He and his wife own a blues bar in Nags Head. Alice, his wife also works as a teacher at the high school with me. She teaches graphic design." Emmett answers.

"What about you, what do you do for a living?" Edward asks.

"Nothing at the moment."

"What did you do before?"

"Something I never really wanted to do?"

"What brings you to the area?" Emmett asks.

"Change of pace."

"How long are you staying?" Edward asks.

"Not really sure, I really didn't have any plans either way."

"Oh." Edward answers with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Although I will say things are becoming more solid with each passing minute." I say as I pat his leg.

_Wow does that feel amazing._

"What does all that even mean?" Emmett asks clearly confused by my words.

"What's your mascot?" Edward asks interrupting his brother's line of questioning and taking the hand I just had on his leg and putting it back there, his own hand lying on top of mine.

_He's trying to help you. I knew he liked you._

"Bulldog, you?"

"Wolf Pack." Edward answers.

"Tar Heel officially, ram unofficially." Emmett answers.

"Jasper?"

"Blue Devil?"

"I bet rivalry runs rampant in your house." I say with a laugh.

"Yeah mom has banned us from watching games at their house." Emmett laughs.

"Favorite color?" Edward asks.

_What is this, twenty questions?_

"Green." I answer with a wink.

_Flirty girl! I love it! More! More!_

The rest of dinner was spent this way. Rounds of questions, Edward and I flirting with each other and Emmett making us laugh the whole time while we enjoyed our food and drank our beers. I also found out their family had lived in Southern Shores for a very long time and that both boys were single.

_MMM single Edward._

_**S**_

"Alright dick heads, time to get out."

_Hehe he said dick. Hehe so did I. Hehe I may be a little titsy. I mean tipsy. I said tit hehe. _

"Shut it Jake, if it wasn't for us you would have no business." Emmett says to the rather large Native American guy who was standing beside him at the table.

"Yeah right you...well hello there pretty lady." The big guy said sticking his out to me to shake. "Jacob Black, sexy chef and restaurant owner."

"Bella Swan, excellent bullshit detector." I answer him back as I take his hand.

_Damn girl drinking makes you bolder. Be bold with Edward. He can be your sexy chef. I bet he has precision skills with his tools. _

"I like her boys, she's a keeper." A very beautiful, very pregnant woman says as she waddles over to our table. "Just for that I'm giving you the last piece of Hummingbird Cake darling."

_Hot damn!_

"Not the last piece." Both Edward and Emmett whine at the same time.

"Sorry boys, this one's for Bella." She said as she placed the little slice of heaven down in front of me. "I'm sure these boys are pouting too much to introduce us, my name is Emily Black, wife of but currently pondering divorce from this idiot over here." She says as she points to Jacob.

"But Emily?" He whines as he tries to take her hand.

"Don't you _but Emily_ me Jacob Black, get your butt in there and clean the fryers so we can go home and you can rub my feet, because you will be rubbing them mister!"

"Yes ma'am." Jacob says as he walks back towards the kitchen with this shoulders slumped.

_He got a time out and we got cake. Nice! _

"I'm sorry Bella he is normally a nice guy, he just gets a little silly around pretty girls." Emily says with a wink. "You boys ready to settle up?"

"Yes ma'am." Emmett says as he gets up from his seat and follows Emily to the front register.

"You're just going to sit there and eat that all by yourself aren't you?" Edward asks.

"Yep." I say with a grin as I take a bite of the cake, making sure I slowly pull the fork out of my mouth.

"MMMMM." I hum around the tines as I pull them away slowly.

"Fuck me." Edward mumbles.

_Maybe later darling, right now this cake is the one making me orgasmic._

"What did you say?" Edward says with a shocked look on his face.

_Oh shit I broadcasted that publicly again didn't I?_

"Do you want a bite?" I say as I shove the cake I was just about to take into his mouth in hopes of diverting his attention elsewhere.

"Fank fou." He mumbles around the fork.

I focus my attention on the piece of cake in front of me hoping against hope that he doesn't say anything else about what I just said.

"Bella, where are you staying tonight?"

"I'm not really sure; I hadn't planned that far ahead. Is there a hotel near here?" I ask as I look up at him.

"Unfortunately there are no hotels in Southern Shores."

"Oh." I say with disappointment in my tone. I don't think I'm ready to leave him yet. "I guess I will have to drive back to Kill Devil Hills and find a place."

_No I don't want to go and you can't make me!_

"First of all darling, you are in no condition to drive anywhere tonight and second of all it is almost midnight and I don't want you roaming around on your own. I have a place you can stay at."

"What!" I screech in shock. "I know I said you were pretty and I may have said I wanted to fuck you later but not tonight. We just met, what kind of girl do you take me for?"

_Shut up fool. He wants to take us home with him._

"That's not what I meant Bella." Edward chuckles. "Although it's nice to know that sex is on the table for a later date." He waggles his eyebrows as he grins at me.

_Thank goodness, dodged a vibrating bullet with that one._

"I have a friend who has a house that he only uses when he comes down here for vacation. I keep the house up for him when he is gone. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you stayed there until you figure out what you want to do."

_Yea we get to stay!_

"Thank you Edward, I'd like to stay here a little longer. Sorry about accusing you of whatever it was I just accused you of?" I say as I push the plate of cake towards him to share.

"It's no problem Bella, I'm sure it sounded worse than I meant it too." He says as he takes a bite of the cake, his luscious green eyes never leaving my own. "I'd like you to stay longer too."

"What the hell little one? You shared with Edward and not me?" Emmett whines as he stands there with his hand on his hips and having just stomped his foot.

_Oh the big man is pouting like a baby how cute is that?_

"Would you like some cake Emmett?" I ask with a laugh.

"I thought you would never ask little one." He says as he rubs his hands together and picks up the fork beside him.

_**S**_

"This house has three bedrooms and three baths. The master is upstairs and it faces ocean side. If you want you can open your windows and listen to the ocean. It always helps me calm down at the end of the day. The kitchen is fully equipped and there are TV's in almost all the rooms. There is also Wi-Fi; the passcode is on that piece of paper right there. My cell and home number are on there too so if you need anything at all please don't hesitate to call me." Edward rambles on as he shows me around the house.

"It's perfect Edward. I'm sure I will be ok for the night. Thank you so much for letting me stay here, and for driving me here."

"Are you kidding me, it was a joy to drive that car." He chuckles. "Emmett was pissed he had to follow us in the truck instead of being the one to drive your car."

_Man was that a sexy treat. He can drive my car anytime._

"Well that's it I guess. I should let you get some sleep." He says as he takes my hand and leads us both towards the front door.

He turns to face me, taking both of my hands into his own. He just watches me, staring into my eyes, a look of debate in his own.

"I really want to kiss you right now Bella." He says as his right hand lets go of mine and moves up to cradle my face.

I lean into the feeling of his hand, closing my eyes enjoying the warmth of it.

"I really want you to kiss me right now Edward." I whisper before I feel his soft lips on my own.

This kiss is nothing like the one I shared with Mark and nowhere close to any of the kisses I had shared with Benjamin. This kiss is so much more. It feels like a future, a choice of my own, a hope and a dream.

I opened my mouth just a little to breath in the essence of Edward when his tongue softly brushed against my own. The taste of bananas, pineapple and cream cheese lingered and made me want to pull him in further.

It's amazing, the feeling that this kiss is bringing me. The way he pulls me closer to him as our kiss deepens. The way my body warms to his hands that are cradling the back of my neck and my cheek. I can hear music, honest to goodness music. I thought things like that only happened in the movies. It was like we had our own personal soundtrack.

_That's not the soundtrack from a romantic movie, that's the music from Deliverance. _

"Emmett!" Edward growls, his lips still pressed to mine.

Why the hell is he thinking about his brother when he is kissing us and why is the music from _Deliverance_ playing.

_It's a movie about crazy inbred people. Inbred. Emmett. Edward. Brothers. Your brother. Oh my God you could be kissing your brother. The music, it's a sign. You are kissing your brother. Edward said he has lived here all of his life. His dad is your dad. OH. MY. GOD!_

"Can't breathe." I struggle to say as I pull away from him, falling to the ground.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward's voice is panicked as he tries to calm me down, kneeling beside me.

"Your...dad?" I ask as I try to catch my breath.

"My dad, what the hell does he have to do with anything, Bella what's wrong?"

"His...name...what...is ...his...name."

"His name is Carlisle. Bella please tell me what is going on." Edward begs.

_His middle name could be Phillip._

"His...middle...name."

"Bella I don't understand."

"Please Edward, tell me."

"His name is Carlisle Andrews Cullen."

_Oops!_

"Oops? Fucking oops?" I shout.

"Bella who are you talking to? Please tell me what's going on."

"Crazy. I must be crazy. Front porch crazy." I say as I begin to laugh.

"Bella why are you laughing?"

"Because if I don't laugh I will cry." I say as tears begin to fall down my face.

"Beautiful Bella, why are you crying?" He says as he wipes the tears from my eyes. Looking at him for the first time since I fell to my knees I see only care on his face.

"Why are you still here?"

"Because I am worried about you."

"Edward you kissed me, which was amazing by the way and then I freaked out on you and had a panic attack demanding to know who your father is why aren't you running away from the crazy girl you just met?"

"Silly girl you're not crazy, far from it. I'm guessing there is a whole lot running around in the beautiful head of yours that caused you to react the way that you just did, and also that led you here in the first place."

_Ok maybe you should tell him._

"Edward I..."

"Not yet Bella." He says as he covers my mouth with his hand. "There's a lot going on up there." He kisses my forehead as he pauses his words. "Take some time to clear it all out and then you can tell me everything."

"Will I see you again?"

"Of course you..."

_No not again!_

"Damn it Emmett I'll be out in a minute!" Edward gruffs into his phone before he hangs up.

"The music from _Deliverance_ is Emmett's ring tone?"

"Yeah his idea of a joke. I keep meaning to change it but you know how that goes?" He says with a chuckle as he helps me stand up taking my hand in his own and leading me towards the master suite.

"Go get ready for bed darling."

"Will you still be here?"

"Of course I will." He says with a squeeze of my hand.

I hurry through my nightly routine, trying to finish up as quickly as I can, hoping against hope that Edward will be there when I open the bathroom door.

_He will be he likes our brand of crazy._

Taking a deep breath I gather my wits about me before opening the door.

And just like I hoped he's there waiting on me, the bed turned back.

"You're tucking me in?" I ask as I crawl into the bed and lay down.

"It's ok to be taken care of every once in a while." He answers as he pulls the covers up around me, kneeling down on the floor beside the bed.

"Why?"

"At dinner you asked me what kind of girl I think you are." He says as he brushes his finger lightly across my cheek. "I think you are the kind of girl who could steal my heart with just one kiss."

With those words he kisses me softly on the lips.

_Swoon!_

"Sweet dreams beautiful Bella."

"Sweet dreams pretty Edward."

I watch him as he leaves the room, his eyes never leaving my own. He sighs before turning off the light and closing the door behind him, looking back at me one last time.

Not sure if it is the alcohol I consumed tonight, Edward's sweet kisses or the exhaustion from my crazy melt down but shortly after the door clicks I fall into a deep sleep.

_IBR signing off of now. Wait why does the name Carlisle Cullen sound so familiar?_

* * *

**A/N**

**Mascots – Georgia Bulldogs, North Carolina State Wolf pack, North Carolina Tar heels (although their mascot is a ram) and Duke Blue devils.**

**NC State, Carolina and Duke are located in Raleigh, Chapel Hill and Durham, NC respectively. Each school is about 7 to 8 miles apart. The rivalry between them all is huge.**

**A Hummingbird cake is very similar to a carrot cake but it has mashed bananas, pineapple and walnuts in it. It is usually covered in a cream cheese frosting. The taste is very similar to banana nut bread and is very delicious. No one really knows the origins of why it is called Hummingbird but one of the theories is that it is so good it makes you hum another is that the cake is very sweet, much like the nectar hummingbird's love so much. The first publication of the recipe was in Southern Living Magazine in 1978 by a lady who was from Greensboro, NC.**

_**Deliverance **_**– (1972) – Starring Burt Reynolds, Jon Voight and Ned Betty and directed by John Boorman.**

**Thank you again for your lovely reviews. Hope you enjoyed this one!**

**Much love!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight._

_The following story may or may not be based on true events. Names, places and locations have been changed to protect amongst others me!_

_Station – the place or position in which something or someone stands or is assigned to stand or remain._

_A high station in life is earned by the gallantry with which appalling experiences are survived with grace. – Tennessee Williams_

**Thank you to the lovely coastaltigergirl for pre-reading. You're the best darling! **

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**TV Station**

"Bella."

_So soft yet so firm. _

"Time to wake up sleepy head."

_Downy and pillowy at the same time. What it's a word!_

"Beautiful Bella."

_Soft, lovely, warm._

"Come on darling let me see those eyes."

_Warm heaven in my ear_

"There she is I see stirrings of life."

_Bliss!_

"Edward." I rasp out in my still not fully awake state.

"Yes darling it's me."

Opening my eyes I am greeted with my pretty Edward leaning down beside me by the bed.

"You stayed?"

"I did, slept in one of the other bedrooms. Hope that is ok?"

"You're really here, it wasn't a dream?"

"No, no dream. I'm really here."

_Thank you God in heaven above!_

"Did Emmett stay too?"

"No I sent him home while you were getting ready for bed. So did you have anything planned or do I have you for the day?"

_The day, the month, the year you can have me any which way you want._

"Nope, no plans. But don't you have to work?" I ask really hoping he says no.

"It's a light day for us so I have three of my guys taking care of it for me. I am all yours today." He says with a huge grin on his face.

"I like the sound of that." I say as I begin to stretch my rested bones.

_So in love with this bed! This pillow! These sheets! Staring at this man!_

"So what do you want to do?" I ask.

"I want to show you my Outer Banks, show you the history, the landscape and the beauty of this area. But first things first my darling, shower, breakfast, then I have a surprise for you and then on to explore Dare." He says as he stands up and heads for the bedroom door.

"Sounds wonderful."

"Oh it will be" he says before he turns back to look at me "and when I am through with you, you will never want to leave." He winks before closing the door behind him.

_I think I may have just orgasmed a little!_

_**S**_

After spending a prune inducing amount of time in the shower, I dress in a pair of simple white cotton shorts and a blue tank top. The sun is shining brightly outside and I cannot wait to feel the warmth it will bring to my skin. I throw my hair up into a quick ponytail, grab my flip flops and head to the kitchen.

I am met with the glorious smell of bacon and eggs, coffee and Edward.

"So you cook?' I ask him as I take a seat on a barstool at the kitchen island.

"Yeah mom wanted all three of us boys to know how to cook. She always said it was her duty to raise boys who could help their wives in the kitchen and round the house."

_Kind of in love with Mama Cullen right now._

"You'll have to thank her for me, this smells amazing." I say as he places a plate in front of me.

"You can thank her yourself." He says with a wink.

_I really think he wants you to stay._

"You fried the eggs in bacon grease?" I ask in wonder as I cut into the two eggs in front of me, the yellow of the yolk spilling out onto the plate in vibrant colors.

"Only way to fry an egg." He says before taking a bite of his bacon.

"Maggie always said the same thing. My grandparents never liked fried eggs, always wanted theirs poached. Not a big fan of poached eggs unless they are swimming in hollandaise sauce. But these, fried eggs cooked in bacon or sausage grease, now this is egg heaven!" I moan as I take a bite.

"Fuck!" Edward mumbles as he shifts around a little behind the island counter top.

_Sexy egg noise, more sexy egg noise he likes it, he likes it!_

"So what's this surprise you have in store for me?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" He answers with a smirk before taking a bite of his own eggs, pulling the tines of the fork out slowly, turning the fork over and licking a bit of yolk that was left behind.

_Sexy egg tongue, more sexy egg tongue, we like it, we like it!_

_**S**_

After what had to have been the sexist breakfast known to man or porn kind we are headed down US-158 to the town of Manteo. Edward is once again driving my car, the top is down and the wind is blowing his slightly buzzed hair in all kinds of sexy direction. He is wearing a pair of Aviator sunglasses that hug his face in a glorious way. With his already golden kissed skin he looks like something out of a magazine.

"Dare County is 1,562 square miles in length." Edward tells me as he drives. He has been giving me bits of information about the area, the history and its people since we left the house.

"So the county consists of six towns only?"

"Six towns, Roanoke Island and seven smaller villages. Little places like Waves, Salvo and Rodanthe."

"The town in the book?" I ask.

"You a Nicholas Sparks fan?"

"Not really. I mean don't get me wrong, he is a great writer, but his stuff depresses me to no end."

_I mean does someone always have to die?_

"Maggie loves him and is always dragging me to see one of the movies when they come out. He sure does love North Carolina. Is he from here?" I ask.

"Not originally no, but he does live here now. His stories bring in lots of tourist in the summer time. There are all kinds of book tours that people can take. It's always funny to see them passing by. All of these ladies, holding their books trying to pick out passages that match the locations in front of them. Their husbands are usually dragging behind them all huddled together in a miserable mass finding solace in one another. Alice drug Jasper on one of them last summer and he still complains about it to this day."

"Maggie would love to go on one of those tours."

_Marcus not so much._

"You'll have to bring her down here then won't you?" He says with a grin before moving on to his next lesson on the Outer Banks.

_**S**_

A short time later we pull into the town of Manteo. It is surrounded by the Roanoke and Croatan Sounds and is the County Seat. All information Edward has given me as we crossed the bridge that took us back to the Dare County Mainland.

It is a beautiful little town, quaint and full of charm. There are little shops, restaurants and bed and breakfasts that fill the tree lined streets. The smell of saltwater hangs heavy in the air. You can hear seagulls, children and boat horns all around. It's like something out of a movie.

_A romantic story staring us and the golden boy. Sounds like my kind of movie._

"It's beautiful here." I say as we pass by the marina.

"One of the many beautiful spots of the Outer Banks." Edward answers in his best tour guide voice.

"I swear if I didn't know any better Edward, I would think you were trying to sell me the Outer Banks?"

"It's working isn't it?" He asks with a grin before turning his attention back to the road.

_More than you know handsome, more than you know. _

Before I can answer him, he pulls up in front of a small building with the letters WMTO on the front of it.

"A TV station?" I ask completely confused by this turn of events.

"Trust me, you'll love it!" He says as he waits for the soft top to finish rising before he locks it into place.

_**S**_

_Holy shit!_

"Bella you're here!" Emmett says as he runs over to me.

_Holy shit!_

"How are you feeling today little one?" He asks as he picks me up and swings me around.

_Holy shit!_

"Did my little bro take care of you?" He asks as he puts me back down.

_Holy shit!_

"He did remain a gentleman didn't he? Because if he didn't I will hurt him, I know he is my brother and all but I don't want the wrath of Maggie coming down on my ass for allowing something to happen to you."

_Holy shit!_

"Little one are you ok, you're just standing there with your mouth open?"

_Holy shit! Who the hell could blame you!_

"Emmett what are you?" I ask as I take in the huge man in front of me, dressed from head to toe in a skin tight blue, spandex body suit. The front of the suit has a huge D in a triangle that is in a bright orange color, a red cape draping down the backside of his body, his head covered and a mask over his eyes.

"I'm Super Dick of course!" He says as he places his hands on his hips in a super hero gesture.

_What the...!_

"Emmett you have to see this." A portly looking man calls to him from a small door way before turning back into the room.

"Be right back." Emmett says with a grin before he heads to the room the man just came out of.

"What the fuck?" I ask as I look over at Edward who is red in the face from trying not to laugh.

"Emmett is cutting a commercial for a pawn shop in Kill Devil Hills. This is the only station in the area that they can do the editing and production to get it ready to air." Edward says. His voice breaks as he talks trying to hold in the laughter.

At this point I am seconds away from joining him. I think IBR is still in shock as the temporarily off the air sound signals in the background.

"I'm sorry; did you say porn shop or pawn shop?"

At this point Edward's tight control falters and he doubles over laughing.

"Pawn...shop..." Edward gasps in between laughs. "Dick's...Pawn...shop. He is the super...hero...helping customers...keeping them safe from...from the evils of...of paying full price." Edward manages to get out.

"But Super Dick? Really?" I say before I begin to laugh myself.

_Holy shit! And we are back on air ladies and gentleman._

"I know, it's the craziest thing I ever heard, but Emmett loves it! Jumped at the idea when he heard about it." Edward says as his laughter begins to die down.

"But why?" I ask still trying to get my head around the idea of a super hero called Super Dick.

"For his Rosie."

"Rosie?" I ask still laughing.

"Rosalie Brandon, the girl Emmett has been in love with since he was seventeen. She is Alice's younger sister. Their dad, Dick, owns the pawn shop. Emmett has been trying for years to get her to go out with him and when Alice mentioned what her dad was thinking about for marketing his shop more, Emmett jumped at the chance to do it."

Hearing this news sobered me up instantly.

_Why wouldn't she want to go out with him? He is handsome, wonderful, adorable and sweet and while not my Edward he is perfect otherwise. Do we need to smack a bitch for being mean to our Emmett? Because we will, make no doubt about that. _

"Why wouldn't she want to go out with him?" I ask.

Edward looks at me for a moment, as if he is trying to figure out the best way to answer this question.

"I think it may be because..."

"Come on you guys, you have to see this commercial." Emmett yells from the doorway of the other room interrupting Edward.

"Let's go check out his big debut." Edwards says with a relieved sigh to his tone.

"This is the coolest thing ever." Emmett says as he puts his arm around me and leads me over to a group of monitors.

_Still can't get...my head around...the large man in...Spandex beside me. I'm standing next to Super Dick! Holy shit I am standing next to Super Dick. I want a super hero name too! I could be Wonder Pussy! Nah not crazy about that name or that word. Amazing Tits! Nah too generic. Super Cu...nope definitely not that one, really do not like that word. _

"What do you think?" Emmett asks as he pokes me in the side bringing my porn super hero mind out of the gutter.

I give my full attention to the screen as I watch the commercial before me play out. It is silly in all aspects. One of those that they know they are being over the top but leaving the viewer with an 'I'll never forget the name of that place' marketing device that really is genius. It could be so embarrassing for not only Emmett but his whole family. His kids are probably going to give him hell for this; his community is probably going to look down on him for this.

I turn to look at Emmett, really look at him, not the oversized Smurf beside me, but the lovesick fool who would do anything for the girl he loves to get her attention. Watching the pride on his face, the way he is able to laugh at himself knowing the greater importance of why he is doing this and I cannot help but admire him.

He knows who he is, he is comfortable in his own skin, enough so that he can do this for the love he has for someone else.

_I wanna be like Emmett!_

"It's perfect!" I whisper as I throw myself at him in a hug.

"Yeah?" He asks as he spins me around.

"Yeah!"

"Great!" He says in a Tony the Tiger voice before putting me back down and walking back over to the guy at the production table.

"She likes it, now we just have to get Rosie's approval!"

"You're doing it again." Edward says as he walks up behind me and puts his arms around my waist, pulling me back into him.

"Doing what?" I ask as I lean into him. Is it crazy to feel this safe in the arms of someone I just met?

_Crazy, smazy! Who cares? It feels safe. Something you never felt with little penis Benji!_

"That thing in your head. I can't wait to get in there and see how it works." He says as he leans down and kisses my cheek before he lets me go to walk over to where his brother is standing.

Once he is beside him, he pats Emmett on the back, a look of pride for his older brother showing in the way he smiles at him.

_**S**_

We end up spending the majority of the morning at the station watching them putting the finishing touches on the commercial. It is really amazing to watch how they take different scenes and patch them together to make a final product. Emmett does a few voice overs, and a few still shots, all the while never taking his costume off.

He was like a kid playing dress up.

_Porn dress up!_

He even wanted to wear the costume out when Edward invited him to have lunch with us, but Edward and I both quickly put a stop to that one. Edward finally convinced him by saying they don't want to let the cat out of the bag before Rosie has a chance to see it. That seemed to work for him.

We went to lunch at a little deli called the Hungry Pelican. It overlooks the bay and we were able to get a table outside where we could watch the boats coming and going and listen to the pelicans and seagulls talking with one another.

After going to the restroom I came back to find Edward and Emmett huddled close to one another in deep conversation. They quickly pulled apart and I gave them both a quick questioning look but neither one of them seemed to want to acknowledge my look.

"So are you ready to go?" Edward asks as he stands up, picking up the check and holding his hand out for me.

"Sure." I answer him hesitantly, still not a hundred percent sure of what they were talking about.

_Could be nothing, could be everything. _

"That's helpful!" I mumble to myself.

"What was that little one?" Emmett asks me.

"Nothing, just talking to myself." I answer him with a smile. "So are you joining us on our next adventure?"

"Not today little one. I have to go show my Rosie the video. See if she likes it." He bounces with a glee in his voice.

"She would be silly not too." I say as I stand on my tippy toes and give him a kiss.

"Thank you." He says with a tone of true appreciation in his voice before the silly boy comes back. "See you kids later!" He says as he walks in the opposite direction of Edward and me.

_**S**_

"Why are we at the airport Edward? I thought you wanted me to stay; now you are trying to get rid of me." I teasingly ask him.

"Nonsense silly girl! I called my dad earlier today to see if he had any openings to take us up. I wanted you to see the area from above, to see all of the beauty that there is to the Outer Banks. There is nothing quite like it I promise." He says as he opens my door.

He walks us into a small airplane hangar and then over towards a twin engine plane that looks like it could seat about eight people. I notice the name _Esme_ etched beautifully on the back tail of the plane. It is slick and graceful and powerful looking all at once. I cannot wait to get up into the air with Edward in it.

_Soaring above the clouds with a beautiful man. It's like Superman! Not to be confused of course by Super Dick. Although I bet Edward does have a Super..._

"Isabella?" A voice calls from behind us.

I turn to see a very handsome blonde man walking our way. His voice sounds vaguely familiar but I know I have never seen him before.

"Dad? How do you know Bella?" Edward asks.

_Dad? What the..._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Coastaltigergirl was a little (ok a lot) miffed with me about leaving it there, but I kind of had too. Promise this will not be a regular occurrence and more than likely this will be the only type of cliffy. Not really that kind of story.**

**There are a few pawn shops in Kill Devil Hills but none of them are named Dick's Pawn shop. That one I am actually borrowing from my home town and believe it or not they really do have a super hero clad in blue spandex who is called Super Dick.**

**Fried eggs are really just eggs over medium but I have always grown up with them being called fried. Cooked in either bacon grease or my favorite sausage grease just adds to the flavor which crisping up the edges of the eggs. Not the healthiest of meals but one to enjoy from time to time.**

**The Hungry Pelican is an actual restaurant in Manteo, NC. **

**Thank you to all of my lovely readers. I really do enjoy hearing your stories of the area and you guys sharing your love for different foods. I look forward to more! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight._

_The following story may or may not be based on true events. Names, places and locations have been changed to protect amongst others me!_

_Station – the place or position in which something or someone stands or is assigned to stand or remain._

_A high station in life is earned by the gallantry with which appalling experiences are survived with grace. – Tennessee Williams_

**Thank you to the lovely coastaltigergirl for pre-reading. You're the best darling! **

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Station in Life 2**

"Dad? How do you know Bella?" Edward asks.

"Her grand...

"The account review?" I ask, cutting his answer off. I suddenly remember why I knew his name.

_Oh no._

"Yes." Carlisle answers with a grin.

_This is bad._

"What account review?" Edward asks.

_Really bad._

"In my old life one of the things I did was account reviews, it's a regulatory requirement. I have to do random account reviews of all the accounts that we have and your dad was one of the ones that popped up for me to do last month." I answer him.

_Wealthy man! Daddy Cullen is a wealthy man. Money means assholes. We don't need any more assholes! Abandon ship! Abandon ship!_

"Granddaddy was your advisor."

"Yes he was. I also considered him a good friend. I was so sorry I couldn't make it up there for his funeral I..."

"You're rich!" I all but yell as I look at Carlisle, cutting him off again before looking over at Edward.

_No! No! No! It isn't fair! Pretty Edward cannot be a rich asshole!_

Edward is just standing there watching me like I was a crazed animal about to bolt towards him or more likely away from him.

"Oh my God, you're a rich asshole!" I yell as I turn and run out of the hanger.

"Bella wait!" Edward yells but I don't stop. I just run, trying to find my way back to my car. Instead, what I find is that I am way to close to a plane that has just turned on its propellers to drive away from the building, and I am almost knocked over by the wake.

"Damn it Bella! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Edward asks as he catches me before I am knocked on my ass.

_Once again he helps you as you fall. He can't be an asshole; assholes wouldn't keep you from falling. No he's more like a superhero. A hot, handsome superhero! I think I'm all swoony now. This is like something out of a movie, one of those swoony superhero chick flicks. The only thing missing is some sweeping music and oh I know rain fall. This is one of those overly dramatic scenes that always takes place in the rain._

Two seconds after IBR's broadcast I am suddenly covered in water.

"What the fuck?" I say as I look up at the clear Carolina blue sky. "Are you kidding me right now?" I huff as the water comes down harder, drenching both Edward and I, who by the way still has his arms around me.

"It's from the sprinkler system on the outside of the building." Edward says as he lets me go and turns to look up at the building beside us; the source of our sudden rain shower is where his eyes drift up to. "When I spoke with dad early today he said they had been having problems with it off and on all day."

"Perfect!" I huff again as I push the hair that has fallen into my eyes away.

"Bella tell me what's wrong. Why did you run?"

"Because my life sucks right now!" I say as I start to pace back and forth in the downpour.

"Why Bella, why does your life suck?"

"Because you're rich Edward!" I say as if it is the only answer in the world.

"Bella I don't understand."

"This changes everything Edward. Everything! You'll...I don't want...I'm trying to get away from..."

"Bella I don't care about the money!" Edward says as he stands in front of me halting my pacing, taking my hands in his own he holds them under my chin and pulls my face up to look at him.. "I don't care if you don't come from money, that's not important to me. I'm not one of those guys Bella. Please don't let my station in life bother you."

"If it were only that easy Edward." I say as I pull away from him. "The problem isn't _not_ _having_ money, it's _having _money. Hell I probably have more money than you do. I'm rich Edward! Filthy fucking rich! The crazy in my head that you keep wanting to see, well this is it Edward! It's from being rich!" I yell as the sound of a plane taking off in the distance tries to drown out my voice.

_What should we call this movie? Love from the Carolinas? Rich in the Outer Banks? The Misadventures of a Crazy Porn Superhero? Ok that last one is a stretch!_

"So tell me Bella, let's get out of this watery mess and you can tell me everything."

"No, we should do this here, this setting is perfect and the artificial rain just adds to the crazy that is my life." I say as I turn back to look at Edward.

_It Happened on a Runway?_

"My whole life has been a contradiction of what I was expected to be from those around me. My grandmother wanted me to be the perfect debutante; the junior league wife who was always a proper southern bell. My granddaddy on the other hand groomed me to be his successor, to take over running his company."

_The Deb Does Edward?_

"What about your mother? What did she want?" Edward asks.

"Not me, that's for sure. All she ever cared about was the money, how much my grandparents would give her and how far she could get away from me. I am the mistake she made when she came down here for spring break in college. Instead of an STD from a drunken hook up she got me instead. I think she would have been happier with Herpes!"

_I Got Laid in the Outer Banks and All I Got Was This Lousy Kid? Nah too long a title. And besides you're not lousy._

"So she is the reason that your grandparents tried so hard to make you anything but someone like her."

"Yes!" I say with a sigh.

"My birthday is September 13th. I'll be twenty-five that day and as a birthday present from granddaddy I am going to be given his full estate. The houses, the business, the money, everything but what he left my grandmother and the two million dollars he left my mother. Do you want to know how much all of that is worth? Thirty-five million dollars Edward! Thirty-five million dollars! That's 1.4 million dollars for every year of my life!"

"Wow!" Edward whispers.

"Holy shit is more like it! Of course there was this one teeny, tiny, little stipulation. If I am either engaged or married on that day, the estate, minus the 5 million dollars that are in a trust fund for me go to my mother."

"I'm guessing she knows this?"

"Oh she knows alright. I'm the one who had no clue until my grandmother told me three days ago. The ex-boyfriend that I punched, take a guess as to who introduced me to him."

"Your mother?" Edward sighs.

"My loving mother who suddenly wanted to be in my life after granddaddy died. It was all a lie, all of it was bullshit. The two of them came up with a scheme to get him to either marry me or at least ask me to marry him before my birthday, but at the last minute when he found out I was going to be named VP of granddaddy's company he decided he would get more money by waiting until after I had the estate. He screwed us both in the end; he actually literally screwed us both! Six months, six months I was with that asshole, six months he played me for a fool. Six months my mother played on the insecurities I tried to hide my whole life because she didn't want me. She made me believe she loved me Edward. I just wanted her to love me, I just wanted..."

Edward pulls me into his arms as the words I was speaking are cut off by the sob that escapes me. I have never told anyone how badly I wanted her to love me before, not even Maggie. I know she knew but we never talked about it.

"Your grandfather was trying to punish your mother by leaving you everything, wasn't he?" Edward asked me after a few minutes of letting me release twenty four years of pent up tears.

_It's a good thing his shirt is already wet. Maybe he won't notice all the snot you are leaving there._

"Yes." I mumble into his chest.

"And I'm guessing the punch to the ex was because you figured out what their plans were?"

"Should have kicked him in the balls too." I mumble once again.

"Is that why you came down here? To try and find your father?"

"Among other things, yes."

"Do you know anything about him?"

"Just his name."

"So that's why you wanted to know what dad's name was after we kissed?" Edward asked as he began to chuckle.

"When your phone rang, all I heard was the music from _Deliverance _and well the crazy in my head kind of freaked out that I might be kissing my brother. I mean let's face it; it would fit in so perfectly with the story of my life!"

_Front Porch Crazy! That's what we'll call it! _

"How do Maggie and Marcus fit into all of this?"

"They both work for my grandparents. Maggie cooks, cleans and was my nanny. Marcus is the groundskeeper and handy man. They were surrogate parents to me from the get go. I love my grandparents and despite everything I even love my mother, but it is nothing compared to the love I have for those two. They are the reason I am not in a padded cell somewhere. My whole life has been about trying to please others, trying to live up to the expectations of others, but with the two of them, they just wanted me to be happy. Any sanity I have in my life is because of them."

"Bella" Edward says as he pulls my face up to look at him. "You are not crazy sweet girl. You have had a crazy life but that does not make you crazy."

"What does it make me?"

"It makes you the amazing, beautiful, smart, strong woman that stands before me."

"I think you may be a little crazy." I say with my own chuckle.

"A little crazy about you." He says with a wink.

_What a perfect thing to say for the ending of this scene._

"Oh my God that was like a bad movie line!" I groan.

"Nah a bad movie line is _'Nobody puts baby in a corner'_, mine was clearly much better than that." He grins at me.

"I'm not a rich asshole Bella." He says, the grin suddenly gone.

"I know you're not Edward. I just got scared."

"What scares you?"

"You, this, all of it. I really like you Edward; you're funny, smart, carefree and full of life. You're so different from anyone I have ever met before with the exception of Maggie and Marcus and I thought it was because you were not a part of my old life that it was because you didn't come from money. When I found out that you did, it spooked me out. I don't want to lose the Edward I have in my head, the Edward I have known these past two days. I don't know if there will ever be anything between us. If this attraction that I have for you will ever go beyond anything more than friendship, but I don't want whatever this is to go away. Even if we are only just friends, I don't want to lose that!"

"This is me Bella, what you see is what you get. I have been nothing but genuine these last two days. I'm not one of those guys who puts on a different mask to pick up girls or get others to like me. Honestly it's too time consuming and usually leaves you with bad memories and bad people in its wake. I'm just me, an average, hardworking guy who enjoys life. Yes my parents have money, yes we have lived a comfortable life, but that doesn't mean we are like those other people you grew up around. You're not like them so I hope that you can see that neither me nor my family are like them either. Well that's not entirely true, my grandparents are just like that but that's another story. You said you had Maggie and Marcus to ground you, we had our parents, they are what makes us different."

"I can see that now."

"I really like you Bella, like the way you make me feel when I am around you. I know it seems crazy since we have only just met and believe me when I say I am nowhere near professing my love for you, but what I am saying is that I think you are the kind of girl that I could fall in love with, whether that be as a friend or more. That's why I have been trying to get you to stay here longer, to give us a chance to explore this and see where it takes us. If it is just as friends, then so be it, but like you said I don't want to lose that either."

Just as he finishes speaking the water shuts off and once again we are covered in clear blue skies and sunshine.

_Yep swoon worthy movie moment! Look there's even a rainbow!_

"Thank God!" Edward says as he looks up at the sprinkler mounted on the wall.

"Wow what a cliché movie moment." I say with a chuckle.

"Yea, I guess this would be the moment when I kiss you right." Edward says with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"What about all of that talk of being friends?"

"Even friends kiss." He says with a shrug of his shoulders. "Besides it wouldn't be a true movie moment if we shook hands. So therefore it must be a kiss." He says before he pulls me closer and gently presses his lips to mine.

_And cue the music and ending credits._

Only this isn't the end. Hopefully it's just the beginning.

_**S**_

"I'm going to go see if I can find us some dry clothes." Edward says once we have reached his father's office. Before he leaves he kisses the top of my head.

"Here you go Isabella." Carlisle says as he hands me a towel and offers me a place to sit down.

"Thank you and please call me Bella."

"You're welcome Bella." Carlisle says as he walks over to his desk and has a seat.

"How did you know who I am? How did you and granddaddy meet?"

_How is it we have been denied knowing Edward all this time?_

"Can I show you something?' Carlisle asks as he begins to type away on his computer.

I nod my head and then watch as he turns the screen of his computer around. He has brought his e-mail up and is clicking on a folder that says Charlie. Before me I see nothing but e-mails from granddaddy. The reference lines are business related. Information about trades, new investments he wants Carlisle to look at, things of that nature. As I scan down the list I am shocked to see my name on one of them. Carlisle clicks on the link and it pops up with a note from granddaddy about 'Bella's latest achievement'. Clicking on an attachment it is an article in a business journal about me. The article was about successful people under the age of twenty-five. I hated the article and thought it was all a bunch of back patting bullshit, but granddaddy insisted I should be proud of the recognition.

_It was a good picture of you anyway._

"I have lots of these Bella. Your grandfather was very proud of you. He was always sending me pictures of you, little notes about you in school, when you graduated from Georgia and when you joined the firm."

"But...he never...I never know he felt that way."

_Didn't really know he had any feelings at all._

"Charlie always felt that he had a certain standard he had to live up to, to be a certain stoic way in front of others. I think I was one of the lucky ones who got to see him for the person he really was and not the person he thought he had to be."

"He wasn't who he wanted to be?" I ask suddenly very confused about everything.

_Maybe he was a superhero by night. _

"For the most part he was. He had the job he wanted to have, he was married to the woman that he loved even though he never really showed it in public and he liked his place in life. But there was a part of him that just wanted to be normal as he used to say. He wanted to be able to kick back with a beer in one hand and a remote control in the other and just watch a ball game."

_Now that would have been a nice treat to see._

"So why didn't he?"

"I don't know sweetie, and to be honest I don't know that he ever really knew why." Carlisle says as he gets up and walks over to where I am sitting and takes the seat beside me.

"One thing I do know Bella is that he loved you very much. He was very proud of you and all that you ever did."

_Had a funny way of showing it._

"Why didn't he ever tell me that?"

"Because he was afraid that if he did you would turn out like your mother."

"That's bullshit!" I yell as I get up from my chair and begin to pace. "He thought he loved my mother too much and that's why she was, is a bitch. That's bullshit. She's a bad person, being loved too much or given to much didn't make her that way, she's just a bad person. I shouldn't have been punished for that. I shouldn't have been denied his love because of that. I shouldn't have..."

My words stumble because I am so angry and just want to cry again. But I am tired of crying.

_I'd rather hit something, or someone instead!_

"I know sweet girl, I know." Carlisle says as he walks over to me and pulls me into a fatherly hug. "Your grandfather was a smart man but when it came to you he was an idiot. I tried to tell him on so many occasions he was messing things up with you, but Charlie was a stubborn old man who was set in his stupid ways. Despite all of that he did love you with all of his heart. It was his jackass head that kept him from showing you."

_Stupid head!_

"Is everything alright?" Edward asks as he walks back into the room with two bags in his hand.

"Yea, it's ok." I say as I squeeze Carlisle one time before letting him go.

"It's not much." Edward says as he hands me one of the bags. "There is a little tourist store around the corner and I...well..."

"It's perfect Edward." I say as I take the bag and look inside at what appears to be a t-shirt and shorts. "Thank you."

"There's a bathroom over there where you can change." Carlisle says as he points to a door on the other side of the office.

"Again thank you." I say as I head towards the door.

"Wait, you never did say how you knew granddaddy." I pause before heading into the room.

"Get changed and I'll tell you everything."

_**S**_

"I met Charlie in the summer of 1992." Carlisle began. "He came barreling into my office looking for someone to fly him back to Atlanta immediately, he was liked a crazed animal and he demanded I get off the phone and help him."

_Sounds just like the old man I thought I knew so well._

"He had received a frantic phone call from your grandmother about you being hurt and on your way to the hospital and he had to get home to you."

_Oh._

"What happened to you?" Edward asks as he sat beside me on the small couch that was in Carlisle's office.

"I would have been four then, oh that must have been when the mirror busted over me."

_Causing you twenty years of bad luck it would seem._

"What?" Edward asks with shock in his voice.

"I don't really remember much about it. My grandmother told me I had snuck into my mother's room, who hadn't been home for three weeks by the way and must have been playing dress up with her things. She said the best she could tell I must have been twirling around when I hit the full length mirror that she had propped up against her wall. Grandmother said all she heard was this very loud crashing noise and that her and Maggie ran to see what the commotion was. She said that when she found me, I was knocked unconscious and that I had slivers of glass all over my body, the worst being along my neck."

_Mommy dearest probably put it there on purpose!_

"Charlie said that when she called she was hysterical, going on about how she thought you were going to die, her fear being that the glass around your throat would cut your jugular if they tried to move you or remove the glass and that you would bleed to death before the paramedics could get there." Carlisle said taking over the story.

_That's a gruesome thought. Like something out of those Faces of Death movies._

"Charlie had been trying to find someone to get him home to you as soon as possible but everyone was either booked or was unwilling to help him out. So when he came to me I couldn't turn him down. Having three little boys of my own I would only hope that if I were in his shoes, someone would be willing to help me out as well."

_Now that is how a father is supposed to act. Guess maybe a granddaddy's can act that way too._

"I could tell Charlie was a nervous wreck so I got him to talk to me by asking him about you. The whole three hour flight he spoke about you. I could see the love in his eyes and the worry across his face for you. He told me that you had been born two and half months early and that he had worried about your health since then. The fact that it was a simple household accident that could have been the death of you nearly sent him over the edge."

"You were a preemie?" Edward asks.

"Yes, evidently my mom drank a lot before she found out she was pregnant with me and it caused a lot of complications. She was lucky to go as long as she did before having me. I spent three months in the hospital before I was allowed to go home, but once I was released I seemed to be ok after that. Grandmother and granddaddy were always very reluctant to let me do anything when I was growing up out of fear of something happening to my health."

_I was like Bubble Girl!_

"Your grandfather cursed himself the whole way back to Atlanta for being away from you and more than anything else for the reason as to why he was here in Dare County."

"He was looking for my father, wasn't he?" I ask.

"He was. He had been here for three days with no luck when your grandmother called. Charlie told me that she had not wanted him to come down here trying to seek him out and that she told him that it was all his fault that you had been hurt."

"That's crazy. What happened was an accident, nothing more. Why wouldn't she want him to find my dad?"

_Afraid he wasn't good enough for them._

"I know and eventually your grandmother did too. She apologized to him, telling him she was just in shock to have found you that way and was lashing out at him in fear. She also told him that she was mad at him because she feared he would take you away from them."

_She really wanted us too?_

"What happened to you?" Edward asks. I can tell he is looking me over, trying to find scars that aren't there.

"Nothing really." I answer him with a slight shrug. "Other than a concussion from the mirror hitting me on the head, I had a few small cuts from the broken glass, but nothing more. The doctors told them I was very lucky. Maggie always said it was a miracle. I don't remember any of it; everything I know about it is from what others have told me. "

"You were very lucky." Carlisle adds. "When we landed at Hartsfield, I couldn't let Charlie go by himself. He had not been able to get in touch with your grandmother and the hospital wasn't giving him any information either. He was a mess and I was worried about him so I went with him to the hospital. Once he finally had a room number we rushed up to see you only to find you sitting up in bed laughing with Marcus about something. You had a nasty bruise on your forehead and a few minor cuts on your hands and face, but that was it. Charlie ran over to you, pulled you into his arms and began to cry."

_Granddaddy cried, like real tears cried?_

"He didn't." I say shocked that he would show that kind of emotion.

"He did Bella, Charlie truly loved you, he just had a lousy way of showing it."

_No shit!_

I feel Edward take my hand in his own, squeezing it in a show of support.

"The doctors felt that you were ok so they were about to release you when we got there. Charlie and Renee insisted that I stay for dinner with them and that I stay at their house that evening as it was already after 6 at night and they worried about me flying back so late. After talking to Esme, she insisted I take them up on their offer and so I did."

"When did granddaddy become your advisor?"

"It was that night." Carlisle says, pausing for a moment before continuing. "When Charlie busted into my office that day, I had actually been on the phone arguing with the bank about my commercial loans. They were trying to call the loans in early, never giving me a legitimate reason as to why. I didn't have the money to pay it all back at that point, I mean the business was still somewhat new and we were doing ok but nowhere near being able to pay back that amount of money."

"Did they ever tell you why?" I ask.

Carlisle looks over at Edward who just rolls his eyes before Carlisle looks back at me.

"They never told me in so many words but I always had my suspensions as to who it was."

"And..." I ask prompting him to continue.

"Edward's grandfather, Jonathan Platt is a very wealthy man. In fact his whole family comes from very old money. The Platts have lived in and around this area for hundreds of years and own quite a bit of land after getting their start in tobacco. When I met Esme, I literally had nothing. Going to school to get my pilots training and then license had left me with no money at all."

"My parents were lower middle class at best and they had nothing to help me with either. Despite Esme and I having very different backgrounds economically I still managed to get her to fall in love with me thank heavens. Of course this pissed Jonathan off to no end and he cut Esme off financially when she agreed to marry me, but he was always there to tell her what a disappointment she was to the family and to criticize the way we raised the boys. Even to this day he will still tell either of us in a heartbeat that we screwed up our sons lives."

_What a douche nozzle!_

"Our lives are perfect dad, you know that." Edward says trying to erase the look of anger on Carlisle's face.

"Thank you son." He says with a slight smile before he continues. "It was a year after Jasper was born that I was able to get the loan to start this business and to be honest it was with the help of the Platt name that we were able to secure the money. Esme may not have had his support, but she did have his name and she used it to help us get started. I was dead set against it, but I learned early on not to argue with my wife."

_Smart man!_

"Years later when Jonathan found out that Esme used her maiden name to influence the bank he was beyond pissed. I think he was the one who was trying to get them to call in the loan. I didn't realize it at the time but Charlie had overheard a bit of the conversation I was having with the bank and he wanted to help me out. He somehow was able to get the bank to back off. He would never admit to it, but I think he offered the bank some kind of collateral backing up my loans. He also helped me begin to invest the profits that we were beginning to see. It was the nineties and the markets were an investors dream and Charlie was able to help me make a lot of money quickly. I was able to pay off the loans well before they were due and got the bank and Jonathan off my back."

_Maybe he really was a superhero by night, a financial superhero! Captain Money maybe? We'll have to see if there are any spandex tights hiding in his closet when we go home again. If we go home again._

"Charlie was always looking out for me and when the markets crashed in 2001 he was there to advise me how to protect my money as well as continue to make more. That is how I made my money Bella. Your grandfather is the reason that we have everything that we have today."

"Wow." I say still in shock by all of the information that I have been given. "I...just...wow." Was all I could manage to say. All this time I had no idea.

_Dumb founded anyone?_

"I know it's a lot to take in, I can only imagine how this must all be playing out in your head right now." Carlisle says.

_No shit Sherlock!_

"You have no idea!"

"How about we try and clear your mind." Carlisle says with a smile before he looks over at Edward who nods his head.

"How?" I ask.

_Three way? No that would be just all kinds of wrong. That would be incest and that kind of three way would just be wrong! That's crazy even for me!_

"Flying." Both Edward and Carlisle answer at the same time.

Thirty minutes later we are in the air, soaring high above in the clear blue Carolina skies. Carlisle and Edward are telling me about the area, the history and pointing out the beauty. They are both so passionate in the way that they speak that I cannot help but get wrapped up in their words.

For the first time in as long as I can remember, my mind is at peace.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This is as angsty as this story will get and hopefully it answered some questions and gave a little more background into their lives.**

**Faces of Death is a series of cult movies that are about weird or gruesome deaths. Some are even said to be tapes of those deaths (like a guy who was going to bungee jump off a building while his friends videotaped it. The bungee rope was measured out for a 14 story building but they failed to take into account that American buildings don't have a 13****th**** floor for superstitious reasons and the rope was too long and he hit the ground with a splat!) They are bad, campy movies that are interesting to watch and you cannot help but laugh a little at them and then feel bad afterwards for laughing at something like that.**

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews, for sharing information with me about the area this story takes places in and for just sharing your thoughts. Can't wait for more! **


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight._

_The following story may or may not be based on true events. Names, places and locations have been changed to protect amongst others me!_

_Station – the place or position in which something or someone stands or is assigned to stand or remain._

_A high station in life is earned by the gallantry with which appalling experiences are survived with grace. – Tennessee Williams_

**Thank you to the lovely coastaltigergirl for pre-reading. You're the best darling! **

**I am going to try updating twice a week now, one on Wednesday's and the other still on Saturday's. Hope you guys like the twice a week.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**First Station of the Cross **

It has been two weeks since I first arrived in Southern Shores. It has been wonderful being here, a long needed vacation that has helped to clear my head some. I spoke briefly with my grandmother, apologizing for just leaving the way I had and not talking to her beforehand. I expected her to tell me how disappointed she was in me, but to my surprise she supported me.

_Shocked the hell out of us is more like it._

She told me that she was actually proud of me for trying to find the real me and apologized to me for not letting me find that person sooner. I wanted to ask her about what all Carlisle had told me about granddaddy but decided against it. I was still trying to work that out in my head.

_Yeah only room for so much crazy at a time._

I of course spoke with Maggie every day. I knew that if I didn't Maggie would be down here in a heartbeat probably ready to kill Emmett. I had told her all about Edward, Carlisle and Emmett and how wonderful they all were to me, but she seemed to have it in her head that Emmett was going to do something bad to me no matter what I told her.

_Best not to mention that little nugget to Emmett, no need for him to worry about voodoo dolls._

I spent the past two weeks exploring the Outer Banks. The trip that day with Carlisle and Edward had been wonderful and really peaked my interest in the area.

_Made us want to stay. Not just for Edward but for the beauty of the area, the history of the area, the...oh who the hell are we kidding, mostly for Edward. _

I spent a whole day in Kill Devil Hills at the Wright Brothers Museum and in Kitty Hawk where the first flight took place. It was very surreal and I couldn't help but be quiet, not even IBR was active that day.

_FAA wouldn't let me broadcast. _

It still amazes me to think that 12 seconds changed the world and that it was done right where I stood on a beautiful beach. I am sure that someone would have eventually taken flight and they would have been the ones to change things, but they didn't. It was two brothers who lived in Ohio and came to North Carolina to experiment, to venture into unchartered territory that changed not only their lives but the lives of the rest of the world.

_I may not change the lives of the world by being here, but I am hopefully changing my own life._

Edward and I spent two days exploring the lighthouses in the area. Several of them are not even in Dare County but are still considered part of the Outer Banks region and Edward insisted we visit them all. There is so much history entrenched in all of them and it amazes me still the beauty that they hold. Tall and majestic, beacons of light that help others find their way home. I couldn't help but think that maybe they were there to help me find my way home as well, wherever that home may be.

_Edward could be our lighthouse. Tall and majestic, his beacon calling out to mount our ship! I mean guide our ship home...to his tall and majestic beacon! _

I spent a day watching Edward and Emmett kiteboarding in the little village of Waves, which you can tell was named as it should be. It was amazing to watch them glide through the air on their boards as their arms held onto the kites that used the wind to pull them along. It showed the strength of each of the men, their muscles glistening in the water and sun on their arms.

_It was freaking hot is what it was!_

Edward tried his best to get me to let him teach me how to do it as well, but I was content to just sit there on the beach and watch the show.

_Although it would have been nice to be pressed up against his body._

I really enjoyed the days I was able to spend with Emmett and Edward both.

_We enjoyed our nights with Edward even more_.

Edward told me that the friend of his that owned the house would not be down this summer because he and his wife had just had a baby and that there was no problem with me staying there. I offered to pay rent, but Edward said his friend would not take anything, saying he was just happy the house was being looked out for.

_Had our suspicions about that one._

Edward took me out on a few dates, dinners at nice restaurants and great little mom and pop places along the way. Other times we would watch movies at one of our houses or just hang out together talking. We held hands, snuggled with each other and shared amazing kisses. But that was the extent of our physical relationship so far. I think Edward was courting me, maybe a little more risqué than in the traditional sense with some of the kisses we shared, but nevertheless he was being the perfect Southern gentleman.

_Could have been a little more of a perfectly horny Southern gentleman!_

I was both happy and frustrated. The debutante that lingered in my head appreciated the sentiment behind the actions. The wanton sex goddess that he seemed to bring out in me wanted nothing more than to rip his clothes off and do very dirty things with him.

_Fuck the deb! Bring on the sex goddess!_

It had been a great two weeks, but I can honestly say that I was beginning to grow a little restless. All those years of granddaddy's work ethics being instilled in me were niggling around in the back of my mind that I needed to do something other than lay on the beach working on my tan.

_Bitch!_

I needed to decide what I was going to do and whether or not I was going to be staying in Southern Shores longer.

_**S**_

"It will be fine Bella, don't be so nervous." Edward says as he pulls apart my hands that are twisting together, taking one of them into his own and settling it on the center console of his truck. We were heading to his parents' house for a birthday cookout for Edward. His actual birthday wasn't until following Wednesday, but everyone wanted to get together on the weekend to celebrate his big day.

It was going to be the first time I would meet the rest of his family so I was a little nervous.

_Crapping your pants would be more like it!_

"You have already met half of my family and they adore you, so why wouldn't the other half?" He asks me as he rubs his thumb back and forth on my hand.

"I don't know. Maybe they will judge me as some whiny brat who is pouting _poor me_, or worse they will see just how crazy I really am."

"Darling how many times do I have to tell you that you are not crazy? And you are far from a whiny brat. Just be yourself and they will see what the rest of us already know. My family never passes judgment on someone so there is nothing for you to worry about."

"Ok." I answer him simply as I turn my head back out to the window and focus on the water that surrounds us.

A few minutes later we pull up in front of a beautiful beach front cottage. It looks very similar to the one I am currently staying in, just bigger and bit more updated. There are wrap around screened in porches on the bottom and top levels, porch swings on both levels, and I can see smoke coming from a grill somewhere at the back of the house.

After opening my door for me and helping me out of his truck that seems to be 300 feet off the ground.

_When did we get so short?_

Edward takes my hand and leads me up the stairs to the porch door and then to the front door. He doesn't bother knocking, just opens the door and lets himself in. It is the house he grew up in after all so it seems only right that he is comfortable enough to still think of this as his home.

"Mom, we're here." Edward calls out as he puts his hand on the small of my back and leads me into the open foyer. There are pictures everywhere. Memories of a happy family for all the world to see. This is what a home should feel like. Not the museum showpiece that I grew up in. This is the type of home that I want, filled with warmth, love, and joy.

_We really really want this!_

"In the kitchen baby." I hear a very Southern, very proper sounding voice call back out to him.

Taking my hand with a smile, Edward leads us around the corner into one of the most beautiful kitchens I have ever seen in my life. The appliances are all modern and sleek, but the décor is beach all the way. The cabinets and lower walls are covered in the same white wainscoting and the upper walls are a beautiful Carolina blue. There are large shells and boats lining the upper cabinets and there is a mural of a beach scene painted on the side of the kitchen island that faces the entrance to the kitchen.

"It's beautiful in here." I whisper as I look all around me.

"Thank you darling. It's one of my pride and joys." The beautiful voice answers me. I turn to the voice and see a petite woman who clearly is Edward's mother. Her hair is the same auburn color as Edward's, her eyes just as green and the smile on her face is pure Edward. I am instantly at ease.

_See nothing to worry about!_

"You pretty girl must be Bella, I am so happy to finally meet you. The men in my life cannot stop talking about you." She says as she walks over to me and pulls me into a hug.

_Don't let go, this feels nice!_

"I was so sorry to hear about your granddaddy. Carlisle and I really wanted to be there for his funeral, but it was the same day Alice went into labor and we stayed to see our first grandchild come into this world."

_Life and death, just like Marcus always said. When there is death there is also life._

"Charlie was such a good man. He will truly be missed around here." She says as she pulls out of the hug and takes my face into her hands. "Such a beauty." She whispers as she looks into my eyes. No judgments there, just sincere happiness.

"Bella, as you can tell this is my mom, Esme." Edward says with a chuckle as he tries to pull her away from me.

_Not yet, don't want to leave motherly arms yet!_

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen." I say as I try to hold onto the feeling her hug gave me.

"None of this Mrs. Cullen mess. You will call me Esme or Mama C like the rest of my family." She says as she leans over and kisses Edward on the cheek before walking back over to the pot she was stirring before we came in.

"What's for dinner mom?" Edward asks with a silly grin.

"As if you didn't know you silly boy." Esme mumbles as she looks over at me at rolls her eyes. "In honor of your birthday my darling baby boy your daddy is grilling baby back ribs and shrimp out back and in here I am working on collard greens, grits, macaroni and cheese and biscuits. And of course banana pudding for dessert."

_Holy shit we need a bib for the drool!_

"That all sounds so..."

"Amazing." A voice I do not recognize says from behind me.

I turn to see a gorgeous blonde haired man who is the spitting image of Carlisle Cullen walking into the kitchen. He is a bit taller than Emmett but just a bit shorter than Edward. His eyes are the palest blue I have ever seen and he has a huge smile on his face. This has to be Jasper.

_Do they breed beautiful down here? Now I need the bib for another reason._

"Bella, I would like you to meet my oldest brother Jasper." Edward says as he walks over to Jasper and takes the baby I just now realize he is holding from his brother.

_Holy shit that is sexy as hell. Hold tight ovaries, no escaping just yet!_

"And this little beauty is my niece Annabelle Leigh." He says as he turns the baby who looks to be about nine months old around to face me.

"Jasper, Annabelle Leigh I would like for you to meet my Bella." He says in a baby voice as he takes the little girls hand and gives it to me to shake.

_My Bella! Edward's Bella! Oh that sounds so good. Hold on ovaries it's going to be a bumpy ride!_

"It's a pleasure to meet you beautiful one." I coo at the little beauty that sits in her proud uncle's arms before me. "And you too Jasper." I add there at the end feeling like I have left him out.

"Don't fret darling, Alice and I learned early on that once our little Bel Lee enters the room we no longer exist."

_Bel Lee! Belly! How damned adorable is that! Oh shit! Ovary down! _

"One of those little joys of parenting they don't tell you about in the books." A bell like voice says from behind Jasper.

"Hey I'm Alice." She says with a huge smile on her face as she walks over and pulls me into a hug.

_A family of huggers? What that must be like? Freaking nice I'm guessing!_

"It's nice to meet all of you." I say as I take in the happy family before me. "Very nice." I whisper to myself.

"So tell me all about this mama of yours who threatened to cut off Emmett's balls if he hurt you again." Jasper says with a laugh as he pulls out chairs for both Alice and I to sit at the island.

_**S**_

We have been sitting out on the back porch for about an hour waiting for dinner to be ready, snacking on grilled shrimp, veggies and dip and cocktail weeines, when a child's giggle is heard coming through the door.

"Stop it silly goose." The little voice giggles again.

"Stop what Eli?" Emmett's voice answers him and the giggling becomes louder. Seconds later, Emmett comes barreling out onto the back porch, a little blonde haired boy with cheeks so chubby I just want to grab hold of them and squeeze, hanging upside down from Emmett's shoulders.

_Look at those little cheekers! Must pinch those little cheekers! _

"Elijah!" Esme says with great enthusiasm as she walks over to the two boys and takes the smaller one from Emmett.

_How did we not know Emmett had a kid? Not that it matters but we could have so been playing with those little chubby cheekers before now!_

"Little one, you're here." Emmett says as he walks over and pulls me out of my chair into a hug. I wrap my arms around his neck and hold on for dear life as he lifts me off the ground. I happen to look over his shoulder to see who I can only describe as Helen of Troy standing behind him. Only she has a look of boredom on her face as she glares at me.

"Can't breathe Emmett." I say as I try and break out of his embrace.

"Oh shit, sorry Bella." He says as he puts me down, checking me over to make sure I am unharmed. "Please don't tell Maggie." He tries to whisper but it's not low enough that the others don't hear him.

This of course causes Edward and Jasper to break out into laughter, I happen to notice a small smile playing on Helen's face behind us.

"No harm no foul. I promise not to tell her." I say as I pat his arm.

"Thank goodness!" He mumbles before turning back to Helen. "Rosie, I'd like you to meet Edward's girl Bella."

_Edward's girl! Damn that really does sound good!_

"Bella, this is Alice's sister Rosalie and her son Elijah." Emmett says as he holds his hand out to the two of them.

"It's nice to meet you." I say as I extend my hand to her. She eyes me up and down for a moment, as if she is sizing me up for a fight before extending her own hand.

"Likewise." She says as she gives me a limp handshake.

_Wow! What a bitch!_

_**S**_

Dinner was a riot to say the least. The three Cullen brothers were in their own little worlds talking about all of the things they got into when they were kids. It was clear they were unbelievable close to one another. Despite stories where they talked about the others beating them up or tricking them into doing things that got them in trouble or even hurt in the case of Edward's broken arm when he was six, there was no denying the bond they shared with one another.

_I wonder if I have any brothers or sisters out there?_

Alice and Rosalie on the other hand seemed to be exact opposites in every way. Alice was short, maybe hitting five feet on a good day, had jet black hair, eyes that were almost violet in color and was as outgoing as they came. Rosalie was closing in on six foot tall, had platinum blonde hair, ice blue eyes and sat quietly watching the others with a look on her face that made me wonder why she was even here. The only time I saw a glimpse of compassion was when she spoke to her son Elijah. It was obvious that the sun and moon revolved around her five year old.

"And there was this one time that Edward..." Jasper begins.

"All right boys that's enough." Esme says as she stands up. "I think you have filled Bella with enough stories about what a terrible job we did of raising you heathens." She says with a point of her finger at each of her sons.

"Ah maw, you know that's not true!" Jasper begins to whine.

"Enough! Now on your feet, clear this table and clean my kitchen. I'm going to go play with Eli on the beach." She says as she takes the little boy by the hand and heads for the door.

"Yes ma'am." All three boys answer her before they get up and start to clear the table.

"That means you too Carlisle." Esme says without looking back.

"Yes ma'am." Carlisle says before he picks up bowls of food and heads to the kitchen.

"I _so_ love that woman!" Alice says with a laugh before her nose curls up. "Good lord Bel Lee, something has done crawled up in you and died." She says as she picks up her daughter and heads back inside. "I say this is a daddy diaper. Excuse me ladies."

_Wow how can something so little stink so much!_

The porch that was once filled with boisterous noise only moments before is now covered in eerie silence as Rosalie and I sit there looking at everything but each other.

"Emmett says you are from Atlanta?" Rosalie asks finally breaking the silence.

"I am. And you are from here originally?" I ask hoping to at least get a conversation going.

"Yep." Is her reply.

_So much for conversations!_

It grows quiet again after that brilliantly thought out reply.

_How much poop could one kid have that it is taking so long? We need Alice back out here to break the silence._

"Emmett says you ran away from home." She says after a few more minutes of silence.

"I wouldn't call it running away."

"What would you call it then?"

"Complicated."

"Sounds like a spoiled brat if you ask me?"

_Nobody asked you bitch! Don't make me break out my piece!_

"Why won't you go out with Emmett?" I ask turning that around on her before IBR breaks out her imaginary piece.

She looked at me shocked for a moment before she sighed.

"It's..."

"Complicated right?" I answer for her with irritation in my voice.

"You don't know anything about me." She says with anger in her own. "So don't even think about passing judgment on me. You are not Pilate and have no right." She says as she gets up and walks towards the screen door that leads to the beach.

"So that's something that is only reserved for you. Hello pot meet kettle!" I say as I stand up myself. "I don't know your story and you don't know mine. So neither of us is in any kind position to pass judgment. What I do know is that Emmett is one of the best men out there and if you are too blind, stupid, stuck up or whatever to see that, you don't deserve his time let alone his love."

_That's right bitch. That cocking sound you hear is my piece! _

I see her shoulders shag as she looks back to the sound of Emmett's laugh coming from the kitchen.

"I don't want anyone to make judgments..."

"Fuck the others!"

_Wow where did that come from?_

Rosalie looks up at me clearly shocked at the words I have spoken to her.

"My whole life has been about worrying what others think and all it did was leave me a little touched in the head. The two weeks I have been here have been the best in my life and it is because of this family. They haven't judged me, haven't looked at me like I was a spoiled princess. They have opened their home, their arms and their lives to me and for once in my life I think I have a fighting chance of being normal. I think they would do the same for you if you would just let them, hell I know they would and I only met half of them today. Do you really think your sister would allow that to happen to you or do you think so little of your own flesh and blood?"

"Alice would never...I mean I know...it's all just so messed up...my head it's just..."

_Wait do I hear another broadcaster? _

"A jumbled mess of thoughts, contradictions and craziness?" I ask.

"Yeah." She answers me with surprise on her face. "How did you know?"

"Kettle meet pot." I say with a grin and a wave. "We may come from different backgrounds and beginnings Rosalie, but we are very much on the same road. A road that has led us to this family and personally I am very grateful that it has. I hope you will be too, for both Emmett and Elijah's sakes."

"Thank you!" She says as she rushes towards me and pulls me into hug.

_Hello, I represent Internal Bella Radio and we would love to welcome you to the club. What's that, oh yes there will be ice cream and cake served after the meeting._

"I'm so sorry I was a bitch to you." She says as she pulls me closer to her. "I don't want to be this way it's just I worry about what others will say. Being a single mom and all, I never wanted his family to think I was some gold digger who was just looking for a daddy for Eli. His grandfather, he is so mean, has said so many mean things to me."

"Oh Rosalie." I say as I pull her into my arms tighter.

"I love him too you know. I have since we were in high school, but his grandfather has always looked down on me and my family. Owning a pawn shop, the crazy stunts my dad comes up with. The fact our mom walked out in us when we little. Alice is so much stronger than I could ever be. And then I got pregnant and Eli's dad just walked out of the picture before he was even born. And those words became even meaner. I just never thought I was good enough for him."

"Tell him Rosie. Let him be the judge of that, not his grandfather."

"You're right." She says as she pulls away from our hug, wiping her eyes.

"Finally!" Alice huffs from behind us! "I've being trying to tell her that for years but she was too damn stubborn to listen to me."

"Sorry?" Rosalie answers her with a question.

"Oh shut up and give your big sister a hug." Alice says as she pulls her into a hug.

_Big my ass? It's like a hobbit hugging an elf._

Rosalie busted out laughing as she pulled away from Alice, while the shorter one just glared at me.

_Oh shit broadcasting live again!_

"Oh I really like you!" Rosalie says as she hugs her sister again before walking inside to talk to Emmett.

"Alice, I'm so sorry, see I have this crazy head thing that sometimes says thing that it shouldn't. It hasn't been diagnosed yet, but I am sure it is medical in nature." I stammer.

"Oh shut up you and get over here." Alice says as she opens her arms to me.

_Watch the arms; it could all be a trick. I still have my piece at the ready._

"Thank you." She whispers into my ear as she hugs me. "Welcome to the family. I really hope you'll stay." She says before she turns and walks back into the kitchen.

_I really hope we stay too!_

* * *

**A/N:**

**The First Station of the Cross (the Traditional version) is Pilate passing judgment on Jesus to be condemned to death. I mean no disrespect to anyone by using that act as a reference to judgment in this chapter.**

**On December 17****th****, 1903, the first flight that got off the ground by the Wright Brothers lasted 12 seconds and went a total of 120 feet. All told there were three flights made that day with the longest lasting 59 seconds and going 852 feet. There are a number of web sites out there dedicated to this flight and the Wright Brothers. Growing up going to school in North Carolina this was always something that was taught to us with pride.**

**I am so very grateful to those of you who have followed me in all my stories and who share your thoughts with me. I love reading your words and knowing that you are still with me. I am also grateful to my new followers as well. I cannot help but smile while reading your reviews.**

**I look forward to hearing more from you!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight._

_The following story may or may not be based on true events. Names, places and locations have been changed to protect amongst others me!_

_Station – the place or position in which something or someone stands or is assigned to stand or remain._

_A high station in life is earned by the gallantry with which appalling experiences are survived with grace. – Tennessee Williams_

**Thank you to the lovely coastaltigergirl for pre-reading. You're the best darling! **

**This is a very early Saturday posting as I have to be at work at the plumber's crack of dawn and I will be working all day. **

**It is with a broken heart for the tragedy that took place today in Newtown CT that I bring you this chapter in hopes that it makes you smile even a little bit during this terrible time. My thoughts and prayers go out to the victims and their families of this senseless act of violence against small children. **

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Bananas Foster Station **

"I don't know what you said or did to Rosie, but God love you child, thank you so much. I have never seen Emmett as happy as he has been this past week." Esme says as she takes a sip of her sweet tea.

_All my handy work. Well that and my piece!_

Esme and I are having lunch at the Filling Station. I promised her before leaving her house the previous weekend that I would join her for lunch one day to have a little _girl time_ as she put it, together. I honestly have been looking forward to it all week long.

"I didn't do much Esme. Just opened her eyes a little for her, the rest she did on her own."

After Rosie left Alice and me, she asked Emmett if he would join her for a walk on the beach. They were gone for almost two hours but when they came back they were holding hands, and despite the fact both of them had red rimmed eyes, you could tell that neither of them had ever been as happy as they were at that moment. As soon as he saw me, Emmett walked over to me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug, whispering words of thanks before he let me go.

_Edward growled a little at first when he saw Emmett do that. It was sexy!_

"Either way darling, it was still you who got the ball rolling. Thank you so much, not only for helping to make Emmett happy but for making Edward happy as well."

_Oh we can make Edward very happy alright. Just ask him about the little present we gave him for his birthday. Ok maybe don't ask him. Moms probably shouldn't know about their sons dry humping someone else to the point of lift off so to speak! _

"You're welcome Esme." I answer with a slight blush in my cheeks.

"What can I get for you lovely ladies today?" Emily says with a tone of exhaustion in her voice.

"You can sit down is what you can do young lady." Esme says as she stands to pull out a chair for Emily.

"I'm ok Esme..." Emily starts to say but one motherly look from Esme has her sitting down before she can finish her thought.

_Even I want to sit down after that look! _

"Much better dear." Esme says as she sits back down herself.

"Now how are you feeling Emily?"

"Exhausted, like a balloon about to pop and so ready to get this little monster out of me I could scream and I still have four weeks to go." She says as she lovingly rubs her huge belly. "I swear Esme; I do not see how you did this three times with those huge boys of yours. This little guy is enough to make me only want one."

"In the end it will all be worth it." Esme says as she pats Emily's hand.

"I know, and I cannot wait to meet my little guy, I just wish I could see my feet again." She laughs as she pulls her feet up into the air.

"Son of a bitch!" She mumbles. "Sorry Esme! Jacob Black, get your sorry butt out here now!"

_Ooo somebody is in trouble!_

I look over to Emily's feet to see what has gotten her so riled up and it takes all I have to bite back the laughter that wants to escape me. Emily is wearing two different shoes. While both are ballet flats, one is black, very simple looking and casual. The other one however is bright green with red sequence bows all over them.

"What? What's wrong? Is it time?" Jake says as he rushes over to us.

"It's time I knock the shit out of you." Emily says as she points down to her feet.

"What?" He asks again, clearly not sure what the issue is.

_Oh poor man, so the wrong answer!_

"What he asks? What he asks? How could you let me go out of the house with two different shoes on? No wonder people have been giving me goofy smiles all day long. They probably think I am off my rocker." Emily huffs as she tries to pull herself up from the chair she is sitting on.

_Wow, crazy is all around. Makes us feel a little better._

"I thought you were going for some kind of fashion statement." Jake answers her. From the tone in his voice I can tell that he really means what he says.

"Dear lord please let this little guy be smarter than his daddy is right now. Jacob Black if I didn't...help me up now!" She says as she holds out her hands for him to take. "If I didn't love you so much I might have to knock you on your ass with my frying pan! I'm sure no judge would convict me either once they heard the full story." She finishes as Jake helps her to her feet.

"I'm going home to change my shoes and take a little nap. You will have to run things on your own for a little while, and you can start by taking Esme and Bella's orders." She huffs before turning back to us.

"It was lovely to see you ladies again." She says in a voice so sweet and so the opposite of what she had used with Jake it's like watching a possessed person.

_Please don't let her head spin or pea soup come out of her mouth. That would just be disgusting! _

As soon as Jake is finished taking our orders, apologizing for the twentieth time, and walking back to the kitchen, Esme and I take one look at each other before we are both breaking out into fits of laughter.

_**S**_

"So have you decided what you are going to do?" Esme asks me as she takes a bite of her coconut cake.

"I really want to stay here." I tell her honestly. "I love it here. I don't think I have ever been as happy as I have been these past three weeks. I know I need to go back home and resolve things there, figure out what I am going to do with my life going forward. What direction I want to go with work. Find myself and who I am going to be when I grow up so to speak. I am so confused, which is why I just want to stay here in this little cocoon I have built for myself."

"What do you want to do? What were your dreams growing up?"

_She wants to do your son, but I guess that isn't a proper answer!_

"That's just it; I never really had any dreams. I knew _what _granddaddy wanted me to be and I knew _who _grandmother wanted me to be so I never really allowed myself to want anything more. I have no idea what I want to do with my life. I just know that I don't want to be or do what or who I was before." I say with a sigh.

"What if you stayed here for the summer at least, clear your head, try and figure out what you want to do or who you want to be. Give it a little more time and just see what happens."

"That sounds really good." I say.

_The summer of Edward! That has a nice ring to it. Maybe there would be a ring at the end of it and it could become the life of Edward._

"But?"

"But..." I hesitate before going on. "I don't think I can just do nothing. It just feels wrong not to work. It feels like I would..."

"Be like your mother?" Esme finishes for me.

"Yes." I whisper.

"Oh my sweet girl." She says as she takes my hand in her own. "I swear I want to knock that stupid bitch over the head and hide her body somewhere remote." She mumbles to herself.

_Best to bury her, with all of that silicone floating around in there, she would just rise to the top and float if you threw her in the water. _

"You are not now nor will you ever be anything like that mother of yours. Working or not working does nothing to change that fact. Don't work because you feel like you have a point to prove to anyone including yourself. Work because you want to, because it makes you happy, because it helps you."

I sit there for a moment, thinking about her words. The love that comes from them as she speaks and the feeling of my hand in hers. It's the way Maggie always makes me feel, the way a mother makes one feel. I want this, need this. Deserve this!

"I want to work Esme, for me." I say, finally looking up into her eyes.

"That's my girl." She says before she cups my cheek with her hand. "I may be able to help you with that. How do you feel about being in the kitchen?"

"I love being in a kitchen. Maggie always had me in there with her when I was growing up and I love to cook."

"Have you ever thought about working in one?"

"Not really no."

"Would you ever consider working in one?"

"What do you mean?"

"The head chef at the Southern Banks Country Club here in Southern Shores is a good friend of ours. His name is Seth Clearwater and he was telling us that he is looking for help this summer. It's not a full time job as it's helping out as needed with banquets but I think it could be a good one for you."

_No not the asshole club!_

"A country club, I don't know Esme I'm trying to get away from that crowd."

"I know sweet girl and I would be lying if I said there weren't some of those people there, but they are not all like that and it might do you some good to see that life from the flip side."

"How do you know so much about the people there? Are you guy's members there?"

"We are actually, life time members in fact, much to my father's dismay!" Esme says with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"My great, great, great grandfather was one of the founding members of the club. He and three of his friends got together and built the club. As a Platt I have an honorary legacy membership, which even my father couldn't have taken away. My grandfather, Jackson Platt, left it in his will that I would be a member of this club until I died and that my boys would then take over that legacy and so on and so on. Father could do nothing to fight it because, grandfather was a member of the board of directors and had it written into the bylaws. Father has tried several times to get onto that board but has never been successful. I on the other hand..."

"Are on that board?" I ask surprised.

"Yep!" Esme says with pride. "Neither Carlisle nor I play golf or tennis or have ever really used the pool there. We have dinner there on occasion, Sunday brunches with the family sometimes and Jasper and Alice were married there, but other than that we really have not used the club that much."

_Take that you rich asshole!_

"But it pissed your father off..."

"So we jumped at the chance when we found out about it. Grandfather never forgave father for cutting me off, or for trying to make the bank call in the loan on our company. He wanted to help us out with money, but both of us refused so he would do little things for us and this was one of those little things."

"Wow!" I say in wonder.

"I know! So tell me, are you interested in a part time job?"

_**S**_

A week after our luncheon I find myself newly employed and standing in the kitchen at the Southern Banks Country Club. I am wearing a crisp white chef's jacket that is a couple of sizes too big, very baggy black chef's pants, a white apron and a white paper hat that could rival the height of Lincoln's hat.

_It's a good thing you're not a fashion diva cause this would send you into a coma. And don't get me started on this stupid hat. I swear our hair is about to boil over the top of it we have so much of it._

"Bella I would like to introduce you to your new co-workers." Seth says as he directs me back to a prep station near the back of the large kitchen.

"This is Samantha Uley, one of my Sioux Chef's and the one who runs banquets for me." Seth says as he points to a woman who is about an inch shorter than me, her hair a short pixie cut, wearing a pink jacket and standing like she rules the world.

"Sam." She says as she holds out her hand and grips mine roughly.

_Wow alpha female much? _

"We also have Tyler, Mike, Embry and Brady." Seth says as he points to the four guys who are dressed similar to me who are doing different things at the prep island.

The four of them all look up at me and each of them gets a goofy grin on their faces, like they are seeing some shiny new toy to play with.

_Back off boys, she's taken! And really you find this look appealing!_

"At some point you will be working with each of them so please feel free to ask them any questions that you may have. I like things to run very precisely in my kitchen but at the same time I do not tolerate attitude or assholes, so don't worry about asking for help with something." He says as he looks over at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

_Guess he caught the alpha dog also._

"Tonight however you will be working with our Pastry Chef, Irina Denali." Seth says as he makes his way back towards a smaller area of the kitchen that is somewhat enclosed.

"Irina, I would like you to meet Bella Swan."

Standing before me is a tall, beautiful blonde haired woman with grey eyes. Even decked out in five layers of clothes and wearing a paper hat she looks like something out of a magazine.

_Why does she make it look so good? It's not fair!_

"Thank God for another female, there is just too much testosterone running around in here." Irina says as she pulls me into a hug.

_Another hugger huh!_

"Ok." Seth says as he tilts his body a little to left as if he is trying to shield his _testosterone_ from her.

_I don't think it leaks out of you just because you are pointing your junk in her direction dude! Maybe he's afraid she'll Bobbitt it!_

"I'll leave her in your capable hands. Again, if you need anything at all don't be afraid to ask Bella." He says before he walks away.

"So what do you know about Bananas Foster?" Irina asks with a clap of her hands.

_**S**_

An hour and a half later, Irina and I are standing in a beautiful ballroom setting up our station. There is also a craving station that will have roast beef and a station for shrimp and grits. The room is decorated in gold and green balloons and there are flowers everywhere. A huge ice sculptor of a swan sits in the middle of a buffet table that is lined with silver chaffing dishes and a huge fruit and cheese tray and in the corner there is a dessert table with a small three tired cake and what looks like a million mini desserts.

"What kind of party is this?" I ask.

"It's for a fiftieth wedding anniversary." Irina answers as she checks the gas on the two burners that are in front of us. They remind me of the ones you see in camping magazines.

I look around the room at the decorations again but my eyes are drawn back to the view. The entire back wall of the room is floor to ceiling windows that look out onto a lush green lawn. There are dunes just beyond that that protects the lawn from the ocean and the ocean from the lawn. It is a breathtaking view.

"The view makes it a little easier to stand here and wait." Irina says.

"What do you mean?"

"There will be times when you are busy at these stations, but there is also a lot of times when you are just standing here waiting. It can be very boring and very frustrating at the same time. The view always seems to help me."

"I can see that."

"So how about a test run?" Irina asks as she begins to uncover the ingredients that she has assembled on the small table behind us.

"First things first, a little butter in the pan." She says as she takes a huge spoonful of butter and drops it in the pan.

_Little my ass! Of course eating that much butter and your ass will be anything but little._

"Next we add the bananas, cinnamon and sugar. You want to let the butter melt around the rest of the ingredients to caramelize the bananas and make a sauce."

I watch in amazement as she skillfully maneuvers the ingredients around with an artful grace. The smell of cinnamon fills the air and makes my mouth water.

"And for the final touch." She says as she pulls the pan off the flame grabs a squeeze bottle and squirts the amber colored liquid into the pan. "Flambé!" She says as she tilts the pan towards the small flame. Suddenly the pan is ablaze and the smell of rum fills the air.

"It's all for show, but they love it when we do that." She says as she the flames die and she places the pan back on the burner.

"Holy shit I have to do that?" I ask.

"It'll be fine darling!" Irina says with a wink of her eye.

_Who the fuck are you kidding!_

_**S**_

_We are going to get fired on our first day of work for burning off someone's eyebrows. God please don't let us burn off anyone's eyebrows, including our own. It really is not a good look. Just ask the guy in the Pink Floyd movie. Of course I think some of the women in here have already burned off their eyebrows. Just look at those pencil jobs._

I have been standing here for almost an hour with no takers yet. Please let it stay that way. I really don't want to hurt anyone. It has been boring but the people watching has been amazing.

_Those bra hook things that are designed to help hide your straps should never create a uni-boob._

_If your dress is sheer I don't need to know that you are wearing rainbow bright striped bikini panties nor do I need to know you are going commando. That dress stuck in the ass cheeks is not at all attractive to look at._

_Sookie from The Jersey Shore should never ever be fashion inspiration for evening wear._

_Doggie style is a sexual position not a hair style!_

_Please keep walking, please walking. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! _

_If your laugh and voice are loud enough to be heard three counties away, please don't stay in one place all night long (especially if that place is beside my station.) Somebody needs to take away her drinks!_

_Fuck me heels come in many different styles, shapes and colors but in the end they are just that, fuck me heels! _

"What do you have here?" The trophy wife in front of me asks.

"Bananas Foster ma'am." I answer her with a smile.

"How cute, but too many calories. I think I'll pass." She says as she pats her tummy.

_You didn't seem to be worried about calories when you were eating half a cow a few minutes ago. I think some of it is still on the corner of your mouth._

"I'll have one." The man she is with says. Fuck! Ok I can do this.

_Please don't burn off their eyebrows! Please don't burn off their eyebrows._

Taking a deep breath to steady my hands, I begin to pull the ingredients together into the pan.

_That's right. Caramelize the bananas. Build the sauce up and now pull the pan off the flame. Squeeze in the rum. _

"I can do this!" I whisper to myself before I tilt the pan ever so slightly into the flame. There is a huge burst of light and the crowd around me cheers as the flame burns out just as quickly as it ignited.

_No smell of burning flesh or hair. Nothing is on fire on the table and the people looked very impressed. Holy shit we did it! _

"There you go." I say as I slide the mixture onto a folded crepe that is already on a small plate.

"Thank you darling!" He says with a wink before he walks away and the next person comes over.

_That was fun! We can do this job! And the added bonus of people watching, the snark that is erupting, oh yes this will be fun. Besides what's wrong with a little snark sometimes. It's just as much a sin to think it as it is to say it so you might as well say it, or in my case, think and say it! _

"Yeah, I can do this!" I whisper to myself with a smile as I prepare the next pan._  
_

* * *

**A/N:**

**IBR's reference to heading spinning and pea soup vomit is for the 1973 movie **_**The Exorcist.**_

**Southern Banks Country Club is a fictional Country Club. It may or may not be based on where I work, which some of these stories may or may not be based on my own experiences. Write what you know right?**

**The **_**she'll Bobbit it**_** reference is to that of Lorena Bobbit, the woman who in 1993 severed off the penis of her then husband John Bobbit. After cutting the member off of him, she drove away from the scene and tossed the offending item out the window. Doctors were later able to reattach the penis back onto John after it was found in an open field that Lorena told the police about. She claims the act was due to years of him repeatedly sexually assaulting her and was found not guilty by reason of temporary insanity because of this. John Bobbit was acquitted of all charges she made against him and the couple divorced in 1995.**

**The Pink Floyd eyebrow reference is to the 1982 movie **_**The Wall**_** in which the main character, after going a lot bit crazy, shaves all of his body hair off, including his eyebrows.**

**The first time I ever worked in a professional kitchen, during my internship for school, I was given a bananas foster station to work and like Bella I was terrified of burning someone's eyebrows off. Once I overcame the fear of that I loved working these kinds of stations and very recently worked a similar type station with sautéed apples and crepes.**

**I apologize for not responding to your reviews for Chapter seven. I have been crazy busy at work with Christmas parties. Fortunately things will begin to die down after this Sunday and I will be back to normal hours. I promise to catch up with those and any others you might leave me. Just know that I love them all so much and I thank you all for them! **


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight._

_The following story may or may not be based on true events. Names, places and locations have been changed to protect amongst others me!_

_Station – the place or position in which something or someone stands or is assigned to stand or remain._

_A high station in life is earned by the gallantry with which appalling experiences are survived with grace. – Tennessee Williams_

**Thank you to the lovely coastaltigergirl for pre-reading. You're the best darling! **

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Waffle Station – Sunday Brunch**

It's been a week since I started my new job at the Southern Banks Country Club. Other than the Bananas Foster station I have worked two other functions. Both were carving stations for smaller parties that only lasted for about two hours each, so neither was that bad.

_We did figure out that we could never be in the military or a submissive. That whole hands and arms behind the back thing for extended periods of time is not for us. Although the idea of being tied up by Edward is rather intriguing and hot as hell! Don't have to be a sub to be tied up! _

The functions did give me a chance to work with some of the others in the kitchen and to get to know the staff better here.

_And to realize that everyone has their own brand of crazy._

Seth was right when he said that he runs a tight ship. He is very precise in the way he wants things done, how he wants things cooked and the way he wants plates presented to go out. He is also laid back in his personality though; he listens to the suggestions of others and is quick to offer praise when he likes the way something is done. He thanks everybody at the end of the day for their hard work whether they are working the al carte line, the banquet line or dish guys.

Sam is a total alpha she-dog who likes to tell everyone what to do, even Seth. She is loud, bossy and controlling, but underneath it all I can see her insecurity. I think it stems from being a female in a male dominated world. I use to work with female brokers who acted the same way she did.

_Makes it a little easier not to pull my piece out on her._

Irina on the other hand is very comfortable in her skin and I think it comes from the fact that there are more female Pastry Chefs and it is often seen as a woman's role more so than a man's. I still find it rather amusing that a home kitchen or a bakery is seen as a woman's world but a professional kitchen is seen as a man's world.

_Case in point the names they have for things in a kitchen, like tampons and bras. Women would never name anything in a kitchen after those items. _

The four musketeers, as Irina has dubbed Mike, Tyler, Embry and Brady are a rowdy bunch of guys, who are constantly ribbing each other about everything. They also like to gamble, a lot! They place bets on the amount of food that will be left over, how many times in an evening Sam will yell at one of them, or who will have the cleanest jacket at the end of the night. They all flirt like crazy with the few females on staff and I swear they each try and out do the other in making me laugh. I'm convinced they all think they are rappers too as they are constantly going around rapping _drop it , drop it low, girl._

_Oddly enough they do that whenever we bend over or drop down to get something._

The majority of the front of the house staff keeps to themselves, but I have become friends with a really sweet girl named Angela. She is from Raleigh originally but she has been coming here the past two summers to work so she can make enough money to help with school. In a kitchen so full of the Y-chromosome it's nice to be friends with one of the few females here.

_Estrogen shields are much needed._

The one constant that I will have with my new job is working Sunday Brunch, at least during the summer time.

_No late night partying on Saturdays for us!_

Having had all of my weekends off for the past three years I could be bitter about having to work every Sunday, but in truth I really don't think it will bother me. The working hours are 9 to 3 and the brunch serving hours are 11:30 to 2. We get to eat the leftovers afterwards and once we are done there is still a good bit of the daylight to enjoy.

_And a good bit of Edwardlight to enjoy as well. _

It's my first brunch today and despite being a little nervous I am looking forward to it. It will be my first real chance to meet a lot of the members here at the club and to see if Esme was right about being able to see the good, hopefully more so than the bad, in those who have money.

_**S**_

"Let's see if you did this right." Sam says as she looks over the station that I have set up. "Two waffle irons, both on and both hot."

_No shit! That lovely red mark on the crease of our arm is a great indication of that. Who knew waffle irons could get so damn hot!_

"Batter, pan spray, measuring cup, mixing bowl, towels, gloves, tongs, fresh fruit cut small enough to mix into the batter, chocolate chips, sprinkles, butter, syrup, and whip cream." She says as she goes over her mental checklist. "I guess you were paying attention to me after all."

_Down bitch! I may have to break out my piece after all._

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am. I'm not that damn old." She grumbles before turning and walking back into the kitchen.

_She-dogs really do growl!_

"Just ignore her." Tyler says from the omelet station he will be working that is set up just a few feet away from me. "I think it's that time of the month for her. At least that's what my bet is this week." He whispers the last part more to himself.

_They even bet on her cycle? Crazy boys!_

_**S**_

"I would like a waffle with strawberries and chocolate chips please." A very flamboyant voice with a thick European accent says to me.

_Nothing says you're out of the closest and loud and proud than a sear sucker suit in soft mint green, a bright green striped shirt, a neon pink poke-a-dotted tie and green duck shoes! Good for you!_

"I probably shouldn't have the chocolate chips though." The man in front of me debates. He has blonde hair that is feathered back in a very Farrah Fawcett cut. He is handsome in an older surfer kind of way.

"Oh just shut up and get them Caius." A dark haired man with an Italian accent, who is putting lettuce on his place just across the way from my station, says to him. His suit is a bit more conservative than his partners, light gray with a pink button down shirt, but there is no doubting he is also gay.

"But what if my ass gets too fat for you Aro?" Caius whines a bit.

Aro leaves the salad bar and comes over to the station, patting Caius on the head.

"If your ass hasn't gotten too big for me in twenty three years, I don't think it will now sweetheart."

"You're right. I'll have the chocolate chips too please." Caius says with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes sir." I answer him as I take a spoonful of chocolate chips and add them to the strawberries that are already in the batter.

"You're new here aren't you darling?" Aro asks.

"Yes sir. I started a week ago."

"I'm Armando but everyone calls me Aro and this is my Caius." Aro says as he holds out his hand for me.

"Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella." I say as I take his hand to shake.

We hear a small gasp, and look up just as an older gentleman walks by us. He stops in his tracks at the sound of my name and turns to look at me. He just stares at me for a few moments before a sad smile graces his face. He clears his throat before following the hostess over to a table for two that sits in front of the windows that overlook the lawn and ocean. I watch him as he takes a handkerchief out of his pocket and wipes his eyes before looking out the window.

"Poor man." Aro says as he watches him as well. "That's Colonel Alec Mackenzie but everyone calls him Colonel Mack. He was a fighter pilot in World War II, The Korean War and the Vietnam War. That man is a true hero."

"What made him so upset?" I ask as I add the batter to the machine, flipping it over to bake.

"He lost his wife of sixty years a few months ago." Caius says as he reaches over and kisses Aro on the cheek.

"She had Alzheimer's and it was very hard on him to watch her pull away from him like that, to watch her slowly die. They were very much in love and I think a part of him died along with her." Aro finishes for Caius as he takes his hand in his own and squeezes it, his love for his own partner showing through in that small gesture.

"Her name was Isabella also." Caius says as he looks at me with a sad smile.

"Oh." I say as my heart breaks for him.

The timer on the waffle machine beeps and I take it out, put it on a plate and hand it over to Caius.

"Here you go sir."

"None of that sir mess Bella. You must call me Caius you hear." He says as he takes the plate and begins putting syrup on the waffle.

"And I expect you to call me Aro." Aro adds with a smile. "Welcome to the Club my dear." He winks before turning back to the salad bar.

_**S**_

"I'd like a waffle please." An older gentleman says to me with a smile. "I like it really crisp ok."

"Yes sir." I answer him with a smile. "Would you like anything else to go with it?"

"Not for me, I'm a waffle purist, just butter and syrup." He says with a wink.

"I'll have the other half of that waffle." A man who looks to be in his early forties says as he walks over to the man in front of me. He is tall and thin and he has an air about him that reeks of something that I cannot quite put my finger on.

_Bullshit perhaps!_

"Get your own Livingston." The man says with a laugh as he holds his hand out to the other.

"Oh come on now, Colonel, surely you can share." The lanky man says as he shakes his hand. "Do it for your country."

"I did my service for my country, fought in two wars. Sharing a waffle with you is not part of that deal." He laughs.

"Senator James Livingston." The lanky man says as he turns his attention to me with his hand out.

_A politician. It is an air of bullshit!_

"Bella Swan, Senator." I answer him as I shake his hand.

"None of the Senator stuff young lady, you will call me James." He says in a slightly domineering voice.

_That's a little creepy. We only want Edward's voice to be a little domineering as he covers our eyes up with a silky tie and then..._

The beep of the waffle machine saves me from having to answer him and IBR from going in a kinky direction. I give it my full attention, hopefully trying to avoid his.

"I see your lovely bride is having an omelet today, I think I will have one of those too." James says as he walks over to a lovely older woman who is standing with Tyler. "How are you today Kate." He says as he leans down and kisses her cheek.

"Stay away from my wife Livingston!" The Colonel says as he pours syrup over his waffle. His tone is teasing but there is a bit of annoyance there trying to get out.

"Not to worry Garrett darling I can handle him." Kate says as she pats the Senators arm. "I'm old enough to be his mother, and I will not hesitate to take him over my knee and give him a good spanking."

He tried to hide it, but I could see the look of excitement that flickered in the Senator's eyes.

_That is just gross! She didn't mean it like that you dirty minded man!_

"Here you go Mrs. Greene." Tyler says as he hands her a plate with her omelet on it. "What can I get for you Senator?" Tyler asks.

"I'll have onions, peppers, tomatoes and cheese." The Senator says.

_Wait he didn't correct Tyler about calling him Senator. _

"So tell me about yourself?" The Senator says as he walks over to the cheese platter, picks up a cracker and dips it into the bowl of shrimp salad.

_Get a plate dude. This isn't a party at your house, this is a buffet._

"What would like to know?"

"You're not from around here are you?" He asks as he double dips the same cracker back into the shrimp dip.

_Dude seriously, get a fucking plate!_

"No sir. I am from Atlanta originally." I say as I try to hide the shudder I feel at watching him double dip.

"Ah Atlanta, great city. What brings you here?"

"Change of pace sir."

_Is that a twinkle in his eye at us saying sir? I think we may have thrown up a little! _

"Really now, well I can honestly say I look forward to your change of pace." He says as he wiggles his eyebrows at me.

_Threw up a lot on that one!_

"Here you go Senator." Tyler says as he walks over and hands him his omelet essentially saving me from any more of the Senator's words.

_Tyler just jumped up a notch on our likeable scale._

"Thank you Tyler. I guess I'll be seeing you around Bella." He says with a wink as he walks away to his table.

_Mental shudder of the body! _

"Don't you let him get to you darling." Mrs. Greene says as she comes over to me, her plate filled with breakfast items. "Snake Oil salesmen always get theirs in the end." She says with a smile as she walks over to where her husband is waiting for her. He reaches out and takes her free hand, looking at her with a great deal of love in his eyes before leading them back to their table.

_Oh we wanna be like them._

_**S**_

"So how was your first Sunday brunch?" Edward asks.

He came over after I got home from work and we are currently walking on the beach holding hands.

"It was kind of neat. I really enjoyed it. I got to meet some really nice people. Some not so nice, but for the most part they were all really great."

"Did you get to meet Colonel Mack?"

"I didn't meet him face to face but he was pointed out to me." I said with a sigh. "I made him sad when he heard my name."

"I wondered about that." Edward says as he squeezes my hand. "They were one of those couples that you read about in love stories. The ones you want to inspire to be like. They were both so full of life and happiness. It was really hard watching her those last few years, seeing the look of pain in his eyes when she didn't recognize him. But he never gave up, every day he was there by her side, talking to her, showing her pictures of their life together. Trying to get her to come back to him." Edwards pauses as if he is trying to keep himself together.

"I use to love to go over to their house when I was growing up. Mrs. Mack made these iced oatmeal chocolate cookies that were amazing and Colonel Mack always told us these great stories about his time in the war. He would show us his medals, his uniforms and photos of him and his friends and the different countries that he has been too. He was one of the only white pilots who flew with the Tuskegee Airmen and he was once shot down over North Korea but managed to escape before he could be captured. To this day he is considered an American spy there and has a bounty on his head."

"It sounds like you admire him greatly."

"I do, admired both of them really. I was pretty young when Dad's parents passed away and mom's parents, well you know about them, so the Mack's were like our grandparents."

"Kind of like Maggie and Marcus were my parents." I say.

"Yeah." Edward says as he stops our walk and pulls me into a hug.

"It's amazing how people touch your lives in little ways that become so much more in the end." I say as I wrap my arms around him and bury my head in his chest.

"And how grateful you become for having them touch you." Edward says as he kisses the top of my head.

_We would be grateful if you would touch us in the end. Yeah I know not the appropriate time for that dirty thought but really can you blame us, all wrapped up in this sexy man like this._

I kiss his chest before turning my head and looking over towards one of the houses on the beach. I see a little girl and her father tapping a sign into the sand.

"What's that?" I ask pointing over to the sign.

"Not sure, let's go see." He says as he lets me go, taking my hand in his own again and leading me over towards the house.

As we get closer we can see the little sign says _Free Kittens._

_So glad they went with the word Kittens and not another to describe cats. Imagine the kind of people that would draw!_

"Do you want to see them?" The little girl asks us as we get closer.

"I..."

"Sure." Edward interrupts my lack of being sure if we should or not.

The little girl holds her hand for Edward to take and when he does she leads him over to a small pin where four kittens are playing with each other.

"Mama says we can't keep them." The little girl says with a pout in her voice.

"Their mom was a stray that crawled under our porch to have the kittens. Unfortunately she didn't survive giving birth to them." The little girl's father says as we approach the pin. "We were able to save these little guys and have taken care of them for the past eight weeks but we are headed back home in a few days. My wife is allergic to cats and while we have been able to keep her away from them while here, it would be impossible to do so in our apartment back in New York City so we are trying to find good homes for them instead of turning them over to a shelter."

I look down into the pin to see four little faces look up at me. Three of the kittens are white with little brown and black patches all over them; the fourth one almost looks pink in color.

"Have they been to the vet yet?" Edward asks.

"Absolutely. They have all been checked out and had their first shots."

The three who look alike, resume their play while the little pink one comes over to the edge of the pin and meows for me to pick it up. I bend down to get a closer look at it.

"That's Piglet, he's a boy cat." The little girl says as she picks him up and hands him to me.

"Hello there Piglet." I say as I hold him in my hand.

"Do you like cats or dogs better?" The little girl asks me.

"I'm not really sure sweetie. I never had any pets growing up."

"I like cats better but we can't have them because they make mama sneeze." She says with a pout. "Do you like Piglet?"

Just as she asks me the question, the little guy nudges his little head into my face and I cannot help but giggle at him.

"I do like him sweetie."

"Do you want him?" She asks me with so much hope in her eyes.

_Not the eyes, anything but the eyes, cannot resist the eyes._

"I don't know if I can or not sweetie. I'm staying at a friend's house and I don't know if they will let me keep him there." I say as I look to Edward for some help, but he is with her father looking at something on a table.

"Oh." The little girl answers me with a sad sigh. "He will be sad not to go home with you." She says. "I will be sad for him too."

_Not fair with the sad pout, so not fair! _

"Oh sweetie I really wish..."

Before I can finish my thought, Edward bends down besides me, reaching over he begins petting the kitten.

"He is a very handsome kitten." He says as he looks at the little girl.

"He is!" She answers him with excitement. "He really wants to go home with you guys."

"I think he should then." Edward says with a smile on his face.

"Yeah!" The little girl shouts. "I'll go get you a box to carry him home in." She says before running off.

"Daddy they are going to take Piglet!" She says as she passes her dad.

"Edward I don't think..."

He stops me by putting his finger on my lips.

_We like it better when your lips are on ours just so you know for future references._

"Don't think Bella, just answer this question; do you want this little guy?"

"Yes." I answer him without any hesitation.

"Well then he's yours darling."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you sweet girl." He says before he kisses me softly on the lips.

_That's right buddy, give us the lips._

Standing up together he takes Piglet from my hands and checks him out.

"We'll need to go and get this little guy some things to make him feel more at home. We can take him back to your place and then head over to Target to stock up on kitten items."

"That's a very domestic thing for us to do together don't you think?"

"Oh darling, it's just the beginning if you'll let it be." He says with a huge grin on his face before he turns towards the squealing little girl who is running back towards us with the box.

_Oh we think we can let it be!_

* * *

**A/N:**

**In a kitchen a tampon is a rolled up piece of cheese cloth (a mesh cloth that looks a bit like gauze) that is rolled up very tight and very small with a rubber band around it. It is then dampened and used to clean the edges of a plate. It looks very much like a tampon and the first time I asked one of my line chefs for one he damn near freaked out and begged me to never ask him for a tampon again. I couldn't help but laugh at him. A bra is a yellow mesh like cover that goes over lemons to catch seeds that may escape when squeezing them.**

**Drop It Low is owned by Ester Dean.**

**Snake Oil is considered to be an elixir that was sold as a cure all for all aliments. It of course was fake and a way for con men to make money. A snake oil salesman is someone who is considered to be fraudulent or full of shit.**

**Thank you to all my wonderful readers for the reviews. You guys are amazing and I truly love them all. For those of you just reading, know that I would love to hear from you too but I am also thrilled just to have you along for the ride.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight._

_The following story may or may not be based on true events. Names, places and locations have been changed to protect amongst others me!_

_Station – the place or position in which something or someone stands or is assigned to stand or remain._

_A high station in life is earned by the gallantry with which appalling experiences are survived with grace. – Tennessee Williams_

**Thank you to the lovely coastaltigergirl for pre-reading. You're the best darling! Mistakes are all mine.**

**Sorry for the late night posting. This one is a bit shorter than the others but hopefully enough for you to enjoy.**

**I will not be posting on Wednesday due to traveling back home from Christmas with the family, but the story will be back next Saturday for sure.**

**Hope that you all have a very Merry Christmas or very Happy Holidays whatever they may be. Be safe in your travels and enjoy your families. Best wishes to you all! **

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Morris/Morrison Wedding – Prime Rib Carving Station**

"Here Bella, let me get that for you." Mike says as he grabs the cutting board I was carrying out to my station. It is a butcher block board that is a little heavy, but definitely not something that I would struggle to carry.

"Thank you Mike, that is very sweet of you, but I think I can..."

"Nonsense Bella, I am happy to do it for you." Mike says as he walks away from me carrying the board.

_Ok that was weird. _

After Mike leaves I walk to Seth's office to get a carving knife and fork so that I can finish setting up my station. I grab a tray and three bowls for my dipping sauces and place them all on the prep counter towards the back of the kitchen.

"Don't worry about your sauces Bella, I already have them set up out there for you. I also have towels, gloves and a hotel pan for any waste that you may have out there as well." Embry says as he takes the knife and fork gently out of my hands and begins walking towards the door that leads to the banquet area.

_Really weird. Do these guys think I am incapable of doing things for myself?_

"Are you ready Bella?" Seth asks me as he walks back into the kitchen from outside.

"I think so Chef, I just need to double check everything out there. Embry and Mike have done a lot of the work for me."

"Of course they have." Seth mumbles under his breath as he shakes his head. "Well once you check everything, let me know if you need anything else. The Prime Rib will be ready shortly and I'll have one of the guys bring it out to you. I'm sure there won't be any issues getting one of them to help you out." He mumbles again as he walks away.

_Seriously what the hell?_

"Thanks Chef." I say before leaving the kitchen and making my way to the ball room where the wedding reception for Janet Morris and Thomas Morrison Jr. will be starting in about thirty minutes.

_Big leap there from Morris to Morrison. I guess she liked the name so much she decided to seek out another with that name._

I was nervous about working this function. Not because I didn't trust myself with a knife, but because Edward and all of his family would be there, including his grandfather Jonathan. It turns out Thomas was Edward's cousin, the son of Esme's sister Elizabeth Morrison. From what Edward told me, his grandfather was not happy about Carlisle and Esme's family being invited or Edward being a member of the wedding party, but since he was the only one who had tried to cut them out of his life, he was the only one who didn't seem to get along with the Cullens. The rest of the Platt family was very close.

From all of the stories that Rosie and Alice had told me, I was dreading meeting the man more than I did my annual Pap smear.

_You know you dread a man when you would rather have cold metal inserted into your who ha then meet him! _

I was excited about seeing Edward dressed up in a tux though. In the almost two months that I had known him and all of the time we had spent together, I had yet to see him dressed up.

_May need a drool bib by the end of the night. Really hope we don't cut off any limbs or phalanges while paying more attention to Edward in his tux than the meat in front of us. Umm Edward's man meat. Imagine smearing that with creamy horseradish sauce. A little bit of cream and a little bit of spice, that's what I'm talking about!_

Shaking my head away from impure thoughts of food I make my way over to the station I will be working tonight. Looking out the window, it appears the wedding is just about to finish up out on the lawn behind us. I search the groomsman for Edward, making him out but not really being able to see just how good he looks. With a sigh I turn my attention back to the task at hand.

After a few minutes of going through my mental checklist I see that I am already to go. Now I just have to wait.

_**S**_

_Excuse me sir but if your date is young enough to be your daughter (or worse granddaughter) it really does not make you look cool or younger. It only makes you look sad and old; especially if your date has viper bites and tats that cover a fourth of her visible body. Not that there is anything wrong with her look, but matched with your slicked back hair and 80's style earring it just looks wrong. Just so ya know the fountain of youth does not lie in between her legs._

The wedding guests have been trickling in for the past twenty minutes. The wedding party is still outside taking pictures so I have not been able to see Edward nor his family yet.

"I'll take a slice of that please." A portly, younger looking man says as he watches me carve the meat like it's a thing of beauty.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" He says as he takes a glob of horseradish and then creamy horseradish sauce and rubs it all over the slice of meat I have just given him. "Thank you sir." He says before walking away.

_Sir? What the fuck. I mean I know we are buried under five layers of clothes and Abraham Lincoln's top hat but come on asswipe, this face is not manly and the girls aren't small and therefore should not be overlooked nor disrespected! Just ask Edward, he'll tell you!_

I guess the stereotype of only men knowing how to carve holds true even in this environment. That guy was the third person to call me Sir in the past twenty minutes.

"That's a big piece of meat there little lady." A tall man who looks to be about my age says as he walks up to my station. "I like the way you carve that meat." He winks at me and shakes his Justin Bieber helmet hair out of his eyes.

_That haircut doesn't work on fourteen year old boys, why on earth would it work on a twenty five year old man. Even the Bieb doesn't wear it like that anymore. _

"I think I would like for you to cut some of that meat for me. Do you think you can handle cutting my meat for me darling." He winks again.

_So need a Lifetime shower right now._

"Back off Riley, she is cutting that meat with a sharp twelve inch blade and since that blade alone has a good nine inches on your meat as you call it I would be a little more careful about what I say." Emmett says as he walks up behind the sleaze ball in front of me.

"Fuck off Emmett, I saw her first." He says without even looking at Emmett, his eyes instead trained on my chest.

_Eyes off the girl's dick head. I know I said they weren't small but that doesn't mean you need to stare at them like they are the Prime Rib!_

"Actually, Edward saw her first little dick. This is his girl. You remember Edward don't you Riley?"

_He gulped. We wonder why he gulped when he heard Edward's name. Bet it's not for the same reasons we gulp at hearing his name! _

"All I was doing was flirting a little." Riley mumbles to himself as he walks away from the table.

"Do I want to know why he is afraid of Edward?" I ask a smirking Emmett, who looks very handsome in his dark gray suit.

"When he and Edward were in the seventh grade he was running his mouth to a girl in a very lewd way, much like he just was to you. When Edward told him to back off and quit being a jerk he called Edward a pussy and said mom was a whiny bitch that raised wimpy boys. Needless to say once they pulled Edward off the kid he had a broken nose and two huge black eyes and he was the one doing all the whining."

"He didn't!" I say with wide eyes. That seems so out of character from the sweet man that plays with our kitten every night when he comes over.

_Or the very sexy man that plays with our kitty when he comes over at night! _

"You don't mess with the women of the Cullen men, least of all our mama. Had I been there I probably would have killed the kid. Dad was so proud of him for sticking up for mom that he didn't even punish him for being suspended from school for three days."

"What did Esme do?"

"She took his Nintendo away from him, but I think she only did that because she thought she had too. I know she was secretly proud of him. And he got the Nintendo back three days later, plus three new games." Emmett says the last part with a slight pout.

"Where is everyone else?" I ask him looking around for the others.

"Mom and Dad are outside talking with Aunt Liz and Uncle Thomas. Jasper and Alice took Bel Lee down to the water and Rosie is with Eli in the restroom. Edward is still with the others having their pictures taken."

"And you couldn't wait for the others for something to eat?" I ask him with a grin on my face as I begin carving some of the Prime Rib for him.

"You know me so well darling!" He says with a wiggle of his eyebrows as he hands me a roll that he just cut open to put the meat into. "I'll be back for more, but this will tide me over until then." He says before he heads back outside.

_**S**_

_Hey Mister when playing golf maybe you should utilize this great new invention they have called sunscreen. Even when dressed in a suit the sunglasses raccoon look is not attractive at all._

"Ladies and Gentleman it is my great pleasure to introduce you to the Morris/Morrison wedding party." The DJ says as music begins to play.

_Darn you, You Tube, Chris Brown and those dancing wedding people. It was cute a few years ago, now not so much! _

"Edward Cullen and Jane Anderson."

_He's here, he's here, he's really here!_

Just as I suspected when they announce Edward's name he is not dancing despite the girl he is escorting trying to gyrate all over him.

_Bitch better back off. That's our man! _

Jane was the cousin of Janet Morris and seemed to have a crush on Edward.

_Who could really blame her though, I mean come on its Edward!_

She had been trying her hardest to get his attention over the past few days to no avail much to her displeasure.

_Not in a million years skank. Young, blonde and angry are not attractive, despite what you may have read in Cosmo Jr._

As the rest of the party comes into the room I cannot take my eyes off of Edward. He is so handsome in his chocolate brown tuxedo.

_Who would have thought a chocolate brown tux would work, but on Edward, oh yeah it works all right. We'd like to work it right off of his body and admire it on our floor._

"He is very handsome in that Tux is he not?" Esme says as she comes and stands beside me.

"Yes ma'am." I say with a dreamy sigh as I watch him a little bit longer before I turn my attention to his mother who is just beautiful in a light blue summer dress.

"You look beautiful tonight Esme."

"Thank you darling." She says as she pats the back of her hair that is pinned up in a twist. "I kind of like getting all dolled up from time to time."

"Can I get you anything?" I ask her.

"No thank you dear, I just wanted to see how things are going for you. I haven't had a chance to talk with you really since you started working here seeing as how my son seems to take all of your time up." She says with a huff but I can tell by the twinkle in her eyes, she is thrilled that Edward and I are spending so much time together.

"I am really enjoying it. Most everyone has been very nice so far and I think that I will..."

"Really Esme, must you speak with the help in such a friendly manner?" A tall man who has a look of something being wedged very far up his ass interrupts us.

"Don't start father." Esme says while gripping her hands into fists.

_So this is the asshole of Dare County._

"You use to have so much class, but since you married that man you seem to rummage around in the filth with those beneath the Platt name."

_Why you stupid motherfucker I could just..._

"Father you will not speak about Bella or anyone else who works here that way." Esme says as she points her finger in her father's face. "Just remember old man, I am on the board here and I can have you thrown out on your ass before you can yell Fore!"

_Get him Mama C!_

"Such language Esme. You use to be a lady and now you are just common..."

"Grandfather, I suggest you walk away before you say something I will regret not being able to punch you for." Edward says as he walks over to Esme and draws her into his protective arms.

'_Here I come to save the day!' Means that Mighty Edward is on his way! _

"Now if you would excuse us please, I would love nothing more than to spend some time speaking to _my girlfriend_ and _my mother_." Edward says as he turns their bodies away from the tall asshole.

"Girlfriend? You mean _this_ girl?" He asks as he points a disgusted finger in my direction.

_We bet our bank account is bigger than your bank account dickhead. _

"Oh Edward, first Jasper and then Emmett with those _Brandon _girls and now this. I really had hoped for better from you, but this... her. I mean really, a kitchen worker. She is attractive at least but still. Please tell me it is just to get your wick wet and that you will step up from the trash before too long."

"You sorry son of a..." Edward starts to say, when I place my hand on his arm. He looks down at me and sighs when I nod my head at him that it's ok.

"Such high hopes." The Grandprick sighs again.

_Grandprick! That was my idea!_

"Well sir you know what they say." I begin in the sweet southern tone we were encouraged in my deb classes to use. "You can hope in one hand and shit in the other and see which gets you further." I smile at him. "Now if you would excuse me, these wonderful people need my assistance. The non-trash line is over there." I say as I point towards the exit door.

_Oh my G! Where did that come from?_

Edward and Esme stand there biting their tongue trying not to laugh as Jonathan huffs loudly before walking away.

"That's my girl." Edward says before leaning down and kissing my cheek.

"Our girl!" Esme corrects him as she hugs me tightly before walking over to where Carlisle and the rest of the family have been seated. I notice they all lean in towards Esme who I am sure is telling them everything that has just transpired. Within moments of them all leaning back, they all raise their glasses towards me in a salute. I just nod my head at them all and smile.

"Mom was right, you are _our_ girl now." Edward says as he too raises his glass to me.

_Their girl. Yeah we can live with that! _

* * *

**A/N**

**Grandprick is a bit of an ass isn't he!**

**IBR's singing of 'Here I Come to Save the Day' is from the old Might Mouse cartoons. I always think of the late Andy Kaufman doing his tribute to that song on Saturday Night Live whenever I hear it. If you get a chance to look it up on You Tube I would encourage it. He was a bit off kilter in his brand of humor, but there is something about that one that always makes me laugh.**

**Thank you all my lovely readers for the gift of your reviews and your wonderful stories. I am truly blessed! **

**Much love and sugar cookie hugs and kisses! **


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight._

_The following story may or may not be based on true events. Names, places and locations have been changed to protect amongst others me!_

_Station – the place or position in which something or someone stands or is assigned to stand or remain._

_A high station in life is earned by the gallantry with which appalling experiences are survived with grace. – Tennessee Williams_

**Thank you to the lovely coastaltigergirl for pre-reading. You're the best darling! Mistakes are all mine.**

**Another late night posting which I apologize for. I also apologize for not responding to reviews but I promise I will in the next few days. The next update will be Wednesday. Hope you all have a very Happy New Year. Be safe and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Betting Station**

"Bella you kitty eated my chips." Eli says as he comes running up to me crying.

"Aw buddy, I am so sorry he did that." I say as I put down the knife I am using to cut onions and pick him up into a hug. "Let's get you some more."

"Ok." He whimpers in that half cry, half sigh thing that little kids do.

I walk us over to the counter, grabbing the can of Pringles and popping the top on the container to hand Eli a few more chips. As soon as the top is off the can, Piglet is at our feet begging for more chips.

_I swear that cat has supersonic hearing, and a serious Pringles addiction._

"He wanted more." Eli giggles as he shoves several chips in his mouth at once. Crumbs fall to the ground and Piglet attacks them like a parched man getting water for the first time.

_Crazy Pringles crack cat._

"Come on buddy lets go find the others and leave Piglet to his goodies."

With a handful of chips and Eli on my hip I walk us out to the back porch of the house. Rosie and Alice are sitting at a picnic table sipping margaritas while Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper are all gathered around the grill laughing and joking with each other while Edward grills burgers. Esme and Annabelle Leigh are down by a tide pool playing in the water.

"What's wrong buddy." Emmett asks as he looks up and sees the tear streaked face of Eli.

"Pigger eated my chips, but Bella gives me more." He says as he reaches his arms out for Emmett to take.

"Aw sorry about that buddy, but it sounds like it is all better now right?" Emmett asks as he takes Eli in his arms.

"Yep!" Eli says before he shoves a few more chips into his mouth.

"How about we go see what Nana and Bel Lee are up to down there." Emmett says as he points to where Esme is down on the beach.

As he turns to walk away I put my hands on my hips and focus my attention on Edward who has been watching our exchange sheepishly.

"Edward Anthony what did I tell you about giving Piglet Pringles?"

"Not to?" He says in more of a question.

_He sounds like a little boy how cute! I would love to see what our little boys would look like._

"Oh shit you got middle named." Jasper laugh/coughs trying to hide his words as Edward makes his way over to me.

"I heard that Jasper Whitlock Cullen, stay out of it!" Alice says from behind me.

_Oh shit he got three named!_

"Yes dear." Jasper answers her with a sweetly fake smile. "Crazy super ears." He mumbles to himself.

"I'm sorry." Edward says with a shy smile as he pulls my hands from my hips and wraps them around his waist.

_No fair! Shy smiles and touchy feely hands! Must be strong! _

"Edward he is addicted to Pringles. He even comes running from another room when he hears the top pop off the can. That's can't be good for him, not to mention the fact our cat will be fat if he continues to eat them." I say trying my best to keep a stern voice.

_Our cat, how we love the sound of that._

"Yes darling. No more Pringles for Piglet." He says as he pulls me closer to him. "Forgive me?" He whispers in my ear before he begins feather soft kisses along the lobe and down my neck.

_Horney warm shudder. We forgive! We forgive!_

"Yes." I answer him breathlessly, pulling him tighter to me.

"Get a room you two!" Alice yells. "Wait not until you finish my burgers Edward. I'm starved and don't want to wait while you two run off for a quickie. Back to the grill young man!"

"Yes ma'am." Edward chuckles before he kisses me softly on the lips and heads back to the grill, leaving me a blissful mess.

_Horney, gooey blissful mess is more like it. _

"Good lord woman, you look like you just had the big O! I can only imagine what that face looks like when you two are having sex!" Rosie says as I turn to go and join them at the table.

_We can only imagine too since we have yet to have sex! _

"You two aren't having sex?" Alice and Rosie both whisper yell at the same time.

_Oh fuck, did it again._

"Not so loud." I gruff as I sit down beside them. "And no we are not having sex."

"But all of that time you two spend together and you always look so happy." Alice says.

"Alice you can be happy and not having sex." I answer her before taking a sip of the margarita that Rosie has just placed in front of me.

"I know that but seriously you two aren't having sex? Don't you want to?"

_Does a bear shit in the woods?_

"Of course I want to. We have messed around and he had been more than generous in bringing me pleasure, but when it comes to the actual act, well...we just haven't gotten there yet."

"Em and I aren't having sex either." Rosie says.

What the fuck?" Alice says her eyes as large as saucers. "Did I marry the only sex monster in the family?"

"How long were you two together before you guys _did it_?" I ask.

_You said did it! Hehe._

"Threeyears." She mumbles.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I ask, placing my hand to my ear.

"Three years alright, but you have to remember we were fifteen when we started dating."

"Have you talked to Edward about it yet?" Rosie asks.

"No, I'm not really sure how to start that conversation."

_Wanna fuck? Probably not. Don't you like our cooch? Again probably not. Do we smell funny? Definitely not!_

"What about you, have you talked to Em yet?" Alice asks.

"We have actually and we both agreed that we were going to wait a little longer. I think we both know that the other is it for us, but there is Eli to think about. He loves Emmett with all of his heart. I can already tell he thinks of him as his dad and I don't want to ruin that. We want to make sure this relationship will last without the lust of sex getting in the way."

"So you aren't even messing around?" Alice asks.

"No we haven't even messed around. We kiss, a lot, but nothing more."

"But aren't you horney? I mean it's been what six and half years since you have had sex?"

_Holy shit! That's a long time._

"First of all, yuck that you know that much about my sex life, even if it is true and second of all that is what B.O.B is for." Rosie says with a wink as she takes another sip of her drink.

"Bob?" Alice asks.

"Work it out." Rosie answers her.

_Bob? Bob? Oh B.O.B Battery operated boyfriend. Yea we like him._

"Bella, you should talk to Edward." Rosie says as she tries to hide her grin from watching Alice still trying to work out who Bob is.

"I know, I just think I may need lots more of these before I can start that conversation." I say as I lift up my glass for her to pour another drink.

"To liquid courage." I say as I hold up my now filled glass.

"And battery operated boyfriends." Alice chimes in with a proud look on her face!

_**S**_

How do I start this conversation?

_How come we aren't playing hide the salami? No, too middle school. Hand gestures could work. A little circle with two fingers pumping in and out. No, too locker room. Hey Edward can I ride the white pony? No, he ain't no pony, more like a stallion. There is always direct._

"Edward why aren't we having sex?" I ask as I watch him washing up the last of dishes. I should be helping but the tequila has grounded me to this chair.

_Wow right with direct!_

"What?" He asks as he drops the plate he is about to put into the dishwasher making a very loud noise.

"Um...I...mean..."

_What happened to direct?_

"Bella, how much did you drink tonight?" He asks with a chuckle as he puts the dropped plate into the dishwasher and closes the door.

"Just two." I answer him holding up my fingers.

_That's five fingers drunkie! _

"Plus ten?" He asks as he walks over and takes my hand.

"Maybe eight?"

"Come here silly girl." He says as he helps me off the barstool I am sitting on and leads me towards the bedroom. "This is a conversation we should be having when you haven't had so much to drink."

"I'll remember." I say with a grin.

_I'll help!_

"Somehow I doubt that. Go get ready for bed darling. Once I have finished up, if you are still coherent we will have a little talk."

"OK." I says as I begin stripping off my clothes and walking into the bathroom. Edward has felt me naked before, but I have never been so bold as to undress like this in front of him with the lights on.

"Holy Mary mother of..." I hear him grumble behind me.

_Shake that ass for him girl!_

Brushing my teeth I think about the conversation we are about to have.

_Maybe once we are finished talking with our mouths we can talk with other parts of our bodies._

I walk back out into the bedroom completely naked now standing in front of him.

"Your turn." I say as I kiss him on the lips before I pull the covers back and begin to crawl into bed.

"Killing me here!" Edward mumbles as he walks awkwardly into the bathroom.

_We can do this, we can talk, we can remember, we can have sex afterwards and then we can...maybe take a quick nap first._

_**S**_

_Why the hell is someone playing the drums? Make it stop, make it stop. Need to pee. Really really badly. Don't want to move though because that makes the drumming louder. Cannot move, something holding us down. Maybe if we contort our body this way, open our eyes a little that way and hold our tongue over to the right we can narrowly escape this pee defying death trap. Oh fuck leg cramp!_

Shooting upright in bed I grab a hold of the cramping leg and start to massage the pinch away.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward sleepy asks as he sits up beside me.

"Leg cramp, pounding head, need to pee." I grit through my teeth.

"That's a lot for one morning." He says as he takes my leg in his hands. "Lay back baby, I'll make it better." He says as he massages the cramp out of my calf.

"Thank you." I say as I lay back down closing my eyes and enjoying the moment.

_Were we supposed to remember something?_

As Edward's warm hands work their magic on my leg the rest of my body shivers. Reaching for the covers to pull up higher I am met with nothing but skin.

_We are naked. We were going to talk to Edward about sex. We had sex with Edward and we don't remember._

"Did we have sex?" I blurt out.

"No sweet girl, we did not have sex." Edward chuckles as he continues to work my leg. "We were going to talk about why we are not having sex but when I came out of the bathroom you were passed out cold."

"Did you get me naked?"

"Not that I minded, but no you did that on your own. I think maybe you were hoping after we talked there would be a need for getting naked." He says with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Oh."

"Go use the restroom, get dressed and meet me outside. I'll fix us some coffee, get you something for your head and then we can talk ok?"

_**S**_

After a long, hot shower, brushing my teeth for ten minutes to get the Rita fuzz off and getting dressed in my most comfortable shorts and t-shirt I wander out to the back porch where Edward is sitting waiting on me. He hands me a cup of coffee and two Tylenol after I take a seat in the chair next to him.

"Bella I want to start this conversation by letting you know upfront that I most definitely want to have sex with you, probably more than I have ever wanted anything in this world."

_Now that is direct and to the point. _

"Well with the exception of one thing." He says as he looks me square in the eye.

_What the fuck could be better than sex with us?_

"What is that one thing?"

"You Bella, you are the one thing I want more than anything else in this world." He says as he takes my hand.

_Speech...less_

"I have fallen for you beautiful Bella, in a way I never thought I would. I look at you and I see my future. I look at you and I see the happiness my parents have with each other and I want that very badly. When I look at you I see forever. You're it for me Bella."

"Eeep." I squeak trying to find my voice.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeep! We need a crash cart stat!_

"Please know that I am not telling you this to pressure you into saying anything or making any decisions about us or your future. Your whole life others have been making those for you and I would never want to be one of them. I'll wait Bella; I am waiting for you to do that for yourself. I want to be with you in every sense of the word with everything that I am, but I want you to be there too before we do anything more than what we have already done. I want you to be not only 100 percent sure about us but also 100 percent sure about where you want your whole life to go. When you make that decision baby, I'll be here with open arms, more than happy to make love to you, but until then, I'll wait."

I look into his eyes and I see the truth. Everything he has just said to me is reflected there in his soulful green eyes. He loves me; loves me enough to wait for me to be at the same place that he is, not just about us but about my whole life as well.

Standing up from my chair, I walk over to him and crawl into his lap, curling myself around his body, his arms wrapping around me tightly.

"Thank you." I whisper as I close my eyes and let the sound of the ocean and the essence of Edward take over my senses.

"Anything for you darling." He says as he kisses the top of my head.

_Almost there._

_**S**_

"So you were listening to me." Sam says as she takes another bite of the sweet potato biscuits she had me make for a function tomorrow. We have been working all day doing prep work for a pig picking the club is having the next night.

"Not my first biscuit rodeo." I mumble under my breath.

_Maggie could run circles around you missy! _

"What was that?" Sam asks.

"Nothing, nothing at all. What do you need me to do next?" I ask trying to remain professional.

"Do you think you can handle cutting up some greens?" She asks in a voice that just makes me want to smack the shit out of her.

"I think I can handle it." I say with a forced smile.

"I'm sure you can get one of the guys to do it for you if you have any issues." She smirks.

_So she sees it too, the way they all seem to fall over themselves trying to help._

"I said I can handle it."

"Sure you can."

_That's enough bitch! The piece is coming out!_

"You know what, fuck it." I say as I slam my hand down on the stainless steel table, causing everyone to stop what they are doing at look at me. "I'm sick and tired of _your _mouth and pushy ways and _everyone_ else thinking I cannot do this job by myself. I may not be professional trained in the kitchen but I know a thing or two about cooking, especially cooking soul food."

Sam stands there stunned.

_That's right bitch, keep quiet!_

"I don't want your damn job Sam, and neither does anyone else in this kitchen. You are good at what you do but that does not make you top dog around here. Just because you don't have a penis doesn't mean you have to act like one in order to be considered a great chef! Be accomplished based on your work, not your attitude!" I yell before I turn and walk away from her and the rest of the gawkers and go outside.

_Had enough of this shit, who the fuck does she think she is. Can we handle it? Can we handle it? We can handle anything. Don't know what the hell she thinks..._

"Bella?" Seth quietly asks as he stands in front of me and stops my crazy pacing. "You ok?"

"Yes." I sigh calming down. "I'm sorry about that Seth. I shouldn't have lost my cool like that. I should have been more professional. I should have...

"Done exactly what you did." Sam says as she walks up beside us. "You're right, you know. I let my insecurities about being a woman in this job get in the way sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Seth and I both say at the same time.

"Ok all the time." She huffs. "I need my ass kicked down a few notches every now and again. So thank you for that I guess."

"You're welcome...I guess." I say with a chuckle.

"So you ladies are good?" Seth asks while looking back and forth between the two of us.

"Yeah, were good." We both say at the same time.

"Good." He says before he walks back into the kitchen.

"Sam what did you mean when you said I could get one of the guys to do it for me is wanted them to? You see it too, the way they seem to think I cannot handle anything on my own?"

"Yeah I see it, but that's not what they are doing." She says as she sighs before walking over to the bench that the smokers use.

"What are they doing?" I ask as I go and join her.

"Bella those guys have bets about you?"

"What?"

_The fuck! We aren't show ponies! _

"It started out with little things, like who could get your number first, or who could get you to go out with them first. Those boys all like you Bella, all want to ask you out but none of them have the courage to do it. They all think that by being overly nice to you and by doing things for you, you will be the one to give them your number or ask them out. When that didn't happen they upped the ante more so to speak. Last I heard the bet was up to five hundred dollars for the one who could get a kiss from you."

"What the..."

"This is bullshit!" Angela yells as she walks through the back gate that leads into the patio area off the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I notice tears wailing up in her eyes as she throws her phone back into her pocketbook.

"My piece of shit car broke down on me _again!_ That was the repair shop; it is going to cost me a thousand dollars to get it fixed. My tuition bill is due in three weeks and I am going to have to stay here longer to work to make up the money I will lose by paying for my car repairs. That means I will not be able to go home for my mom's birthday. It's her fiftieth birthday and daddy has a big surprise party planned for her but now I won't be able to be there." She says as she breaks down.

I pull her into my arms and lead her over to the bench trying to comfort her in any way that I can.

"Angela I can give you the money for the repairs." I say.

_Hell we got more than enough to share._

"I couldn't do that Bella. You only work part time. You need it more than I do."

_Not likely._

"Really Angela it's not a problem. I would love to help."

"I appreciate it Bella, I really do. But I can't...I just can't. Please understand." She says as she looks up at me with pleading eyes.

"Ok Angela. If there is anything I can do just let me know."

"You could always kiss her." Sam says from beside us. I had almost forgotten she was there.

"How would that help?" Angela asks looking confusedly between the two of us.

Sam and I stare at each other for a moment before huge grins take over our faces.

"Angela, how do you feel about kissing a girl?" I ask.

_Oh shit! Katy Perry here we come! _

* * *

**A/N:**

**Piglet the Pringles crack cat is actually my little guy who insisted on sitting on my lap as I typed this to insure I got all of his information right. I always find it funny when he comes running when the top of a Pringles chip can opens up and he will more or less attack you if you are sitting down eating them trying to get to them. My silly guy!**

**Hope you all enjoyed this one. Thank you for all of the love and hope to hear from you soon!**

**Much love to you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight._

_The following story may or may not be based on true events. Names, places and locations have been changed to protect amongst others me!_

_Station – the place or position in which something or someone stands or is assigned to stand or remain._

_A high station in life is earned by the gallantry with which appalling experiences are survived with grace. – Tennessee Williams_

**Thank you to the lovely coastaltigergirl for pre-reading. You're the best darling! Mistakes are all mine.**

**Too Many Dirty Dishes by Albert Collins**

**If the House is a Rockin, May I Have a Little Talk With You, Life by the Drop and The Sky is Crying by Stevie Ray Vaughn.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Blues Station**

Growing up with Marcus I had quickly developed a love for Blues Music. While my taste in music was very eclectic, it was the blues that always appealed to me the most. I loved that the music could be sad and soulful or rockus and pulsating. That the singer could be talking about losing the love of his life or being Santa Claus during the day who _came_ in the back door and not the chimney.

Marcus and I would sit and listen to the blues for hours on end and anytime he would get a new CD we would sit in the shed where he kept all of the equipment he used for lawn upkeep and listen to it over and over again for hours. He even had some old albums that had been his fathers and we would listen to them on his old record player. The scratchiness of the needle going across vinyl just added to the experience all the more.

I missed those moments with Marcus greatly but I had found another blues soul mate in Jasper Cullen. He and I were kindred spirits when it came to the blues and we would spend hours at a time discussing the differences between Chicago, Texas and Delta Blues. We shared a love for The Black Keys, Etta James, Buddy Guy, Ma Rainey, Joss Stone and Eric Clapton. However, it was our mutual love and admiration for Stevie Ray Vaughn that would have us spending hours talking about and listening to his music. Jasper was an accomplished guitarist and had an amazing voice. When he sang Stevie Ray it was like listening to the master himself. I would close my eyes and just immerse myself in the music, the voice and the way it all made me feel.

Edward and Alice of course thought it was cute the way we would lose ourselves in our talks. They just let us be, tending to their own conversations. Afterwards Edward would patiently listen to me recap what Jasper and I had spent the evening talking about even though he had been privy to our conversations already. He would tell me that he loved watching me light up the way that I did, the passionate way in which I would discuss the music and the way I would lose myself in something that was of my choice and not my grandparents.

Jasper was the one who told me about a radio station out of Myrtle Beach, SC that had a Blues Hangover that they aired every Sunday morning. He found the station on line and with the aid of I Heart Radio I was able to listen to a station a few hundred miles away on my way to work.

There was something so peaceful about those drives into work on Sunday mornings. The roads were fairly empty, the tourist and locals alike still in bed at eight am in the morning, nursing hangovers of their own be they of the alcoholic or family vacation variety.

The roads were my own and with the blues playing as my sound track, I always had a smile on my face. I mean how could you not have a smile on your face when _Too Many Dirty Dishes_ was playing.

_And there's too many dirty dishes, Baby in the sink for just us two, Well, you got me wonderin', You got me wonderin' baby, Who's makin' dirty dishes with you? Such great lyrics, they even make the guitar make the noise that a clean dish makes when it is being rubbed. So cool!_

It was my love for the blues and my mutual respect and trust in Jasper that had me picking his blues bar as the place where we would help Angela get the money that she needed to fix her car and be home to celebrate her mother's birthday.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it. Broadcasting music today my friends!_

I wasn't worried about the kiss so much as I was the reaction of those around us. I knew the guys would be dumb struck and probably a little horney, I mean that was every guys fantasy right?

_At least that what the porn movies, TV, books and well ever guy we knew lead us to believe._

I just wasn't sure how some of the more conservative members of society would feel about it.

_In the Bible belt we are! Oh shit Yoda coming out to play. Don't think he has a song on the charts does he?_

I always didn't want our actions to give any drunken bystanders the wrong impression and I knew Jasper would never allow any harm to come to us.

We had arranged it so that Sam placed a bet on the kiss as well, upping the ante to seven hundred and fifty dollars. Angela was insistent on us not going the full one thousand, her stubborn pride getting in the way. What she would never know was that in case the boys decided to renege on the bet somehow, Angela wouldn't be punished for that. I would give the money to Sam and she would give it to Angela under the guise of her collecting on the bet.

I told Jasper, Alice and Edward of our little arrangement. Alice of course loved the idea and even wanted to get in on the action. This of course made Edward and Jasper both groan as they tried to discreetly adjust themselves.

_Told ya it was every guy's fantasy._

Edward insisted on being there in case anything got out of hand. He swears he was just looking out for my best interest.

_We think he is looking for a little girl on girl interest._

Everything was set for later on tonight. We all decided to get together as a group, all of the players there together to witness the event.

Now all I had to do was go and kiss the girl.

_Go on and kiss the girl! Disney music now really? That's fucked up even for us! Just our nerves I'm sure. A little liquid courage might be in order._

_**S**_

_Well, the house is a rockin', don't bother knockin' Yeah, the house is a rockin', don't bother knockin'  
If the house is a rockin', don't bother, come on in. Sing it Jasper!_

The house was definitely rocking as Jasper wowed the crowd with his best Stevie Ray. His eyes were closed, his sweaty curls were clinging to his face, and his fingers were going a hundred miles an hour. He was in heaven you could tell.

It had been a great night so far. The music was electric, the atmosphere was combustible and the guys were actually really well behaved and very funny. I was dressing a small tank top and a denim skirt which was something I never would have worn before but I found I kind of liked.

Angela and I held our own with the guys, drinking a few beers, cutting up and cussing and throwing jokes in there like we were one of them. We had been making little gestures towards each other all night long. Little touches of our hands, little brushes of our fingers on the others cheeks. Our arms around each other, little giggles at each other's words and little winks. It was a little bit of flirting and we could tell the guys were eating it up.

They would nudge the others when we would make our little gestures, trying discreetly to hide that they noticed our actions. They were playing perfectly into our hands.

The opening rifts of _May I Have A Little Talk With You_ began to play and that was our cue. Angela and I looked at one another and with a slight nod of the head she turned her body to mine and we began to dance to the slow sway of the song. We slowly moved our hips together, our hands resting on the others waist as we let the guitar licks move our bodies in time. When the beat extended itself slowly we ground down on one another and when it speed up we slide our way into the others legs.

_This is Edward's body rocking gently against ours._

When Jasper started singing about _liking his coffee sweet in the morning little girl_, Angela's hand wound its way up to my face, softly caressing my cheek.

_We are staring into Edward's haunting green eyes._

We started into each other's eyes, while also watching the guys out of the corner. They were frozen; their mouths opened wide, their eyes as big as Krispy Cream doughnuts.

_Light is glistening off the drool coming out of Mike's mouth. _

A shy blink of my eyes let Angela know I was ready and moments later her lips pressed softly against my own, my eyes closing at the sensation.

_Edward's lips are kissing us._

I wound my hand into the back of her hair and pulled her closer to me.

_Our hands are wrapped in Edward's hair._

Ever so slightly we both opened our mouths just enough to let the other's tongue in for a slow dance.

_Edward's tongue is caressing us, ok who are we kidding that is definitely not Edward's tongue. It's not bad though, Angela has some pretty mad kissing skills. We can check this off our list of things we've never done before. But we really want to go back to kissing Edward._

As Jasper sings of wanting to be treated right, the song comes to an end, as does our kiss. Angela pulls back, our eyes both slowly opening at the same time. She looks at me before she pulls me in to whisper in my ear.

"Is it bad that I was thinking about my boyfriend the whole time we were doing that?" She asks.

"Nope." I answer her with a giggle. "I was doing the same."

We pull apart from each other, both of us dissolving into silly giggles.

"Pay up bitches!" We hear Sam yell which only makes us giggle even harder. We look up to see the four guys standing still in front of us. Their mouths are still wide open and they appear to be in blissful shock.

_Let's hope they didn't jizz their pants that would just be gross and probably very uncomfortable. No one wants to have to deal with crusty under ware in a blues bar. Although that would make for a great blues song. Who's making crusty under ware with you?_

"So worth a hundred and eighty-eight dollars." Embry mumbles before he reaches for his wallet, handing it over to Sam without breaking his stare at Angela and I. The other three soon follow suit and Sam happily raids their wallets, taking out the money they owe.

"Close your mouth boys, flies are starting to hover." Sam laughs as she walks away towards the bar, tucking the money into her bra.

"I'm going to go to the little girl's room and then find Sam." Angela whispers into my ear. "Thank you Bella, so much thank you." She says before she pulls me into a tight hug.

With a final wink to the guys she waves goodbye and walks towards the restrooms.

"I don't know about you guys but I need a drink." I say as I wave to the four statues, making my way to the bar.

_**S**_

After grabbing a Stella from the bar I find a little table that is sitting off to the side of the stage Jasper is still singing on. It is kind of in the shadows and just what I need to get away from prying eyes. I know Edward is here somewhere, but we figured it would be better for him to not come up to me shortly after the kiss. We didn't want the guys to find out we tricked them.

The acoustic licks of _Life by the Drop_ began and I close my eyes allowing myself to get lost in the haunting sound of Jasper's voice.

_Hello there my old friend, not so long ago it was til the end. We played outside in the pouring rain, on the way up the road we started over again._

"I thought watching you kiss Angela was one of the sexist things I have seen in my life." Edward whispers in my ear. He is kneeling down beside me, his body wrapping around my own as I continue to mouth the words along with Jasper. My eyes are still closed by I can sense every way in which he envelops.

"But watching you here now, your eyes closed, your body moving slowly to the music, the words caressing off of your sweet lips..." he pauses as his words send a shiver throughout my entire body. "God Bella, the way your lips quiver, your perfect tongue peeking out to lick your lips, _this,_ my beautiful, _this_ is the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life."

"Edward." I moan his name as his nose nuzzles into my ear, his soft lips gently making love to my neck.

"Come with me darling." Edward says as the song comes to an end. I open my eyes to see the vision in front of me and it takes all I have not to launch myself at him.

"What about the others?"

"Currently being occupied by Emmett and his stories of being a super hero. Come with me darling."

_Do it! Fuck the others they can watch._

"I need to feel you for the next song." Edward says as he pulls me into his arms. He Places gentle kisses my face before he turns us both towards the stage, his body behind mine, my back to his chest.

Within seconds _The Sky is Crying_ begins to play and my knees go week in anticipation.

Edward takes my left arm and slowly moves it away from my body with his own in perfect time to the music playing. He pulls the outstretched limb to his lips; taking my fingers into his mouth and giving them a slight suckle before he moves his lips sensuously up my arm. When he reaches my elbow he curves my arm so that it wraps around his neck as he moves his mouth back to my ear. His left hand caresses my upper arm.

He wraps his right hand around my waist, his fingers splaying out widely before he begins to move them in perfect cessation with the guitar that Jasper is playing. My waist is his rosette, my arm his fingerboard. His body rocks against my own as he plays me. He is hard against my back but all I can focus on is the way his electric fingers move on the skin that has been exposed by my raised arm and tank.

_Move them down, please a little lower._

And then he begins to sing and I am on the verge of a cosmic organism of pronlific proportion.

"I saw my baby early this morning; she was walking on down the street. You know it hurt me so bad, made my poor heart skip a beat." He sings into my ear.

_There Edward, right there._

His voice is strong, smoky and full of passion. It isn't the words themselves that are my undoing but the way he sings them, the way his fingers play my body as if I was his guitar. The way he wraps around my senses. This is the most erotic thing I have ever experienced in my life. Its blues, and lust and passion and fire all rolled up in Edward overload.

"Oh God Edward." I moan as I lean back into him further.

When the music dips in rhythm, he dips our bodies down together, his fingers moving ever so slowly down until they play just above my pubic bone.

_Yes! Yes! Yes!_

"I've got a real real real real bad feelin, That my baby she don't love me no more, I've got a real real bad feelin that my baby don't love me no more, You know the sky, the sky's been cryin, Can you see the tears roll down my nose."

Our bodies sway down together as he sings of tears rolling down his nose and I am completely lost in him. The music has stopped but it still races through my brain. My pulse is racing, my heart is pounding and my breaths are panting.

_Cigarette anyone? _

The roar of the crowd cheering for Jasper as he stands and takes a bow begins to bring me out of my haze. I slowly open my eyes and my senses return. Edward and I are standing back upright. His fingers have moved slightly back up to lay on my stomach and he nuzzles my ear once again.

"Edward." I whisper as my body begins to ache with want and need.

"Yes beautiful."

"Play me again." I say in a husky voice that I do not recognize as my own.

"You have this song on your iPod don't you?" His own husky tone asks me.

"Yes." I whisper as I run my fingers along the back of his neck.

"There is one condition darling."

"Anything." I beg.

"You must be naked beautiful. I want to feel your skin on my own when I play you from now on."

"Yes." I whisper again as I grab his hair tightly in my hands.

"Home we go my love." He says before he spins me around and kisses me deeply.

_Oh hell yes! Encore! _

* * *

**A/N**

**Stevie Ray Vaughn in my opinion was/is one of the greatest artists to have ever lived. Losing him and his talent was such a loss to not only the world of blues but to the world of music in and of itself. The way he played the guitar was amazing, he would lose himself in the movements and the music and it is like nothing I have ever seen before watching his performances. The songs that Bella sings or dances to in this are not sexy in the words, they are all about losing a great love, but the way his guitar plays, the haunting melody of his voice that is what makes them so sexy and so perfect for what Bella experiences with each one. You can find them all but **_**May I Have A Little Talk With You**_** on YouTube if you want to give them a listen or you can sample them on iTunes.**

**The Blues Hangover on the radio is a real show that I listen to every Sunday morning on my way into work, the roads are empty even in the heat of the summer and the music is cool. Highly recommend giving a listen to Too Many Dirty Dishes. Just one of those great songs that makes you smile.**

**Ok stepping off my blues soap box!**

**Hope you enjoyed this hopefully sexy little chapter. Much love to you all!**

**Happy New Year!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight._

_The following story may or may not be based on true events. Names, places and locations have been changed to protect amongst others me!_

_Station – the place or position in which something or someone stands or is assigned to stand or remain._

_A high station in life is earned by the gallantry with which appalling experiences are survived with grace. – Tennessee Williams_

**Thank you to the lovely coastaltigergirl for pre-reading. You're the best darling! Mistakes are all mine.**

**A big thank you to you all for your amazing reviews of the last chapter. Seems everyone loved Edward and wanted to be played by him. I will respond to those lovely reviews I promise. A big thank you to carmelia for being my 100****th**** review.**

**I'm Sexy and I Know It - LMFAO**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Police Station**

I am awoken the next morning by the smell of bacon in the air. Edward's side of the bed is still warm and his smell lingers there as I pull his pillow closer to me and inhale before wrapping it around my body. I can hear him moving around in the kitchen downstairs but I am too blissful to move right now.

Memories of him playing me last night, at the bar and back here once we came home are on repeat in my mind. It was the best sexual experience of my life so far.

_Without actual sex yet._

It's true, we still did not have sex but the way he touched me, the way he played my body was beyond satisfactory. Him allowing me to do the same afterwards was empowering and makes me feel bolder, stronger and more complete. I am falling for him; there is no doubt about it. He helps make me feel complete, like its ok to just be me. My future is my own to make, not others to direct and dictate.

_We like the prospect for the future. It is so bright we gotta wear shades._

More than anything I know that I want Edward in my future.

"Morning beautiful Bella." Edwards says as he walks into the room carrying a tray with breakfast on it.

_Breakfast in bed, check in the reasons to love him column._

"Morning pretty Edward." I say with a smile in my voice as I sit up. The sheets that were wrapped around me fall to my waist and reveal my naked chest. A cold chill runs through me as the warmth of the sheets and Edward falls away.

"Are you cold darling?" Edward asks as he places the tray down on the bed in front of me. "Let's cover you up beautiful." He says as he picks up his t-shirt from the night before and helps me put it on.

_Keeps us warm, another check._

"This looks and smells so good. Thank you so much for this."

"My pleasure Bella." He says with a huge smile on his face.

_Makes us feel loved. Nother check!_

I smile at him one more time before I look down at the tray in front of me. The eggs are fluffy, the bacon is crisp just like I like it and the biscuits are...

"Edward why are the tops of the biscuits cut off?" I ask puzzled.

"Well..." Edward hesitates. "Piglet may have jumped up on the counter while I was taking the trash out and licked the butter off the tops of the biscuits."

_Crazy cat that we love to death._

"What are we going to do with him?" I ask through laughter.

"Not sure, but I am thinking we may have to detox him before his addictions get worse."

"Yeah he was licking icing off of my skin the other day when I came home from working. I had been helping Irina ice some cakes for a party and I didn't even realize there was some on my elbow, but Piglet sure did find it."

_Crazy sandpaper tongued cat!_

"Wish I had found it." Edward mumbles under his breath.

_Wants to lick us clean, big check plus! _

"Dig in darling, before it gets cold." Edward says as he hands me a fork.

"I didn't know you played guitar." I say before I take a bite of eggs. "Umm these are good baby." I mumble around the fluffy goodness in my mouth.

"I didn't until a few weeks ago." He says as he takes a bite of his own.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw how much you loved talking with Jazz about music and the way you watched him play guitar."

"Edward, I..."

"I'm not jealous darling." He says interrupting me with a reassuring smile. "I love that you and he have that in common and that you share that with him. I just wanted to have a part of that with you as well so I asked Jasper if he would teach me the guitar."

_Does things for us, to be with us. Check, Check, Check, and Check!_

"I'm nowhere as near as good as him and probably never will be, but I think I can hold my own." He says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You more than hold your own baby, you hold me." I answer him hoping he understands the full meaning of my words.

"Thank you beautiful." He whispers before he leans in and gives me soft kisses on the lips.

We eat in comfortable silence until there is nothing left. He grabs the now empty tray and heads for the door.

"What time are you meeting the girls?" He asks as he pauses by the door.

"I am meeting them at 11:30. Emmett is making an appearance today as Super Dick and he begged me to come and see him in action again so we are meeting at the pawn shop before heading out for lunch and shopping."

Alice has been begging me to go shopping with her and Rosie and I finally had a Saturday off. I was never a big fan of shopping, but I was looking forward to it today.

_We can buy some sexy lingerie for Edward._

"Be sure to take pictures of Em for me." Edward says with a chuckle before he walks out the door.

_Look at that ass move. The way it hugs those jeans. That's our ass! _

_**S**_

_When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okaay)Everybody stops and they starin' at me I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...I'm sexy and I know it_Emmett is standing outside of Dick's Pawn shop in his full Super Dick costume. There are balloons and signs all around him. Little kids are watching him, laughing at his crazy dance moves as he hams it up for the crowd.

Just as I approach him, Emmett lets loose in his full glory as the speakers blare LMFAO singing wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle.

And wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle Emmett does.

_Get it big boy! _

Blue spandex clad hips gyrate for the world to see as Emmett places his hands behind his head and wiggles his heart out. He throws in a little Right Said Fred just for the heck of it. A few mothers gasp and pull their children away from the crowd but the majority of them are cheering him on, encouraging his antics.

"Go Super Dick, Go Super Dick, Go!" The crowd begins to cheer and the smile on Emmett's face explodes!

I stand there and watch him and I cannot help but love him for his crazy ways. He is the brother I never knew I wanted and I send up a prayer of thanks for bringing Emmett Cullen into my life.

_And Edward and Jasper and Esme and Carlisle and..._

All the Cullens.

"Little one!" Emmett yells as the music stops. Seconds later he is pushing through the crowd and pulling me into a huge hug!

"Did you see me getting my groove thang on?" He asks as he spins me around.

"I did Super Dick and you were fantastic!" I giggle as my head grows dizzy.

"Of course I was darling, what else could I be?" He preens as he places me back on the ground, holding me steady until my head clears so I don't fall over.

"Now inside with you little one, I have my people to watch over and protect." He says as he puts his hands on his hips and stands in that Capitan America stance.

"Catch you later Em." I say with a shake of my head as I walk into the store.

"Bella!" Alice yells as she sees me walk inside. "I was just telling Rosie about that hot as fuck kiss you and Angela shared last night."

_Really Alice? In front of all these people? Ok in front of these two people standing in here._

"Look Rosie she is as pink as a drunken elephant." Alice giggles as she pulls me into a hug.

"Alice leave the poor girl alone, she was helping out a friend." Rosie says from behind the counter.

"Helping out or not it was still hot as hell to watch."

"Are you guys ready to go?" I ask trying to change topics quickly.

_Like vampire speed quickly! _

"Just about." Rosie says. "Dad went to grab a bite to eat so we told him we would watch the place. He should be back any minute now."

"Good lord Rosalie how in the hell do you put up with that man." Emily says as she waddles through the door. The poor thing looks like a tick that is about to pop.

"Emily what are you doing here. Jacob said the doctor put you on bed rest." Alice says as she walks over to Emily and takes the large bag she is carrying from her hands.

"What the hell does that doctor know?" Emily huffs. "Dumb bastard won't induce for two more days. _'Let's wait and see, give the little guy some more cooking time'_ he says. Let his stupid ass be two and half weeks past due and see how he feels about the situation. And little guy needs more time to cook? Is he kidding me? This goose is cooked! Put a fork in him and get him the fuck out!" Emily rants!

I stand there in complete shock, not believing the sweet and kind Emily that I have come to know is going off like she is. I look over at Rosie and Alice to see if they share the same look but see they both have looks of understanding on their faces.

_Must be a mommy thing. Guess this is something we have to look forward to. We want this to look forward to with Edward's babies._

"Emily honey does Jacob know you are here?" Rosie asks.

"No he doesn't. Leaves me at home by myself all damn day long. Bored out of my mind and slowly going crazy. The nesting bug kicked in and I cleaned the house. Came across some of the jewelry that his mom gave me when we first got married up in the attic. Stuff is ugly as damn it but is supposed to be worth something since it is tribal. Thought I would bring it here and see if I could get a few dollars for it." She rambles on as if she was talking more to herself than to us.

"Emily what are you doing rooting around in the attic?" Rosie chastises her. "And you shouldn't be driving either. What if you went into labor in the middle of driving? I'm calling Jacob to come and get you darling." Rosie says as she heads for the phone.

"Nobody move!" A voice yells out from behind us. We all turn to see a man standing by the door with a gun in his hand.

_Oh shit he has a gun! Where's my piece? Where's my piece? It's got to be around here somewhere._

"What the fuck?" Alice asks as she goes towards the man. "Are you kidding me right now?"

"I said don't move!" He yells as he points the gun in her face bringing her quickly to a stop. The shaggy looking man half turns around and locks the door.

I can see that Emmett has realized what is happening and starts to bang on the door.

_Save us Super Dick, save us. _

"Open this damn door you piece of shit." He screams as he tries to slam his body into the glass door.

_Should have told Edward we love him._

"Emmett please stop before you hurt yourself." Rosie yells back at him. I can hear the concern in her voice but I think it is more for Emmett than herself. "It's bullet proof glass."

_Please let us be able to tell Edward we love him._

"This is a robbery!" The man yells at us.

"Really Captain Obvious, I thought it was a tea party!" Emily says before she lets out a large gasp. "Great just fucking great!" She yells again as we all turn to her and see the large puddle of liquid that is sitting at her feet.

_We love you Edward!_

"Did she just pee herself?" The gunman asks.

_Oh shit!_

"No dumb ass." Rosie says as she comes out from around the counter. "Her water broke, she's in labor." She says as she moves Emily from the spot she is standing in.

_Wow your water really does break like they show on TV._

"Have you been having any contractions today?" Rosie calmly asks.

"I thought it was just back pain." Emily says in a tone of voice that shows she is clearly scared now. "Oh fuck!" She cries out suddenly as she doubles over in pain.

_Ouch that looks very painful. We will be having drugs when we have Edward's babies' right? Please tell me we will be having drugs._

"Just breathe Emily. I know you want to hold your breath to hold in the pain, but you have to breathe." Rosie says as she tries to calm her down.

"Can we focus back on me for a minute here?" The gunman yells drawing our attention back to him.

"Of course we can you selfish prick."

_Was that us? Oh shit that was us that said that._

"Would you like some coffee while you wait to complete this robbery?" I ask.

_Emmett's super hero powers have rubbed off on us. I got your back girl. My piece is right here._

"Don't talk to me like that you stupid bitch?" The man says as he comes closer to me, pointing the gun right in my face.

_Retreat! Retreat! Shut your mouth and retreat!_

"Get what you came in here for and get the hell out of here. We have more important things to deal with." I say as I stand my ground in front of him.

The sound of Emmett trying to break the glass on the door and Emily's gasps of pain surround me from all angles.

"I came here for the money! Show me the money!" He yells.

_Jerry Maguire really. You couldn't be more original than that._

I stand there staring at the idiot before me, adrenaline running hot throughout my body.

"I said show me the money." The gunman yells as he moves closer to me, grabbing my arm and pushing me over towards the counter where the register is.

_That hurts motherfucker! Let go!_

"Wait!" Alice yells as she walks over to where the gunman has moved us. "Watch this." She tells him as she pulls me away from him, grabs my face, and plants a huge kiss on my lips.

_What the hey hiddy hoe?_

The next few seconds are a blur as Alice's lips stay connected to mine. The sound of breaking glass and Emily's cries of pain are all around me as I stand there shocked and wide eyed as Alice continues to kiss me.

I pull away from Alice just as I see Emmett tackling the stunned and somewhat horny looking gunman to the ground.

_I knew it! I just knew it! All men like girl on girl action. I bet thoughts of naked pillow fights were running threw his sick mind just then._

"You stupid asshole!" Emmett yells as he wrestles around with the guy until he pins him to the ground. "Not such a big man now are you dickhead." He says before he punches the guy, knocking him out.

"Oh fuck! I can feel the baby's head." Emily cries out.

_That's not good!_

"Emmett!" Rosie yells as she helps lower Emily to the ground.

"Alice get his gun and hold it on him in case he wakes up." Emmett says as he rushes over to Emily.

"Alice what the hell was with that kiss?" I say as my senses start to come back to me. I can hear Emmett and Rosie talking in the background behind me.

"I saw how stunned the guys were last night when you kissed Angela and I figured it was worth a shot." She says as she looks around for the gun. "Besides it's not like I could kiss Rosie. She's my sister and that is just all kinds of wrong. Our future kids may come out with fifteen toes or some crazy shit like that. Here it is!" She says excitedly as she picks up the gun.

_She's got a point there._

"It wasn't even a real gun!" Alice says as she stomps over to the still unconscious gunman. "You stupid motherfucker!" She says as she begins to kick him.

_Kick him harder!_

"Alice sweetie stop!" I say as I rush over to her and pull her away from his limp body. I may or may not have put in my own kick or two as I turned us away from him.

_May have!_

"It's over now; the police will be here any second." I say as I look out towards the doors and see a sea of faces looking in at us.

"Take it off!" I hear Emily yell through clenched teeth.

"Take what off?" Emmett asks.

"That damn costume."

"Emily, the baby's head is crowning."

"I don't care Emmett! I know you are more than capable of delivering this baby but I don't want the first thing he sees when he comes into this world to be Super Dick."

"Emily there isn't time."

"Please Emmett!" Emily begs.

"Alright, alright. Bella come here, I need you to just sit here in case the baby comes. It shouldn't take more than a second but I don't want to risk the baby coming out onto this floor."

_What was that? I'm sorry I thought you said you want us to play hind catcher to a baby BEING BORN!_

"Bella!" Emmett calls again bringing me out of my head. "Just be ready to catch." Emmett pats my shoulder as he stands and begins peeling off his costume.

"Stupid fucking spandex!" He mumbles as he pulls the mask off.

"Oh Rosie I need to push." Emily says as I see her bear down on Rosie's hand.

"Not yet Emily." Emmett yells as he struggles to get the costume off.

"I have to, it hurts so badly!" She says as she pushes.

I look down to where I can see the baby's head coming out of Emily. Fluid gushes out hitting my knees and Emily's feet.

_We may throw up!_

Seconds after the fluid rushes out his head is fully out and I can see his face. It is covered in blood and slim and mucus and thirty other nasty looking things and it is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.

_Still gonna throw up! _

"Emmett his head is fully out." I say as I lean closer and hold his head in my hands.

"Almost there Bella." He says.

"Need to push again." Emily calls out in a tired voice.

"Not yet, Emily, just wait one more second." Emmett says as he kneels down beside me. "Ok now darling." He says as he puts his hands underneath mine.

Emily leans up and pushes one more time and in a rush of fluids the baby is out of her body and sitting in both mine and Emmett's hands.

"It's a boy!" Emmett yells out excitedly just as the baby begins to cry.

"Is he ok?" Emily asks.

"He's amazing." I say as I look down at the little alien creature that is squirming around in my hands. "So beautiful." I whisper as I feel tears in my eyes.

"We got him ma'am." I hear a voice call out from behind me. I look up to see police and EMT's surrounding us.

I gently remove my hands from the baby as one of the EMT's takes him and another begins to cut his cord. I stand up and watch in awe as one of the EMT's cleans the baby and the other helps Emily with the afterbirth.

_Eww that reminds us of Alien._

"So amazing." Alice says as she pulls me into a hug. She has tears of her own streaking down her face.

After we pull away from our hug I look over and for the first time notice Emmett is in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs.

_Damn Markey Mark much!_

"Thank you!" I hear Emily cry as she is handed her baby boy. "Thank you all so much."

_So sweet and wonderful and amazing. Now can a girl get some towels to get this goo off her! _

_**S**_

Emily and the baby have been transported to the hospital to make sure they are ok. Emmett and Rosie went along with them too, after of course Emmett was told he had to put his clothes back on. He opted for the Super Dick costume, Rosie opted for the change of clothes he had brought with him. Rosie of course won.

After it was determined that I was ok and had not been harmed by the gunman when he grabbed me...

_Stupid fucker left bruises on our arm. That's 5 to 10 right there alone. We should have kicked him harder._

...I was released medically and Alice and I were currently sitting in the Nags Head police station waiting to speak with one of the detectives about this crazy day. Thankfully I had my beach bag in the car, which had a towel and a change of clothes so I was able to clean up before leaving the scene.

_Wish we had more clothes to put on than this bathing suit cover up but beggars can't be choosers. Beats sitting around in afterbirth. _

"Ladies, I am so sorry to keep you waiting." A man who looked to be in his mid-forties came up to us. He had brown hair and brown eyes and looked very familiar to me for some reason.

_Can't put our finger on it._

"My name is Detective Phil Dwyer and I will be handling this case."

_Bingo! _

"If you would like we can go back to my office and talk there, hopefully it will be more comfortable for you. I'm sure this has been a trying day and you probably are in a bit of shock."

_That's a fucking understatement!_

"Can I get you ladies anything?" He says as he directs us back towards his office.

"A Coke or Pepsi would be great. Think the sugar would help." Alice says with a sweet smile.

The dad, I mean detective looks in my direction but all I can do is nod my head.

"Oh my God Bella." Alice whisper shouts after he has walked out the door. "He looks just like you and his name is Phil. Do you think he could be your dad?"

"I..." I try to speak but there are no words. Is it possible? Could this be the elusive Phil that is not to be spoken of? Could it be that my dad is here before me, an officer of the law assigned to the case of this crazy day? Could my life be any more like a movie right now?

_Another movie title we have to come up with. _

"This day...crazy...can't be true...it doesn't...nothing makes senses..." I begin to ramble.

"Bella!" I hear Edward's frantic voice calling out in the station. I instantly rise up from my chair and head towards his voice. I see him at the front counter trying to get back towards us. There is an officer trying to hold him back as Edward continues to yell my name.

"Edward!" I yell as I take off running for him. When he hears my voice he stops momentarily before he comes for me too.

_Nothing movie clichéd about this at all is there._

"Oh thank God baby. I was so worried about you." Edward says as he wraps his arms around me picking me up off the ground. "I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to you." He says as he pulls me closer to him, as if he is trying to pull me into his body to protect me from the rest of the world. "I love you baby!"

_He loves us! Biggest check of all in the reasons to love Edward column. _

This makes sense to me. This crazy messed up day where nothing makes sense. Robberies, fake guns in my face, delivering babies and possibly finding my dad, those things make no sense to me. But this, as crazy as this day has been, this right here, Edward's arms protectively, lovingly around me, this makes sense.

"I love you too Edward." I whisper in his ear.

I hear Edward gasp as he pulls me even tighter to him.

"Not because of this day or because I am scared." I whisper. "I love you Edward, with all that I am, I love you."

"Oh darling, you just made me the happiest person on the face of the earth." Edwards says as he lowers me to the ground and pulls me in for a kiss.

_Sigh! Yeah, we're there. _

* * *

**A/N**

**Please know that I am not trying to make light of violent acts, especially with recent events, but life sometimes is crazy and this was one of those moments.**

**Piglet insisted he be in this chapter. He missed being in the last. Didn't care that it was in a bar he claims he could have fit in! My crazy guy will lick butter off biscuits which leaves these little bald spots on them. He also has a major sweet tooth and when I come home with icing on my skin he starts to lick which if you know cats feels like sandpaper.**

**Thank you to all of my lovely readers. It amazes when I see how many of you have followed me from the beginning and it just warms my heart to no end!**

**Much love to you all! **


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight._

_The following story may or may not be based on true events. Names, places and locations have been changed to protect amongst others me!_

_Station – the place or position in which something or someone stands or is assigned to stand or remain._

_A high station in life is earned by the gallantry with which appalling experiences are survived with grace. – Tennessee Williams_

**Thank you to the lovely coastaltigergirl for pre-reading. You're the best darling! Mistakes are all mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Police Station Two**

"Are you ok darling?" Edward asks as he places me back down on the ground. He pulls away a little to exam me it seems.

"He didn't touch you did he?" He asks as he searches my face.

_Yeah the fucker did._

"Not really." I answer him.

_Don't lie! Tell him the truth. Bet he wants to break the fucker in two. We'll let him if he wants! _

"What do you mean not really?" He asks. He is about to say something else when he notices the bruises on my arm.

"Did he do that?" He whispers as he gently traces his fingers over the dark blue marks.

"I'm ok Edward."

_Oh he's pissed!_

"But he..."

"Edward, look at me please." I say as I put my hands on his face and move it to where we are looking eye to eye again.

"I'm ok baby." I say as I look into his eyes. "He grabbed my arm is all, just a few bruises that will go away in a few days."

He stared into my eyes for a few minutes, searching for something. He must find it because a few moments later he pulls me into his arms again.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there darling." He whispers as he kisses the top of my head.

_You would have kicked his ass if you were, we just know it! _

"You're here now Edward that means more to me than anything." I say into his chest.

_Ok this is good too we admit! _

He is about to say something else when we hear the coo of Annabelle Leigh. We both look over behind us to see Jasper with his arms around both Alice and Bell Lee.

"Jasper was out with Bell Lee when Richard called to tell him about the robbery. He came and got me from the Jenkins house and we got here as fast as we could." Edward says as he continues to hold me tight to him before he started to chuckle.

"What?"

"I just realized I may have left the mower on at their house. Hopefully Paul turned it off."

_Can lawns get a Brazilian wax?_

"Miss Swan, Mrs. Cullen." Detective Dwyer says as he comes back over to us with two Pepsi bottles in his hands.

As we turn towards the detective I hear Edward inhale quickly.

_He sees it too._

"Detective Dwyer, I would like you to meet my husband Jasper Cullen and his brother Edward Cullen. Edward is Bella's boyfriend." Alice says trying to help deter the looks of shock on both Edward and Jasper's faces.

"Gentleman, it's a pleasure to meet you both. My name is Phil Dwyer and I will be the detective working on this case."

As he says his name, Edward pulls me tighter into him. I can see that Jasper's eyes have gone extremely wide. They both stare at him before turning to look at me and then back at the detective.

_Yes boys, you heard him right._

"If you would like, we can move this to the conference room." Detective Dwyer says with a strange look on his face. I can only imagine he is trying to figure out why everyone is acting so weird around him. "There are more chairs in there for everyone."

"Thank you." I say as I take Edward's hand and follow behind Phil Dwyer.

_Isabella Dwyer. Wow that sounds strange to say. Isabella Cullen. That's more like it._

We spend the next hour giving our statement and answering his questions, Alice doing most of the talking. I think I am too lost in the notion that I may have found my father.

_So far he seems like a nice guy. Maybe we did get that gene from him. Please stay a nice guy we don't want to be assholes!_

Edward's grip on my hand tightens and I swear I hear him growl when Alice mentions the robber grabbing me and pushing me towards the counter.

_That growl is sexy. Like a lion, like the lion we know is currently sleeping in his pants._

Alice is quick to mention the kiss we shared to distract and I see a quick smirk pass between Jasper and Edward.

_So...maybe...not sleeping now._

"Well I think that is all I need at the moment." Detective Dwyer says as he turns his recorder off and closes the notebook he was taking notes in.

"What happens now?" Edward asks.

"Seeing as how the gun he used was not real, it will be hard to charge him with armed robbery which has a stiffer sentence, but there will be a slew of other things the DA can go after him for. There's holding the girls against their will, attempted robbery, assault against Miss. Swan and endangerment of an unborn child."

_Bad breath, smelly body order, unruly nose hair, oily skin, dumber than damn it! The list of charges goes on. _

"What is his name?" I ask.

"The expired license he had on him says his name is Bryan Smith and that he is from the town of Kernersville which is near Winston-Salem. We are running his prints through the database to see if that is an alias but feel pretty sure it is correct."

_Never did like the name Bryan. Known too many assholes with that name!_

"Was he on something?" Jasper asks as he gently rubs the back of a now sleeping baby on his shoulder.

"Tox screens won't be back for a few days but we feel pretty certain he was on something." Dwyer answers him.

_Let's hope for his sake he was, would hate to think he was that much of a stupid head without some blow up his nose. Might explain the unruly nose hairs._

"So you will be in touch if you need anything else or if something happens?" Edward asks.

"Of course." Dwyer says as he begins to stand. "I have both of their contact information should I need anything further. Thank you all for your time today and I am very grateful that you both are ok." He says as he holds out his hand to us all.

When he comes to take mine, we both linger a little longer than the others did. It was as if we were both searching for something more. I knew what I was looking for, but could it be possible that he saw something there too.

_Like his daughter._

"Thank you." I whispered before I finally let go of his hand and let Edward pull me into him as we walked out of the station.

_**S**_

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward asks as we sit in the very back of Jasper and Alice's SUV.

_Robbery, gun in our face, baby in our hands, possibly meeting our dad!_

We are headed for the hospital to see Emily and the baby and the rest of the Cullen family who has gathered at the hospital.

_Robbery, gun in our face, baby in our hands, possibly meeting our dad!_

"I think I am still trying to process the whole day." I say as I snuggle into him tighter. "My mind is a bit overloaded at the moment. I think I need to process everything a little at a time before I even began to tackle that possibility."

_ROBBERY, GUN IN OUR FACE, BABY IN OUR HANDS, POSSIBLY MEETING OUR DAD!_

"Take all the time you need darling." He says as he kisses the top of my head. "I'm here when you need me."

_Danger, danger Will Robinson. Head is about to explode!_

"I love you Edward." I whisper as I look up into his caring green eyes.

_Head go BOOM!_

"I love you too darling, with all my heart." He says as he leans down and kisses me gently on the lips.

_That's better._ _Edward lip balm. Just what this crazed head needs._

_**S**_

"There's my partner in crime!" Emmett says as he runs over to me and pulls me into a huge hug.

_Easy there Super Dick! Still a jumbled mess up in here. Don't need any more rattling. _

Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and Esme are all in the maternity waiting room while Emily and the baby are being looked over by doctors.

"How are you doing little one? I swear when I saw that asshole manhandling you I about lost my shit!" Emmett says as he pulls me into a tighter hug.

"Can't breathe Emmett." I say. I swear I can hear Edward growling again.

_Lion coming out to play?_

"Sorry little one." He says as he loosens up his hold and places me gently back on the ground.

"How badly did he manhandle her Emmett?" Edward grits through his clenched teeth.

"Emmett please don't." I whisper to him in hopes that he will be able to calm Edward down.

"No worries little brother. I took care of that douche bag for you. Knocked his sorry ass out. No body fucks with Cullen women and gets away with it." Emmett says as he pulls Edward into a hug. He whispers something in Edward's ear before pulling away and looking his brother in the eyes. They watch each other for a moment, what seems like an unspoken conversation going on between them before Edward nods his head and Emmett lets him go.

"Thank you Em." Edward says before he walks over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"You ok?"

"Never better." He whispers into my ear before placing sweet kisses along my lobe.

"Get a room." Alice says before she walks over and breaks us apart. "There are innocent baby eyes around here. Keep it very G!" She says before she winks at both of us and walks over to Rose and pulling her into a hug.

_We don't like G We like mulit-druple X. It's a word, look it up we dare you too! _

"Where's dad?" Alice asks.

"He is working with the CSI team on getting everything done so he can secure the store as best as he can."

"How long will he have to be closed?" Alice asks.

"Just a few days. The insurance company has already been there and they should have a check to him in a couple of days to replace the window Emmett broke through to get in there. By then the police should be finished with their investigation and dad should be able to open again."

"And Super Dick will be there to open those doors and look over his people once again." Emmett says as he walks over to Rose and Alice.

_Go Super Dick, Go Super Dick Go!_

"Where did we go wrong?" I hear Esme mumble under her breath. I cannot help the laugh that escapes me.

Esme turns to me and gives me a wink before coming over and pulling me into a hug.

_Make it all better mommy._

"Are you really ok sweetie?" She asks me.

I nod my head slightly before laying it down on her shoulder.

"I think I found my dad." I quietly say.

Esme pulls me tighter into a hug and pats my shoulders.

"You'll tell me all about him later my baby girl. Right now we celebrate the newest addition to our friends and try and put this day behind us ok?"

"Yes ma'am." I say as I pull back from her embrace.

Esme puts her hands on my cheeks and wipes away tears I hadn't realized were falling until that moment.

"Oh my sweet girl, thank God you are ok, that you are all ok. I love you Bella. I hope you know that."

_It's ok to get swoony over mama love isn't it? It's not like Mama kink we swear. Is there a thing like mama kink? We know about daddy kink, but haven't read any mama kink._

"I love you too Esme." I smile through tears.

"Good everyone's here." Jacob says as he comes into the room, a look of joy and exhaustion on his face.

"Come and meet my little man." He says as he walks over and pulls me into a hug. "Thank you Bella." He says before he walks over and does the same to Alice.

After he lets her go we all follow him down the hall and into a large room. Emily is sitting up on the bed. She has changed into a soft looking silk gown, her hair is pulled up on top of her head and she is holding a blue bundle in her arms. She is radiant and so very beautiful.

_Please let us look like that after we have Edward's babies and not the Bride of the Swamp Thing._

"Hey." She beams as she looks up at the large crowd that is taking over her room. She moves the baby around so that everyone can get a better look at his beautiful face, his russet skin and black hair proudly displaying his Native American heritage.

"I would like you all to meet Jared Cullen Black." Emily says as she hands the boy over to Jacob.

"Cullen?" Emmett asks.

"So many of your family, whether they have the Cullen name now or will have it soon..." she says as she looks over at Rose and I and winks. "...were responsible for his coming into the world safely and I wanted him to know how important you all are to him."

"Thank you." We all say with huge smiles before we each take a turn at welcoming this joyful child into the world.

_**S**_

"Bella." Edwards says, breaking the silence that had taken over the car ride on the way back to my house. I look over to where he is looking to find Detective Dwyer sitting on my front porch.

He stands to greet us as we get out of the car.

"Good evening Miss. Swan, Mr. Cullen." He says as he extends his hand out to us both.

"Please call us Bella and Edward." I say as I take his hand in my own.

"And please call me Phil." He returns.

"Is everything alright?" Edward asks as he pulls me into his chest.

"As far as the case is concerned yes, everything is the same. I...well...I was hoping I could have a moment to speak with Bella...alone." He says.

Edward looks at me for a moment to gage my reaction. I give him a small nod of my head before he kisses my cheek.

"I'm going to go check on Piglet. If you need me I'm right inside." He says as he turns towards the door before disappearing inside.

"That boy is madly in love with you." Phil says.

"He is." I answer him with a smile on face.

"Not sure how I feel about that." He mumbles I'm sure not thinking I heard him.

_Protective daddy mode already dude?_

"Would you like to have a seat?" I ask as I point towards the chairs on the back porch that look out onto the ocean.

"Thank you." He says as he follows me over to the chairs.

We sit there quietly for a bit, each of us staring out at the water.

"My parents were always very strict with me growing up." He says finally breaking the silence. He continues to look out at the calm ocean. "When I turned eighteen, my father told me I had to go to school or get out on my own. I choose to get out on my own. I got a job and moved in with some friends of mine. I had all of this freedom suddenly that I had never had before and I went a little crazy with it. I started drinking, partying all the time and sleeping around like it was the end of the world. Tourists were my favorite..." he pauses, taking a deep breath before he continues. "...they were not here for that long so there were no commitments to worry about. I was that way for probably three years before it all came crashing down on me one day. There was this girl that I had hooked up with one weekend who came back down here to tell me she was pregnant and that there was a good possibility it was mine. She was almost nine months along at that moment so I wouldn't have to wait for very long to see if it was true or not."

_Slut mom came down here?_

"I felt like my whole world was closing in on me. I was twenty one years old, had no prospect for a future and was scared out of my mind about having to give up this carefree life I was living to take care of a kid. I worried myself sick for the next two weeks. I took a long hard look at my life and realized I was on a track to nowhere fast unless I made some changes. I talked to my dad, which was something I hadn't done in almost three years. I expected him to be angry with me, to shut me out but he didn't. He listened to what I had to say and helped me make the right decisions."

"I was ready to start my life over, to take responsibility for my actions and to be a dad if the baby was mine. Three weeks after the girl showed up I got a call that she was in labor in a hospital in Greensboro, so I rushed there as soon as I could. The whole way there I was getting excited ya know, excited at the idea of being a dad. As soon as I walked into the room though, I knew there was no way the little boy was mine."

_Greensboro, boy, another possible baby mama? Dad was a man slut!_

"How did you know?" I ask, finding my voice for the first time.

"Let's just say it was very clear that the baby's father was of Asian descent." He says with a slight chuckle.

"I see." I say.

"Needless to say I was very disappointed. I drove back home going through everything in my mind and made the decision that when I got home I was going to enlist in the Marines. I was in for twelve years, my first tour being the end of Dessert Storm. I got my shit together, became a man and after my third re-enlistment decided I was ready to come home. I moved back here and got a job working for the police department. I got married four years ago. I have a little girl, her name is Gracie, she's three and is my whole world." He says as he pulls out a picture of a little girl and hands it to me.

I cannot help the gasp that escapes me as I look at the picture of a little girl who looks just like me.

_Holy shit we have a sister!_

"She looks just like you." He whispers as he takes the picture back and puts it into his wallet before he takes a deep breath.

"I couldn't get past the fact you looked so much like her, like me. One of the guys even made a comment after you left about not knowing I had an older daughter. I started thinking about my past and realized if there was a possibility that one child could have been mine, there was a possibility that another could be as well. I was a stupid kid who thought he was invincible and didn't need to use condoms all the time."

He turns to look at me for the first time, his eyes searching my face for something.

"I hope you don't mind, but I looked up your information after you left. Your birth certificate didn't list a father but it did list a mother." He says before he looks back out to the water.

"Paige Swan." I whisper.

"Paige Swan." He whispers back. "I never knew her last name and she never knew mine, but I definitely remembered her. We spent a week together, half of the time drunk but I remember everything about that week. I looked up her information as well and immediately recognized her picture."

_You could see her behind all that plastic? You must be a great detective._

"I didn't know Bella." He says, his voice barely above I whisper.

"I know." I answer him.

"How?" He says looking at me again.

"Paige once told me she never would have told you because she never wanted to have to play house."

His head pops up at my words and a look of heartbreak crosses his face.

_That's right moms a big ol bitch! _

"I never knew anything about you except your name and that you lived in Dare County. I only knew that because of my grandparents. Paige was never a mother to me; my grandparents more or less raised me because she was always off spending their money somewhere."

"My God Bella, I'm...I wish...I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, you couldn't have known because she never wanted you too. My grandfather came here looking for you when I younger but couldn't find anything about you. That must have been when you were overseas."

"I wish I had been here." He whispers. "Is that why you are here, to find me?"

"It's one of the reasons I came here. There were some things that I was made aware of about my life and the way that I was raised that made me question everything and I decided I needed a change. So I came here, looking for something different and hoping that maybe I might find out about you. To be honest since I got here though I kind of put it in the back of my head, started living a different life than the one I was before. I think I gave up on finding you. That was until..."

"Until a cracked up guy walked into a pawn shop and brought us together." He chuckled.

_Bet if we pitched that as a movie idea they would tell us it would never sell as believable. _

"Yeah, crazy how fate works like that." I say with my own chuckle.

"Now that you know about me, about the very real possibility that I am your dad, do you want that?"

"To be honest with you I'm not sure what I want right now, my head is kind of a mess." I say. I can instantly see a look of hurt cross his face.

"I want to get to know you Phil, want to find out if you are my dad, although I'm pretty sure you are, it's just...I need a few days to get my head around this. Just like I am sure you will too, I mean you have a family. Have you thought about how this will affect them?"

_Don't want Step mom to hate me before she knows me. This isn't Cinderella. Wait, Cinderella, Bella. Holy shit maybe this is a Disney Fairytale. But we already have our Prince Charming and we hate mice! _

"I have, a lot. I wanted to talk with you first before I talked to them. Gracie will be thrilled to death to have any older sister, but Vanessa..."

_Will try to make us wash her clothes. _

"May need a little more time." I finish for him.

"Yeah." He sighs.

"I think we all need more time to sort everything out." I tell him as I grab his hand and squeeze it. "But I think it will all work out in the end."

"I sure hope so." He says as he squeezes my hand back before he stands to leave.

"Good bye Bella." He says before he leans down and kisses my cheek. "I look forward to talking with you again." He says before he leaves.

Moments after he is gone, Edward is outside, pulling me into his lap in the chair Phil has just vacated. We lay back in the chair, my body lying beside his. He doesn't ask me any questions, he just holds me, letting everything sink in.

_Our Prince Charming._

"I have a little sister." I finally say.

We have been lying there for well over an hour, neither one of saying a word. The sun has set and darkness surrounds us.

"Tell me about her." He says and I do.

I tell him everything.

_**S**_

The sun is beginning to peek up from the ocean when we finally stop talking about all that has happened the day before. Rays of pinks, purples and oranges race across the sky welcoming a new day.

"Come my love, let's go to bed." He says as he begins to stand.

"I have to get ready for work." I start to say.

"No you don't, I talked to Seth while you were out here with Phil. He already made arrangements for you to be off today."

"But..."

"No arguments Bella." He says as he puts his hand over my lips.

"Ok." I say as I kiss his fingers.

Edward stands there for a few moments, just watching me. The colors of the sunrise reflect heavily in his green eyes, dazzling me in the process.

"Isabella, may I have the honor of making love to you?" He asks me.

_Hell to the YES!_

"Yes." I whisper.

_Finally!_

Edward takes my hand and leads me through the kitchen, up the stairs to my bedroom.

_Hot damn!_

Without a word, he slowly begins to undress me, his fingers gently caressing every inch of skin that is exposed.

_Body is on fire._

"So beautiful." He whispers as he admires my now naked body in front of him. He begins to slowly move around my body, taking in every square inch as he pulls his own clothes off. I should feel embarrassed, should be blush pink, but I'm not. I feel sexy, amazing, wanted and powerful.

_We are woman hear us roar!_

When he completes his full circle, he is naked as well. His beautiful, tan, taut body on display in front of me for my admiration, and while I have seen him this way before, at this moment he is more amazing to me than ever before.

"I love you Bella." He says as he takes my face in his hands and begins to kiss me with a passion I thought could never exist.

_Roar later, swoon now!_

His hands move slowly down my body, exploring it as his tongue makes love to my own.

We dance in each other's arm back towards the bed, lying down slowly as to not lose the connection our tongues are sharing.

Our hands explore the other's body; our words are of endearment and of cherishing. He brings me pleasure with his fingers and then he slowly joins us together as one.

His eyes never leave me as our bodies work in tandem with the other.

"I love you Isabella Swan." He says, his words wrapping around my heart because I can see it in his eyes as he stares into my own.

"I love you Edward Cullen." I answer him as I wrap my legs around him, pulling him further into me.

Our bodies' rock to the sounds of waves crashing outside the window, each thrust becoming more powerful, as wanton need overtakes slow passion and we finish each other off with a flurry of hands, sweaty skin slapping sweaty skin and each other's names mingled with the God Lord's.

_Need...a...moment...here._

"Never better." Edward says as he catches his breath.

"Never before." I say before the two of us break out into fits of laughter.

_Really! Movie cliché!_

"We went there didn't, that whole movie line thing." He says as he breaks our connection but forms another one by pulling me into his arms.

"Totally went there." I agree as I cuddle into him.

"Sweet dreams beautiful Bella." He sleepily whispers.

"Of round two pretty Edward." I say as sleep takes over.

_Sweet dreams IBR. Holy good night that was amazing. No worries we are on the shot. It's all good!_

* * *

**A/N**

**Finally I know! Hehe. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Hope you enjoyed the back story on Phil and their budding relationship. It won't be a huge part of the story going forward but there none the less.**

**Thank you for all of the lovely reviews from the last chapter. You guys really loved the pawn shop craziness, which I of course love about you all!**

**Hugs and kisses and love from Piglet! **

**Thanks! **


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight._

_The following story may or may not be based on true events. Names, places and locations have been changed to protect amongst others me!_

_Station – the place or position in which something or someone stands or is assigned to stand or remain._

_A high station in life is earned by the gallantry with which appalling experiences are survived with grace. – Tennessee Williams_

**Thank you to the lovely coastaltigergirl for pre-reading. You're the best darling! Mistakes are all mine and a little drug induced thanks to a stupid cold!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Power Station**

This is heaven

I am surrounded in warmth and bliss. Here in bed with Edward's body wrapped around my own, the soft brush of his breath across my neck as he slumbers. Opening my eyes to memories of him, of us, together as one, I slowly rejoin the land of the awake.

Heaven

_We think round two and three were heaven but being wrapped in his arms is nice too._

I begin to turn in his arms so that I can watch my pretty Edward as he sleeps when very loud banging bolts both of us up in the bed.

"What the hell?" Edward says. In his sleep dazed state he pulls me into him as if he is protecting me from the unknown.

"Isabella Marie Swan you better open this door."

_Oh Shit!_

"Don't think I won't pull it off the hinges young lady."

_Double shit!_

"Maggie?" I ask in a confused voice.

"Your mom, Maggie?" Edward asks.

"I think so but why on earth would she be here?" I ask really more to myself as I get out of bed and grab a t-shirt and a pair of shorts to throw on.

Looking back at Edward, who is scrambling for clothes of his own, I can't help but smile before I hurry down the stairs quickly.

"Maggie?" I ask as I open the door in a hurry.

"Thank you Lord Jesus." Maggie says as she rushes in and pulls me into the tightest hug I have ever been given. "My baby is ok." She mumbles to herself.

_Maggie doing crack now?_

I look towards the door to see Marcus standing there with a smile on his face and a look of relief in his eyes.

"Child I could just beat you right now." Maggie says as she pulls away from our hug and begins inspecting me for God only knows what. "Did you forget how to answer your phone or did the damned cockroach destroy it."

_Cockroach? What the hell? Maggie has to be doing crack. No fears mama, we can get you into rehab stat!_

"Maggie what the hell are you talking about?" I ask finding my voice finally. "What are you doing here?"

"Watch that fresh mouth young lady or I will take you over my knee." She says with a scowl on her face. "Baby girl has lost her damn mind." She mumbles to herself.

_Hey she swore too. Not that we'll mention that to her, no desire to be taken over her knee. Now over Edward's knee is a whole other story._

"Can you believe this child Marcus?" Maggie says as she looks towards him before she leaves our embrace and begins pacing around like a crazy woman. "Baby girl is held hostage in a robbery, gun all in her face and she is going to act like nothing happened. Do you know how worried we have been about you?"

"How did you..." I begin to ask as Marcus pulls me into a warm hug. I feel him sigh as he pulls me in a little tighter. "Maggie saw the video on ITub. We've been trying to call you for the past twenty-four hours with no answer. After about twelve hours of no response, Maggie insisted we get down here as quickly as we could."

"It's YouTube Marcus not ITub. Crazy old man needs a hearing aid, maybe then he'll listen to me." Maggie mumbles the last part. "Again I have to ask, where the hell is your phone?"

_YouTube? There's a video on YouTube? Oh we hope our hair looked ok._

"What video are you talking about?" I ask, still confused by this whole moment.

"There is a video of some crazy guy in blue spandex dancing around like his ass is on fire. Mega Penis or some such nonsense." Maggie mumbles. "Any way the video goes from him dancing around to a robbery taking place and him swooping in to save the day. We thought it was some crazy movie promo but then the camera zoomed in to the robber with a gun in some poor girl's face and imagine my horror when that young girl happened to turn out to be _my _baby girl." Maggie says.

"There's really a video of all that?" I ask in shock.

_Damn the age of cell phones!_

"Well that will only inflate Emmett's ego even more." Edward says with a smirky grin on his face as he walks into the room looking like sex in shorts and a t-shirt.

_Our new favorite flavor of course._

"Hello there, my name is Edward Cullen; you must me Maggie and Marcus." Edward says as he walks over to where we are standing holding his hands out for them to shake.

"Bless my tired old eyes, this is a handsome man." Maggie says as she pulls him into a hug. Edward stumbles into her at first; shocked I am sure by not only Maggie's words but her actions. "Bout time I get to meet the man who makes my baby so happy. Just let me look at you." She says as he takes his face into her hands. I notice that Edward is bending his knees considerably so that he can look Maggie in the eyes.

Maggie stares into his eyes for what seems like the longest time before she smiles at him and then looks over at me.

"He loves you baby girl. I can see it in his eyes."

"I do." Edward says without hesitating.

"Oh Marcus, what beautiful grandbabies we'll have." She says as she tries to quickly wipe away a tear from her eyes.

"Now Maggie, let the poor boy go and quit planning their future." He says as he walks over and takes Edward's hand in his own.

The two men stand there eyeing each other up. Marcus trying his best to glare at Edward, and Edward doing his best to hold his head up high against that glare.

"Yeah, he'll do." Marcus says as he pats Edward on the shoulder. "Welcome to the family son. Take care of my baby girl or I'll feed your ass to the sharks." He says with a smile.

_Not the sharks!_

"Yes sir." Edward says with his own smile that has traces of fear behind it.

"Stop with the macho bullshit Marcus. With your bad back you couldn't lift that boy if you tired." Maggie says as she takes Edward away from Marcus and brings him over to me. Edward instantly puts his arms around me.

"Now would you mind explaining to me why you haven't been answering your phone?" Maggie asks.

"After being at the police station we went to the hospital." Edward says. "I guess we forgot to turn them back on. I had about thirty missed calls and texts from my family this morning so I can only imagine how bad yours must be."

Groaning a little I walk over to my purse to grab my phone. Sure enough there are sixty missed calls, fifteen text messages and my voicemail box is full.

_That'll take forever to deal with. Maybe later._

"Sorry Maggie. I guess with all the craziness of yesterday I forgot about my phone. I was going to call you today and tell you everything, I had no idea there would be a video out there of it."

"No worries baby girl. You're safe and that's all that matters." She says as she comes over and takes my face in her hands.

"I love you my sweet girl." She says.

"I love you too Mama Maggie." I say.

She stares into my eyes for a moment, tears watering her own. "Thank you baby." She whispers before she shakes her head and lets me go.

"I need to cook and you need to eat." She says as she walks towards the kitchen. "What you got in here for me to fix you?"

_**S**_

As it turns out I didn't have anything Maggie wanted to cook, at least not in the quantities that she wanted to cook anyway. Maggie always cooks when she gets nervous and she has had over twenty four hours of nervous energy to deal with so she said she needed to cook.

A lot!

_Woman is like a power station, generating nervous energy._

So while she made a list of things she would need, we told her and Marcus all about yesterday. Well almost all about yesterday. I didn't mention Phil. I wasn't sure how that would affect Marcus and I wanted to talk to Maggie about it first. I didn't want to hurt Marcus or make him think that he would be any less of a father figure to me now that my real dad was possibly in the picture.

After the list was complete, Maggie sent Marcus and Edward on their way to collect the goods she needed. Her words not mine.

_Sounded like she was sending them on a hunting expedition and not grocery shopping. I bet Edward would be sexy in a hunting and gathering mode. All caveman like with his little animal loin cloth barely covering his manly cave tool._

"What's got you blushing like a whore in church?" Maggie asks me as she cradles her mug of tea in her hands.

_Busted!_

"Nothing." I manage to squeak out. "How's grandmother?" I ask trying to change the subject.

The knowing smirk on Maggie's face quickly changes and a look of sadness washes over her face before she replaces it with a blank expression.

"She misses you."

"I miss her too." I whisper. "But other than that how is..."

"Isn't it amazing how quickly they get stuff up on the internet now a day?" Maggie asks quickly changing the subject herself. "To think that video was already there on YouTube mere hours after the fact is just crazy." She says.

_Trying to change the subject quickly. Something doesn't smell right here._

"Maggie since when do you watch things on YouTube?"

"A friend and I were messing around with it one day and have become addicted to it since then." She says but I notice that she's not looking at me and she hasn't been since I asked her about grandmother.

"Maggie what's..." I begin to ask as I feel a small pat on the back of my calf. I turn to look and see Piglet standing there patiently waiting for me to give him attention, his paw poised in the air ready to tap me again if needed.

"Yes buddy, I see you there." I say as I lean down to pet his soft head.

"Oh what a doll baby." Maggie says as she puts her mug down and walks over to us, kneeling down to pet Piglet as well.

"Maggie I would like you to meet Piglet."

"Oh Bella he is adorable." She says as she picks him up and cuddles him into her. Piglet being the love whore that he is eats the attention up and begins to purr loudly.

I watch Maggie and Piglet for a few moments as I think back to what she wasn't telling me from our conversation moments ago. I want to know more but knowing Maggie she will not tell me a thing. Thinking that maybe if I open up to her she'll do the same I draw in a quick breath before steeling my nerves to tell her about Phil.

_Don't worry it's not like she'll have a voodoo doll in his image. She doesn't carry those things around with her. Right?_

"I think I found my dad." I whisper.

Maggie's loving ministrations for Piglet stop instantly and she pops her head up at me.

"How..."

"He is the detective leading the case."

"What makes you think it's him?"

"His name is Phil Dwyer and I look just like him. After we left yesterday one of the officers said something about me looking so much like him, he began looking into my background. He remembers Paige, remembers spending a week with her. He came here yesterday afternoon to talk to me."

Maggie stands there, absent mindedly petting Piglet while she stares at me. It looks like she is warring with what to do or say next.

"How do you feel about this?" She finally asks me.

"Happy I think." I say with a sigh. "I want to get to know him, find out for sure if he is my dad, although I have little doubt that he is. He's married and he has a little girl. I have a sister." I say as tears start to fill my eyes.

"Oh baby girl." Maggie says as she puts Piglet down and comes over to me and pulls me into her arms.

"I hope she likes me."

"Of course she'll like you Bella, she'll love you. And so will Phil and his wife. I know it's going to be a big change for everyone, but it will all work out baby, just as it should. You deserve to know him and he deserves to know you."

"What about Marcus...I...don't want to hurt him."

"Don't you worry about Marcus. He will be happy for you."

"But I don't want him to think that I don't love him anymore."

"You listen to me young lady and you listen good." She says as she takes my face into her hand once again.

"Marcus knows that you love him with all your heart and he feels the same way. The Good Lord graced you as our daughter when heaven couldn't spare any angels for us and nothing will ever change that. Marcus will be happy for you baby, he really will, but he'll also know that he is your daddy just as much as the real one is. Blood is not what makes a man a father, love and heart and compassion are what make a man a father." She says before she leans forward and kisses the top of my head. "Now quit worrying your pretty little head darling and tell me all about that handsome man of yours."

_Where to begin? Probably not a good idea to start with how amazing he is in bed._

_**S**_

While at the store, Esme calls Edward again to check in on him. Once he tells her that Maggie and Marcus are here she insists on coming to meet them. After checking that it's ok with the rest of us, Edward invites his whole family over for dinner.

Maggie is of course thrilled because it means more food for her to cook.

Shortly after Edward and Marcus get back from the store Carlisle and Esme are there. Esme and Maggie hit it off instantly and began working together in the kitchen. Carlisle, Edward and Marcus head out to the porch and begin talking about things that only men can sit around and talk about.

Alice, Jasper and Annabelle Leigh are the next to arrive and shorty after they do, Angela, Seth and Sam show up to check on me as well.

Of course the more people that show up the happier Maggie becomes. Not only because it means more people to eat her food, but I can also see how happy it makes her that there are so many good people in my life.

Dinner is almost ready when Rosie and Eli come walking into the house. She walks over and introduces herself to Maggie, who immediately begins to inspect her to make sure she is ok just as she had done with both Alice and I.

_Look at Maggie going all Mama Bear with Alice and Rosie just like Esme did with me. Guess Maggie was right, blood alone does not make a parent._

"Where's Emmett?" I ask. I notice Maggie's eyes quirk up at the mention of his name.

"He scaredy cat." Eli says. "He fraid for Bellwa's mama and he not come in."

"Oh dear Lord." Esme mumbles under her breath.

I look at Rosie who is trying so hard not to laugh as she nods her head in acknowledgement of what Eli has just said.

"We have been out on the porch for the last twenty minutes trying to get the overgrown baby in here."

"Let me go talk some sense in that boy." Maggie says but I stop her before she goes too far.

"Let me." I say.

She nods her head with a silly grin on her face before she walks back over to the pot of red beans and rice that she was working on previously.

When I reach the front porch I see Emmett sitting on the stairs pouting like a little boy.

"Hey Em." I say as I sit down beside him.

"Hey little one." He says without looking up at me.

_How cute he sounds just like a little kid._

"Won't you come inside with the rest of our families?"

"I don't wanna." He pouts.

"She won't be mean to you Emmett, I promise."

"She threatened to cut my...dick..." he whispers the last word as he looks around him "...off Bella. I don't want that."

"Emmett you tackled an armed robber to the ground yesterday after breaking through a bullet proof glass window. Why on earth would you be afraid of a tiny five foot two woman?"

"Because she was mean to me." He pouts again.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, get your butt up off the porch now." Maggie says from behind us.

_Oh shit, she three named him. Cover the goods Emmett, cover the goods._

"Oh shit!" Emmett mumbles as he stands and immediately throws his hands over his crotch.

"Quit covering yourself boy." She says as she walks over to him.

"Yes ma'am." Emmett whispers.

"Come down here." Maggie says as she points for him to lower himself to her level so she can see him eye to eye.

Standing in front of me is a hulking six foot one, two hundred and fifty pound wall of muscle, cowering down next to a tiny five foot two, one hundred pound woman.

_This is what we need a video of. Super Dicks' kryptonite._

Maggie stares at him for a moment before she throws her arms around his neck.

"Thank you for saving my baby girl." She says.

Emmett stands there frozen for a moment before he melts in her embrace. He puts his arms around her and straightens himself up, pulling Maggie up off the ground.

"Anything for my family, Mama Maggie." Emmett says with a huge grin. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Of course it does." Maggie says as Emmett puts her back down on the ground. "I'll even give this back to you." She says as she rummages around in the pocket of the apron she has been wearing, pulling out what looks like a voodoo doll.

_Oh shit she does carry them around with her._

Emmett stands there looking at the doll with wide eyes before Rosie, who I didn't realize was there also, walks over and takes the doll out of Emmett's hands.

"I'll just hold onto that." She says with a grin before she turns and follows Maggie back into the house.

Emmett stands there, still frozen before he looks over at me.

"Little one?" He questions.

"Don't worry Em, her bark is worse than her bite." I laugh as I take his hand and pull him with me towards the house.

"It's not her bite I'm worried about." He mumbles before he rubs the back of his neck. "I knew those sharp pains in my neck were something." He mumbles again.

_**S**_

A little while later I am sitting on the back porch eating dinner surrounded by my family, new and old and I know that no matter what, everything is going to be alright.

_Sing it Bob Marley!_

* * *

**A/N:**

**I know it seems a little like an ending, but it's not, there's still a little more to go in this story.**

**I want to say thank you to coffee-for-closers for recommending this story in her own story Heartlines. I am humbled when another author gives this honor. If you get a chance go and give her story a try.**

**Thank you as always to my lovely readers. You guys mean the world to me.**

**Piglet sends his love as do I!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight._

_The following story may or may not be based on true events. Names, places and locations have been changed to protect amongst others me!_

_Station – the place or position in which something or someone stands or is assigned to stand or remain._

_A high station in life is earned by the gallantry with which appalling experiences are survived with grace. – Tennessee Williams_

**Thank you to the lovely coastaltigergirl for pre-reading. You're the best darling! Mistakes are all mine.**

**I want to apologize for not posting this past Wednesday. Nasty sinus infection that had my head filled with more snot than eight people should have knocked me on my butt. I am back in the land of the healthy again finally and only a little late on my Saturday posting. Thanks for your patience.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Prep Station**

Whack!

_Damn it not again. Stupid lobster juice._

"Piglet is going to go crazy when I get home." I say as I wipe the liquid that just flew out of the lobster claw onto my face. I look over at Sam who is pulling the insides out of the head of a lobster.

"Yeah my dog, Custard follows me everywhere I go when I break down lobsters." She says as she pulls the tail off of another lobster and places it into the pile that sits in front of me to pull meat out of.

_We knew there was a reason we never liked lobster. Stupid roaches of the sea._

Giving the knuckle of the claw that I have in my hand one more whack with the butt of my knife I crack the fire engine red shell and begin pulling the meat out.

_Damn thing wasn't red when it was in the walk in staring at us with its beady eyes. Blue as the day is long it was. Damn it watch those little spikey things, they hurt like a mo fo! _

"Shit those hurt." I say as I shake the hurt from grabbing one of the spikes on the claw.

"I agree, no matter how many times I do this, I always grab hold of those things." Sam says. "You are doing a good job though Bella. Not everyone picks it up that quickly." She says as she dismembers another lobster.

I grab one of the tails and break through the shell with my knife, cutting everything in half. Pulling the meat out of the shell, I clean the waste off the meat and then dip it in water to clean it further.

_Lobster shit! We are up to our elbows in lobster shit. Even with gloves on we know it will be all under our fingernails._

"I thought the vein in shrimp was bad enough." I mumble to myself as I clean the nasty green waste from the meat. "I bet people wouldn't eat this crap if they saw how much shit was in here."

"Of course they would Bella; there is a prestige to eating lobster." Sam says.

_Remember all those times Benji would order steak and lobster when he would take us out for dinner He thought it made him look impressive. Hard to look impressive when eating a tail full of shit. Serves his stupid ass right! _

"But to pay so much for something and only get a little bit of meat out of it. I figure there is actually only about a pound of edible meat in these five pounders. Four pounds of guts, mush and shit."

_Oh the horrible green shit!_

"Yeah but they love this stuff." Sam says as she reaches for another lobster.

We have been breaking them down for about thirty minutes so far. The club is having a huge lobster night the following Tuesday and we are getting the meat that will be needed for lobster mac and cheese, lobster risotto, lobster bisque and lobster soufflé. There will be other seafood served as well as the lobster dishes and the seven to eight pound lobsters that will be available for them to order if they want.

Sam says it is an interesting night all around and one that tends to bring more members in than any of the other functions that they have.

_All those rich people walking around in paper bibs with lobsters on them like they are royalty should be a trip to see._

Losing myself in the rhythm of breaking shells and pulling out meat I think back to the week I have had. Maggie and Marcus decided to make a vacation out of their trip to see me. It was the first vacation I think I ever remember them taking to be honest and I can tell it has been a great week for them. We have explored the area together and they have on their own as well.

Maggie and Esme have quickly become bosom buddies and I swear they are secretly planning mine and Edward's wedding.

_Not that we mind of course, we just don't want to wear white. Ivory is much more fitting because let's face it we are far from virginal. Especially after what we did the night before or the night before that. The things that man can do with his tongue, and his fingers and his..._

"Bella!" Sam says as she pulls me from my thoughts.

"What?" I ask as I look over at her.

"Good Lord girl you look like you are about to achieve the big O right here in the middle of the kitchen. I never knew breaking down lobster could be sexy. What are you thinking about?"

"Edward." I mumble as I look everywhere but at her.

"Should have known." She says with a chuckle. "Just be careful. If the boys see that face on you they will be all over you trying to dry hump you. Horny little buggers!" She finishes with a mumble.

_Eww No!_

_**S**_

A few hours later I am home pulling my clothes off as quickly as I can. The smell of lobster is all over me and I just want to jump in the shower quickly before Edward comes over and Maggie and Marcus get back from spending the day with Esme and Carlisle.

It's Saturday and we are having dinner over at Jasper and Alice's house. Maggie, Marcus and the whole Cullen clan are having brunch at the club tomorrow so Maggie and Marcus can see where I am working now. They plan on getting up early Monday morning and heading back home to Atlanta.

A part of me wishes I was going back with them. Not because I want to leave this place or Edward and his family. But to see what is going on with my grandmother. Maggie has been very evasive in her answers to my questions about what is going on with her. I have spoken with her this week but cannot put my finger on it yet. I'm hoping they tell me something before they leave.

I am just about to step into the shower when I hear Edward calling out my name.

"I'm in the bathroom." I answer him. "Just about to get into the shower."

"Bella why is Piglet rooting around in the clothes you left on the floor and licking them like they are the greatest thing in the world?" Edward asks as he stands in the doorway to the bathroom.

_Knew the smell of lobster would drive him crazy._

"I was breaking down lobsters today at work and I got some of the juice and stuff all over my clothes. It's all on my skin too. Can't wait to get into the shower to wash it all off."

"Wait." Edward says as he comes over to me and begins sniffing my neck. "You have lobster juice all over you?" He asks as his tongue comes out and he begins licking my skin. "Bella and lobster, what a combination." He moans as he sucks on my skin now.

"Edward stop it!" I giggle. His mouth is tickling my neck.

_He can tickle our hoo ha as well. Bring those lips down south big boy._

"Do you have any idea how sexy this is?" He says as he moves to the other side of my neck.

"It's not sexy Edward." I mumble as I begin to really enjoy the way his tongue touches my skin.

_Hello! Is anybody listening to us! Further down here. We'll wave the sex flag if we need to!_

"It is _so_ sexy Bella. Lobster is like every man's dream food. And to have you covered in it, I could eat you alive darling."

_Yes please eat us Edward. The buffet is wide open for you._

"They're in the same family as cockroaches Edward." I breathe huskily as his lips and tongue trail down from my neck towards my breasts. "There is nothing sexy about roaches."

"Shut it woman! Don't ruin my fantasy." He says before he takes one of my nipples into his mouth and begins to suckle. "What I wouldn't do for some melted butter right now." I hear him mumble before he takes the other one and gives it the same attention the other has been enjoying.

_Yes yes yes! Right there, no wait further south. No wait right there. Can someone please get this man some butter!_

"Would you let me do that Bella?" Edward asks as his lips begin to descend towards my navel. "Would you let me cover you in lobster and eat from you? Would you let me pour butter over you and drink it from your body?" He says before he dips his tongue into my belly button.

_Lobster, butter, wine, cheese, bread, Milk Duds. Whatever you want Edward, our body is your food court._

I'm not sure how I am still standing as Edward moves further down my body, getting down on his knees as he kneels before me.

"Although, honestly nothing could be as delicious as this." He says before he pulls my core to his mouth.

_He has reached the promise land ladies and gentleman! Thank the heavens above! _

_**S**_

"Hello there again Isabella." I hear his voice say.

_Guard the bowls, the double dipper is back!_

"Hello Senator Livingston." I say with as sweet a smile as I can muster as I watch him pick up a cracker and head for the shrimp salad, dipping it in and pulling a huge amount up with it.

"Now, now Isabella what did I tell you about calling me James. I would hate to have to punish you for disobeying me." He says with a wink before he dips his cracker back into the bowl

_What the fuck?_

"Senator, are you interested in an omelet today?" Tyler asks him trying to pull his attention away from me.

"No thank you Tyler. I think I'll be having Isabella today." He says as he walks over to my table. "Sorry that was inappropriate of me, I meant to say I'll be having what Isabella is serving today."

_Gagging on our own vomit here!_

"James it's good to see you again." Carlisle says as he walks over with his hand out.

_Don't do it Carlisle he'll taint your hand._

I look over and see Edward and the rest of the family standing over to the side. Edward looks like he is about to attack and Emmett has his hand on Maggie's shoulder.

"Carlisle my friend how are you?" The snake says as he takes Carlisle's hand.

_My friend, my ass. Vipers don't have friends. Definitely going to need a Lifetime shower after this encounter!_

"I am doing wonderfully." Carlisle says. Judging by the grimace on the reptiles face, Carlisle's grip is none to friendly.

"I see you have met _our _Bella." Carlisle says as he looks over at me and gives me a huge smile.

"_Your_ Bella?" The worm asks, his hand going limp in Carlisle's.

_That's right sleaze bag their Bella!_

"Yes Bella here is dating our son Edward, you remember him don't you." Carlisle says as he points back at Edward. "They are quite serious and honestly Esme and I couldn't be happier."

Edward walks over and stands beside me, putting his arm around me before he leans down and kisses my cheek.

"Very serious." He says as the arm around me pulls me in a little tighter.

_Our white knight has arrived to protect us from the evil cobra!_

"I see." James says. "Well congratulations Edward, she seems like a wonderful girl."

"Thank you Senator." Edward says. "If what I read is correct, congratulations are to be had for you as well; I believe you recently became engaged."

_Someone would actually marry this cold blooded vermin?_

"Ah yes, the wedding announcement was supposed to be in the papers this morning."

"You must be so happy." Esme says in a sickly sweet voice.

"Of course I am. Victoria is a good girl, a little simple, but good nonetheless."

_Did he just call his fiancé simple? Could we get fired for junk punching this douche? Oh hell it would be so worth it! _

"Calm down darling." Edward whispers into my ear as he holds me in place. "He's not worth it."

"How lovely!" Esme says, her tone of voice saying she means anything but that.

"Yes well, I should be joining my party." James says. "Enjoy your brunch." He says as he turns to leave. "Oh and _Isabella._.." He turns back towards me. "I'll be waiting for that service." He says before he turns back around and heads into one of the ballrooms that they use for overflow on Sunday mornings.

_Gag! Gagging here! No one wants waffles with a side of vomit! _

"That's it; I'm going to kick his scrawny white ass." Maggie says as she begins to pull away from Emmett.

"Mama Maggie, please don't, he's not worth it." I say as I walk over to her.

"Nobody speaks to my daughter like that and gets away with it." She grumbles as she looks around in her bag. "Where the hell is that doll?"

"Your mother is black?" I hear a hoity voice ask from behind us.

I turn to see Jonathan Platt standing there, a look of shock and disgust on his face.

_Could this brunch get any worse? Damn snakes and rats running loose all over the place! _

"Father, I suggest you watch yourself." Esme says as she moves to stand in front of him. "I will not hesitate to have you escorted out of here."

"Watch myself? Are you serious Esme? Your son is dating a girl who is half..." He pauses before he looks around him "...black." He whispers the last word.

His gaze goes from Esme to me and Maggie to Edward.

"How could you bring such shame to _my_ family Edward?"

"Shame to _your_ family? You miserable son of a..." Edward starts towards his grandfather when I grab his arm. He looks back at me and I shake my head slightly for him to stop.

"Not that it is any concern of yours, but Maggie is not my biological mother." I say.

"Thank God for that." Jonathan says with an exhale.

"I said that she was not my biological mother, she is however my mother in every other sense of the word." I say as I wrap my arm around Maggie. I can feel her shaking beside me. I know she is trying her best to hold back her wrath on this jack ass.

_We got this Mama, not need to unleash the voodoo on him yet._

"The scandal of it all." Jonathan says as he watches us.

"That's enough father." Esme says as she pokes him in the chest. "You either go back to your table and leave us all alone without so much as another word coming out of your vile mouth or deal with the scandal of being kicked out of this club for being a racist asshole."

"Esme such language and to think I raised you as a lady."

"You didn't raise me father, my nanny did. Thank God you were never around to raise me. Now leave before I have you kicked out."

"You ungrateful little..."

"Is there a problem here?" Matthew, the host, says as he walks over to our group.

"No problem at all Matthew." Jonathan says.

"No problem as long as father goes about his business and leaves all of us alone." Esme says.

"Of course Mrs. Cullen. Mr. Platt if you'll follow me I'll show you to your table. The other member of your party has already arrived."

"Thank you Matthew." Jonathan mumbles as he walks away from us.

"Maggie, Marcus I am so very sorry for my father's behavior. Please know that neither I nor anyone else in my family is that small minded." Esme says in a rush.

_Poor thing, they know better._

"Hush your worry child." Maggie says as she takes Esme's hand. "Marcus and I know full well you are nothing like that awful sperm donor. Now let's go to our table and eat, I am starving." She says as she leads Esme over towards the large table Matthew had shown them too earlier.

"And Esme..." I hear Maggie say as they walk away. "...would you be terribly upset if I made a voodoo doll of your father?"

"Not at all Maggie, a prick in his ass may be just what he needs." Esme says.

_More like a boot up his ass!_

"We are in so much trouble Marcus." Carlisle says, shaking his head as they follow their wives.

"You ok darling?" Edward asks.

"A little creeped out by the rodents running around here but I'll make it."

_Don't tell him that. Play the damsel so he'll love up on us!_

"You sure?"

_Lie! Lie so we can get the lips of heaven!_

"I'm sure."

_No, no, no! Lie! Must lie to get the lips!_

"If you say so."

_We don't say so._

I give him a slight nod of my head.

"I'm going to go join the others." He says as he leans down and kisses me gently on the lips.

_There they are and we didn't have to lie._

"I love you." He whispers in my ear.

"I love you too." I whisper back. Watching him as he walks away.

_Look at that fine ass move. It truly is an art form watching that back side move. _

The sound of a throat clearing pulls me from my lovely view. I look over at Tyler who is standing there with his arms folded, a look of what the fuck written all over his face.

"What?"

"I knew you weren't into girls." He says with a shake of his head.

_Uh yea, about that kiss._

_**S**_

The rest of the afternoon goes off without any problems. James and Jonathan both come back into the room to get their meals but neither of them says a word to me or anyone else.

_Fucking snake did let his eyes linger though. Got to wonder about a man who can be turned on by anyone in this chef's outfit! He must like dress up. I bet he has a dress up sex doll._

As everyone was beginning to leave, a lady holding a baby carrier walked up to Esme and gave her a hug.

"It's so good to see you Sara. How are you doing?" Esme says as she hugs her back.

"We are doing well. This is our first outing since little Kinston was born." She says as she pulls the blanket that was covering the carrier back to reveal the baby.

_Bless its heart that is an ugly baby!_

"Oh bless her heart." Esme says as she gives a smile to the baby.

_Esme just blessed her heart too. She knows it's an ugly baby too._

"How sweet is she?" Rosie joins in.

_Rosie too! _

"My beautiful little diva." Sara says as she tickles the babies face.

"So sweet." Rosie and Esme say at the same time.

_This poor woman has no clue. Oh how we hope little Kinston grows out of bless her heart._

"Enjoy her." Esme says. "I hate to run but the rest of our family is waiting." She says as she hugs Sara one more time, winking at me before she goes to meet up with the others.

_**S**_

Fortunately it doesn't take that long to break everything down at the end of the day and I am heading to my car before I know it.

_We can't wait to get home to Edward's arms, to see Piglet's sweet face and to spend one more night with Maggie and Marcus._

Taking the top down on the Mustang, I pull Cake up on my iPod, look in the rearview mirror and start my journey home to my family.

_Wait, why is James shaking Jonathan's hand?_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Lobsters really are distant cousins of cockroaches. They are often referred to as roaches of the sea because they are scavengers just like roaches. The amount of actual meat that is edible when breaking them down is a little shocking considering how much people pay for them. Cracking one open and cleaning out the "poop shoot" as it is often referred to, is one of the grossest things I have ever done in a kitchen. **

**Bless your heart or some variation of that phrase has so many meaning in the South. It can be sweet in meaning, a way of talking badly about someone without letting others know you are doing it or it can be a polite way to refer to a situation. Like for instance an ugly baby. Yes, yes I know all babies are beautiful and all parents think their babies are the cutest ever, but truth be told, really they are not. Some poor babies are just not blessed with the adorable gene and look more like aliens than babies. Saying 'bless their heart' or 'what a sweet baby' is a polite way of not having to lie about how you really feel. **

**Thank you as always to all of my lovely readers and I look forward to hearing more from you.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight._

_The following story may or may not be based on true events. Names, places and locations have been changed to protect amongst others me!_

_Station – the place or position in which something or someone stands or is assigned to stand or remain._

_A high station in life is earned by the gallantry with which appalling experiences are survived with grace. – Tennessee Williams_

**Thank you to the lovely coastaltigergirl for pre-reading. You're the best darling! Mistakes are all mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Stationed**

Before I knew it, it was mid-August and I had been in Dare County for almost three months. My life had changed dramatically and there were still many things up in the air that could change it even more.

_Who know juggling could be so much fun._

The week Maggie and Marcus left to go back to Atlanta, Phil had contacted me about having DNA testing done to see if what we all pretty much knew was true. We were supposed to have the results back any day now. I had spoken to him several times since the testing was done, both about the robbery case and just in general. I was slowly learning more and more about Phil and was slowly becoming more and more comfortable with the idea that he was my dad. I wasn't sure if we would ever have a close father/daughter relationship, but I think we both at least wanted to try and have some type of relationship.

_Maybe he would want to walk us down the aisle when Edward and us get married. I know he hasn't asked yet but an internal radio voice can always dream._

I was no closer to knowing what I wanted to do with my life work wise. I really enjoyed working at the Southern Banks Country Club, but I don't think it was something I wanted to make a life out of. With money not being something to worry over I had time to figure out just what I wanted to do.

_Makes us sound a little snobby doesn't it. Don't mean to be though._

I had met a lot of great people, the Cullens, members at the club, co-workers, new friends and I think knowing them all helped me to see the good in people regardless of their station in life. It also helped me to see that some people are just assholes, regardless of how little or big their bank account may be.

_In the case of some though, the bigger the bank account the bigger the asshole. Still cannot believe Esme shares the same gene pool with that meanie head!_

So far it had all been an experience that I would cherish for life because it helped me grow as a person. Grow closer to the person I truly wanted to be, even if I didn't know who she was yet.

_Getting closer every day._

I was pretty sure that I wanted to live here. I was most definitely sure that I did not want to live in Atlanta.

_More like Hellanta. Nope, not gonna live there again. Can't make us._

I knew I needed to go home at some point and take care of things. My twenty-fifth birthday was less than a month away and I would need to go and deal with granddaddy's estate, Swan Investment, both my mother and grandmother and everything else. But for now I was happy to be here, happy to have this time for myself. Happy to be with all of the wonderful people that I had met. Happy to be loved by and in love with Edward.

_Our sweet Edward._

He was the one thing I was the most sure about. No matter what life held ahead for me, I wanted Edward to always be there.

_**S**_

"Frog Jam? Really Carlisle you are buying Frog Jam?" I asked him as he placed the jar into the little basket he was carrying.

_How does that ingredient list read? Eye of newt, frog legs, rodent hairs, red dye number five and znathologum acid. Whatever the hell znathologum acid might be. I guess even witches need preservatives to market this stuff._

He and I were currently at the Nags Head Produce Market getting things for dinner that evening at his and Esme's house. I have to admit I was pleased that he asked me to come with him as we had not spent a great deal of time together alone. We talked to one another, had many discussions with others around us, but other than the day he told me about him and granddaddy, we had not really had any _just us_ time.

"Come on you know Emmett will be all over this. I can just imagine the things he will have to say about that. I mean how smart was that, mixing figs, raspberry, oranges and ginger together in a jam and calling it Frog Jam? It's a marketing dream. "

_Oh shit we are becoming like Emmett. Eh maybe not such a bad thing._

"Don't forget this." I say as I grab a jar of chow chow and put it in the basket. "Edward finished the last jar you had the other night at dinner."

_Chow chow, Edward Cullen crack._

"That boy does put it on everything, doesn't he?" Carlisle says with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

_Yea he does, even on us. Those stupid Summer's Eves commercials that make it seem like vinegar in your hoo ha doesn't burn and is a great cleaner are full of shit. Could have been the peppers and spices that made it worse come to think of it. That's one food item we will not be playing with again. The shower afterwards was fun._

"I blame Esme for that one. It was the only thing that she craved while she was pregnant with Edward. Even put it on her ice cream. "

_Grooosss!_

"I know I always thought so too." Carlisle laughs.

_What the hell is wrong with our 3 second delay? Damn FCC is going be after us one of these days._

"I guess it rubbed off on Edward. I swear since he started eating solid foods he has had chow chow on something."

"Better get two or three jars then." I chuckle as I grab for a few more.

There were at least two jars of this stuff at everyone's house for whenever Edward ate over there. There must have been at least eight jars at his house.

_It was like he was a chow chow Doomsday Prepper. Crazy sexy boy. Could handle being bunkered away with him though. Oh the things we could get into with all that processed cheese!_

"What else is on the list?" I ask.

"Let's see, we got cukes and peppers already. Just need to get tomatoes and some pintos." He says as he looks over at me, his attention suddenly going over my shoulder.

"Stupid media whore." Carlisle mumbles.

I look behind me to see the sleazy Senator James Livingston standing by a booth that was selling homemade ice cream. There were cameras following his every action.

"He's like a bad rash, everywhere these days." I say.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asks.

"It just seems like I see him all the time now. This makes like the fifth time I have seen him out and about in the past week. If I was a paranoid person I would think he was following me."

_Or a sane person because he is following us. Creepy ole politician! _

"Has he spoken to you any of those times?" Carlisle asks. A look of concern on his face suddenly.

_See a sane person thinks it too._

"No he hasn't actually. I don't even know that he has seen me, it's just one of those things were it seems like_ I_ see him everywhere I go."

"Please be sure to let Edward or I know if he does anything that makes you uncomfortable ok?"

_Like breathe in our general direction. Cause yeah, his nearness makes us uncomfortable._

"I will." I say as I pat his arm. "I'll get the tomatoes if you'll get the pintos."

"Ok meet you back here." He says before he turns to walk over to the booth where they have dried beans.

I love picking out home grown tomatoes. There is just something about picking them up and smelling that fresh unique smell that only comes from a home grown tomato. That's why I love this time of year so much. They are in abundance and there is nothing like a tomato sandwich.

_Thick juicy tomatoes, a little mayo, a little salt and pepper. Gooey bread all mashed together. Tomato juice mixed with mayo running down your hand just begging for Edward to lick them clean. Maybe we should be messier when we eat our sandwiches. Maybe have the juice dribble over our bare..._

"Excuse miss?" A petite black haired woman says breaking me from another food/Edward induced lust feast.

"Yes." I manage to squeak.

_Bet we are 50 shades of pink right now. Stupid blush! _

"Are you Isabella Swan?" She asks.

_Do we have fans?_

"Yes."

"I'm terribly sorry to bother you. It's just I saw you over there and I thought it was you...and...well...I just wanted to see...and you know maybe meet you." She stumbles over her words.

_We have stalker fans? Of course we would have stalker fans!_

"I'm sorry but who are you?" I ask as I look around to see if I can get Carlisle's attention.

_Daddy C will save us! He's Super Dick's dad after all. He has to have some super powers too!_

"I'm so sorry. I'm making such a mess of this; I thought it would be easier to meet you. My name is Vanessa, Vanessa Dwyer. I'm..."

"Phil's wife." I finish for her.

_The evil step-mother of our fairy tale?_

"Yes." She says with a sigh.

We stand there watching each other for a few moments in silence. I can see her mind working overtime. So many questions running through it but she's not able to voice them.

_Awkward!_

"You look just like him." She finally says. "Just like Gracie."

"He showed me a picture of her. I guess Phil has the dominate gene when it comes to his kids." I say instantly regretting it.

"I mean...I guess...I don't want to...assume...it's just that..."

_Damn it don't bumble words. We need to be able to stand up to the evil step mother!_

"It's ok Isabella; it's pretty obvious that it's true. I think that piece of paper is just a formality." She says as she pats my arm in a comforting way.

_Maybe she's a nice step mother?_

"How are you with all of this?" I ask.

She sighs, pausing for a moment before she looks up at me with a sweet smile on her face.

"I'll be honest with you; I was completely floored and a little pissed off at first. I know the whole thing happened a long time before he and I even knew each other and it was irrational for me to react that way, but all I could think about was Gracie and how this was going to change things in her life and in our life."

"I don't want to mess anything up for anyone." I start.

"I know that Isabella, this is not your fault sweetheart, it's not even Phil's fault."

_It's the slut mom's fault!_

"Like I said it was irrational of me. Once I had time to calm down and really think things through I knew it was crazy for me to be mad at him or at you. I sat down and talked with him calmly. I watched his face as he talked about you, talked about his feelings and his regrets for not knowing about you until now. Afterwards I was still angry, but not at you two, I was angry for you two. I was angry that your mother would deny the both of you the chance to know each other, to have some kind of life together."

"I know that anger well."

"I bet you do sweet girl." She says as she takes my hand in her own and squeezes it. "Phil was right; you do seem like a lovely girl. He really wants this. Really wants to be a part of your life and have you be a part of ours."

"What do you want?"

"I think I want it too." She says with a smile.

"Bella? Is everything alright darling?" Carlisle asks as he puts his arm around my shoulder in a protective way.

_Knew he had super daddy powers._

"Everything's great Carlisle. I'd like you to meet Vanessa Dwyer, Phil's wife."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Dwyer." Carlisle says as he takes her hand to shake. An understanding of this situation clearly showing on his face.

"Please call me Vanessa." She says as she smiles at Carlisle. "Both of you." She says as she looks at me.

"Vanessa, I would like you to meet Carlisle Cullen."

"Edward's father?" She asks.

"Yes but how did..."

"Phil told me all about Edward. I guess those daddy instincts kicked in for him quickly." She says with a wink.

"I can completely understand that feeling." Carlisle says.

"I should be going, Phil will be wondering where I am. It was really great to meet you Isabella." She says as she pulls me into a hug.

"Bella." I say as I hug her back.

"Bella." She says with a sigh as she pulls away. "I look forward to seeing you again." She says before she turns to walk away.

"Are you ok darling?" Carlisle asks me, his arm still around my shoulders.

"I am." I say as I turn into him and hug him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For looking out for me."

"Anytime sweetie. You're one of my girls now and I look out for the ones I love."

_Yep total super daddy powers._

_**S**_

When Edward and I get back to the house it is late. Piglet of course is at our feet as soon as we come in the door. He really doesn't like going more than a few hours without attention and he is letting us know it with his meows and his brushes against our legs.

"I'm going to go put these in the kitchen." Edward says about the leftovers Esme sent us home with. Before he leaves he kisses me on the cheek.

_We love Edward kisses._

I lean down and pick up the mail that fell through the door slot up off the floor.

_Publishers Clearing House, no thanks have enough money and magazines. Wells Fargo offer for a credit card no thanks my Black card is all I need. Crap, crap, crap, more crap, Smithson Labs, more crap, WAIT!_

I quickly pull the one I just overlooked back to the top and stare at it. The other items in my hand fall back to the floor.

It feels so heavy. How can one little white envelope with two little words in the upper right hand corner feel so heavy.

_Because the inside is huge!_

"Ow!" I yelp as I feel sharp pricks in my ass. "Damn it Piglet." I say as I turn to see him stretched up on his hind legs against my back side. His claws digging into my ass trying to get my attention.

"I know you're there buddy." I say as I try and pick him up while dislodging his claws.

_Hurts like a mother fuck. Silly little attention seeker. But look at that face. How could we not love him?_

"Such a love whore." I say as I rub his head and pull him into a hug. "My little love whore." I chuckle.

"What's that darling?" Edward asks as he comes back into room.

"It's from Smithson Labs."

"Don't you want to open it?" He asks as he reaches over and pulls Piglet out of my arms and places him back down on the ground.

Piglet lets us know his displeasure with this turn of events with a loud meow.

"In a bit buddy, mama needs me right now." Edward says.

_Aww he called us mama. We want to be mama to all his babies._

"Open it sweetie." He says as he puts his arms around me and pulls me against his chest.

"Here goes." I say with a sigh as I open the envelope and pull out the paper inside.

_Medical speak, crap we don't understand, big words we cannot pronounce. 99.9% match in DNA between Phillip Dwyer and Isabella Swan. Ok that we understand._

"He's my dad." I whisper.

Edward turns me around in his arms, his hands going to my face, gently wiping the tears away.

"How you doing darling?"

"Good I think." I whisper. "I mean I knew it, how could he not be but seeing it here, seeing it in writing makes it all so real. It's real isn't it?"

"Yes baby girl, it's real, Phil is your dad."

"I found my dad." I say as I put my arms around Edward, pulling him into me.

_Three dads. We have three dads. After all this time we have more than we could ever have hoped for._

_**S**_

"Thank you for coming with me Bella." Edward says as he holds my hand. We are walking up the walkway to a two story cottage house with a wraparound porch. There is a porch swing and a white picket fence that surrounds the front yard. A huge oak tree with a tire swing hanging down from it takes up the corner of the front yard.

_Looks like a Norman Rockwell painting. Kinda perfect._

"I wanted to come Edward. I know how much Colonel Mack means to you and I love being able to finally meet him."

I hadn't seen the Colonel back at the club for Sunday brunch since that first Sunday that I worked. I really hoped that he had not been staying away because of me.

_Might make for an uncomfortable dinner._

"He's being dying to meet you too Bella." Edward says with a smile before he knocks on the door.

"Edward my boy, it's so good to see you again." Colonel Mack says as he opens the door.

"It's good to see you too Mack. Did you enjoy your time in Norfolk?"

"I did, it was good to spend some time with my grandson before he was deployed. Fine Navy man he'll make."

"Mack I'd like you to meet my Bella. Bella this is Colonel Alec Mackenzie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you finally Colonel. Edward has told me so much about you." I say as I hold my hand out to him.

"Please call me Mack sweet girl." He says as he takes my hand in his own. He holds it softly as he stares into my eyes. "Such a beauty you are. Just like _my Belle_." He whispers.

"Her name was Isabella too, _my_ sweet Belle." He says as his eyes get misty and all I want to do is pull him into a hug.

"I know." I say as I squeeze his hand in mine.

"Come let's eat." He says as he shakes his head. He takes my hand and gives it to Edward. "Such a beauty she is Edward." He says as he pats him on the shoulder.

Dinner is an exploration of Greece without leaving the kitchen. We have Tzajiki with pita bread to start, Gharithes Me Feta and Briami as the main course and Svinghi for dessert. By the end of the meal I can smell the Greek seaside air and Edward and Mack are beside themselves laughing at my pronunciation of the words.

_Amazing food, hard as hell words to pronounce. _

"That was amazing Mack." Edward says. "Almost as good as Belle's. She taught you well."

"That she did my boy that she did."

"Was she Greek?" I ask.

"She was, in fact we met each other when I was stationed in Crete." He says as he gets up from the table. He is gone for just a moment and when he returns he is carrying a scrapbook.

"It was in July of 1942. I had just arrived in the country and wanted to go out and explore. I have always loved olives and they have these orchards there that I wanted to go see. I was trying to explain where I wanted to go to a taxi driver but I spoke no Greek and he spoke no English. Belle walked over to us and asked in very broken English what it was that I needed. I was stunned speechless. I thought she was an angel. She was wearing all white and she had flowers wrapped in her shiny black hair like a halo. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my life. I thought her broken English was beautiful but when she spoke in her native tongue it was like a choir, ethereal and soft. She truly was an angel." He says.

As he speaks he hands me the book he brought back with him and points to the picture of a very beautiful young girl. She is everything that he described.

"Instead of just telling the driver what I needed she went with me. We spent the day exploring three different orchards. We ate amazing food and drank cheap wine. I spoke to her in English and she spoke to me in Greek. We barely understood each other, but by the end of the day we were holding hands and I knew she was the one I was going to marry. Two days later we were. Her father was upset at first, when I went to him and asked for her hand. His English was a little better than hers and he understood it when I asked him. At first he refused to allow her to marry. She was only seventeen and he said she was to be promised to another man, a Greek man. Belle's mother who understood no English jumped into the mix and demanded that he allow us to marry. She said she could see by the way we looked at each other that we were destined to be together for life. He finally relented and we married the next day."

As I looked at the pictures I could see their life play out in front of me. It really was like something out of a movie. They were a beautiful couple and you could clearly see the love they had for one another, even in 60 year old black and white photos.

"Leaving her in Greece was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. The entire time I was fighting in WW2 she was with her family. Whenever I had a chance for leave I was there to see her. Our oldest son Theo was born there in 1944. I managed to make it there just in time to see him born. As soon as the war was over I went back to Greece to be with her. We stayed there for two years before I was moved to another country. Everywhere I was stationed, she was with me. None of our children were born in this country all five of them being born in different parts of the world. She was always there for me, no matter how long I was away or how long she would have to go without information about my whereabouts, she was always waiting for me whenever I returned to our home. No matter where we lived I always had a home because of her. She was my home, she gave me my family, she was my everything."

As I listen to his story and look at the pictures of their life together I can feel tears rolling down my face. They had such a beautiful life together, such love for one another. There are no words to describe what their love was.

_Don't look at me, sniff, I'm a mess here, sniff. That was so beautiful._

"Oh darling." Edward says as he pulls me into his arms.

"I'm sorry." I whimper. "That was the most beautiful love story I think I have ever heard."

"I told you." Edward whispers in my ear. "Let me get you some tissue." He says. His kisses me gently on the lips before he stands up and walks into the kitchen.

"Mack, that story, your life, it is..."

"Yes my sweet girl it is." He says as he takes my hand in his.

"Thank you sharing it with me."

"Thank you for sharing your life with our Edward." He says as he places his hand softly on my cheek.

"What do you mean?"

"Sweet, beautiful Bella, our Edward looks at you the same way I looked at my Belle. That boy loves you with all that he is. You are his angel, his Belle and you will always be..._here._" He says as he points to my heart. "Just as my Belle will always be _here_ with me." He says as he takes my hand and places it over his heart.

"Edward's heart beats the same way mine does. It is a beat of love, a beat of longing and a beat of the future. You two will marry, give this world beautiful babies and then one day in the very distant future another young couple will listen to your love story and the beautiful young girl will cry these same joyful tears you cry now." He says as he runs his thumb gently across my cheekbone.

"Enjoy your love story Bella. Enjoy it so that others may learn from you and create their own."

"I will Mack, I promise you, I will."

* * *

**A/N**

**FROG Jam is something that they sale at the Nags Head Produce stand. Fig, Raspberry, Orange and Ginger make up the letters for the word FROG.**

**Chow chow is a mixture of peppers, tomatoes (usually green), onions and spices that are cooked in vinegar. It is like a relish but the ingredients tend to be a little bit chunkier. Depending on the peppers and spices used it can be spicy or mild. In the south it is popular over pinto beans and I can remember my granddaddy always having jars of his homemade chow chow around the house.**

**Tzajiki is a cucumber dip. Gharithes Me Feta is baked shrimp with feta cheese. Briami is baked summer vegetables and Svinghi are Greek doughnuts.**

**Much love to you all and many many thanks! **


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight._

_The following story may or may not be based on true events. Names, places and locations have been changed to protect amongst others me!_

_Station – the place or position in which something or someone stands or is assigned to stand or remain._

_A high station in life is earned by the gallantry with which appalling experiences are survived with grace. – Tennessee Williams_

**Thank you to the lovely coastaltigergirl for pre-reading. You're the best darling! Mistakes are all mine.**

**I apologize for not responding to reviews yet. Please know I love them and will answer them in a bit.**

**No offense is meant to Financial Consultants by the following, although some of the behaviors are very much true. Eleven years in that field gave me a lot to pull from.**

**NYSE – New York Stock Exchange**

**IPO – Initial Public Offering**

**Thanks to the NYSE website for a refresher course on some of the rules and regs.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Carving Station – Tristar Wealth Management**

Oh the irony. All I wanted to do was get away from the Financial and Investment world and here I am carving beef tenderloin for them.

_Bet granddaddy is rolling over in his grave right now. _

"He was so pleased with the twenty percent return he had on his retail accounts that he is moving over his IRA's and his companies accounts." The greasy haired man over to the side of my carving station smugly says to the gentleman standing beside him.

_Seriously dude could you try and look a little more mob like with the greasy slicked back hair in a ponytail. Trying out for the next season of Mob Broker?_

"The commission those accounts will bring in is going to give me the money needed to put in a pool and to get Maria the larger assets we both want her to have." He says as he puts his hands up to his breasts and cups them when he mentions _larger assets_.

_Yeah, yeah dick head you can get your woman bigger boobs. Zippity fucking do da day for you. Did we really work with assholes like this before?_

This was once my life, listening to the bullshit of those men and a few women who thought that their shit didn't stink and that their clients should bow down and kiss their Ferragamo's on a daily basis.

_Thank goodness we only have to listen to it for an hour and half today. We can fantasize using this long, sharp knife to free them of their bullshit! It would all be in the name of saving little old ladies their retirement money. No judge would convict us._

Thankful not all financial and investment people are as bad as the slimy guy right here. Despite everything he did wrong when it came to my life, granddaddy really was a great broker. He always looked out for the best interest of his clients and his company.

_He also used to tell some pretty funny broker jokes._

Carlisle owes the success of his business to granddaddy. He really was a great man, just one who made many mistakes when it came to his home life.

_Funny jokes like: What do you call 12 brokers at the bottom of the sea? A good start._

I wonder what he would think about what I am doing right now? Would he be mad at me for not doing what he wanted me to do or would he be proud of me for trying to figure out and follow my own dreams.

_Why don't sharks attack brokers? Professional courtesy._

From the way Carlisle talks about him I would like to think that in the end he would be proud of me. That he would be happy for me and the direction that my life was taking.

_What's the difference between a broker and a leech? After you die, a leech stops sucking your blood._

He would be proud of me. I just wish he could be here to see.

_Yeah the jokes suck but if we keep telling them we won't break down and cry over missing granddaddy._

"Hey there sweetheart." A short man with a pot belly in front of me says.

_Seriously dude back for eights? How much beef can one man hold?_

"Hello sir, would you like another serving?" I ask.

"I would love another serving of what you are offering." He says with a wink and a pervy smile.

_Gross! Did this guy study under the school of Senator James Livingston?_

"Of course sir, more _beef tenderloin_ for you."

_Beef not Bella jack butt! _

"So tell me sweetheart, are you single?"

"No sir, I am happy to say that I am not single."

_Very, very, very happy to say we are not single._

"Well that's ok, I don't mind." He says as he reaches into his pocket. "I would be happy to be your sugar daddy." He says as he passes me his business card. "I'm sure that fellow of yours wouldn't mind sharing if it means a little extra cash in both your pockets at the end of the day."

_Going to throw up any second now. Bet all of these people would just love some beef tenderloin with a side of bile! It's a delicacy in some countries don't ya know._

"Bob there you are." A tall man says as he comes over to where we are standing. "I have been looking for you all day. Need to talk with you about the latest IPO that we are working."

Bile whisperer Bob turns his attention to the tall man who is now standing beside him.

"Of course Jefferson, what can I do for you?" Bob says with a sound of disdain in his voice.

"When going over e-mail surveillance the other day, I noticed in one of the e-mails that you sent to a client that you attached some of the research that we have about that company."

_Bad man broke the rules._

"Yes...and?" He asks. His tone is pure annoyance.

"Well as I am sure you know Bob that is a violation of NYSE rule 472f1."

"No Jefferson I'm afraid I am unfamiliar with that rule."

"The rule states that a member organization may not publish or otherwise distribute research reports regarding a public offering that the member participates in..."

"How do you know that?" Jefferson asks me, interrupting my reciting of the rule he just mentioned.

_Oh shit we recited that word for word. Some habits die hard we guess._

"Um...I...used to be a risk manager for a small firm in Atlanta."

_Damn Bob could your eyes get any bigger?_

"You were in compliance?" Bob asks with disgust in his voice.

"Yes I was." I answer him with pride.

_That's right douche bag, we were your enemy! _

"I think I just lost my appetite." Bob says as he places the plate he was holding down on the table and walks away.

"Wow." Jefferson says.

I just shrug my shoulders and give him a smile.

"Would you like some beef tenderloin sir?" I ask him giving my attention back to my job now and leaving my old one behind.

"Yes please." Jefferson answers with a knowing smile.

_Most definitely ready to close that door._

_**S**_

"Isabella, what a pleasure to see you again." James Livingston says as I walk to my car after work.

_The pleasure is all yours!_

"Senator." I say with a nod of my head.

_Stalker, scuzz bucket, sleazy bag._

"Now, now Isabella what have I told you about calling me Senator?" He says as he walks a little closer to me.

"I was raised to give respect to my _elders_ Senator, hard habit to break."

"I'd have fun breaking that habit." He mumbles in a low voice that I am sure was not meant for me to hear.

_Creepy line just bull dozered over._

"What are you doing here? I don't remember seeing you at the luncheon earlier."

_He's stalking us that's what he is doing._

"I was having lunch with my future in-laws. As lovely as that was, it got even better when I came out here and saw you. I must say it is very nice to see you undressed."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh forgive my silly filter less mouth again. What I meant was it was nice seeing you in regular clothes and not your usual work attire."

_Gonna wear a potato sack from now on._

"Yes well, if you will excuse me Senator, I am late for meeting Edward." I say as I walk past him and put the key into the door of my car.

"Aw yes our dear Edward." He says with a sneer. "Must not keep him waiting shall we. Please be sure to tell him I said hello." He says before he turns and walks back towards his own car.

_Carlisle and Edward will not be happy about this._

_**S**_

"It's ok Edward." I say as I try and pry his hand off the steering wheel.

_Don't damage the fingers, we like what they do to us._

"It's not ok Bella." He says as he loosens his grip and allows me to take his hand in mine. "There is something seriously creepy going on with that guy and I don't like it. I've had to deal with one jackass trying to take you away from me; I cannot handle it with another." He says with a sigh.

_He'd have to take us kicking and screaming._

"Baby he isn't going to do anything to hurt me or take me away from you. He's a Senator; he isn't going to do something that will get him in trouble. He likes public attention too much."

"I don't care who he is, there is just something wrong with that guy. I'm going to say something to my dad and...yours as well."

_Not the dad card._

We are currently driving to Phil and Vanessa's house to have dinner with them. It will be the first time I get to meet Gracie and the first time I have seen Phil or Vanessa since we got the results back.

"Edward, that isn't necessary."

Edward pulls into Phil's driveway and parks the car. He pauses for a moment before he takes the key out of the ignition and turns to look at me.

"I think it is darling. Your dad would want to know if you were in any kind of trouble. He just found out about you, I doubt he wants to lose you. I know I sure as hell don't." He says.

_Not the sexy sad eyes. So not fair!_

"Ok Edward." I say as I lean forward and kiss him gently on the lips.

"Thank you." He mummers against my own.

He gets out of the car and walks around to open my door for me, taking my hand in his own and leading me towards the front door.

_Such a southern gentleman. Esme raised him right._

As soon as we walk up onto the porch the door flies open and a tiny little girl comes rushing out the door, wrapping her arms around my leg.

"Yea, you here." Gracie says.

_She likes us, she really really likes us._

"Gracie Lou let Bella go so we can introduce you properly please." Vanessa says as she follows Gracie out of the door.

_Gracie Lou? Was she conceived while they were watching Miss Congeniality?_

"I knowed who she is mama. She my big sister."

I lean down and pick her up pulling her into a big hug. Her little arms cling tightly around my neck.

_So this is what a sister feels like?_

"Hello Gracie. I'm so glad to finally meet you."

Gracie pulls back, her hands leaving my neck and taking my face into hers. She stares at me for a moment, her little eyes taking in every aspect of it.

"You look like me." She whispers.

"I do."

"You pretty."

"So are you." I whisper back to her.

"You wanna be my big sister?"

"I do sweet girl. Do you want to be my little sister?"

Gracie nods her hand very enthusiastically before she launches her mouth onto mine and gives me a big slobbery kiss.

"Gracie stop slobbering on your sister." Phil says as he joins us out on the porch.

"It's so good to see you again Bella." He says as he walks over and kisses me on the cheek.

"You no give slopperly kisses either daddy." Gracie says as she pushes his face away from mine.

"I'm going to get you." Phil says as he begins to tickle her.

Little giggles fill the air as she squirms in my arms trying to get away from his tickles.

_Damn you slut mom for making us miss this_.

"Stop it daddy, I gonna pee pee."

_Yes stop it daddy!_

"Alright Gracie, you win. I'll stop." Phil says as he backs away.

"Yea I winned Bella!"

"You did sweet girl! I'm so proud." I say as I pull her into another hug. I cannot help taking a sniff of her hair.

_She smells like grapes and bubblegum. We love grapes and bubblegum._

"Who dat?" Gracie says as she points to Edward over my shoulder.

"That's Edward." I say as I look back at him.

"Is he you boyfriend?" She whispers loudly.

"I am." Edward answers for me.

"Does he love you?" She asks while giving Edward the stink eye.

"He does sweet girl."

"Very much." Edward adds on at the end.

She watches him for a moment, the little gears running around in her head. After squinting her eyes at him, she opens them really wide and smiles.

"Ok, you can be her boyfriend!" She says as if she has just granted him immunity.

"Thank you sweet lady." Edward says in a soft British accent before he bows to her.

"He knowed I'm a princess?" She asks with wonder in her voice.

"He's very smart." I answer her with a giggle.

_The princess dress and tiara on her head helped a little, but we won't tell her that. We do think he is very smart._

"Good! Mama, daddy this be Edward. He Bella's smart boyfriend." Gracie says as she points him out to her parents.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Vanessa says as she holds out her hand to Edward.

"For me to." He says as he takes her hand in his own. "It's nice to see you again too sir." Edward says as he next takes Phil's hand into his own.

"Yeah." Phil mumbles a little.

_Yep guess that daddy protective mood comes easily to him._

"I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time sir?" Edward asks Phil.

"Sure?" Phil answers him. "Um we can speak over here." He says as he leads Edward over to the side of the porch.

"Let the boys do their little thing Bella while we go and check on dinner." Vanessa says as she leads me into the house.

As soon as we step across the threshold I am hit with the heavenly smell of basil and tomatoes.

"We haben getti for dinner cause it my favorite." Gracie says as she bounces in my arms. "It you favorite too?" She asks me.

"I like spaghetti very much. Would you share with me please?"

"Yea mama she like it too." She says as she wiggles out of my arms. Once she is on the floor she takes my hand and begins to pull me towards the stairs.

"You see my room." She says as she leads me up the stairs.

"I'll see you when you are done with the grand tour." Vanessa says as she shakes her head with a slight laugh.

Gracie excitedly pulls me towards her room and throws open the door.

"Ta da!" She says as she spins around the room. "It my kingdom!"

_The kingdom of Gracie Lou. It's so pretty. Look there's a castle and a forest and dragons and knights on the wall. We want a kingdom too! _

"This is a great kingdom." I say as I take in the room filled with everything that a princess could possibly need and want in her bedroom.

"You can share it wif me, cause you a princess too."

"I am?"

"Obb course you is silly. You my sister so you a princess too."

_Princess Bella. We really are in our own fairytale. Disney's got nothing on our life right now. Do we get a pretty gown and tiara too?_

"Come play."

Princess Gracie and I play together for a while before Vanessa calls us down for dinner. Gracie wants a piggy back ride and I am only too happy to be her chariot.

_We are a princess chariot._

As soon as we are downstairs, Edward and Phil come inside from the front porch. Phil is hanging up his phone and he has a scowl on his face.

_We hope that is about the scuzzy Senator and not about Edward. _

"Thank you Edward for letting me know." Phil says as he pats Edward on the back. "And I promise you, both of you..." he says as he looks over at me "...that this matter will be taken very seriously."

_Guess that is about the scuzz. Thank goodness!_

_**S**_

"You sit here." Gracie says as she points to the chair next to her own chair with a booster seat in it. "Prince Edward you sit here." She says as she points to the spot next to me.

"Prince Edward?" He mouths to me and I just shake my head yes with a huge grin on my face.

"And den the dragon gets swayed by the hands on prince." Gracie says as she tells the story of the fairy tale that she has made up in her head.

_Prince Edward can be the handsome one who slays the dragon James Livingston. Then we can slay Edward's dragon._

Gracie has been talking nonstop for the past twenty minutes while the rest of us just eat our dinner in silence and listen to her.

_Dinner and a show, nice!_

"Gracie you need to eat baby girl before it gets cold." Vanessa says trying to get Gracie back on task.

"Ok mama." She says as she takes a big bite of her spaghetti. The bit is bigger than her mouth and little noodles hang out the sides as she chews her food loudly.

"I swear we really do try and teach her manners." Vanessa says with a shake of her head.

"I humph mambers." Gracie says with her full mouth. Little bits of noodle and meat sauce fly out of her mouth and on to my arm.

_Um could we have a napkin please? We have a little regurgitated spaghetti on us._

"Oh my God Bella, I am so sorry." Vanessa says as she leans over and tries to clean my arm.

"Gracie Lou Dwyer!" Phil says at the same time.

"It's ok guys. A little recycled food never bothered me before." I say trying to calm them both down so they see it really doesn't bother me.

_Maybe a little, we mean it is chucked up food and spit. But we would never tell Princess Gracie that._

"I sorry Bella" Gracie says as her lip trembles in that way little kids get right before they lose it.

I take my napkin and clean Gracie's mouth. "There you go Princess Gracie all better now. Can't have your subjects see you be a commoner with food hanging out of your mouth." I say as I bow my head down to her.

"Thank you Princess Bella." She says as she pats my arm.

Gracie spends the rest of dinner eating her food like a proper lady.

_We are happy to announce no further flinging food fights._

_**S**_

"These pictures are so adorable." I say as I look at the pictures they have of Gracie proudly displayed on their fireplace mantel. Phil is beside me as I explore. Edward is being shown the kingdom of Gracie and Vanessa is cleaning up the kitchen.

_Step mama came out when we offered to help and she shooed us away. We can handle that type of step mama._

As I am looking at the pictures I come across one of Gracie playing with a Miss Beasley doll.

_Who ever thought playing with an old woman doll was a good idea?_

"Oh my goodness I had one of those when I was Gracie's age, well it wasn't mine to begin with, it was Maggie's and she gave it to me. I didn't realize they started making them again." I say as I turn and look at Phil.

He has a pensive look on his face as if he wants to say something but isn't sure if he should or not. I look back at the picture and notice that the bed she is playing on has a bedspread very similar to the one Maggie had when we were little.

_Not similar, spot on._

"That's not Gracie is it?" I ask in a whisper.

"No." Phil answers simply.

"It's me."

"Yes."

"How?" I ask staring at the picture. If I didn't know better I would swear it was Gracie.

"The day after we got the test results back I got a call from Maggie."

"I didn't ask her..." I start to say.

"I know Bella. Maggie told me she found my number and called me on her own. Two seconds into the call and I knew she was telling me the truth about that."

"What did she say?"

"It was an interesting conversation, that's for sure." Phil chuckles as he rubs the back of his neck.

_Bad Maggie, no voodoo dolls on our daddy._

"Oh God Phil, please tell me she didn't threaten you with anything supernatural." I say as I cover my face in frustration.

"No nothing like that baby girl, she just informed me that she would not hesitate to dismember me and serve me for dinner like they did in the movie Fried Green Tomatoes if I did anything to hurt you." He chuckles.

"Phil she didn't mean it, please don't have her arrested for making threats on an officer." I say as I turn to face him.

_Maggie in jail would not be a good thing. Of course she would run the jail but still we don't want her there._

"You have nothing to worry about Bella, once I told her how I felt about having you in my life she calmed down."

"How do you feel about having me in your life?" I ask him in a whisper.

"Like I have been given another great gift in my life. It was a little late coming but I wouldn't exchange it for anything in this world."

"Daddy." I whisper before I feel a sob escape me.

"Oh baby girl you have no idea how happy that makes me to hear you say that." He says as he pulls me into a hug. I wrap my arms around him and take a moment to enjoy having my dad in my life finally.

"I don't want to upset you, but I don't know if I am ready to call you that all the time yet." I say into his chest.

Instead of pulling away he only pulls me in tighter to him.

"I know Bella. It will take time and I am ok with that. Please know that no matter what you call me, I'm just happy to have you calling me anything at all."

"Thank you." I say with a sigh.

I reveal in the feel of a daddy's hug for a few more minutes before I pull away from him and wipe my eyes.

"So how did you get that picture of me?" I ask him turning my body back towards the frame sitting in the middle of all of their other family photos.

"Maggie sent it to me, along with a scrap book that she had of you. She said she wanted me to have a part of you growing up, even if it was just pictures. She wanted to give me something that Paige took away."

"She was always doing that for me growing up, giving me things that Paige took away."

"Maggie told me how things were for you growing up. God Bella...I just wish..."

"It's ok." I say as I take his hand in my own. "Maggie and Marcus made things great for me. They loved me like I was their own so I was never lacking for parental love. And despite the mistakes they made in trying to raise me to be anyone other than Paige, I know that granddaddy and grandmother loved me too."

"But you should have had a mother and father." Phil says with a sigh.

"I did, in Maggie and Marcus." I say as I turn back to him. "And now I have that in abundance. I have you and Carlisle and Esme."

"And me too." Vanessa says from the door way. "That is if you'll have me."

_She is a good step mama!_

"I think I would like that very much." I say as I hold my hand out towards her. She walks over and takes my hand in her own.

The three of us turn back towards the mantle and they tell me about the pictures that display a family's love.

_We like being nestled amongst that love._

* * *

**A/N**

**Miss Beasley was a doll that I had growing up who looked like a little old lady. She had short blonde hair, square glasses, big blue eyes and a dress that reminds me of something a grandmother would wear. I loved her very much and remember playing with her all of the time. There was a show on in the late sixties, early seventies (which was a little before my time, not much but enough) called Family Affair that the doll was featured on as the constant companion for the little girl on the show. I can remember watching re-runs of the show while staying home sick from school one day when I was about six or seven and seeing her playing with the same doll I had. I thought it was the coolest thing in the world that my doll was on TV.**

**Gracie Lou Freebush is the name of Sandra Bullock's character in Miss Congeniality. **

**If you have seen the movie Fried Green Tomatoes you should know what Maggie was referring to when she threatened Phil. If you have not seen it and would like to know, let me know and I can fill you in.**

**Thank you all so much for you lovely words and for all the new readers, welcome to this tale of a little southern crazy.**

**Much love!**


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight._

_The following story may or may not be based on true events. Names, places and locations have been changed to protect amongst others me!_

_Station – the place or position in which something or someone stands or is assigned to stand or remain._

_A high station in life is earned by the gallantry with which appalling experiences are survived with grace. – Tennessee Williams_

**Thank you to the lovely coastaltigergirl for pre-reading. You're the best darling! Mistakes are all mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Carving Station – Dare County Cotillion**

_Look at her parading around in virginal white, like she's a virgin. We can tell she gave that fruit up a long time ago. _

I have been standing at this carving station for the past thirty minutes watching a part of my former life playing out in front of me.

_Was ours really this pretentious and snotty?_

The girls are all dressed in their best white gowns. Judging from the elaborate designs and the knowledge of what my own dress cost I would say the average cost of the dresses in here was six hundred dollars.

_Such a waste of money for something that will probably only be worn once. At least we were able to talk grandmother into donating ours to a women's shelter._

The escorts are all looking dapper in their tuxes. The fathers are looking regal in their tuxes. The mothers are looking overly processed in their ball gowns and jewels.

_Makes our skin itch just thinking about it. _

"Oh Camellia you look lovely in your gown." I hear one girl say. I turn my attention to the side and see two girls in a half assed embrace. The look on both of their faces is that of disgust thinly masked in charm.

_Translation: Oh Camellia you look like a cow in your Vera Wang knock off from last season. _

"Thank you Mary Kate. I love the way the ruche accents the bead work at the top of your dress. "

_Translation: You're flat chested Mary Kate and the lacy trim and sparkly beads are your way of trying to make them look bigger._

"Oh I see Ashley over there. My parents will be so mad at me if I don't go say hello. Please excuse me." Mary Kate says.

_Translation: I found someone else who will make me look good standing beside them so I must go and stand beside her._

This job has really given me a chance to see my former life from another side. To take an all-around look at my life and help me to decide the next direction I want to move it too. I can honestly say I was never made for this life. It's just not in me to be like these people. Not that it's wrong to be like them. If they are truly happy with this life, if this is truly what they want, then all the more power to them and may they find happiness.

I just know now more than ever this is not where my happiness lies.

_It lies with Edward._

"Ladies and Gentleman I want to think each and every one of you for coming out tonight to celebrate our beautiful young ladies and to help raise money for the Dare County Library." The emcee says as everyone's attention turns towards the stage.

I turn to look out the window towards the ocean and notice a young girl sitting on the stairs of the back patio that leads out to the lawn. She is all but engulfed in the white ball gown that bunches up around her.

"At this time I would like to call all of the girls and their fathers to the dance floor for the traditional father/daughter dance."

As the girls all move towards the dance floor I turn to look and see the same girl still sitting there looking out at the water. I wonder if she heard the emcee. Surely she would want to dance with her dad.

I nod my head towards Tyler who is working another station close to mine that I am stepping outside for a moment.

"Sweetie the father/daughter dance is about to start." I say as I approach her.

She looks up at me for a moment before she looks back out to the water.

"My dad isn't here." She says.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright." She says. "I really don't want to be here either."

"I know what you mean; I didn't want to be at mine either."

"You're a deb?" She asks in surprise. I can tell she is taking a long look at my uniform and trying to add two and two together to get four.

_Probably getting five and three quarters right now, because we can tell it just isn't adding up._

"I was." I say as I walk down the steps and stand in front of her on the lawn. I take my hat off and then I lower myself almost to the ground, bending my knees to support me. My arms are out lengthwise by my sides and my head is turned to the right looking over to the side. I sit like that for about thirty seconds before I gracefully pull myself back up.

_Yeah we still got it. Damn it if the knees don't hurt though._

"The full court bow?" She asks with awe in her voice. "You were so graceful. I can only imagine how beautiful that looked with your dress."

"I practiced it a lot. I didn't want to let my grandparents down. I think I did it like five thousand times before I had to do it for real." I say as is sit down beside her.

"Where were your parents?"

"At the time I had no idea who my dad was and my mom, well she was never around."

"My dad left us six months ago. He put everything in his girlfriend's name and then left us with nothing. Mom hired a lawyer to help her try and get some money but he is a lawyer himself and was able to hide everything in that bit...I mean that woman's name. We have nothing left. The house we live in is about to be foreclosed on and then we will be out on the streets." The girl says as tears start to stream down her face.

"Oh sweetie." I say as I take her into my arms. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

_Piece of shit scum bag needs to have his balls cut off and feed to the girlfriend._

I sit there and hold her; letting her get out all of the things I can tell she has kept pent up for the past few months.

"What's your name sweetie?" I ask as her tears begin to slow down.

"Jessica." She says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jessica. My name is Bella."

"Hey Bella." She says before she straightens herself out and she begins looking out into the water again. I let her sit there quietly, collecting herself.

"Where were you a deb?" She finally asks.

"Atlanta."

"Why are you here?"

"I realized the life I was living before was never my own and I needed to claim it back or I would never be happy. When I found out my dad was from here I came down to see if I could find him."

"Did you?"

"I did recently." I answer her with a smile on my face.

"Are you happy with this new life?"

"Happier than I have ever been?"

"Did you lose all of your money too?"

"No sweetie, I still have it, more than I thought I ever would have, but I soon realized it isn't about the money. And I know it's real easy to say that when you have it, but I found out it's the truth."

"I never cared about the money either. My mom and dad always did though, that's for sure. That's why I am here at this stupid thing. My mom is all about keeping up appearances. She has been acting like nothing was different in front of her friends but at night I can hear her crying herself to sleep. I told her I didn't want to do this, I didn't want her to spend what little bit of money we had left on this dress but she wouldn't listen to me." Jessica says with a sigh.

"What do you want?" I ask her.

"No one has ever asked me that before." She says with a sigh.

_No one ever asked us that either until recently._

"What do you want?" I ask her again.

"I want to run a daycare." She says and for the first time I can see a glimmer of happiness in her sad eyes. "I have always loved working with kids. I volunteered in one of the daycare facilities in Duck at the beginning of the summer and I had the best time there. The lady who ran it let me help her with all of the administrative stuff as well as working with the kids and for the first time in my life I found myself truly happy."

"Then you should do that." I say.

"I can't afford to go to school." She says with a sigh.

_Never fear young Jessica, Super Dick's sidekick is here to assist you._

"It's probably too late to start school now anyway since it is almost the end of August, but if there was a way for you to go to school say starting in January, would you?"

"Of course I would but I don't see how that would be possible." She says.

"Jessica would you let me help you?" I ask.

"I don't think I could..."

"I always thought I could handle anything, do anything because that was what was expected of me. It took me coming here, trying to find out who I really was that I realized I might need help from time to time. I found that help in the people that I have met. I found it in this job that has helped me to see the good and bad in people no matter what their lot in life is and most importantly I found it in the love of the people around me. It's ok to need help. It's ok to ask for help, no matter what that help may be. I can help you Jessica, it would be _my honor_ to help you if you would allow me to."

"Why would you do that?" Jessica asks with tears falling down her face again.

"Because I can." I say as I take the sleeve of my jacket and wipe her tears away. "And more importantly because I want to, more than anything else right now I want to help you."

Jessica sits there for a moment before she launches herself at me, wrapping me up in a hug so fierce it almost knocks up both back.

"Thank you Bella. Thank you so much." She says.

"You are so very welcome sweet girl." I say as I wipe away my own tears.

_Pay it forward. That feels good._

_**S**_

"Edward do you have an attorney?" I ask him later on that night as we are sitting on the couch.

"I do. Why did you do something illegal?" He whispers to me in a tone that mocks seriousness.

"Of course not silly man." I say with a slight shove of his shoulder. "I have a few ideas running around in my head and I think I need to talk to a lawyer."

"Don't you have one in Atlanta?"

"My grandparents do. He is the one who helped granddaddy set everything up with his will. He's a nice guy, but I think I want someone local to help me out."

"What is running through your head?"

I turn to face him and tell him all about Jessica, about my wanting to help her out. He listens patiently while I relay the conversation we had earlier. The more I talk the more I see pride grow in his eyes.

"It was a shitty thing her dad did to them and I want to see if I can make it better. I thought maybe I could pay off their house for them. Then if they wanted to they could sell it and use that money to start over. Of if she wants, Jessica's mom could stay there while she figures out what she wants to do."

"What if she doesn't want you to do that?" He asks me.

"I know that is probably a very real possibility and if she doesn't then there is probably nothing I can do to change her mind. But I can still help Jessica. She shouldn't be punished because her dad is a shit head or because of her mom's pride."

"What do you want to do for her?"

"I want to pay for her to go to school and..." I say pausing, thinking he is going to think I am crazy.

"And what darling?"

"Well I was thinking I could open up a daycare, one that Jessica could run for me when she is done with school. I mean I have a business degree that I am doing nothing with and I thought maybe I could put it to use doing this. I never thought about owning a business but in about three weeks I am going to own granddaddy's and if I can own that then I can own another. It will give Jessica a chance that she wouldn't have otherwise and me a chance to..."

"You're rambling darling." Edward says as he places his hand over my mouth, stopping me from bumbling on any further.

"I think if you truly want to do this than you should. Do you truly want to do this or do you just want to help out Jessica?" He asks before he takes his hand away from my mouth.

"Both." I answer him honestly.

"And what makes you so sure you can trust Jessica?" He asks. There is no mock or disrespect in his tone, just pure curiosity.

"Faith." I answer him honestly again. "I have faith in her."

"Then do it baby." He says with a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you for not calling me crazy." I say as I crawl into his lap and straddle him.

He takes my head into his hands and watches me for a moment.

"Does this mean you are staying in Southern Shores?" He quietly asks.

"Yes." I answer him without hesitation. "My life is here now Edward. My dad's family, your family, you. This is my life now." I say as I put my hands on his that are resting on my cheeks.

"Thank God." He says before he pulls me to his lips. The kiss is soft and gentle and so full of love.

"Do you like this house?" He asks me after we finally pull apart, our foreheads resting on one another.

"I love this house."

"Can you see this house as your home?"

I pull away from our embrace and look around the house, really look around it. I would like to change a few things here or there, maybe different color paint in the hallway and update the kitchen to make it more modern. I look over at the kitchen island and I can see a little girl there coloring in a coloring book. I look over at the back porch chairs and I can see me laying there with a little boy snuggled up in my arms. I can see my future in this house. I can see home.

"Our home." I answer him as I look back at him.

"Our home." He says as he pulls me back to his lips. This kiss is filled with a little more passion, a little more love, and a little more home.

"I spoke to my friend Sebastian the other day." He says as he pulls away, both of us trying to catch our breath.

"Yeah." I say in between pants.

"He told me he was looking to sell this house. He said that since the baby was born they didn't see coming back down here anytime soon. He said he and Melinda talked about it for a long time and they decided to sell the house."

"So this house is for sell?" I ask suddenly excited at the idea of being able to buy this house.

"Well no." Edward says.

"What? But you just said that it was..."

"I said that he wanted to sell the house, but it's no longer for sale because I...well...I sort of bought it."

"You bought it? Why would you buy it, you have a house already?"

"I bought it hoping you would want to stay here...with me, that you would want to live here...with me."

_He bought us a house!_

"What about your house?"

_He bought us a house._

"I figured we could rent it out. Besides this place is bigger than mine and well...it feels like home."

_He really bought us a house._

I just sit there for a moment watching him in total shock.

"We are just in the preliminary stages of things Bella so if you don't want this I can back out of it, it's just I really want..."

"Shut up pretty man and kiss me." I say as I pull him to me. "Of course I want to live here with you." I say as I pull away from him and stare into his beautiful green eyes before I attack his lips once again.

This kiss is full of lust and want and desire.

_And hardness and wetness and..._

"Edward?" I pant as I pull away from him.

"Yes." He pants back.

"Let's break in our new house." I say as I grind my hips into his.

"Fuck." He whispers as he pushes up into me.

_Oh yes right there big boy! _

"How do you purpose we do that?" He says as he pushes up again.

_That's it, right there._

"Fuck me on our new couch!" I say before I attack his lips again.

_Hell yeah we love dirty talk!_

_**S**_

Before I knew it three weeks had flown by. After our night of breaking in our new couch...

_And our new kitchen island, and our new stairs, and our new shower._

...Edward and I spoke about him buying the house further and I told him that I would like to buy it with him. Since he was only in the beginning stages of the paperwork, we were able to change things up a little bit and we bought the house together.

I spoke to Jessica's mom about paying off her mortgage for her. Regina Stanley is indeed a very proud woman who was deeply offended that I would even offer something like that to her. She tried to act as if nothing was wrong, but she knew I knew better. As I left her house that afternoon, I asked her to think about Jessica for once.

_When all else fails there is always guilt._

Two days later she called me and told me she had gone to a temp agency in Kill Devil Hills looking for work. Before she had married Jessica's father she had been a nurse, which she gave up on his insistence. She told me that she missed that part of her life and that with a little bit of refresher course work she would be able to get recertified and go back into nursing. The temp agency had been able to get her into a doctor's office doing admin work until she was able to get her course work done.

She was going to be starting the new job the following Monday and she was very excited about the possibility of getting her own life back in order.

After celebrating her joy with her she asked me if the offer to help her with the house was still there. I quickly answered her yes and with a sigh and a letting go of her pride, she asked me for help. I paid the house off for her and proudly gave her the deed. She was able to get an equity loan on the house that would help her pay off the other debt she had as well as give her money to pay for both her and Jessica to go to school.

_We also made sure the rat couldn't come back and try and take it away from her. Slimy bastard! _

Even though I was not going to pay for Jessica's education, I still wanted to help her out afterwards and so I met with Edward's lawyer, Masen Capwell about starting a daycare. He helped me with all of the licenses and permits that would be needed and with finding a commercial real estate agent to find a good location for the center.

Things were really starting to fall into place for my new life and I couldn't have been happier.

_Except the trip to Atlanta that was looming in the air over us._

The past was still there.

I had spoken to Mr. Jackson a few days prior and he told me I needed to come back to Atlanta to wrap everything up with granddaddy's will and to sign some estate paperwork. I knew I needed to go but I really didn't want to.

I had made the decision to go back the week after my twenty-five birthday. Edward was going to go with me. He said he wanted to see where I grew up. But I think a part of him was afraid that if I went back up there I would never come home.

_Silly man._

Atlanta was the past, Southern Shores was my present, Edward was my future.

_**S**_

"I wish you guys weren't making such a big deal about this." I say to Edward as he drives my car to dinner in Nags Head. Even though it is almost mid-September, the weather is still great and we had the top down.

"You should know by now we always make a big deal for birthday's darling." He says as he kisses the back of the hand he is holding. "Besides it will great to finally get Phil and his family together with my family." He says as he pulls into the parking lot of Dirty Dicks Crab House.

_Yep Emmett picked this one out, something about it being part of his lineage. He really wanted to wear the costume but we birthday vetoed that quickly._

"I wish Maggie, Marcus and my grandmother could be here." I say as I take his hand and he leads me out of the car.

I had spoken to all of them this morning for birthday wishes, but it wasn't entirely the same. This was the first birthday that I was not going to be spending with them.

_Grandmother sounded a little odd on the phone._

"I know sweetie, but you'll get to see them in less than a week." He says as he holds the door open for me.

"There's the birthday girl." Emmett announces to the entire restaurant causing all eyes to turn towards me.

_Going to have to slap that silly bear man._

He stands up and runs over to us.

_Is he really wearing a Dirty Dick's t-shirt?_

"Big birthday hugs for my little one." He says as he picks me up into a hug.

_Yep he is definitely wearing a Dirty Dick's t-shirt._

He puts me back down and I can finally see all of the wording on his t-shirt.

_I got my crabs from Dirty Dicks. Only Emmett._

"You like it don't you." He says as he wiggles his eyebrows up and down. "Thought it would go perfectly under the costume."

"It's great Emmett." I say with a chuckle.

_It's ok to lie a little right? It's not like we have to wear it or anything like that._

"Good cause I got you one too." Emmett says as he holds out a similar t-shirt for me.

_Oh shit we do have to wear it._

"Thank you Emmett." I say with a shake of my head.

"Put it on little one." He says as he holds the shirt up for me.

"It doesn't exactly match my dress." I say as I point to the yellow and sage green floral sun dress I am wear.

_Thank goodness we decided on this one instead of the shorts and peasant top._

"Oh that's alright; you can wear it another time." He says as he hands me the shirt.

_Like when we are scrubbing out the sink and no one else can see us._

We make our way over the private room they have set up for us.

_Thirteen people is a lot to subject a group of people too. Hell Emmett alone is reason enough to have a private room to keep the others safe._

Hugs and kisses are exchanged and presents are handed over to me to open after dinner. In the corner of the room, stands a beautiful two-tiered cake decorated to look like a beach scene.

"The cake is beautiful, thank you all so much for this." I say as I sit down in the chair Edward has pulled out for me.

Dinner is a riot. There is lots of laughter and good cheer, lots of ice cold beer and wonderfully greasy fried foods. Gracie and Eli are running around the room together, while Annabelle Leigh looks on from her high chair and giggles at their antics.

Everyone is almost finished eating and I decide to go to the restroom before its time for cake and presents.

As I am washing my hands in the sink, Alice comes walking in with Annabelle Leigh. She is holding her away from her and there is a grimace on her face.

"I told Jasper not to give her so many plums earlier." She says as she makes her way over to the changing table. "I swear child you just pooped enough to make Uncle Emmett jealous." She says as she lays Bel Lee down on the table and begins getting items out of the diaper bag.

_Emmett does have a strange fascination with the size of his poop._

"Damn it Jasper, I also told him to grab a few more diapers from the box in the car." She mumbles.

"I can go get them for you." I offer.

"That would be so great Bella. Thank you. There is a new box that we got at Sam's on the way over here in the back of the SUV." She says as she pulls her keys out of the bag and hands them to me.

"I'll be back in a few. Have fun with that." I say as I point to the mess that I can see coming out of the side leg of Bel Lee's shorts.

"On second thought you stay with her and I'll get the diapers." Alice says as she goes to hold her nose.

"Thanks but no thanks." I singsong as I hurry out of the bathroom.

I look over at the table before heading out to the parking lot. Everyone is engrossed in their conversations so I just leave them be and head out the door.

I am just closing the back hatch to their SUV, several diapers in my hands when I hear the voice I have come to loathe more than any other.

"Hello there again Isabella." James says to me.

_Seriously he is stalking us._

I look up at him and instantly regret it. The look on his face is like that of one of those villains they have in the old silent films.

_If he had a handlebar mustache he would be twirling it right now._

"Good evening Senator." I say as I began to look for a way around him.

"Not so fast little girl, I have you right where I want you." He says as he comes closer to me.

_Said the spider to his prey._

"Well I don't want you, so move out of my way asshole." I say as I step again to move away from him and this situation.

"Now, now little girl, no need to run away. I'm not the big bad spider." He says in what I can only assume is what he thinks is his sexy voice as he walks even closer to me. I am all but pinned against the back of the SUV now.

_More like scary big bad wolf voice._

"I don't know what you want from me Senator but you need to leave me alone." I say with one last attempt to move him away from me.

"You know Isabella I think I have come to enjoy you calling me Senator. I always preferred Master in the past, but with you I am more than willing to let you call me the other." He says as he pushes me up against the SUV and runs his nose over my ear.

_This isn't Fifty Shades of Gray ass munch. More like Fifty Shades of Puke!_

"I said leave me alone." I yell as I push him away from me. I suddenly realize that where the SUV is parked it's doubtful anyone could see us back here unless they were right up on us.

"Your mouth says leave me alone Isabella, but your body tells me differently." He says as he rubs his crotch up against me.

_The hell you say dick head._

"Damn it James." I say as I push him away from me and slap him in the face. "Leave me the fuck alone."

_Yeah leave us the fuck alone!_

"Why you stupid little bitch." James says before he takes the back of his hand and cold cocks me in the cheek.

_Sweet Mary mother of Jesus that hurts. We see stars and it isn't even night time yet._

"You will listen to me damn it." He says as he tries to push up against me again.

_The hell we will._

Before he gets me completely pinned up against the car, I lift my knee up and connect with his tiny little prick.

_We should know, he rubbed his crotch up against us and we felt nothing!_

James crumbles to the ground like a sack of shit. He is moaning and cupping himself in the fetal position.

"I said leave me alone." I yell again before I go over and start punching and kicking him.

_We think we may be channeling Ralphie from a Christmas Story. _

Before I can land another blow down on him, strong arms enfold me and I am pulled up and away from him.

"That's enough little one, you are going to hurt yourself." Emmett says as he wraps me up in his arms.

I look over to where James is laying on the ground and I see Edward punching the shit out of him.

"You miserable piece of shit." He is yelling in his face. He is so angry there is spit coming out of his mouth.

_Is it wrong we find that kind of sexy?_

"That's enough Edward." Phil says as he pulls him off of James who is now laying on the ground out cold.

Seconds later the area is surrounded by what feels like a hundred men and women, all in uniform. I cannot help the whimper that escapes me at seeing so many guns drawn in my general direction.

_He's the bad man. Point the guns at him._

"Stand down Sergeant." Phil says to one of the men who is standing there surrounding us. Slowly all of the guns are lowered and holstered and Phil lets Edward go.

"Are you ok little one?" Emmett asks me as he pulls my cheek up and takes a look at it.

"It hurts like hell." I say before Edward's arms enclose around me.

"Baby I am so sorry I let him get near you." Edward whispers in my ear.

"Stop it Edward, you didn't let him get near me. This was all his doing and nobody else's." I say as I begin to pull away from him.

_Not pulling the guilty boyfriend thing with us pretty boy._

"You're right darling." Edward says as he pulls me back into a hug. "Are you ok?" He asks me as he kisses the top of my head.

_We just fought off an attacker of course we are not ok. Well maybe a little bit better now that we smell your scent. Ok a lot better now that we are in your arms. But we can still handle our own damn it._

"My cheek and hand hurt." I grumble a little. "But I think I will be ok." I say as I look up at him finally.

I instantly see his eyes grow with anger and I am sure it's because he can see the redness of my cheek.

"How about we get Emmett to take a look at that." He finally says with a sigh.

"Ok." I say as I pull away from him and let him take me over to where Emmett is standing with the rest of my family.

_Some damn birthday present that was. A bruised cheek and a busted hand. Stupid dick head politician! _

* * *

**A/N**

**Yep James is a creep. He got his though and Bella got to be the one to give it to him. Edward helped a little.**

**The full court bow is also known as the St. James Bow because it was used to greet the Queen when cotillions were first introduced during the Victorian Era. **

**Dirty Dick's Crab Shack is a restaurant in Nags Head and there are a few other locations in North and South Carolina and one in Florida.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Many thanks and much love to you all! **


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight._

_The following story may or may not be based on true events. Names, places and locations have been changed to protect amongst others me!_

_Station – the place or position in which something or someone stands or is assigned to stand or remain._

_A high station in life is earned by the gallantry with which appalling experiences are survived with grace. – Tennessee Williams_

**Thank you to the lovely coastaltigergirl for pre-reading. You're the best darling! Mistakes are all mine.**

**I promise to get back to you all on the reviews in a few days. Just know I love them all and you all for sharing. I think the consensus is you all love Bella being bad ass.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**Police Station – Three**

"You didn't break anything." Emmett says as he checks my hand.

_That's surprising cause that fucker has a hard head. _

"There are just some cuts and it will be bruised and sore for a while but it looks good otherwise." He says as he applies some anti-bacterial cream to the cuts on my knuckles and then begins to wrap it.

Edward is sitting beside me on the pulled down tail of Emmett's pickup truck. The rest of our family is surrounding us with the exception of Phil who is still talking with a group of officers. They are all quiet but I can tell their minds are racing a mile a minute.

_IBR detector is on high alert right now. Wish they would turn their volume up a bit so we could talk._

James is still out cold on the ground.

_Serves him right, stupid mean fucker. Why are some of those officers wearing vests that say FBI?_

"That cut on your face isn't deep enough to need stiches but there will be some bruising unfortunately. It must have been his ring that nicked your face." Emmett says as he adds the same cream he used on my knuckles on my cheek.

_I didn't think men still wore pinky rings. It's not the seventy's anymore asswipe. _

"How did you guys know I was out here and how did all of these cops and FBI get here so quickly?"

"You're dad got a call and as soon as he hung up he said we needed to get to you." Edward says as he pulls me into his lap. I wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head down on his shoulder.

_Much better now._

"He didn't say who the call was from?"

"No, but from the look on his face I knew it was bad." Edward says as he pulls me tighter to him.

"How's _your_ hand?" I ask him.

"It'll be fine." He says as he kisses my head.

We are all there quietly watching the commotion going on around us.

_It's like watching a live version of Law and Order. Wish we had some of that cake inside to eat while we watch. Didn't even get to have cake on our birthday because of that mean man!_

The loud roar of an approaching ambulance brings us out of the trance we all seem to be in and we all start to move around.

"I am going to go talk to the EMT's, let them know you are ok so they will leave you be little one." Emmett says.

"Thank you."

"Are you sure you are ok?" Esme says as she and Vanessa walk over to me. I can see both of them are in full mama mode right now.

"I'm good, just a little tired suddenly." I tell them.

_Takes a lot out of girl beating down scuzz buckets!_

My family moves in a little closer to me as the EMT's go over to where James is still lying on the ground.

_Super hero sidekicks have family force fields to keep them safe as well._

One of them checks over his injuries while another digs around in his bag for something. Moments later he pulls out a little capsule and waves it under James' nose. Within seconds, he begins to move his head, moaning about being in pain.

_Hope those were smelling shits instead of smelling salts._

"What the hell happened to me?" He asks as he starts to sit up with the assistance of one of the EMT's. "Why does everything hurt so badly?"

_Not so tough now are you wimpy man. Quit your whining you big baby. _

"You attacked a young woman, who in defending herself from your attack, kicked your ass." One of the FBI agents who is standing beside him says.

"What are you talking about; I would never attack a woman." James says as he begins to look around. When his eyes land on mine a look of pure rage grows on his face.

"You stupid bitch, you did this to me." He says as he starts to get up like he is going to come after me.

In a matter of seconds, I am off of Edward's lap and he is standing in front of me along with Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper. The agent who was beside James grabs his hands and pulls them behind his back to cuff him.

_Cullen force field in full effect! _

"Not so fast Senator, the only place you are going is down to the station."

"That's right I am a US Senator you cannot do this to me." James begins to yell as he struggles to get out of the cuffs.

"Put the crack pipe down buddy, we can and will do this to you." He says as he pushes James forward towards an awaiting black sedan. "We'll meet you down at the station detective." The agent says to Phil who nods his head.

James fights the agent the whole way to the car and as the agent struggles to get him into the car, James' head makes contact with the top of the car.

_Do it again! Do it again!_

"You did that on purpose." James screams as he is pushed into the back of the car.

"Injury sustained while resisting arrest Senator." The agent tells him before he slams the door in his face.

As the car pulls away my force field slowly begins to break apart and Edward pulls me back into his arms. Phil joins our group as another agent, who is hanging up a phone call, approaches him.

"The other suspect has been picked up and is in route to the station as well."

"Other suspect?" Several of us call out at once.

"Thank you Agent Brown, we will meet you there shortly." Phil says before he turns to look at us.

"Are you sure you are ok Bella?" Phil asks as he takes my injured hand into his own.

"I'm ok dad." I say and for a moment I see a smile on Phil's face. "But what did he mean by the other suspect."

Phil sighs before he lets my hand go.

"Let's get to the station and I will fill you all in on what has happened."

_**S**_

Thirty minutes later Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and I are sitting in a large conference room waiting for Phil and one of the agents to come and tell us what is going on. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Vanessa and the kids stayed behind to finishe things up at the restaurant and were going to meet us back at our house when we were finished.

_We've been here too much. Don't want to be here again. _

I had my head on Edward's shoulder while Esme was on the other side of me holding my hand. The room is quiet while we waited for their arrival.

"Sorry about the delay guys." Phil says as he walks into the room with Agent Brown. "You doing ok sweetie?" Phil asks me.

"I'm good dad; just want to know what is going on." I say as I lift my head from Edward's shoulder.

"Bella I would like you to meet Agent Timothy Brown of the FBI."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Swan, your dad here has talked about you nonstop for the past few weeks." Agent Brown says as he extends his hand to me.

"Please call me Bella." I say as I shake his hand. "You guys have been working together for a few weeks?"

"When Edward told me about his concerns over Senator Livingston's behavior towards you, I contacted Agent Brown here. He and I served two tours together and I knew he would be able to help me out of I needed it. Turns out the Senator was already under investigation for illegal use of campaign contributions." Phil says as he takes his seat.

"Two years ago the Senator entered into a Dominate/Submissive relationship with a young lady by the name of Suzanne Broward." Agent Brown starts as he sits down in a chair in front of us and pulls a file out of his briefcase.

_Sex? This is all about sex? _

"The relationship only lasted for a few weeks before Miss. Broward terminated the contract because she claimed the Senator violated the agreement. She says he ignored her hard limits, did whatever he wanted to do to her and that he was overly aggressive in his treatment of her."

_Crazy, mean bastard! That's not how a dom is supposed to act. Not in the books we read anyway._

"A month after the relationship ended, Miss. Broward learned through another party that the Senator had entered into another relationship and was treating that young woman the same way he had treated her. Miss. Broward contacted the Senator and told him that she was going to go to the press and expose him if he didn't end his relationship with the young lady. He did and that was the end of things until a few months after that when Miss Broward learned of another relationship the Senator had entered into with the same results."

_He shouldn't have been allowed to play with others in their playrooms. Bad bad man._

"This time when she confronted him she threatened to go to the press unless he stopped all together and that he had to give her a million dollars."

"She blackmailed him?" Esme asks.

"Yes ma'am she did." Agent Brown answers him. "It went on for about six months. The Senator began taking small amounts of money out of his campaign budget to pay her off. A young woman who worked on his staff began to notice a pattern of withdrawals and contacted the Federal Elections Commission who began an investigation. They turned their findings over to the Justice Department who then brought us in."

_Holy shit, this is like some kind a political thriller movie. We wonder who will play us in the screen version?_

"We brought Miss Broward in and questioned her and she broke down and told us everything. She agreed to corporate with our investigation in exchange for a light sentence on the charges of blackmailing a public official. With her help we have been able to build a case against the Senator, not only for stealing from his campaign funds but for several other charges as well. For the past three months we have had Senator Livingston under surveillance, while we finished building the case against him."

"That's why you were able to get there so quickly?" I ask.

"Yes, after my initial call with your dad, we had our agents on the lookout for any attempted contact that he made with you. When one of the agents watching him saw him disappear behind the same vehicle that he had seen you go to moments before, he contacted me and I in turn contacted your dad."

"That was the call Edward said you got." I say as I turn to look at my dad.

"Yes, as soon as he said James was near you I grabbed these two and headed your way. Knowing what I did of his past I was terrified of what he might do to you. Guess I didn't have to worry about my little slugger did I?" He says with a chuckle.

"Damn right!" Emmett says. "Little one is bad ass!"

"Why didn't you tell me all of this before?" I ask Phil.

"I wanted to sweetie, but due to the nature of the case, I couldn't yet, not until the Senator had been picked up."

"So what happens now and what about the other suspect." Carlisle asks.

"With the assault on Bella and the evidence we have gotten so far, there is enough to charge the Senator with at least six different crimes. I would say he will be going away for at least ten years if not more." Agent Brown says.

"Country club prison or federal pound you in the ass prison?" Emmett asks.

_Oh we love that movie! _

"Emmett Cullen!" Esme shouts as she reaches over and smacks his arm.

"Sorry mom." He says. "It's a great line though." He mumbles under his breath.

"Please continue." Esme says as the rest of us in the room try not to laugh at Emmett's antics.

Phil and Agent Brown look at each other for a moment before they both sigh and look right at Esme.

_That can't be good. Why are they looking at Esme, what does she have to do with this. Oh wait! Shit!_

"Esme, the other suspect that was brought in tonight for questioning was your father." Phil says.

"My father." Esme says with a gasp.

"What?" Edward, Emmett and Carlisle all say at once.

_Grandprick is in on this too!_

"A few weeks ago we were made aware of a contribution to Senator Livingston's campaign of two hundred thousand dollars. It instantly drew our attention because it was well over the limit of an amount that any individual can make to a candidate. Our investigation further revealed that the money had come from your father, under the name of his company, which in and off itself is illegal. We were able to get a wiretap approved on your father's phone at work and we discovered the arrangement that was made between the two men." Agent Brown stopped for a moment and looked over at dad, who shook his head slightly.

"It turns out Jonathan Platt paid the Senator to try and lure Bella away from your son Edward."

"What the fuck!" Edward says as he jumps up from his chair.

"Son please, let him finish." Carlisle says. I look over at him and see that he is holding Esme who is now crying.

_Don't cry mama you didn't know your father was that big an asshole. _

"Edward." I say as I look up at him and take his hand into my own. "Please let him finish."

"Bella I..." he starts but doesn't seem to be able to finish.

"It's ok baby, he did that, not you, it's ok." I say as I tug on his hand to sit back down beside me.

Edward nods his head slowly before he lowers himself back down on the chair. I reach over and take his face in my hands and just look into his eyes for a moment.

"It's ok baby. It's all going to be ok." I say.

"I love you Bella." He whispers.

"I love you to baby." I whisper back before I lean in and kiss him on the lips.

He gives me a small smile and then we give our attention back to the rest of the room.

"Sorry about that." Edward says as he clears his throat.

"Not a problem Edward, I know that had to have been hard for you to hear." Phil says.

"What exactly did Jonathan want James to do?" Carlisle asks.

"From what we can gather from the conversations they had, Mr. Platt wanted the Senator to show Bella a great deal of attention and to give her the impression that he was interested in her. He seemed to be convinced that she would jump at the chance to be with a man who had more money than Mr. Cullen did. In exchange for him doing that, he agreed to pay a total of five hundred thousand dollars to the Senator's campaign to help him continue to pay off Miss. Broward whom he believed was still blackmailing him."

_Half a million to get rid of us? Grandprick was desperate. _

"We have been able to gather that the Senator already had an unhealthy attraction to Bella and believe that he jumped at the chance and an arrangement was made between the two of them.

_That's what that handshake was all about. We were watching an attempt to seal our fate. That's some creepy shit right there!_

"What is going to happen to my father now?" Esme asks.

"We still have to present to the grand jury, but the DA is going to try and charge him with violations of the Federal Election Campaign Act, accessory before the fact on the assault on Bella, and embezzlement."

"Esme, I'm so sorry. I never meant..." I begin to say as I turn to her.

_Please don't hate us now._

"Stop right there sweet girl." Esme says as she pulls me into her. "You did nothing wrong. My father is a very bad man. I have known it for some time now; I just never thought he would sink to this level. I'm the one who is sorry for what he has done to you." She says as she gently touches the bruise on my cheek.

"You don't have to apologize either." I say.

"You're right sweet girl. We didn't do this, he did." Esme says as she leans in and kisses my cheek.

_**S**_

We spent another thirty minutes going over everything that would happen next before we called it a night.

As we walked out of the room, Jonathan and another man were walking out of another room together.

"Esme do you see the trouble this little whore has caused our family." Jonathan says as he walks over to his daughter. The other man that is with him tries to pull him back and calm him down.

Before Esme can reply, Carlisle is on him in a flash and punches him square in the nose, knocking Jonathan down to the ground.

_Go daddy C! Kick his ass!_

"Shut your fucking mouth you miserable prick." Carlisle says as he leans over him.

_Daddy C used lots of bad words._

"For to many years I have stood by and watched you do everything you could to destroy my family in one way or another, but this time you have gone too far. Your daughter loved you once, but you pissed that away when you tried to stop her from marrying the man she truly loves. You have treated your grandchildren like they are objects to be displayed and not cared about. You tried to destroy my business, my marriage and my life but I will not allow you to hurt your daughter or my sons anymore. Isabella Swan is the best thing that ever happened to Edward and the fact you were too blind to see that is your own fault. That sweet girl was attacked because of you and I hope you rot in hell for a very long time!" He pulls his arm back to hit him again when I grab ahold of it.

"Thank you." I whisper to him. He looks at me for a moment, before his drops his arm and stands up straight.

"Oh you sweet girl." He says as he pulls me into a hug.

"Have this man arrested!" Jonathan says as the other man who I assume is his lawyer helps him off the ground. "I want him arrested on assault charges."

"As far as I could see it was self-defense." The man who helped him up says. "I quit Jonathan. I've put up with your crap for too long, but not anymore. This is beneath something a decent human would do." He says before he walks away.

"Esme, do something." Jonathan says as he walks over towards her.

"There is nothing to do father. You are finally getting what you deserve." She says as she walks away from him. "To think of the irony of it all, here you were trying to get Bella way from Edward when she actually has more money than you do father."

"What do you mean?" Jonathan asks.

"Grandfather I would love you to meet my girlfriend Isabella Swan." Edward says as he comes over and takes me out of Carlisle's arms. "You remember the name Swan don't you?" He asks.

Jonathan looks at me for a moment before a look of realization comes over his face.

"Charles Swan?" He asks.

"That's right; she is his granddaughter and the sole heir of his rather large estate."

"But...I...don't..." He starts to ramble.

_That's right grandprick we have more money than you!_

"Turns out I am more blue blood than you are asshole!" I say before I slap him in the face. "Leave my family alone!" I say before I turn back to Edward.

"Let's go home and eat some cake." I say as I take his hand and lead him towards the door.

"I'll be over in a bit after I finish processing the garbage." Phil says.

"Thanks daddy." I say as I turn back and see a shocked Jonathan Platt standing there.

_That's right asshole; we just crushed your world! Have fun being Bubba's bitch in a federal pound you in the ass prison!_

* * *

**A/N**

**So there you have it, the true story of the Senator and the connection between him and Jonathan. Both bad men who got what they deserved.**

**I hope I did not offend anyone with James' actions as a dom. He was a bad man who disregarded the wants and needs of others for his own power and was therefore not a proper dom. **

**The federal pound you in the ass prison is from the 1999 movie Office Space from Mike Judge. If you have ever worked in a cubical in an office this movie is a must see.**

**Thank you all for the love. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Much love!**


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight._

_The following story may or may not be based on true events. Names, places and locations have been changed to protect amongst others me!_

_Station – the place or position in which something or someone stands or is assigned to stand or remain._

_A high station in life is earned by the gallantry with which appalling experiences are survived with grace. – Tennessee Williams_

**Thank you to the lovely coastaltigergirl for pre-reading. You're the best darling! Mistakes are all mine.**

**I apologize greatly for the delay in posting. My favorite two year old (my niece Addy) and my brother were visiting earlier in the week and with FF acting kinda wonky yesterday I wanted to wait until it was ok before I posted. I also want to apologize for being utter rubbish (sorry just love British words) at replying to reviews, but I will I promise.**

**Anyway enough out of me.**

**S&M by Rihanna**

**Smack That by Akon**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Carving Station – Last Sunday Brunch**

When we left the police station, the outside was already covered with news reporters and photographers. Guess it didn't take long for word to get out that a United States Senator had been arrested for assault and possible other charges.

We were able to escape without any notice as they were all there to get news on James, but we all knew once they got the full story and my name got out to them, my quiet little life would be hell for a while.

_Just our luck when crazy hits it hits with national notoriety. Not just our front porch anymore. _

Once we got back to the house and the rest of the family was brought up to date on everything, we had cake and I got to open my presents. They had all been very generous to me with their gifts. Not so much in the amount of money that was spent but in the time and thought that was put into each of them. It made me feel even more loved, which was greatly needed as the events of the night settled into my mind.

_That shit really happened. We didn't just dream it._

I made sure I called Maggie and Marcus and told them everything that happened.

_Well mostly we talked to Marcus. We could hear Maggie in the background banging pots around and cussing up a blue streak. Bet there are some major voodoo dolls going on in Atlanta right now._

After everyone left and the house was quiet again, everything really began to settle in. I needed to clear my mind so I began to clean. Edward told me he would handle it for me and that I should just relax but I was wound to tight to relax so I cleaned to keep my hands and mind busy.

Or so I thought.

I was picking a plate up off the coffee table when James' face flashed into my mind and well, I guess I took my frustration out on the plate by throwing it down on the ground.

_Took out our frustration our ass, we lost our shit._

After I threw the plate down I went over to the cabinet and pulled all of the other plates like the first one out and threw them down on the ground, shattering them. Not sure what it was that reminded me of James but I just had to destroy them.

Edward stood by and watched me; he never said a word until I was finished with my tirade. All he said was he was glad I decided to get rid of those ugly plates because he would have hated to eat off of them for the next fifty years.

I stood there, just staring at him for a moment before I broke down and cried. Edward had me wrapped up in his arms in mere seconds. He held me until I had no tears left to give, carried me upstairs and ran a bath for me and then went back downstairs to clean up my breakdown while I soaked quietly in the tub.

All I remember was the warmth of the water around me, Edward drying me off, dressing me in PJ's and then being cocooned in his arms as I finally fell asleep.

_**S**_

Sun warming my eyelids stirred me from the wonderful dream I was having of Edward playing with our son on the beach.

_Damn sun taking away our happy place, don't like you so much right now._

I flutter my eyes a little before Edward's beautiful face comes into focus. He looks so peaceful in his slumber. His long eyelashes softly hugging his cheekbone, his sultry lips set in the sweetest pouty smile, his smooth skin being kissed by the same sun that brought me from my dreams.

_Ok so maybe we don't hate the sun so much. He really is so very pretty._

Piglet jumped up on the bed before he perched himself on top of Edward's side, working his way into the curve of Edward's body as he lay there. Piglet tucks his paws under him, lets out a soft sigh of contentment and then lays his head down on Edward's shoulder.

_Wish we had a camera because that is some cute stuff right there._

I lay here and watch them, two of the loves of my life, my immediately little family and I breathe out a sigh of relief.

My cheek is throbbing a little and my hand is stiff and sore. I know there is probably a shit storm of reporters that will be brewing outside my door before too long. My life is about to be even crazier than I could have ever imagined.

But I have this, this moment right here, right now to make it all better. If I can have a lifetime of these, I know that I will be ok.

_Yep with our Edward/Piglet security blanket we will be just fine._

_**S**_

As I suspected once the press found out my name and where I lived they took up residence outside of the house. Phil, the FBI and the local police did the best they could to shield Edward and I from all of the craziness, but some of it still managed to find its way to us.

_Craziness is right. Stupid, meany head bitch walked right up onto our front porch and rang the doorbell, yelling at us through the door all kinds of questions of whips and chains and if they excited us. We're guessing she was listening to Rihanna and got some inspiration. We enjoyed watching her being placed in handcuffs as she was escorted off to a police car for trespassing. Those chains did in fact excite us._

Poor Edward wasn't able to work, for reporters following him around at the different houses. He didn't want to disturb the privacy of his customers so he took some time off of work until things blew over.

_Bet he was tempted to run them over with the lawn mower. Although we suspect reporter mulch couldn't be very good for Bermuda grass._

We released a statement to the press, asking for respect of our privacy while the police worked through the legal aspects of the case. That didn't stop them from hanging out by the road in front of the house though.

_Bet the neighbors are just loving us right now._

We pretty much stayed tucked away in the house to keep away from the mess outside. No one other than Phil or the FBI came to see us because we didn't want the rest of the family to be harassed. We only left when there was a great need for leaving.

_Although being tucked away in a house with Edward for a week wasn't a bad thing. Hopefully those photographers out on the beach didn't have too long of a range of lens otherwise there are some steamy photos of Edward and us running around out there! _

Esme and Carlisle unfortunately didn't fare any better because of Jonathan's involvement. After a reporter booked a flight with Carlisle under the guise of being a tourist and proceeded to try and interview him while he was 5000 feet in the air, Carlisle worked an arrangement out with some of the other private planes to take over his bookings until things calmed down a little bit.

The reporter never got to finish asking his questions because he was too busy throwing up and wetting himself. An engine stopping and the plane dropping a few thousand feet before recovering will do that to someone. When we asked Carlisle if he did it on purpose he denied it, but then gave a quick wink before he changed the subject.

_Daddy C is so bad ass! _

Between the investigation and the reporters, I postponed my trip to Atlanta for another week. I didn't want to drag all of that mess with me when I went there to tie everything up. I wanted a clean break from that part of my life and I didn't need overspill from this mess hindering that in anyway.

It also delayed what was to be my last day working at the country club. Seth told me not to worry about it, but I really wanted to finish things up there on a good note. There was no doubt I would be back as a member, but I wanted to finish my time there as an employee, to see all of the wonderful people I had met there one more time in that capacity. It was just something that I needed to do. So Seth and I agreed to the next Sunday brunch being my last day.

_One more day of wearing the Lincoln paper hat, yea!_

_**S**_

_Holy shit, we are carving that?_

"Um Seth are we doing a Flintstones themed brunch?" I ask as I look at the huge piece of meat that is sitting before me. It reminds me of something a T-Rex would eat.

"No silly girl." Seth answers me with a chuckle. "It's a Steamship Round of Beef."

"What part of the cow did that come from?"

"It's the hind quarter of the animal."

"That's Seth's polite way of saying it's the ass end of the cow." Sam says as she joins us as we stare at the huge piece of meat.

"We are serving ass?" I ask.

_We suddenly want to slap it while singing Smack That!_

"More like a cheek and thigh." Seth says. "What a beautiful cut of meat this is. It weighed eighty pounds before we cooked it off, probably weighs about sixty now. That bone has to weigh ten to fifteen pounds alone." He proudly says.

_Men and their meat! _

"How am I supposed to carve that?" I ask him still mesmerized by the size of the brontosaurs thigh in front of me.

"It's best to hold onto the bone and slide your way down from there." Seth answers me as he takes the knife and begins to show me.

_That's what she said! _

_**S**_

"What are you carving today Bellabean?" Mr. Threadcart asks me.

He and his wife are newer members here who remind me of a couple from the movie _Casino._ He has slicked backed hair and always wears jackets with elbow pads and she always has big hair and lots of jewels. They are tacky chic personified and I just love that about them. They both have loud personalities, but are two of the nicest people I have ever met.

_Yeah we don't even mind that he calls us Bellabean._

"We have a steamship round of beef today Mr. Threadcart." I answer him with a smile.

_We have a giant piece of ass for your pleasure today._

"Well hell darling set me up with a few slices of that." He says with a huge grin on his face.

_A nice piece of rare ass coming your way._

"By the way Bellabean, hell of a job kicking the shit out of the Senator. We need more people to slap our politicians around. Then maybe they could get to fixing the mess this country is in." He says to me with a huge smile on his face.

He isn't the first person to say something to me today about the James' incident but he is by far the loudest.

"Quit making the poor girl blush Pookie Bear." Mrs. Threadcart says as she comes over and joins us.

_Yeah Pookie Bear quit making us blush. Hell you should be blushing at the name Pookie Bear._

"Hush now Diddles." Pookie Bear, I mean Mr. Threadcart says as he pulls his wife into him and gives her a loud kiss on the lips.

_Diddles? Pookie Bear? We can only imagine what sex sounds like at their place. 'Oh yes Pookie Bear right there, harder Pookie Bear, harder! Diddles likes it when her Pookie Bear pounds her like that doesn't she?' Now that's some crazy porn right there!_

"I was just giving our lovely Bellabean some praise." He says as he smacks her on the butt.

_The power of the ass meat speaks through him now. Bet he was singing Smack That in his head when he did that._

"Now go get Pookie Bear some rolls to go with this meat will ya?"

"I got some rolls for your meat Pookie Bear." She says as she wiggles her ass at him before walking away.

She stops to look at me before she is completely away from us. "Good job there Bellabean!" She says with a wink before she heads to the chaffing dish that holds the bread.

_High class white trash at its finest. Got to love it .We'd watch their realty show if they had one._

"You doing ok over there?" Tyler asks me after Mr. Threadcart walks away.

"I'm ok." I answer him with a smile.

"Of course she is ok; our girl doesn't take crap off of anyone." Aro says as he walks over to my station and pulls me into a hug.

"Caius and I are so proud of you sweet girl." He says as he kisses the top of my head.

"Thank you." I say with a smile.

"Save some loving for me darling." Caius says as he walks over to join us. "We hear today is your last day working here. We are going to miss you." He says as he takes me away from Aro and gives me a hug.

"You'll still see her Caius; you know she is dating that handsome Cullen boy so we will still get to see her around the club."

"He's good to you?" Caius asks as he pulls away from our embrace.

"He's very good to me." I answer him.

"He better be I would hate to have to mess up that pretty face with a beat down."

"Caius darling you are too white and too gay to talk like that." Aro says with a chuckle. "Besides we both know you would never touch one hair on that boy's head."

"A priss can dream Aro, leave me my fantasies."

_Edward fantasies really are wonderful. We are willing to share them cause we know we are the only one who gets to act them out for real._

The two of them kiss me on the cheek and hug me one more time before they head back to their table to eat.

The rest of brunch goes by with additional praise for handing James' his ass and well wishes for my future. When it is all said and done and I have wrapped up my last Sunday brunch and my last time wearing this chef's coat and white paper hat, I stop and take a last look around the kitchen.

_Last time wearing them unless of course Edward wants to roll play. We'd gladly tenderize his meat any day!_

I have learned a lot of little things that I never thought I would.

Like the fact all burns hurt but a sugar burn hurts the worst.

_Damn scars on our hands and arms to prove our research on this subject matter._

Dipping petit fours is tedious and a pain in the ass, but dipping strawberries is calming and therapeutic.

_Dipping Edward in chocolate is sexy and dreamy._

Handling foods like cucumbers and carrots cause the guys I worked with to make crude comments that I couldn't help but laugh at.

_Silly boys and their penises._

Chefs can gut a fish, break down a lobster and remove the insides of chickens without batting an eye but a simple broken nail that's bleeding makes them want to throw up.

_Simple broken nail our ass that sucker broke well below the quick and hurt like a mother fucker._

I have also learned a lot of big things that will forever shape my life while I have been working here as well.

_We sense some deep reflection coming._

Money does not make you a good or bad person, nor does having it or not having it make your station in life.

_But Seth does tell you what station to work. We know, we know, no humor while in deep reflection._

Money does not define who we are.

Money does not make you happy.

Money is not permanent.

Love helps make us a good person or a bad one by not allowing it in.

Love makes you happy.

Love helps us define who we want to be.

Love is permanent, even if the person who gives us that love is only in our lives for a short period of time, what they give us stays with us forever.

_Yep deep deep reflection!_

I think I am a better person now because I saw life from all sides. I have seen the good, the bad and the ugly. I have gained invaluable knowledge that I will carry with me for the rest of my life. I can walk out of here with my head held high knowing that I have grown in so many ways these past few months.

Knowing that I am closer to being the _me _that I was meant to be. I can walk out of here with a sense of pride because I worked hard, because I helped others and because I made friendships that will carry me into the future.

_Wow that was some deeeeeeeeeeeeeeep stuff there. Ok enough of that, let's go find some sexy Edward, jump his bones and then get on the wide open road with our man! On to conquer Atlanta!  
_

* * *

**A/N**

**Bit of a shorter filler chapter I know, but a few things needed to be resolved before going back to Atlanta and I didn't want the chapter to be huge.**

**A steamship round cut of any type of meat is the back hind quarter of the animal. It really is an impressive looking cut of meat when it is cooked (especially when it is beef because it is huge). It has pretty good flavor too because there is a great deal of fat there but it is not the most tender part of the animal because it is also a much worked part as well. **

**Should be back on schedule for Wednesday and again apologies for delays.**

**Much love and thanks to you all!**


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight._

_The following story may or may not be based on true events. Names, places and locations have been changed to protect amongst others me!_

_Station – the place or position in which something or someone stands or is assigned to stand or remain._

_A high station in life is earned by the gallantry with which appalling experiences are survived with grace. – Tennessee Williams_

**Thank you to the lovely coastaltigergirl for pre-reading. You're the best darling! Mistakes are all mine.**

**Late posting on Wednesday I know but I wanted to respond to all of the reviews I have missed first and well Carolina and Duke were playing tonight so I kinda went crazy watching the game, much as I always do. My son yelled at me a few times to be quiet because he was trying to go to sleep. Wish the outcome had been different but it was still a great game none the less.**

**Might want to grab some tissue for this one. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Fourteenth Station of the Cross – Lamentation**

"Holy shit you grew up here?" Edward asks as we pull onto the half a mile long tree lined driveway to my childhood home.

"Yeah." I answer him as if it wasn't a big deal.

_We like our house by the beach a thousand times better._

"I feel like I am pulling up at the Biltmore House." Edward says as slows the car down and takes in the grounds that sit in front of the house.

"My great-great grandfather would be pleased to hear you say that. He was friends with Vanderbilt and loved his home so much he had this one built in a similar fashion."

"Your house is as big as the Biltmore?" Edward asks as he slams on the breaks, which causes me to lunge forward a little in my seat.

_Wow there sexy man, we love you and all but please be easy on our baby._

We still have a curve to go around before the full house comes into sight. I know once he sees the house he will not have quite the same reaction to it.

_Chances are he will still have a reaction though._

"Of course not silly goose. It's nowhere near as big as the Biltmore. Vanderbilt had 250 rooms; we only have twenty-three."

"Only twenty-three she says." He mumbles under his breath.

Edward takes his foot off the brake and slowly makes his way down the rest of the drive way. As we come around the curve and the house comes into full view I hear his breath catch a little.

"It's just a house Edward." I say as I take his hand in my own.

"That is not just a house Bella." Edward says as he pulls into the front court yard and parks the car. "That is a mansion." He says as he points at the house.

"Edward, look at me please." I say as I put my hand under his chin to close his mouth that is hanging opening.

_Close your mouth buddy, we don't want to kiss fly breath._

"Your right this is not a house." I say as he finally turns to look at me. "This place is very much like the Biltmore in that it is a show piece. It was always cold inside and always reminded me of a museum. It never felt like a home to me. I never felt like I could run around and play in there like children want to do. I was afraid to touch anything and I hated sitting on the couches because they are all antique and very uncomfortable. Behind this house, nestled in the trees there is a small seven room cottage where Maggie and Marcus live that was my home. That is where I spent the majority of my childhood and where I always wanted to be. Six hundred plus miles away from here on the beautiful Atlantic Ocean is my home now and where I want our children to run free and knock things over and just be kids."

_Oh look at the way his eyes light up when we talk about kids. He wants them too! _

"I could give a flying fuck and a half about the size of a mansion." I say with a smile.

_Emmett would be so proud at us for using his words._

"What I care about is the size of a home, and I love the size of ours."

Before I can say anything else Edward pulls me across the center console into his lap and gives me a deep, deep kiss.

_Wow that is some deep deep kissing. We don't even care about the steering wheel that is now lodged permanently in the side of our ass. Edward can steer our ass anyway he wants._

"God do I love you so." Edward says as he pulls away from our kiss.

"I love you too baby." I answer him before I lean back in and give him a soft kiss on the lips. "Better?"

"Much." He says with a sigh.

"How about a tour of the museum?" Edward asks with a chuckle.

"I'm on a first name basis with the curator; I bet I can get us in for free." I say with a smirk as I crawl back over the console and sit in my seat while I wait for Edward to come and open my door for me.

_What? He insists we let him do it. Who are we to fight chivalry?_

_**S**_

"Maggie, grandmother, we're here." I yell as I turn and close the front door.

_Don't know why we yell it's not like they will hear us unless they are in the front part of the house._

"Isabella?" A voice I don't know calls out to me.

I turn to see an older woman in nursing scrubs walking towards us.

_What the fuck? _

"Yes and you are?" I ask.

_We sounded a bit like a bitch there._

"My name is Grace, I work with Hos..."

"There you are." Maggie says as she rushes over to me and pulls me into a hug.

_Did she just shake her head no at Nurse Grace?_

"Did you have a good trip in?" She asks as she moves over to hug Edward. "You weren't followed by any press or hounded by anyone were you?"

"There were some people who were taking pictures when we stopped outside of Burlington to get gas but other than that no one messed with us." I answer her as I look back and forth between her and Nurse Grace who is standing there looking everywhere but at me.

_Again what the fuck?_

"Isabella, such language." Maggie says.

_Damn it we did it...or who the hell cares we want to know what the fuck!_

"Maggie what is going on? Is she from Hospice? That is what you were going to say isn't it?" I ask as I look over to Nurse Grace who looks down at her watch.

As if willing it to, it beeps and she lets out a quick sigh of relief.

"I'm going to go take care of that." She says as she looks at Maggie while pointing to her watch. She quickly turns and I watch as she takes off down the left hallway where there are a few guest bedrooms.

"What is she taking care of Maggie?" I ask as I turn my attention to her fully now.

_We don't like this one bit; something bad is going on here. We just know it._

Maggie takes a deep breath and releases it slowly.

"Baby girl, let's go and sit down." She says as she points towards the formal living room.

"I don't want to sit down Maggie; I want to know what the hell is going on. Is something wrong with Marcus? Is it grandmother?" I ask as I turn and walk down the hallway that Nurse Grace just went down.

"Bella please wait." I hear Maggie say. "Edward, please go get her." I hear her say but I keep going.

As I pass the second guest room on the right I hear a strange beeping noise. Stopping in my tracks I open the door just as Edward comes up behind me. I throw the door open and freeze in my tracks.

"Baby let's go..." He says before his words are cut off.

What was once a Victorian bedroom with its four poster canopy bed and damask bedding and curtains now looks like a hospital room. There are several machines, a huge white board with times and doses written down. In the middle of the room is a single hospital bed. As shocking as all of this it is the occupant of the bed that stops me in my tracks, tears instantly filling my eyes.

My once regal and beautiful grandmother is laying there with pale skin, purple bruise looking eyes and a simple burgundy scarf wrapped around her head that I can tell no longer has any hair upon it. Her eyes are closed and her breathing is slow and shallow.

_That's the Channel scarf we gave her when we were eight years old. Granddaddy helped us pick it out for her._

Nurse Grace is standing beside the bed with a needle, administrating it to an IV that is sticking out of grandmother's hand.

"What are you doing?" I whisper as I feel Edward's arms wrap tightly around me.

"It's to help her with the pain." Nurse Grace says with a sad smile on her face.

"Bella sweetie, please come with me and I will explain everything." Maggie says as she moves her way in front of me and begins to move me away from the doorway. I can feel Edward pulling me slightly back as I watch Maggie closing the door.

_What...we...who..._

I can feel my feet moving with the guiding help of Edward's arms but my mind cannot comprehend what is going on.

_She...that...why..._

We move into the kitchen and I can feel Edward sitting me down in a chair at the table. He takes the seat next to mine and takes my hand in his. I can feel his eyes on me, trying to figure out what I am doing, but he doesn't say anything. He just waits and watches.

_We just...this doesn't...machines..._

"Bella sweetie, look at me please." Maggie says as she sits down in a chair that she has placed in front of me.

"Grandmother?" I say as I finally turn and look at her, my mind starting to clear up a little bit.

_What happened?_

"She is very sick baby girl." Maggie says with a sigh.

_Hospice is here. Hospice only comes when a person is..._

"She's dying?" I ask as tears rush down my cheeks.

"She is baby girl." Maggie says as she wipes her own tears from her eyes.

"Why?"

"She has stage IV breast cancer."

"Paige?"

A look of pure anger and hatred crosses Maggie's eyes before she takes a deep breath.

"We have left several messages for her but have been unable to get her to respond to them."

_Of course not, why would she bother picking up the phone. It's only her mother!_

"How much longer does she have?"

"Honestly it could be any moment now." Maggie says.

"When..." I try to say as the air rushes out of my lungs. I can feel Edward's hand rubbing gentle circles on my back. "When did she find out?"

"She's known since the first of May." Maggie says as she stands up and goes over to the stove and grabs the tea kettle from the stove.

_She sent us away knowing she was dying?_

"How long have you known?" I ask Maggie.

She is by the sink filling the kettle with water. I see her shoulders slump but she doesn't answer me. I am out of my seat in a second and over by her, pulling her around to look at me.

"I don't want fucking tea, Mama I want the truth." I say as anger begins to build up inside of me.

_They kept this from us; once again they were deciding our lives for us._

Maggie gasps and I am not sure if it is from me calling her mama, the anger I have or the words I used. She puts the tea kettle down in the sink and turns the water off before she turns back to look me in the eyes.

"I found out three weeks after you left." She answers me quietly.

"How could you keep this from me?" I yell at her.

_Oh shit when this is all said and done she is gonna tan our hide. We've never yelled at her before._

"It's what she wanted baby gi..."

"Don't you fucking baby girl me!" I say as I walk away from her. "What about what I wanted Maggie?" I say as I slam my hands down on the counter top repeatedly.

_Damn it that hurts like a bitch and yet feels good at the same time!_

My right hand is still a little tender at times from the fight with James and pain radiates up my arm to my shoulder. I try to hide the grimace on my face as I slam them down but I guess I didn't hide it as well as I thought. Edward is by my side in a matter of seconds, taking my hands into his own.

"Stop baby." Edward says as he pulls me into his arms. Just like I had after the James incident I crumble into his arms, loud sobs jumping out of me.

_What is it with us and kitchen breakdowns?_

_**S**_

An hour later I have calmed down enough to listen to what Maggie has to say. We have moved from the kitchen out into the same sunroom that grandmother first told me the truth about granddaddy's will.

_Full circle?_

The old wing back chairs that sat in here for as long as I can remember have been replaced with a soft settee that sits in the middle of the room. Edward is leaning back against the corner of it and I am safely engulfed in his arms. Maggie is sitting on the other side of me.

"Renee had this put in here in June." Maggie says. "After Chemo treatments she liked to come in here and lay in the sun. They would take so much out of her and she always said the warmth of the sun made her feel better."

"It was right after she had that done that I found out about her having cancer." Maggie says with a sigh.

"I was walking by here one afternoon and I heard her throwing up. She was laying here with a waste basket by her side. I came over to help her out. She fought me of course, you know how proud your grandmother is but she was too weak to push me away so she eventually fell into my arms. As I was rocking her back and forth, trying to sooth her I started to rub her head and when I did..." Maggie pauses her words and wipes tears from her eyes. "...I pulled some of her hair out. It wasn't a huge amount but it was enough for me to realize what was happening."

"When she saw the hair in my hands she sat back and just stared at me for the longest time. I wasn't sure what she expected me to do but I just sat there with her and held her hand. When she did speak the first thing she said was 'please don't tell Isabella.'"

"Why not?" I ask her sitting up a little straighter.

"She told me that she found out about the cancer when she went in for a checkup in early May. She has a very aggressive form of cancer and by the time they found it, it had already spread from her breast to other parts of her body. Her doctor told her that with chemo and radiation that they could try and stop the spread of it, but that they didn't think they would be able to kill what was already there. They told her she would probably not live more than a year."

"She came home the day she found out and was going to tell you, but she said instead of telling you she watched you instead, really watched you. She said you greeted her with a smile that didn't seem genuine, that you made casual conversation when she asked you about your day at dinner but that you didn't really speak beyond that. She said that there was no sparkle to your eyes, that it seemed as if you were going through life on autopilot and that it scared the hell out of her. She made the decision that day not to tell you."

"I still don't understand why she would do that. It's wasn't fair for her to make that decision for me. I should have been here to take care of her." I say as I pull my legs up into my body and cradle them with my arms.

"That's why she did it Bella." Maggie says.

"She didn't want me to take care of her?" I ask shocked.

"She didn't want you to feel like you had to. Think about Bella, if she would have told you, you would have stayed here. You would have taken your grandfather's job and after what I am sure would have been a great deal of pressure from your mother you would have married Benjamin. Renee didn't want that for you. She didn't want that life for you, so instead she decided not to tell you. Instead she told you the truth about the will and what she suspected was the truth about your mother. She hoped that it would be enough to make you want to leave, to make you want to break away from the things that had been laid out before you. For once she made a decision for you that was the right one."

"But..."

"If you would have stayed here you never would have met your father." Maggie says cutting off my argument. "You wouldn't have gotten a job that you enjoyed doing even if it was only for a little while. You never would have met the Cullens and found out things about your granddaddy that you never knew. You never would have met Edward."

_NO!_

I turn my head to look at my pretty Edward and tears begin to fill my eyes again. This time they are for the thoughts of never having the things Maggie said. I wouldn't have met my dad. I never would have worn a crazy Lincoln paper hat and met the wonderfully crazy people at the country club. I never would have gotten a chance to be Super Dick's side kick or watched Jasper channel Stevie Ray Vaughn. I would never have known the crazy Brandon sisters or their amazing babies. I never would have known I had a sister. I never would have known the love of Esme and Carlisle and worst of all I never would have known the greatest love of my life.

_We never would have encountered crazy smelly drugged out robbers, power crazed politicians or angry grandpricks either but those few cons are nothing compared to the pros._

"She gave me all that." I say as I fold myself into Edward's body.

"Thank God." Edward whispers as he kisses the top of my head, his protective arms around me once again.

"She gave you that Bella; by not telling you the truth she gave you freedom to have all of that." Maggie says.

"When did things turn for the worse?" Edward asks.

"When she stopped the treatments." Maggie all but whispers.

"What!" I shout pulling myself up from Edward's body.

"When Marcus and I got back from visiting you she stopped the treatments."

"Why would she do that?"

Maggie sighs before she gets up from the settee and walks over to look out onto the back lawn of the house.

"When we returned she asked me how you were doing." Maggie starts but she keeps her gaze out the window. "I told her how happy you were, what all had happened to you in the short amount of time you had been away. She asked me if there was sparkle in your eyes. I told her there was more than that..." she says as she finally turns to look at me. "...I told her there was life in your eyes. The smile that graced your grandmother's face was the biggest I had ever seen and for the first time since I found out she was sick she seemed to be at peace."

"The next day when we went to the doctor's office for her chemo treatment she informed them she was no longer going to be doing the treatments. The doctors and I both tried to talk her out of it but she refused to listen to us and so we left. When I asked her why on the ride home, she told me that it was time. She said she had been doing the treatments for you. That she had been hanging on to make sure you were ok and now that she knew you would be, it was time for her to let go."

"I don't understand." I say.

"Maybe this will help." Maggie says as she walks over to one of the armoires that are in the corner of the room. She opens one of the drawers and pulls out a letter and brings it over to me. My name is written on the front of it and I instantly recognize my grandmother's handwriting.

"She asked me to give this to you. She wrote if for you the day after she stopped treatments."

"I don't..." I say as I stare at the letter in Maggie's hand.

"Take some time to let everything sink in and then read it. It'll help." She says as she leans down and kisses the top of my head. She places the letter into my lap and then leaves the room.

I sit there and stare at the letter in my lap for what feels like a hundred years. Logically I know it weighs less than a pound, but it feels like a thousand.

"What do you need darling?" Edward asks me as he moves closer to me.

"I don't know." I answer him honestly.

"Whatever you need..." He starts to say when his phone begins to ring.

"You better get that, it's probably Mama C." I say.

"You're right." He says as he pulls his phone out of his pocket and checks the screen.

"I'll let her know what is going on and then I'll be right back for you ok?" He says.

"Thank you." I tell him.

"Hey mom." He says into the phone as he leans down and kisses my head. "Yeah we made it here safely." He continues as he walks out of the room.

I listen to the sound of his voice fading away from me before I look back down at my lap.

_It's now or never._

_**S**_

My Dearest Isabella,

There are so many things that I wish to tell you but I think the one thing I must start out with would be to apologize to you for every wrong decision that your granddaddy and I ever made for you. You were never your mother; you were never going to be her. Instead of seeing that Charles and I only saw chances to make up for what we thought were mistakes made with Paige. That was so unfair to you sweet girl. You never should have been punished for your mother's actions. You should have been given the chance to be who you wanted to be, the chance to make your own mistakes and not be punished for others. That will forever be the biggest regret of my life and I know it was your granddaddy's as well.

I know we never really told you, but we were always so proud of you Isabella, so proud of the woman that you grew up to be. But please know as proud of you as we were, I have never been prouder of you than I am now that you are out there on your own. From the conversations that I have had with you since you left and from the things Maggie has told me, I know that you are going to achieve great things. Greater things than I could have ever imagined for you in the life we had coursed out for you and for that I will never ever regret sending you on your way.

I know that it will anger you that I did not tell you about my cancer or that I took away a chance for you to take care of me but I hope in time you will learn to forgive me not only for that but for everything. Of all the decisions I ever made for you, this one I know in my heart of hearts was the very best one and I can only hope that you know that too one day.

My only other regret in this life will not being able to watch you grow even more. Not being there to watch the beauty of you on your wedding day or to see you pregnant with my great grandbabies. My only solace is knowing that I will be able to watch all of that from heaven and that I'll have your granddaddy by my side.

I know we never showed our affection for each other in front of you, but I did love Charles with all of my heart and I know that he returned that love to me as well. I miss him terribly Isabella and I am ready to go be with him again. It's time for me to let you go my sweet granddaughter. It's time for me to let you be Isabella Marie Swan, for she is a truly amazing person who is the very best thing that I have ever done in my life. You are the greatest accomplishment in my life and therefore it has been the perfect life.

I love you Isabella and I always will.

With all of the love in my heart,

Grandmother

_**S**_

I sit holding grandmother's hand as I have done for the past few hours. Edward and Maggie have been in and out of the room to check on us, to let me know they are here for me if I need them. Nurse Grace comes and goes, checking on machines, giving her shots of morphine and checking her vitals.

She tells me it is only a matter of time before grandmother takes her last breath.

My mind is like a television, old memories of my time growing up running uninterrupted by crazy thoughts or silly internal commercials.

_For once we are being good._

There are more moments of happiness than I thought I really had while I was growing up. Little things that I can think back on now that let me know that she loved me. Little things that probably would have been lost and fallen to the wayside had I not been told the truth and allowed to go out on my own. Little things that missing would have left me numb, unhappy and probably bitter.

"Thank you grandmother." I whisper into the silent room. "Thank you for letting me go, for letting me find myself. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for letting Maggie and Marcus love me the way they did. Thank you for Edward and Piglet and my crazy life, for it is a truly great one and the only one I could ever want."

"You said in your letter that you hoped I could forgive you one day. Please know there is nothing to forgive. I know now that you and granddaddy did the best you could. You made mistakes, huge mistakes, but they were made in love and nothing else and so therefore there is nothing to forgive."

"I love you grandmother, with all of my heart I love you." I whisper as I stand up. I lean over and kiss her forehead. My lips linger there for a moment as I take in the smell of her that I always took for granted in the past. The smell I thought would always be a part of my life.

As I pull back I see that her eyes have opened and a small smile has graced her lips.

"Bella." She very quietly whispers.

"It's ok." I say as tears fall down my face. "It's ok to let go now." I say as I watch the smile on her face grow a little more.

"We love you." She whispers again before her once vibrant brown eyes take a look over my face and then close for the last time.

"I love you too," I say as I listen to the sounds of her last breaths leaving her.

"Take care of her granddaddy." I whisper as I sit back down in my chair. "I love you too."

I'm not sure how long I sit there holding her hand. The flat lining beep of her heart monitor is drowned out by my tears.

Strong arms pick me up and carry me out of the room. I wrap my arms around his neck and breathe in the essence of Edward that always grounds me and makes me feel whole.

"I got you darling." He whispers as he carries me up stairs and down a long hallway. We enter my old bedroom and he lays me down on the bed before crawling in besides me and pulling me into his arms.

He doesn't say anything, just holds me and lets me grieve. Eventually my exhaustion gives way and I feel myself falling asleep.

My last thoughts are of Edward and my grandmother.

_Thank you for giving me this grandmother._

* * *

**A/N**

**I know, terribly sad turn for a humorous story. It was always my intention for this to be the reason for why her grandmother finally told her the truth about her granddaddy's will and about her mother's plans. I thought about her first telling Bella this on her death bed at the beginning of the story, but I realized that it wouldn't have been the same story had she done it then. **

**Coastaltigergirl is mad at me for making her cry, hopefully you all don't feel the same way, but if you do I can completely understand. I cried too.**

**Thank you to sassygirl156 for being my 200****th**** review. I have loved them all and look forward to hearing more.**

**The Biltmore House is in Asheville, NC and is the largest home in the United States. It was built by George Vanderbilt in 1895 and has 250 rooms in the main house alone. The house, the grounds and the winery are all amazing and so beautiful to explore. A must see if you are ever in Asheville. **

**So let me know what you think. Much love and thanks to you all! **


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight._

_The following story may or may not be based on true events. Names, places and locations have been changed to protect amongst others me!_

_Station – the place or position in which something or someone stands or is assigned to stand or remain._

_A high station in life is earned by the gallantry with which appalling experiences are survived with grace. – Tennessee Williams_

**Thank you to the lovely coastaltigergirl for pre-reading. You're the best darling! All mistakes are mine.**

**A few days late but hopefully not a few dollars short. I think this is one many of you have been waiting for.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Atlantic Station – Two**

I wake up wrapped in Edward's arms. The feeling is warm and safe and wonderful. I smile to myself as I look up at the clock to see what time it is only to realize I am not in my bedroom at home. I am in my old bedroom in Atlanta.

_Go back to sleep, go back to sleep. We don't want to wake up._

That blissful moment of peace that you have when you first wake up lasts for about ten seconds before I remember. My grandmother is gone, and the tears begin to wail up.

I slowly remove myself from Edward's arm. I don't want to disturb him with my tears. He took such good care of me yesterday and I want him to rest as much as he can. Once I am free from his embrace I quietly make my way to the bathroom, noticing the time on the clock says 6:32 am. As soon as the door is closed to the bathroom I let the tears come.

I kneel down on the ground and let the different emotions that I am having wash over me. I'm still a bit angry that I was not there to take care of her but at the same time I cannot regret not knowing before I did. I am angry that I did not get to talk with her, really talk with her about everything that has happened before she passed but at the same time I am grateful for her letter and for being there when she did finally let go. It means more to me than I could have possibly known to be there. To hold her hand and have her say Bella to me, something she has never done, before she went to be with granddaddy again, was everything to me. That little moment meant more to me than a thousand _I love you's _from her because in that moment I knew she truly loved me. It was a time when one word meant a thousand times more than any other ever said.

After my tears slowed down, I sat there for a bit as a sense of calm began to settle in me. I knew there would be many more tears to come in the following days, hell in the following years, but for this moment I felt peace.

I stood up from the floor, washed my face and brushed my teeth and headed out of the room. Edward was still sound asleep. The clock now read 7:15 and even though I was exhausted from my tears I knew there was no sleep for me at this moment.

As I got closer to the kitchen I could hear voices, voices that should not be here. Coming around the corner I saw Maggie sitting at the kitchen table with Esme and Vanessa.

"What are you doing here?" I ask wondering if I am still asleep.

Esme and Vanessa both got up from their seats and came over, pulling me into a hug.

"We came for you sweet girl." Esme answers me.

"We?"

"Yes darling we." Vanessa answers. "The others are still sleeping but they are all here."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone." Maggie answers this time.

"After speaking with Edward yesterday Carlisle and I wanted to be here for you. We called Phil and Vanessa and let them know and they wanted to come as well. As we talked with the others they too wanted to be here for you so Carlisle worked out a deal with one of the other owners who had a plane big enough to get all of us on the same flight. We got in about eight o'clock last night but you were sleeping and we told Edward not to wake you." Esme says.

"Thank you." I say as I feel more tears falling.

"You're family baby girl." Vanessa says as she pats my hand. "Families stick by each other no matter what."

"Wait, who has Piglet?"

Alice and Jasper had been watching him for us while we were away.

"Jake and Emily are keeping him safe for you."

_Wish he was here, we miss our little cuddle bug. _

"Come sit down darling you need to eat." Maggie says as she walks over to the refrigerator and begins pulling things out for breakfast.

"I'd rather help." I say as I walk over to join her. "We have a big crowd to feed and I think it will do me some good to cook."

"All right." Maggie says as she kisses my cheek.

Esme and Vanessa come over to join us and the four of us cook breakfast together for the rest of the family.

_**S**_

"I'll go wake the others." I say as we put the finishing touches on breakfast.

As I am walking out towards the main entrance I am surprised to hear Paige's voice.

"Since when does the help wear PJ's and carry a baby?" She says.

I look around the corner to see Jasper standing there in a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt. He is holding a fussy Annabelle Leigh in his arms. He still looks to be half asleep and confused by Paige's words.

"Well don't just stand there looking stupid, take my bags up to my room." She says in a huff. "And make sure this gets put away properly and not just thrown down somewhere." She says as she takes off her fur coat and holds it out for him.

_Pretentious much mother dearest. It's September in Atlanta not February in Minnesota._

"He is not the help Paige." I say as I make my presence known. "_He_ is family and _he_ is welcome here." I say as I walk over to him and he pulls me into a hug.

"How you holding up sweet girl?" He asks me as I kiss Belly Lee's head.

"Better now that my family is here." I say completely ignoring Paige clearing her throat.

_Bitch troll? What bitch troll? Is there someone else here?_

"Excuse me." Paige says with another huff. "My bags need to be taken up to my room."

"Then I suggest you take them up there." I say as I finally to turn to look at her.

_Wow plastic surgery much? She's had more work done than all the Real Housewives combined._

"If it isn't the Senator's little whore?" She says as she leers at me.

_You miserable little...don't think we won't cut a bitch up in here!_

"If it isn't the rancid womb that carried me for six and half months." I answer her.

_Burn! So rancid in fact we fought our way out two and half months early._

"How dare you talk to your mother like that?"

"I wouldn't talk to my mother like that, but seeing as how Maggie is in the kitchen I have nothing to worry about now do I Paige?"

Paige looks over at Jasper to gage his reaction before she looks back at me. The haughty bitch she was a moment ago is quickly replaced by a wounded victim.

_More like a wounded devil. _

"What happened to the sweet quiet girl that I raised?" Paige asks.

I hear Jasper grumbling behind me something about not being raised by that hyena and I have to hide my smile.

"The timid little girl who was raised by Maggie and just wanted her mother to give her five minutes of attention grew the fuck up and realized she had a mother in Maggie and she gained one in Vanessa and Esme."

_That's right get riled up._

_"_She spent the past few months realizing that she had done nothing wrong and the life that had been laid out before her was because of the horrible person that reluctantly gave birth to her."

_Get her girl._

"It was your fault that I wasn't allowed to be myself, it was your fault I almost took a job that would have made me miserable for the rest of my life and it was your fault that I almost married a small pricked asshole who was more concerned about my money and screwing my mother than he was me."

_Oh snap we told you._

Paige stood there with her mouth wide open.

_Yeah we know everything bitch._

"If it hadn't been for grandmother telling me the truth about everything, I would have been stuck in the personal hell you help to lay out for me, but thankfully she had the grace to tell me, to let me get out on my own and become who I am now. And the person I am now could give a hippo's ass as to what you think of her or what you do with your damn bags! Now if you will excuse I am going to wake the rest of my family to have breakfast. And just to be sure we are clear and it has gotten through all the silicone around your ears, that doesn't include you."

_Hell yeah we said that! Where is that applause coming from?_

I turn to look behind me and see my entire family standing there watching me. They all have smiles on their faces and are clapping their hands for me.

I turn back to look at Paige and there is literally steaming coming out of her ears.

_She looks like a cartoon character before it blows up. Watch out for flying silicone!_

"You ungrateful little bitch I should..." Paige starts as she picks up her hand as if she is going to slap me.

"Not even think about laying one finger on _my_ daughter." Phil says as he comes to stand in front of me. I feel Edward's hand rest on my shoulders and I lean my body back into him.

"Phillip?" Paige asks. "How...I mean...what..."

_Stupid got your tongue?_

"I'll deal with you in a minute." Phil says to her before he turns his back on her to look at me.

"How you holding up baby girl?"

"I'm ok daddy. Thanks for being here."

"Anything for my daughter." Phil says as he pulls me into a hug.

"I'll take care of her." He whispers in my ear before he kisses my forehead while pulling away from our hug.

He turns back to Paige and picks up her bags.

"You're not welcome here Paige so I will escort you to the closest hotel. You and I have some things to discuss." He says as he walks towards the door.

"Vanessa baby, save some eggs and bacon for me, I'll be back shortly." He says without even stopping on his way out the door.

Paige stands there for a few minutes staring at him.

_That's our daddy!_

"Today Paige, I'll drag your sorry ass out of there if I have too!" Phil yells from the front porch.

Without looking back, Paige throws her nose up in the air and takes off in a huff.

_Somebody's going to get it._

_**S**_

The funeral was held the next day. Instead of having a wake the night before, grandmother had requested a simple service at church along with a graveside one. She didn't want any more fuss than what she deemed necessary over her.

I wore one of the black suits that I used to wear all of the time to work at Swan Investment that I still had in the closet in my bedroom here.

I hated it as soon as I put it on.

_We miss our pretty sundresses, shorts and flip flops. Hell we even miss Lincoln's paper hat._

I knew before I headed back home to North Carolina I needed to go through all of those things I didn't want any more so I could donate them to one of the women's shelters here in town.

Everything had been planned out by grandmother and our lawyer Mr. Jackson back in July so there was nothing to do but show up.

Grandmother was a very well respected woman in Atlanta high society and they were all there for the services. The church was filled to the brim with people who came to pay their last respects. I sat in the front pew with Maggie, Marcus and Edward while the rest of the family sat in the two pews behind us. Paige sat on the other side in the front pew. The crocodile tears that fell down her face would have been Oscar worthy had most of the people there not known what a deceiving bitch she really was.

She did not speak to me when she came into the church, nor had she tried to contact me since Phil escorted her out of the house. He wouldn't tell me what they had talked about but I could tell whatever it was she was doing her best to avoid us.

_Hope he scared the piss out of her. That's what good parents do when others mess with their babies. _

Several members of the different clubs and organizations that grandmother was a part of got up and talked about what a good woman she was and what a joy it had been to have her be a part of their lives.

Paige was asked by Reverend Barnhart if she wanted to speak about grandmother. Of course she upped the water works and feigned being to devastated to speak.

_Forget Oscar worthy that mess is Razzie worthy._

When he asked me I got up and told the crowd the story Carlisle had told me about the mirror falling on me and how my grandparents reacted. About the love that they gave me when I needed it most, even if I didn't remember it. I talked about grandmother encouraging me to spread my wings and fly away from the nest to find myself. I talked about the letter grandmother had written me in which she talked about the love she had for granddaddy and how she was ready to go back home to him.

I told them that I loved her very much and that I would miss her.

There was not a dry eye in the church by the time I was finished.

_Even the bitch troll's tears were real at that point._

Even through the tears though, everyone had a smile on their faces, remembering the person grandmother was.

By the time we left the church to go to the graveside a light rain had begun to fall. Maggie said it was the angels above crying tears of joy at the reunion between grandmother and granddaddy.

Paige upped the bitch factor even more by weeping very loudly as the Reverend spoke the final words about committing grandmother's body to the ground.

_For the love of all that is holy can we get some lightening here please?_

I could hear Phil mumbling behind me that he would not hit a woman repeatedly.

_Is she still a woman when eight-five percent of her is fake?_

Once the service was over and everyone began to leave, I stood up from my chair and placed the white roses I had been holding on top of the casket.

"I love you grandmother." I whispered as I kissed my hand and patted the coffin.

"I love you too granddaddy." I said as I repeated the same gesture on his head stone.

_**S**_

"Why do you think she requested my presence there?" Edward asks as I drive towards mid-town Atlanta.

It has been two days since the funeral and today we were going to the offices at Swan Investment for the reading of grandmother's will. It was requested that Paige, myself, Maggie and Marcus and Edward be there.

"I'm not sure." I say as my body drives on auto pilot towards the office I once dreaded going to everyday.

_Funny how it remembers something like that so clearly._

"Maybe she is leaving _you_ her entire estate." I say with a chuckle.

_Not like we need any more money or anything._

"Very funny darling." Edward says with a roll of his eyes.

We pull up to a red light and I look over to my left out of habit.

_They are still doing it. That just makes us smile._

"What's put such a big smile on your face beautiful?" Edward asks me.

I turn to look at him and I cannot help but feel really happy for the first time in five days.

"Those." I say as I look back to the left and point to the used car lot that sits on the other side of the road. Attached to each car are large yellow balloons. Each of which has a huge smiley face on them. They are floating in the wind and just look so happy.

"Every morning I dreaded coming into work. Every morning I hated the idea of what lay ahead of me. Of the attitudes and the egos. The issues with people losing money and the assholes who thought because I was a woman I didn't know what I was doing. Every morning I was on auto pilot, doing what was expected of me. And every morning I was stopped at this light, it didn't matter what time I came through here, I always caught this red light. One particularly bad morning I was running a bit late when I was once again stopped. I screamed out in frustration and happened to look over to the left of me. That morning the car lot had begun putting those balloons out on the cars. I don't know what it was about those floating smiles; I couldn't help but do the same myself. A feeling of pure joy came over me and it made facing the day ahead a little bit easier." I say as I turn back to look at him.

"Every morning after that as soon as I got to this spot I turned to look at the smiles and I felt a little better. It was like they were speaking to me, cheering me on and telling me it was all going to be ok. I began to look forward to seeing them every day and when I did, I smiled. One of those true smiles that come just because."

"I love you, you amazing girl." Edward says as he leans over the console and kisses me softly. "I love that something as simple as a smiling balloon can bring you so much joy."

My smile grew even bigger as I leaned back towards him and returned his kiss.

The blaring of the horn behind us let me know the light was now green and we needed to move on.

_Blow that horn out your nose butt munch we're enjoying ourselves here!_

Stealing one last kiss from Edward I give my attention back to the road and make my way to my old stomping grounds.

_**S**_

"Bella it is so wonderful to see you again." Alistair says as he greets me at the offices entrances. "You look amazing sweet child, beach life agrees with you."

"Thank you Alistair." I say as I pull him into a hug. "I think I agree with it also. Thank you for letting us use the conference room this morning."

"Bella sweetie you own the company now, you can use any office you want, you know that right?"

_We own a company. A whole company. Two really with the day care. Holy shit we are like all grown up and stuff. _

"I know, still takes a little getting used to." I say as I shrug my shoulders. "Alistair I would love you to meet my boyfriend Edward Cullen."

"Yes I heard many great things about this young man from your grandmother, God rest her soul." Alistair says as he holds out his hand for Edward.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Edward responds.

"So polite, his mama raised a proper Southern gentleman."

"That she did." I answer him with a big smile.

_He is all gentlemen, except for in the bedroom and then he can be all un-gentleman if you know what we mean. Bet Alistair really doesn't want to know that though does he? Yep you're right he is a gentleman. _

"Is everyone else here?" I ask as a blush begins to spread across my face. If Alistair notices it he doesn't say anything. Edward on the other hand gives me a slight nudge of his shoulder.

_Yep he's going have something to say about that one later. Bet it leads to us jumping him afterwards. Sexy smug sexy head! _

"Yes they are all here. Your mother made quite the grand entrance and was a little put out that she had to wait for your arrival." Alistair says with a chuckle as he begins to lead us back towards the conference room.

_Big fucking deal mother, we've been waiting on you for twenty-five years._

_**S**_

"To Edward Cullen..." Mr. Jackson begins as he reads from the will.

For the last hour we have been going over paperwork. We started with the finalization of granddaddy's will and the turning over of his estate to me legally.

I think Mr. Jackson did that just to piss Paige off, which it did.

_Thought we were going to be impaled with flying silicone shrapnel from her imploding in anger._

All of that took about forty-five minutes and the last fifteen have been him going over all of the legal wording of grandmother's will.

"...I leave my engagement ring."

"Why the hell would he get that? It is supposed to be mine." Paige huffs out.

"Miss Swan I am asking you for the last time to please calm down." Mr. Jackson says. "If you would let me finish I will be happy to give your mother's reasoning behind this gift." He says before he turns his attention back to the will.

"This ring has been handed down for three generations in the Swan family. It is my wish that when you ask my Isabella to marry you that you will use this ring to do so. If for some reason you do not wish to use this ring, I would ask that you please hold on to it and give it to one of your children so that it will remain a part of the Swan legacy."

_Oh man, grandmother has us married off with babies already. Not that we mind of course._

"It is a great honor." Edward says as he looks over at me. He takes the hand that he is holding and kisses it gently to his lips.

"To Maggie and Marcus Barefoot I want to say thank you for your long years of service to Charles and I and for all that you have done for me over the past few months. More than anything I want to thank you for the wonderful job that you have done in helping to raise our granddaughter Isabella. It is your love and influence that have helped shape her into the wonderful young woman that she is today. With tremendous gratitude I leave to each of you a million dollars and to share jointly a recently required beach house in Southern Shores, North Carolina."

"I can't believe she did that." Maggie says with tears in her eyes.

"What did she do, when did she buy a house in Southern Shores?" I ask ignoring the huffing nose Paige is making.

"That week that we were down there visiting you, I went shopping one day with Esme. As we were driving down the road from your house, we passed a house that was for sale and was having an open house. I asked Esme if she would mind stopping so we could look around. I fell in love with it instantly. It was the perfect little place for Marcus and me and when we got back home I couldn't stop talking about it." Maggie says as she pulls a tissue out of her purse and wipes her tears.

"I can't believe she did that. A house and two million dollars, it's too much." Maggie says.

"You're damn right it's too much, they are they help for goodness sakes. What will others say about that?"

"Shut it Paige or I'll have you removed from these offices." I say.

"You can't do that; I have every right to be here."

"I can do that and you are only here because I am allowing you to be here. Just remember mother dearest, this is all mine now." I say as I wave my hands around the room.

_That shut the bitch up._

"Where is the house located?" I ask turning my attention back to Maggie and Marcus.

"Three blocks from yours." Maggie says with a huge smile.

"Does that mean you are moving down there permanently?"

Maggie and Marcus look at each other for a moment before they smile and slightly shake their heads yes.

"Of course we are baby girl." Marcus says as he looks towards me. "We want to be there to spoil our grandchildren."

"Yes!" I squeal as I jump up from my chair and run over and hug them both.

Mr. Jackson's clearing of his throat breaks my moment of happiness.

"Sorry about that." I say as I sit back down in my chair.

"Not a problem Isabella." He says with a smile on his face.

Paige is in the corner making grumbling noises.

_I think we hear her eyes rolling. Better hope the plastic surgeon didn't leave any gaps in those eyes or those balls will roll right out of there._

"Now where were we? Ah yes the remaining estate." He says as his voice becomes professional again. "My entire estate, which includes the house in Atlanta and all of its possessions, a house in Tuscany and all of its possessions, my stock portfolio which includes stock in Swan Investments, Berkshire Hathaway and Microsoft amongst others and any cash that resides in any of my financial accounts all of which is estimated to be worth 15 million dollars is to be left to my daughter Paigeland Constance Swan..."

"Hell yes I knew that old biddy wouldn't leave me high and dry." Paige yells as she jumps out of her seat cutting Mr. Jackson off.

"I expect you and your little crew of miscreants to be out of my house my two o'clock today or I am having you all arrested for trespassing." She says as she points her finger in my face.

_Bitch better get out our face. We're packing heat here. Oh shit Maggie is digging around in her purse. Bet she has a voodoo doll in there and is about to cap a pin in her ass._

"Miss. Swan if you would please shut up and sit down and let me finish this before I advise Isabella to have you removed."

"What is there is finish it is all mine." Paige says as she walks back over to her seat but does not sit down.

"As I was saying, the estate is to be left to my daughter Paigeland Constance Swan on the condition that she is legally married by her forty-third birthday."

"What the fuck!" Paige screeches.

_Oh yea did we mention that we have the same birthday as our surrogate womb? A surrogate womb that turned forty-three a few weeks ago. Damn you go grandmother!_

"If she is not legally married on her forty-third birthday the entire estate will go to my granddaughter Isabella Marie Swan without any conditions."

The room is silent expect for the anger coming off of Paige.

"Tell me Paige, are you legally married and before you answer that question let me remind you that it will have to be certified in a court of law that you are married before you see one dime and that defrauding a court of law holds stiff penalties and long jail times."

"Umnup." Paige mumbles.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Mr. Jackson asks.

"No I am not married." Paige answers quietly.

"Well then in accordance with your grandmother's wishes, her remaining estate is left to you Isabella."

_Fifty million dollars. Holy Mary mother of... we have fifty million dollars._

"You little bastard child, I should have killed you when I had the chance." Paige says before she lunges towards me.

Edward stands up and blocks her movement, her raised fist connecting with his jaw.

_Pop a cap in her ass, no one hurts our Edward. Where the fuck is our piece when we need it the most._

Edward shakes his head for a moment before he tackles Paige down to the ground, holding her wrists behind her back.

"I have never touched a woman in anger in my life but I will not hesitate to knock you the fuck out if you ever try to harm Bella again." Edward says as he tightens his grip on her hands.

"Get off of me." Paige yells as she struggles to get free.

"What is going on in here?" Alistair says as he runs into the room.

"This woman just assaulted Edward after threating to kill me. Alistair please contact the police, we will be pressing charges against her." I say. "And could you please have someone get some ice for Edward's face."

_Our pretty, pretty face. Although that rugged bruised look is kind of hot._

"Bella are you ok?" Edward asks as his knee jabs a little further into Paige's back while he tries to hold down her squirming.

"I'm fine baby, how are you doing?" I ask him as I run my fingers over his jaw.

"Nothing I can't handle." He says with a wink.

I lean down and kiss his cheek. "My hero." I say as I feel Paige trying to squirm her way out of Edward's grip around my feet.

"Oh that hurt you bitch." Paige lets out.

_Oops did we kick you? Our bad._

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say as I look into Edward's eyes.

"The police are on their way Bella." Alistair says as he walks back into the room. "Mary is bringing some ice for Edward shortly."

"Thank you Alistair." I say as I kiss Edward's cheek again.

_What a day! Another one bites the dust! And another down and another down! Another one bites the dust!_

* * *

**A/N**

**Paige got hers and a little more to come.**

**Razzies are considered the anti-Oscar and are given out the day before the actual Oscars are awarded. Not really sure who the founding body for them is but the awards are given to those movies, actors and directors that are deemed to be the worst of the previous year's movies. Unfortunately the Twilight movies and actors have been favorite nominations of these awards but with the exception of Jackson Rathbone none of the noms have ever won. (His was more for The Last Air Bender and Twilight was just thrown in there.) Needless to say no actor, director or producer wants a Razzie nom or win but I give high credit to Halle Berry for actually going and accepting hers live for her role in Catwoman.**

**The story Bella told Edward about the balloons is actually my own. In my former life (as I refer to it now) working in the financial world I worked in Charlotte, NC and there was a car lot that I passed every day on my way to and from work that had those balloons. I couldn't help but smile at them because they looked so happy there just bopping along in the wind. No matter how crappy my day was (and there were some very crappy ones which is why it is my former life) those balloons always gave me a few moments of joy.**

**The song IBR is singing at the end is of course Queen's Another One Bites the Dust.**

**Hope you all enjoyed Paige's smack downs.**

**Much love to you all! Thank you!**


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight._

_The following story may or may not be based on true events. Names, places and locations have been changed to protect amongst others me!_

_Station – the place or position in which something or someone stands or is assigned to stand or remain._

_A high station in life is earned by the gallantry with which appalling experiences are survived with grace. – Tennessee Williams_

**Thank you to the lovely coastaltigergirl for pre-reading. You're the best darling! All mistakes are mine.**

**This one is a few days late or one day early depending on if you are a glass half full or empty reader. I wanted to post today in honor of coastaltigergirl's birthday. Hope it's a great one darling and that all of your wishes come true.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Station in Life**

I am sure when Paige Swan entered the offices of Swan Investment Firm this morning she had planned on walking out of there a very wealthy woman.

_Karma – she's a big ole bitch ain't she!_

I am sure that she had no intentions of being led out of the offices and the building in handcuffs, kicking and screaming the whole way.

_Looked like some kind of crazed druggie. Maybe she knows smelly Brian._

I am very sure that when she called the press that morning with a tip that I was going to be there in hopes of being able to have the world see me upset about not getting grandmother's money and her being able to tell that same world that she was now fifteen million dollars richer she had no clue that her kicking and screaming perp walk would be captured and televised for all the world to see.

_Yea really sucks to be Paige Swan right now. Emmett on the other hand thought it was perfect and watched it over and over again on YouTube._

Unfortunately for me and my family the respect the press had given me after grandmother's death was now gone. I guess the slew of arrests that seemed to follow me was major news.

_Damn it, where is a drunk, klepto celebrity when you need one. _

Edward, Maggie, Marcus and I stayed behind to give our statements to the police and to finish all of the paperwork from Renee's will. Truth be told we also wanted to see if the media storm outside would die down.

_It didn't. _

We ended up having to call Emmett and Jasper to come and help shield me as we walked out of the building to the parking lot where my car was parked.

_Got pushed and shoved and some fucker even stepped on our foot! Wish we had a golf club to go Nicholson on their asses with._

"Well that was fun." Emmett says as he gets behind the wheel of my baby.

Edward and I got into the back while Jasper sat in the passenger seat. Fortunately the press were so consumed by me that they left Maggie and Marcus alone.

_Unfortunately they were getting their dirty smudge prints all over our baby._

"Now let's see what this baby can do." Emmett says as he rubs his hands together before turning the key in the ignition. "Just listen to that purr." He says as he revs the engine several times, loudly.

_Wow look at those reporters scatter like roaches when the lights come on._

"Easy with my baby." I say to him.

"I would never hurt this sweet ride little one. She's in good hands." He says as he places the car in drive and begins to nudge his way through the maze of reporters and photographers.

"I-85 here we come!" Emmett says as he heads for the ramp to get onto 85 to take us back to Buckhead.

_**S**_

The next day we got a call from the officer who had arrested Paige to let us know she had been released on bail. Mr. Jackson had already petitioned the courts to have a restraining order placed against her for not only me and Edward but Maggie and Marcus as well.

_Can't come within 500 hundred feet of us or else she would be Bubbinna's bitch!_

The DA was looking to charge her with assault and disturbing the peace. Neither was going to carry long term jail times if she was convicted and Jackson said he thought she would probably plead out for something lesser that included anger management classes and community service.

_Hope she has to clean out port a potty's after the Advocare 500_.

The real punishment that she was going to have to face was the loss of her status as a socialite.

In less than twenty four hours, at least ten different people had come forward to talk with the press about what a bad daughter, mother and in general, person Paige Swan was. Ex-lovers were lining up to dish dirt about her love for spending her parent's money and her lack of responsibility both as a mother and as a worker. At least two of them claimed that Paige had approached them about her scheme to get granddaddy's money, asking them if they were interested in seducing her daughter. Thankfully they both declined.

_Guess even playboys have morals._

Several of grandmother's friends had either called or come by the house to tell me that Paige had contacted them asking for help, claiming that the charges were trumped up, that I had forced grandmother, in her weakened state, to give me all of her money and that she was going to contest the will. She told them right now she didn't have any money but that as soon as everything was proven in her favor she would pay them back.

_And if you pull our right leg it will play jingle bells._

They all declined her quickly and with great disdain many of them said.

She was suddenly a humiliated, poor, social pariah.

That was punishment enough for me.

_Damn skippy!_

_**S**_

It has been three weeks since grandmother passed away. Everyone returned to Southern Shores, including Edward, a week and a half ago. He was hesitant to go at first saying he was concerned about Paige and her trying to do something else to me, but he had a company to run and he had to head back.

We spoke to each other every night on Skype and texted each other throughout the day, but he said he still worried about me.

_We think a part of him still worried about us staying in Atlanta. As if that would happen!_

Paige was coming by this afternoon to get the items out of her room that she left here. I agreed to let her come provided a sheriff's deputy was there to make sure she didn't harm anyone and that she didn't take more than what was in her room.

She had some jewelry in there, some furs and clothes that she could take, but that was it. Maggie and I had cataloged the room's contents and there was a list provided to the deputy of what she could and could not take.

_Dare her to try and sneak something by his prying eyes._

We were sure that she was going to sell everything that she had for a little bit of money. We knew she was currently staying in a hotel but there was no doubt that wouldn't last much longer. Whatever money she was able to get from selling her stuff would probably be eaten up in legal fees and hotel bills.

There was a part of me that felt like I should help her out, give her some money. She was my biological mother after all.

_Womb carrier pigeon is more like it._

Maggie reminded me that she had been given two million dollars from granddaddy's will just a little over a year ago and she had already blown through that. She said if I gave her any now she would always be there begging for more.

I knew she was right and so I made sure I was not in the house when she came over. There was not a doubt in my mind that she would try and weasel her way into my good graces and that could not happen.

_Don't want to be infected by her brand of bitch anymore._

It would be best if I let Mr. Jackson and the deputy's handle this one.

Maggie and I went to the cottage to wait out her departure and enjoy a break from all of the work we had been doing around the house for the past few days.

The following Saturday we were having an estate auction. We had gone through the house, room by room and decided what we wanted to keep and what would go up for the auction. In the end I decided to keep a few things, like the desk granddaddy used in his office and the china that had been in my grandmother's family for six generations. I was keeping some of her jewels and some of the art work that granddaddy loved. Everything that I was keeping was for the sentimental value of the items and not the monetary value.

_Like we really needed anymore._

The proceeds from the estate auction and the sale of the house which had been listed at seven million would be used to start a charitable non-profit organization that I would be running. Swan Investment was in Alistair and then in Peter's capable hands and the daycare would eventually be run by Jessica so they would not need my full attention. This was something that I could do that I would get great pleasure out of, helping other's find their true station in life.

_Wonder if we can work that into the name of the company?_

I would be able to pay forward all of the good things I have been given in my life. The good things that were waiting for me back in North Carolina.

Just a few more weeks to get everything settled and then I would be home for good.

_**S**_

"How about some tea?" Maggie asks as I finish packing up the last of the boxes that were being shipped home.

"I would love some thank you." I answer her.

"Go have a seat in the sunroom and I'll bring some for the both of us."

Making my way into the room I was instantly drawn to the large windows and the view of the trees in the backyard. It was now mid-October and the leaves were beginning to change colors. Little pops of reds and oranges lay against a clear Carolina blue sky.

I knew that when Maggie and I made the trek back to North Carolina the following week we would be driving through the mountains at the peak times and I was really looking forward to it.

The estate auction was in two days and from what we were hearing from the auction house that was helping us, there was a great deal of interest and it looked as if it would be a great success.

The house had been on the market for a week and we had already had twelve appointments to see it. Maggie and I figured it was more than likely people who were curious about the Swan household that had been a part of Georgia society for a hundred years instead of actual buyers, but we were hopeful that it would sell soon.

_Funny how even in a down economy the rich will quickly snag up real estate._

"Here you go baby girl." Maggie says as she hands me the glass of sweet tea, before heading over to the settee to have a seat. I quickly followed her, sitting down beside her.

She held her hand out for me to take and when I placed my hand in hers, she curled her fingers around my own.

"I spent a lot of time in here with Renee." She says with a sigh. "It was the one place that made her happy, especially after her chemo treatments. Up until the last week when Hospice came in with all of their medical equipment she spent the majority of her time in here."

"What did you two do?"

"We mostly talked about you." Maggie says as she gives my hand a gentle squeeze.

"That first day I sat in here she asked me to forgive her."

"For what?" I ask.

"For not being a better mother or grandmother to you, for allowing Paige to abandon you the way she did, even encouraging her to stay away."

"But Paige didn't want me; she never would have stayed even if they made her. The only thing that would have kept her here was the money and then she would have been even more horrible to me than she already was." I argue.

"I know that sweetie and I believe Renee did too, but she still had a lot of guilt that she carried around with her."

"What did you tell her?" I ask.

"The truth." Maggie says. "That for the longest time I was angry with all of them for the way they treated a wonderful gift like you. Our whole married life all Marcus and I wanted was to have a baby but we were never blessed with an angel. I stood by and watched how Paige was when she was pregnant with you. I would have given anything to have the gift that Paige treated as a burden."

"Paige was released from the hospital a few days after you were born and she never went back to see you the weeks you were there. Renee and Charles went to see you of course but it always seemed like they had other commitments they had to attend to that kept them away more than I thought they should have been. Again I saw the way they treated you as a slap in the face, a gift that they had been given that they were taking for granted. So every night I went to the hospital and stayed with you."

Maggie pauses as she wipes a few tears from her eyes.

"The first time I held your tiny little body in my arms I knew that you were meant for me to watch over. It did not matter that you did not come from my body or that our skin color was different, all that mattered to me was that God had answered all of our prayers in this tiny little bundle of joy who needed us. I vowed right then and there that I would always look out for my baby girl."

"I love you Mama Maggie." I say as I lean over and pull her into a hug.

"I love you too sweet girl." Maggie answers as she hugs me back.

"What did grandmother say when you told her that?" I ask as we pull apart.

"She cried, begged me again to forgive her and told me how sorry she was. When she finally calmed down she told me how grateful she was to Marcus and me for doing what she should have done all along. We spent the rest of the afternoon just talking about everything and by the end of the day we were friends. Something I honestly thought I would never be able to do."

"Is she the friend you were telling me about, the one you would watch YouTube videos with?"

"Yeah that was Renee. I started going with her to her chemo treatments after that day. At first I would read to her while we sat there waiting for the IV to finish giving her the medicine. One day we were in there and there was a young man named Isaac, sitting in the chair beside her laughing his head off. He couldn't have been more than ten years old, suffering from leukemia and he was there laughing his head off at something on the iPad he had with him. When I asked him what he was watching he told us it was a video on YouTube. We spent the rest of their treatments watching videos together after that and laughing along with him."

"That afternoon on the way home, Renee asked Marcus, who had picked us up, if he would mind stopping by Best Buy and going in and getting her the same kind of iPad Isaac had. Marcus had the guy at the store set everything up for us and once we were at home we were able to continue watching. The days when she was too week to do anything else we watched videos together. We also took it with us for her treatments."

"Where were you when you saw the video of the robbery?" I ask.

"At one of her treatments." Maggie says with a sad smile. "When we saw what happened and we were unable to reach you, she insisted we get down there as soon as possible to check on you. I wanted to so badly, but I couldn't leave her alone, especially after a treatment. She called a local in-home care facility and they sent over a nurse to stay with her the week we were gone. I spoke to her every night we were away and she sounded so happy for the first time in a long time."

"That's when she decided to stop the treatments." I say more as a statement than a question.

"Yes." Maggie answers.

"I'm glad she had you there with her in the end." I say as I lay my head down on Maggie's lap like I did when I was a little girl.

She began running her fingers through my hair.

"Me too baby girl, me too."

_**S**_

"There's my beautiful ocean." I say as the Atlantic Ocean comes into view after we turn onto the road that takes me home.

"Is Edward home yet?" Maggie asks.

"He said he was going to meet me here. I cannot wait to see him. I have missed him so much this past month." I say as I push the car forward the last few feet a little faster.

"I can only imagine sweet girl, it's only been a week without Marcus and I am missing my man." She says with a sly wink.

_Ew that's our Papa Marcus she's talking about, stop it, stop it now!_

Marcus had come down here a week ago to begin unpacking their new house and get it all set up.

"There it is." I say with a sigh as I pull into our driveway and admire my home.

As soon as I put the car in park, the door opens and Edward is flying down the stairs towards me.

I tear off my seatbelt and open the door not even bothering to turn the car off. In a blink of an eye I am in Edward's arms, his lips smashing into my own.

_Another clichéd movie moment we know but would you really expect anything less from us?_

"Never again darling, never again will you be away from me for that long." He says as he pulls away from me for a second before he kisses me senseless again.

"Never." I pant as we break away from our kiss for much needed air.

"Don't mind me kids." Maggie says as she walks past us to the front door. "I turned the car off by the way silly girl." She laughs before she disappears into the house.

"I'm home." I sigh as I lay my head against Edward's chest.

"Me too." He says as he pulls me in closer to him.

"Let's go see that crazy cat of yours." He finally says after we stood there holding each other for a long time.

"Do you think he will remember me, it's been a month?"

"Not to worry darling, he spends all of his time waiting by the door for you to come home. It's only at night when I go to bed that he comes and snuggles up against your pillow."

_Our little Pigger Pooh!_

Taking my hand in his own, Edward leads me up the front porch stairs and into the house.

"Surprise!" I hear yelled at me as soon as the door is opened.

Standing in the living room is my whole family. Within seconds I am passed around for hugs and kisses and welcomed home.

"You're here for good now right little one?" Emmett asks me as he twirls me around.

"For good Super Dick." I answer him before I kiss his cheek.

"That's my girl." He says as he puts me down.

I get my first look around the house and I see smiley face balloons all around the room. I look over at Edward and he just winks at me.

_He did that for us! _

There is a banner that says _Welcome Home Bella_ over the fireplace and food laid out on a six foot table in front of the doors that lead out to the back porch. The doors are open and I can hear the sound of waves crashing against the shore.

_A little sound of heaven in our back yard._

"Here ya go darling." Edward says as he hands me a Stella before wrapping his arms around me.

"God did I miss this." I say as I lean back into him.

"I love you beautiful Bella." He whispers as he kisses the top of my head.

"I love you too pretty Edward."

I lean further back into him and take a sip of my cold beer before I look around at my family.

I use to think someone's station in life was what they were born into. That my life had been planned out for me and that it was the only one I would ever know or live, even if I never wanted it. That no matter what, I had been given that place and it would be all that I would ever have.

_Silly rich girl._

Everything that I had known for twenty-four years, quickly changed with one conversation. With one bump into a giant man wall I found the love of my life. With one smelly drugged out robber I found my dad. With one craving station I found a new purpose for my life. With one crazy, wonderful summer I found what I had been looking for all along.

Five wonderful things, which gave me five wonderful months, which erased twenty-four years of someone I was never meant to be.

This spot right here, wrapped up in Edward's arms, Piglet at my feet trying to climb his way up my legs, my family surrounding me, enjoying good food and even better company.

Laughter and love filling the air and my home.

This was my station in life.

* * *

**A/N**

**Last regular chapter of the story. Hope that you enjoyed it. There will be 5 to 6 future takes that will be posted next to help wrap up the story completely. They will be a little bit shorter than these chapters and will be told from IBR's POV with Bella chiming in from time to time. I hope to have the first one posted by this Saturday but make no promises.**

**Going Nicholson with a golf club is a reference to the 1994 incident with actor Jack Nicholson who took a golf club to the hood and window of a man's car, who Nicholson claimed cut him off in traffic. The incident was later spoofed (as was his requirement to attended Anger Management) in the Adam Sandler movie Anger Management.**

**The Advocare 500 is the Nascar race run at the Atlanta Motor Speedway in early September.**

**Much, much love to you all for taking this journey with me. Hope that you have enjoyed taking it with us and that you will stay with us a little bit longer to see how their lives play out.**

**Thank you all!**


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight._

_The following story may or may not be based on true events. Names, places and locations have been changed to protect amongst others me!_

_Station – the place or position in which something or someone stands or is assigned to stand or remain._

_A high station in life is earned by the gallantry with which appalling experiences are survived with grace. – Tennessee Williams_

**Thank you to the lovely coastaltigergirl for pre-reading. You're the best darling! All mistakes are mine.**

**This is the first of the future takes. There will be six in total that will post over the next six days (one each day). More than likely they will post later at night but one each day. They will be shorter in length as well; each one should be less than 2000 words.**

**I will try my very best to respond to reviews in between each posting but please know that if I do not that I will respond when it is all said and done.**

**This story took place from May of 2013 to October of 2013 and the dates of the future takes will be at the beginning of each chapter.**

**Dialogue between the characters will be from Bella's point of view but the rest is all IBR.**

**Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**May 2014**

_It's going to be today we just know it._

_Edward is going to propose today, all of the signs are there. It's the one year anniversary of us meeting. He says he has a big day planned for us to celebrate. We are up at the ass crack of dawn to watch the sunrise..._

"The early worm gets the fish." Edward says as he walks out the bedroom.

_Yeah, yeah and surf fishing but whatever. We are watching the sunrise together. If that isn't the perfect opportunity for him to propose then we don't know what is._

"You ready to go darling." Edward says as he walks back into the bedroom, a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Let me grab my camera and I will be."

_Be sure to grab the camera, want lots of pictures of him down on one knee proposing as the sun rises in the back ground. Man will that be a thing of beauty. That could be a movie poster. Now that will be some sexy shit._

"You'll get the best shots from there baby." Edward says as he points to a spot about fifty feet away from where his fishing lines are set up.

_He has that spot picked out for a specific reason. He must know that it's the best spot to have the pink rays of the sun light catch our face as he asks for our hand in marriage. That will make the moment even more perfect and beautiful._

_There it is, peaking its way over the horizon. Wow look at those colors. There are pinks, oranges, purples and even blues and blacks lining the skies. Click away at that camera. Any moment now he is going to come over here and get down on one knee. Or maybe he is going to call our name just as the sun fully breaks the surface of the water and he'll give us a romantic line of how our love has broken the horizon of his heart and that he cannot wait to spend the rest of his life with us._

_Yeah it's kitschy as all get out, but still._

_There it is the beautiful sun in all of its glory. Those colors are amazing._

"Bella." Edward's amazing voice calls out.

_Here it is the big moment._

"Look at what I caught." Edward says as he holds up a large blue and silver fish.

_Surely he isn't going to propose with that thing is he?_

"That's great baby. How much do you think that one weighs?"

"It's at least a six pound blue, maybe even seven or eight." Edward beams.

_That's it. We really came out here to catch fish. But the sunrise...and the colors...and all that romantic stuff. It's how it is done in the movies._

_Damn it! _

_**S**_

_Breakfast at The Filling Station. This has great potential. This is the first restaurant he took us too. Our first meal together, ok Emmett was there but it still was a special meal._

_This is so much better than out on the beach at sunrise. This place has special meaning for us. We just know it is going to be here._

_Of course breakfast is almost over and he hasn't said anything yet, but still._

"I'm going to go pay the bill darling and then we can head over to the airport to meet dad." Edward says as he gets up and walks over to where Emily is standing at the register.

_Oh look, the two of them are talking about something big. We can just tell by the look on Emily's face. He must be telling her that he is going to propose before we leave._

_Here he comes. We have butterflies in our stomach. Hopefully it's butterflies and not the bacon that we just ate. Got to love the swine but it doesn't always love us. Oh we really hope we don't burp in his face when we say yes._

_Oh my God he is kneeling down, he is on one knee, he is...tying his damn shoe._

"These stupid laces will not stay tied." Edward mumbles to himself.

_He's standing back up. No don't stand up. Get back down on your knees._

"You ready to go darling." Edward asks as he holds out his hand.

"Of course."

_Damn it foiled again._

_**S**_

_Now this is what we are talking about. Flying just above the water in Carlisle's plane, gliding gracefully over the water, this is romantic._

_Ok so we are supposed to be dolphin spotting, but that's just an excuse right? This will be perfectly romantic. So he won't be able to get down on one knee but that is an overused moment anyway. _

"The migrating season has only just begun so there may not be that many out there." Carlisle says as he tilts the plane a little closer towards the water.

"That's ok." Edward says. "This trip will be perfect whether we see one or one hundred."

_Did you hear that? He isn't talking about those dolphins down there. He is talking about a proposal. Hot damn. This is it._

"Bella?"

"Yes."

_We have to wait until he asks the question first before we give him our answer._

"Will you...

_Holy shit!_

"...have enough memory to get lots of pictures if we do see dolphins?"

_That was the most romantic...wait...what?_

"I brought an extra card with me just in case."

_Camera memory? He asked about camera memory?_

"That's great because I think you are going to need it, look." Edward says as he points out the planes window to where a huge pod of dolphins are playing in the water.

_Are you shitting us right now? This whole trip was about dolphins?_

_Mother fucking Flipper!_

_**S**_

_Surf fishing, sun rise watching, breakfast at the place we had our first meal, dolphin spotting in an airplane._

_All of the things he told us we were going to do today. We did all of the things he told us we were going to do._

"It's been a great day Edward."

"I think so too." Edward says as he kisses my hand. "We need to get some gas before we head over to mom and dads for dinner."

_Ok so it has been a great day. Any day with Edward really is a great day. But still!_

"I told mom we would bring some extra ice and a few drinks. Do you mind going in and getting them for us while I pump gas?" Edward asks.

"No problem darling."

_So he didn't ask today. It's not like we doubt he will be asking us at some point. We have had many talks about our futures and it's a done deal. We are it for each other. _

_We guess it really would have been a bit clichéd for him to propose today. All of those moments we created in our mind, those are things that happen in the movies, not in real life. _

"Do you need anything else Bella?" Lydia asks as I place the four two litter drink bottles on the counter.

"I need to get two bags of..." I begin as I turn to look out the window where the ice bends are.

_What the..._

"Bella?" Lydia asks before she turns her head and looks out the window at what has stopped me in my tracks.

"Oh Bella." She says.

_But he...we mean... all those..._

"Go out there Bella." Lydia says as she pushes me towards the door.

_He is down on one knee. Our Edward is down on one knee at the exact place where we first met._

"Edward?"

"It just seemed right to me that I would ask you to begin our married live together at the same place where we began our whole lives together." Edward says as he pulls a blue box out of his pocket.

_Son of a...why didn't we think of this._

"When I pulled up here that day and first saw that beautiful baby blue mustang sitting there, something told me that my life was about to change for the better." Edward begins as he stands up and walks over to where I am frozen in place.

"I stood there pumping gas, watching the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life standing there doing the same. The station's PA system was playing _Dream Weaver_ and I told myself it was a sign of great things to come."

_How did we miss that? We had a dream weaver moment and missed it._

"When you walked away from your car towards the store I began to panic, worrying that I would never see you again. And then a six foot four wall of fate literally stepped into you and everything was perfect."

_Perfect, even if our ass hurt from hitting the ground._

"The first time I put my arms around you to help you up, I knew, knew that I would be here one day, here in this moment, standing before you, bared open for all the world to see, asking for your hand in marriage. Marry me Bella, make me a better man, marry me?"

_Yes! Yes! Hell to the yes! _

"Bella? Darling?" Edward says as he wipes tears from my face.

_Words. We have to say the words. Say the damn words now!_

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes. Of course yes Edward. Yes I will marry you."

"Thank you God." Edward says before he pulls me into his arms and spins me around.

_Listen to that applause. These people know some good loving when they see it. Now that is what we call a romantic proposal._

_We weren't worried! We knew it would happen today!_

* * *

**A/N**

**Hope you enjoyed that crazy sweet little moment.**

**Dream Weaver by Gary Wright**

**See you all tomorrow.**

**Much love and many thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight._

_The following story may or may not be based on true events. Names, places and locations have been changed to protect amongst others me!_

_Station – the place or position in which something or someone stands or is assigned to stand or remain._

_A high station in life is earned by the gallantry with which appalling experiences are survived with grace. – Tennessee Williams_

**Thank you to the lovely coastaltigergirl for pre-reading. You're the best darling! All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**September 2014**

_Who would have thought over a year ago when we first started working at the country club that one day it would be our own wedding that would be held here?_

"Are you ready baby girl?" Marcus asks me as he takes my right arm in his own.

"Yes." I answer him as I lean over and kiss him on the cheek. "You won't let me fall will you?"

"Never darling." Phil answers me as he takes my left arm into his own.

"Thank you daddy." I say as I lean over and kiss his cheek as well.

_Of course we were going to have both dad and Marcus walk us down the aisle. They are both our dads. We would have had Carlisle join us but we only have two arms and he would have looked funny trailing behind us. It all worked out though because he is Edward's best man._

_I wonder if our guests are thinking of that episode of Friends when Chandler and Monica got married and he was escorted down the aisle by both his mom and his dad, who was in drag. It's what we would be thinking of, for only a minute of course before the aww factor took over. Oh who are we kidding of course we would be thinking of it for longer than that._

_You don't think people will think my dads are gay do you? Not that there is anything wrong with that._

_Look at how handsome Edward is standing there in his tux. We could just eat him up with a cracker. We are the luckiest girl on earth to be marrying him._

_ He looks a little misty eyed at seeing us. He seriously needs to stop that before we get that way too._

_We are not going to cry. We are not going to cry._

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" The preacher asks.

"Her family does." Both Marcus and Phil answer at the same time.

_We are so going to cry._

_**S**_

"It is with great pleasure that I present to you Edward and Isabella Cullen. You may kiss your lovely bride." The preacher says with a huge grin.

"My beautiful bride." Edward says as he cups my face before bringing his soft lips to mine.

_No porn kissing. We are before our family and a man of God and there are children present. No porn kissing. Oh but his lips feel so good against our own. Oh his breath is so soft in the way it tickles our mouth to open. Oh his tongue feels so warm and inviting as it caresses our own._

_So porn kissing might be ok, but no porn moaning. _

"I love you darling." Edward says as he pulls away from our kiss, his forehead leaning against my own.

"I love you too Edward."

"You ready to greet the world as Mrs. Cullen?" He asks.

"I've been ready my whole life." I say as we turn to walk back up the aisle.

_**S**_

_If that fucker says smile one more time we think we are going to have to slap him._

"OK one more smile for the camera please?" Felix, the photographer says.

_Yep going to have to slap him. Although we may end up on one of those videos that goes viral on weddings gone badly. Wouldn't the press love to get a hold of that one? They finally leave us alone and we go crazy train at our wedding. _

_Ok hold it together._

_We swear our mouth is going to get stuck like this and we will be walking around with a prema-grin and it will look like a case of plastic surgery gone wrong._

_We're surprised that's not a reality show yet._

_Do we really need five thousand shots of us standing underneath this tree with my bridesmaids?_

_ They do look beautiful though. Rosalie with her beautiful round belly and Alice with her barely there bump. What are the odds of two sisters being pregnant at the same time? Less than one might think we know, but throw in the fact those two sisters are married to two brothers and then those odds increase even more. _

_Shame we didn't place bets on that one, the payoff would have been tremendous. Not like we need the money though._

"Last one ladies and then it will be time for the bride and groom again." Felix says.

_We don't wanna do any more pictures. We are hungry and just want to go in and eat!_

"Just a few Felix, my wife is hungry." Edward says as he walks over to me after the girls' last picture.

"No I'm not."

_Liar, liar, wedding dress on fire._

"You just stomped your foot darling, you are hungry I can tell." Edward says with a grin.

"Did I really?"

_Yeah we did. It's our wedding day; we are allowed to act like toddlers. It's written in the bride's handbook. Page 38, look it up._

"You definitely did Bella, but that makes me love you even more." He says as he leans his head down onto mine and look in my eyes.

"I love you too." I whisper.

_We could stay like this forever._

"The butterflies are here." I say as a yellow one lands on Edward's shoulder. I can see others passing by us as well.

"Who invited those clowns?" Edward says with a grin before he cups my face and kisses me softly.

"That was perfect." Felix says breaking apart our kiss. "All done now kids." He says with a wink before he heads up the porch to the ballroom.

_Let's eat!_

_**S**_

_We wonder what she is thinking._

"Would you like a slice of prime rib?" The young girl who is carving asks me.

_Bet she is thinking that the guy with Jane looks just like Ryan Gosling. Not the sexy Crazy, Stupid, Love Ryan Gosling but the creepy Murder by Numbers Ryan Gosling. That's what we would be thinking anyway._

_Why did we invite her again? Oh yeah to show her who got the better man._

_Ok so Esme said we had too because she is an old friend's daughter but we can pretend right? And we did get the better man!_

"How do you like working here?" I ask her as she places a thin slice of rare prime rib on my plate.

"I have enjoyed it so far."

"I bet you have met some interesting people?" I say.

"You have no idea."

_Wanna bet? Hate to say it but you would lose._

"What's your name?"

"Ashley ma'am."

"Well thank you for your hard work today Ashley. I hope this job gives you everything you want." I say before I turn to walk away.

_It surely did for us._

_**S**_

"And I want to say." Edward whispers into my ear as we dance our first dance together as a married couple.

_He is serenading us, just like he did that night in Jasper's bar. He is so getting lucky tonight. Ok he would have otherwise, but this is some sexy stuff._

"That you, are all that I need, for you, I give my soul to keep."

_Not going to cry._

"You see me, love me just the way that I am."

_Not going to cry._

"For you, I am a better man. I said you are the reason for everything that I do. I'd be lost, so lost without you." Edward sings into my ear, pulling me closer as the music plays.

_Who wouldn't cry after that?_

"Happy tears darling?" Edward asks as he kisses away the salt on my cheeks.

"The very happiest. That was almost perfect Edward. Thank you."

"Almost?" He asks as he pulls away from me and gives me a look.

"Almost." I answer him. "Do you know what would have made it perfect?" I say as I pull him closer. "If you would have played me while you were singing that in my ear." I whisper into his own.

"Don't you worry darling that will be part of our first naked dance." Edward growls into my neck before he feathers it with kisses.

_Time to blow this pop stand, so Edward can blow our pop stand!_

* * *

**A/N**

**In early September, yellow butterflies migrate through this area, going south for the winter. For about two weeks they are everywhere down here. The beaches are covered with them as is the inland. It is one of the only times that you will see butterflies on the beach in my neck of the woods. I love watching them and they often will land on you for a quick break before making their way south.**

**Better Man by James Morrison is the song Edward is singing to Bella there at the end.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Loved the reviews from the last chapter. Thank you all so much! **


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight._

_The following story may or may not be based on true events. Names, places and locations have been changed to protect amongst others me!_

_Station – the place or position in which something or someone stands or is assigned to stand or remain._

_A high station in life is earned by the gallantry with which appalling experiences are survived with grace. – Tennessee Williams_

**Thank you to the lovely coastaltigergirl for pre-reading. You're the best darling! All mistakes are mine and there are probably lots of them as I finished this one half asleep! Please forgive.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**March 2015**

"I think you're pregnant." Rose says as she unhooks her nursing bra and places little Ileana at her breast for her to begin feeding.

_Holy shit that is a big areola. And pink, that shade almost looks neon. We swear she is Emmett's side kick now. He is Super Dick and she is Massive Boob! _

"Must you pull your boobs out in front of other people all the time?" Alice says as she waddles over to the couch and tries to sit down.

_Poor thing looks like a tick ready to pop. _

"Quit your bitching Alice. You just wish you could whip a boob out to feed your baby." Rose says.

"Why is she taking so long to come out?" Alice whines as she finally maneuvers herself onto the couch. "She is already a week over due and Dr. Stone wants to wait another week before he will induce."

_We are afraid to touch her. She might pop if we add the slightest pressure to her belly. It would be like that scene in Ghost Buster when Bill Murray is slimed by the green ghost, but instead of slime it would be amniotic fluid. _

"Little Clem here just isn't ready to come out yet." I say.

_Clementine and Annabelle Leigh gotta love the names Alice and Jasper have for their kids._

"Little stubborn brute is more like it. She is too much like her daddy already. Bell Lee was two weeks early, never gave me a moment of morning sickness and only weighed six pounds. Little Clem here has me over the toilet three times a day, already weighs eight pounds from what they are telling me and acts as if she never wants to come out." Alice huffs.

"Damn it I have to pee again." She says as she tries to lift herself off of the couch.

"Bella please." She says as she lifts her arms up for me to help her.

_One the count of three, one, two...damn it, we just got slimed._

"Um Alice?" I question.

"Finally!" Alice says with a voice of triumph. "I'm going to go get cleaned up. Please call Jazz and tell him my water broke and to meet us at the hospital."

_What is it with us being covered in some kind of baby birth?_

"I got it sis." Rose says as she stands up and moves towards the phone, little Ileana still attached to her breast feeding away.

_Now that takes some talent._

_**S**_

_Could we be pregnant? _

_Darn Rosie for planting that little seed into our head. Yeah we got sick this morning, but it was after we changed Ileana's diaper. Even at three months old we swear that child takes after her father. Will never forget the time we walked into the bathroom after Emmett. Our eyes watered for fifteen minutes straight after that._

_It is a possibility though. We have been off the shot since December. Edward was so cute when he said he was ready to be a daddy. Our ovaries actually jumped for joy._

"I got you something." Rose says as she sits down in the chair next to me and hands me a brown paper bag.

_So hope this is a candy bar. We really are hungry. Hope it is one of those with coconut; we have been craving coconut lately. What the...definitely will not be eating that._

"A pregnancy test, really Rose?" I whisper as I look around and see if Edward or the rest of our family is looking our way. "What makes you so sure I am pregnant? It was just a really smelly diaper that set me off."

"That was a tame diaper compared to what she can produce and it hasn't bothered you before. Trust me I know these things."

_That was tame. Good Lord she is her daddy's child._

"Just go to the restroom and see." Rose says.

"But what about Alice, I don't want to miss Clem's birth."

"She is only at six centimeters. She will not be ready to push for at least another few hours. Go, it will only take a few minutes."

_Oh what the hell we do need to pee anyway._

_**S**_

_Open cap, pee on stick, close cap back over stick and wait. Results should be available within three minutes. One blue line not pregnant, two blue lines pregnant._

_Ok we can do this; we just have to put this little stick into the stream of pee and then put the cap back on the stick. _

_Why does this have to be such a dirty job? Bet this is one job Mike Rowe never would have agreed too. _

_Ok just have to pee._

_Just waiting to pee._

_Just sitting here...waiting to pee._

_Really? Performance anxiety now? Five minutes ago we were doing the pee pee dance and now...nothing?_

_Maybe if we flush the commode, the sound of water will help things along._

_Oh yeah there we go._

_Wait stop peeing, we need the stick. Hurry._

_Damn it just peed all over our hands._

_At least we got the stick. Now we just wait...and wash our hands._

_**S**_

_Here we go two lines, here we go. Stomp, stomp!_

_Here we go two lines, here we go. Stomp, stomp! _

_If someone were to come in here right now they would think we were crazy for cheering on a waste infested stick._

_Who cares!_

_Here we go two lines, here we go. Stomp, stomp._

_Alarm should be going off any second now. Any second now...any second...oh shit that scared the hell out of us._

_Ok now we are down on all fours on a nasty public restroom floor looking for the pee stick we just dropped. _

_Thank God no one is in here to see this. _

_There it is. Ok we can do this._

_One the count of three._

_One, two..._

_Two blue lines._

_**S**_

"Bella where have you been, Alice already started pushing." Edward says as I walk back into the waiting room.

_Hello there daddy!_

"But I was only gone for like ten minutes. Rose said it would be hours." I say as I make my way to the delivery room.

_In a few months that will be us in there._

"Guess Clem didn't want to wait anymore." He says with a chuckle as he follows me. "I'll be out here with the others guys." He says before he kisses my forehead.

"Damn it Jasper I am never having sex with you again." Alice yells as I open the door.

"Sorry I am...

_Holy good night that is more of Alice than we should ever see._

"She's coming quickly, her head is crowning." Dr. Stone says.

_Not a crowning head, can't stomach a crowning head._

"I can't..." I begin before I turn to rush out of the room.

"I knew you were pregnant." I hear Rose yell from the room.

_Not going to make it too the restroom. Please let there be a trash can nearby. A bed pan, paper cup, anything._

"Bella?" I hear Edward ask as I rush past the waiting room.

_Not going to make it, need something, anything...oh fuck it this planter will work perfectly._

"Bella...what's wrong baby. Are you ok?" Edward says as he pulls my hair away from my head.

_No we are not ok. We are puking in a planter, saw a bowling ball being pushed through a straw and all the shit in our purse is now laying all over the floor._

"Edward is she ok?" I hear Maggie asking. "Was it something...oh...oh my sweet baby girl." Maggie gasps.

"What is that?" Edward asks.

_We don't know we currently have our head in the dirt. Literally in the dirt._

"It's a pregnancy test Edward, a positive pregnancy test." Maggie says with a teary voice.

"Bella...are you...are we..." Edward asks.

"Yes." I manage to get out.

"How long have you known?"

"About five minutes." I say as I pull my head up and look at him.

_Oh we bet we are looking like a million bucks right now. Red flush face, vomit hanging from our nose, tears coming down our eyes. Not at all the way they portray this moment in the movies._

"Bella sweetie, this is Dr. Adams, she has a room that she will let you use to get cleaned up and if you want she will draw some blood to verify that you are pregnant." Maggie says.

_Look at the smile on Mama Maggie's face. She is so happy. Edward's smile could light up the world. We would smile too but we worry about there being leftovers in our teeth. We really need that room to clean up._

"Thank you." I say.

_**S**_

"All better now?" Edward asks as he brushes my hair off my face.

_Much better, we are lying in bed and we have brushed our teeth and washed our face. It's all good. _

"Much. Any word on Alice yet?"

"Maggie was going to go check on things." Edward says.

"Are you happy about this?" I ask him.

"Darling there are no words to describe how happy I am right now." He says as he leans in and kisses me.

_So glad we brushed our teeth. That would have been disgusting otherwise._

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" I ask him.

"I just want this little bug to be healthy." Edward says as he puts his hand on my stomach. "Either one would..."

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" Dr. Adams says as she knocks on the door.

"Yes." Edward and I both say at the same time.

_Jinx you owe us a Pepsi. Can we drink Pepsi now that we are pregnant?_

"Congratulations guys, you are most definitely pregnant." She says as she hands us the test results.

"Oh Edward." I say as the tears come back to my eyes.

"I love you so much darling." Edward says as he leans in and kisses me again.

"I love you too."

_A baby. We are going to have a baby. We are so happy! We are so...hungry. Damn can a pregnant girl get some fries in here?_

* * *

**A/N**

**This one was fun to do, hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Mike Rowe hosts the show Dirty Jobs.**

**Much love and thanks to you all!**


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight._

_The following story may or may not be based on true events. Names, places and locations have been changed to protect amongst others me!_

_Station – the place or position in which something or someone stands or is assigned to stand or remain._

_A high station in life is earned by the gallantry with which appalling experiences are survived with grace. – Tennessee Williams_

**Thank you to the lovely coastaltigergirl for pre-reading. You're the best darling! All mistakes are mine and there are probably lots of them as I finished this one half asleep! Please forgive.**

**Sorry for not posting yesterday. Long day at work. There will be two postings tomorrow (Monday) to finish this up.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**September 2015**

"It's not fair."

"Again with this?" I ask as I rub my huge belly.

_Hey twins will cause a belly to be huge. No judgments here._

"Nothing you can do about it little brother, you just have to face it; Edward must have male sperm while we have female sperm." Jasper says.

_That just sounds weird. Like each of those little swimmers is wearing blue or pink or something._

"I want male sperm." Emmett huffs.

_Ok that just sounds all kinds of wrong._

"You have Eli, Emmett." I say as I try and shift in my chair to find a more comfortable position.

"I do have my little man and I love him just as much as I love Ileana." Emmett says with a huge smile on his face.

_Oh look at that adorable smile. Control the hormones and try not to cry._

"I just figured you guys would be having girls too. Mom and dad had three boys and when the grandkids came along they were all girls. I figured that it was a generational thing. They had the boys, we would have the girls. But no along comes Edward with his male sperm and not only does he get the first male, he gets two of them for the price of one."

_What are we a BOGO sell?_

"Emmett shut it before you sound any more stupid then you already do." Jasper says.

"Maybe it's a number thing. They had three boys and then we had three girls. Now there are two more boys. That means the next one will be a boy too."

_Oh what we would give to be inside that crazy mind of his._

"I'll just have to convince Rosie it's time to have another baby." Emmett says with a glimmer in his eyes.

_Would not want to be in the room for the ass kicking he is going to get for suggesting that one._

"Keep dreaming buddy. Illy is not even a year old yet, something tells me Rose is not going to jump at that chance just yet." Jasper says with a chuckle.

"When is Edward supposed to be home?" I ask.

"He called while you were napping earlier. He said he should be home around six." Jasper says.

_Bladders knocking. Time to go to the bathroom again. _

"Are you guys staying until then?" I ask as I try and get up out of my seat.

_Damn it why do we bother sitting down?_

"On duty until then little one." Emmett says as he comes over and helps me up.

"Thank you." I say as I pull him down to me so I can kiss his cheek.

_Our babysitters. _

_Who would have thought at the age of twenty-seven we would need babysitters. Ever since Dr. Stone put us on bed rest for our blood pressure, there has been someone with us during the day while Edward is at work. He is being overly protective but eh we don't mind. Caveman Edward is kind of sexy._

_Alright little ones mama needs you to lay off the bladder for a few more seconds until we can get to the bathroom. Just a little bit longer. Almost there, just another few inches._

_Ahh! There we go sweet bladder relief._

_Thank goodness for maternity tank dresses. We can go commando and not have to worry about dropping trowel when we are fighting the twins for bladder space. All we have to do is pull up and drop down. _

_All better now._

_Of course now we have to try and figure out how we are going to get up from this particular seat. Most definitely will not be calling Emmett or Jasper in for help with this one. Wish Edward was here._

_**S**_

_Well hell that was a treat and a half. Who would have thought it would take ten minutes to get up off a commode?_

_Wait we just peed why do we feel like..._

_Oh shit._

"Emmett!" I call out from the hallway.

_Oh shit!_

"You alright little one, we were beginning to think you had fallen in." Emmett says with a chuckle as he rounds the corner.

"I..."

_Oh shit!_

"Bella? Oh little one it's ok." Emmett says as he wipes the tears from my face.

_Oh shit!_

"I'm scared." I whisper.

"We got you little one. No worries." Emmett says as he pulls me into a hug. "Jasper call Edward, it's time." He says.

_Why is he so calm and we are a wreck? Isn't the man supposed to be the goofy one while the woman is the calm one? Would Edward be the goofy one right now?_

_Of course not, he is our Edward, the level headed one. We are the crazy front porch rocker one._

"Come on let's get you cleaned up, get your bag and head for the hospital." Emmett says.

"I got his voicemail; he must be in that dead zone near Manteo. I'll try him again after I get this cleaned up." Jasper says with a calm voice as well.

_Ok pull it together. If the Cullen boys can be calm so can we._

"Nothing to fear little one, you know I can deliver these little guys if need be." Emmett says with a wiggle of his eyes trying to calm me down.

_So not happening buddy, you are going nowhere near our who ha! _

_**S**_

"Bella I'm concerned about the boys' heart rates. They are both very high as is your blood pressure. I would feel better if we went ahead and did a C-Section to get them out now." Dr. Stone says.

"Are they ok?" I ask.

"They are ok at this moment. But I don't want to wait any longer." He says.

"But Edward isn't here yet."

"I know sweetie, but we can't wait."

"Ok."

"I am going to go finalize the OR; I'll be back in about ten minutes."

_This is so not happening. Edward is not here. He is supposed to be here. Damn it where is he? He is the level headed one._

"Hey little mama, just talked to Edward he should be here in about twenty minutes." Jasper says as he walks back into the room.

"Too late." I whisper.

_Think our head is going to explode. Too much going on._

"What's wrong little one?" Emmett asks as he walks back into the room.

_Please excuse this temporary interruption to your daily broadcast._

"Dr. Stone wants to do a C-Section _now_, says the boys' heart rates are too high and he is worried about the stress it is causing them."

"When you say now..." Jasper asks.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!_

"He said he would be back in about ten minutes to take me to the OR."

"Edward..." I hear Jasper say into his phone.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP!_

"Emmett where are the others, did you get ahold of them." I say as he takes my hand.

"I only got mom. She was going to try and call the others on her way over here. I'm not sure how long it will take all of them to get here though."

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!_

"Edward is going to try and get here as fast as he can." Jasper says as he hangs up his phone.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP!_

"It's going to be alright little one." Emmett says.

"Go in there with me." I say.

"Both of you please, go with me. I don't want to be alone."

"Are you sure?" Jasper asks.

"Of course I am. You guys are my family. Please go with me."

"It would be our honor Bella." Emmett says.

_Ok back on air. We can do this._

_**S**_

_Damn it's bright in here. Can't they turn the lights down a little?_

_Emmett and Jasper look funny in their little booties. And those hats._

"You doing ok there little one?" Emmett asks from beside my head.

_No pain, no worries, no problems._

_ We like good drugs._

"Ok Bella this is going to be quick." Dr. Stone says. "You might feel a little pressure on your stomach."

_We can do this. We can do this. Wish Edward was here. He will hate that he is going to miss this._

"Bella!" Edward yells as he rushes into the room, sliding into Emmett because of the little booties on his feet.

_He comes rushing in from stage left to the rescue. Just like in the movies. _

_That move was kind of like Tom Cruise in Risky Business. Of course our Edward looks a hundred times better in his tightie whiteies. Thank goodness Edward doesn't wear those, his boxer briefs are sseeexxxy._

"Hold up there there little brother." Emmett says as he keeps Edward from falling down.

"I'm so sorry darling, are you ok?" He says as he kisses the top of my head through his mask.

"Better now." I say.

"OK we are in Bella, baby A will be out in a second." Dr. Stone says.

"Should we leave?" Jasper asks.

"No please stay." I say as I look over at Edward.

"Please." He agrees.

"Good." Emmett and Jasper say at the same time as they both move over to the left side of me, both of them taking my left hand in theirs.

_Would that be considered a threesome?_

_Is that crying?_

"Baby A is a boy." Dr. Stone says as he lifts our tiny little boy over the sheet for us to see.

"Jackson Bailey." Edward and I say at the same time.

"Alright baby B your turn." Dr. Stone says.

_Wow that must be what a chicken feels like when it is being stuffed._

_Oh another cry._

"Baby B is also a boy." Dr. Stone says as he holds our second little guy up over the sheet.

"Matthew Scott." Edward and I say.

"They are going to check them over and get them cleaned up while we get you taken care of." Dr. Stone says.

"Please make sure they are ok." I say looking over at Emmett and Jasper.

"Sure thing little one." Emmett says before the two of them walk over to where the boys are being looked over.

"You ok baby?" Edward asks as he wipes the tears from my eyes.

"No pain darling, just happiness." I say as I wipe the tears from his.

"Well they are definitely boys Edward." Emmett says.

"Most definitely Cullen men." Jasper adds.

_Men and their penis'!_

"Are they ok?" Edward asks.

"They are both good." The nurse says as she walks over handing me one of the boys before another nurse gives the other to Edward.

"So beautiful. Hello there little man." I say as I kiss his head.

"That's Matthew Scott." The nurse says to me. "And you have Jackson Bailey." She says to Edward.

"They look just like you Bella." Jasper says as he comes over and stands beside Edward.

"My beautiful babies." Edward whispers as he nuzzles his head into Jackson's.

_What a ride! We're a mama now._

"Thank you for letting us be here." Emmett says as Edward hands him Jackson before he comes and takes Matthew and hands him to Jasper.

"Thank you both for being here for them." Edward says as he pulls them into a semi hug. "I love you guys."

_Look at them standing there. My five Cullen boys! _

_Just as it should be!_

* * *

**A/N**

**My dad's parents had four boys no girls. Out of eleven grandchildren and five great grandchildren there are only five boys. I have the honor of being named by my grandfather who always wanted a daughter named Patricia. I also have the honor of having one of those five boys. **

**Thank you for all of the love!**

**Means the world to me!**


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight._

_The following story may or may not be based on true events. Names, places and locations have been changed to protect amongst others me!_

_Station – the place or position in which something or someone stands or is assigned to stand or remain._

_A high station in life is earned by the gallantry with which appalling experiences are survived with grace. – Tennessee Williams_

**Thank you to the lovely coastaltigergirl for pre-reading. You're the best darling! All mistakes are mine.**

**Last chapter posting later on tonight. This one is just a silly little glimpse.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**May 2020**

"Good evening and welcome to Primetime Profiles. This is Mary Kathryn Simmons and I want to thank you for joining us."

_This should be interesting._

"Tonight we have an exclusive interview with former North Carolina Senator James Livingston. It is the first interview he has granted since his arrest and conviction seven years ago."

"It was September of 2013 when the sleepy little town of Southern Shores, North Carolina and the world first learned that their once beloved Senator had a dark and criminal side to him. It was then that we all met the real James Livingston." The reporter began her story.

_Wow that sounds like the intro to one of those horror movies. _

'_On a sleepy little street in a sleepy little town evil lurked in the shadows.'_

"Are you sure you are up for this?" Edward asks as he rubs my swollen belly.

_Yep pregnant again. Only one in there this time. Another little boy who should be joining us in a month._

_Both Jasper and Emmett were a little miffed when they learned we were having another little boy. Alice gave birth two months ago to their third little girl Lilibeth and Rose was currently five months pregnant with her and Emmett's third child, a child they had learned just two days ago was also a girl._

_Maybe Jasper was right when he said Edward had male sperm and they had female sperm. It seemed to be working out that way. _

_Also seemed like we were all pregnant at the same time. Need to stop drinking the water with those two._

"I'm alright baby." I say as I snuggle back into his chest a little further.

_Just perfect. Right here in our favorite Edward spot._

"It's been seven year since your arrest and subsequent conviction for assault, bribery and illegal use of campaign funds." The reporter starts before the camera pans over to James.

_Wow he looks so different. _

_Bulkier._

_Hairier._

_Looks like he has been working out. _

_Guess he had to do something to keep him busy for the past seven years. Hope Bubba hasn't been too hard on his ass. _

_Literally. _

_Wonder if he likes being spanked as much as he liked spanking. Hope Bubba made him say 'thank you sir may I have another' after each whack! _

"Why did you do it Senator?" She asks him.

"Wow, right to the point." James asks with a look of shock on his face. "You never would have made it in politics." He says with a chuckle trying to charm her.

_I wonder if he can hear the crickets?_

"Mary Kathryn I have learned a great many things about myself over these past seven years and the biggest thing that I have learned is that I had a sexual addiction that led me to do some awful and horrible things to many people, the worst of which was to the beautiful Isabella Swan."

_Sexual addiction uh? Going down that ole politician standby road we see. Next he'll blame it on the liberal or conservative media depending on which way the vote swings that year._

_Still do not like the way our name sounds coming out of his mouth._

"Sissy." Max and Gracie both say as they point to the TV screen from Vanessa's lap when they put a picture of me up.

_We have a three year old brother, an eleven year old sister and four and half year old sons. You might think that would be weird, but not here. We learned a long time ago to just embrace the crazy as best we can._

"Mama why you on TV with that bad man." Maddy asks from his spot on Maggie's lap.

"That not mama, that a picsure." Jacks says from Esme's lap.

"You're both right that is a picture of mama." Edward says.

"Was that bad man mean to you mama?" Maddy asks.

"He was little man, but daddy and Uncle Emmett and Poppay Phil were there to help mama out and take care of that bad man." I answer him.

"Did you punch him in the junk dad?" Eli asks as he looks at Emmett while Rose drops her shaking head to her chest.

_Poor Rose, she really has no chance with her kid's language._

"I didn't get a chance to buddy, but your Aunt Bella sure did junk punch him."

"Emmett McCarty Cullen quit corrupting my grandbabies language." Esme scolds him.

_Emmett gets three named but all the Cullen boys cringe. Way to yield that mama power Esme!_

"Yes ma'am." Emmett answers, which causes all of the kids to begin giggling at the big man getting in trouble.

"Have you received help for this addiction?" The reporter asks James, which brings all of our attention back to the TV.

"I have, for the past four years I have been undergoing very intensive therapy and have realized that what I was doing was terribly wrong and hurt many good people."

_Intensive therapy – code word for being Bubba's bitch._

"Have you done anything to try and reach out to the people you have hurt?"

"Yes I have. I have been in contact with all of the women who I entered a sexual contract with and have asked them for their forgiveness and helped them seek their own counsel to alleviate any pain that I brought upon them. And even though she has moved on and re-married I have done the same with my ex-fiancé as well."

"And what about Isabella Cullen?" The reporter asks.

_Stupid fucker needs to leave us alone. Dumb calls and letters are driving us crazy. Doesn't he get we don't want to speak to him?_

"Cullen uh? So she married Edward I see." James mumbles to himself.

"What was that Senator?"

"Oh nothing, just happy to hear that Isabella was able to move past this."

"Yes sir from what we understand she has moved on quite well despite everything you, Jonathan Platt and her own mother tried to put her through in a five month time span."

"She always was a spit fire." James answers her with a dreamy look in his eyes.

_We would like to spit fire in his face. _

_Oh feel that growl coming from Edward's chest. Our sexy man still trying to protect us from the big bad senator._

"Dis where I pinch him Nana Mags?" Maddy asks as he holds up a small doll.

_Dear Lord help our children._

"Maggie we talked about those dolls." I say.

"Actually I gave that one to him." Esme says without taking her eyes off the TV.

_Not you too Esme._

"Nana Mags give me the girl one mama." Jacks says as he holds up his own doll which has a dress on.

_We can only guess that is Paige. Yeah definitely Paige, Maggie never was good at hiding her smirk._

"Speaking of Jonathan Platt have you been made aware of the fact he was released from prison just last month?" The reporter asks James.

"My attorney had informed me of that information, yes."

"Does that bother you that he is out and that you still have another five years on your sentence?"

"I have no ill will towards Mr. Platt. We were both wrong in the things we did to Miss. Swan...

"You mean Mrs. Cullen."

"Of course...Mrs. Cullen." James says with gritted teeth. "Anyway we both got what we deserved for the pain we caused her. He has done his time and I still have my own to complete."

_Wow, smell the bullshit coming through the screen._

"I wish him the best of luck." James finishes.

_No luck for daddy Platt. He is broker than damn it and trying his best to get back into the good graces of his ex-wife and children. _

_Last we heard Esme told him she hoped he took a fly fuck off a bridge and landed in beetle dung._

_We love mama Esme so much! _

"We have also learned that Mrs. Cullen's biological mother Paige Swan has been in touch with you is that true?"

_Skank womb is just looking for her next meal ticket._

"I am pleased to say that she has." James answers her.

"Pleased?" The reporter asks.

"Very?"

"Would you like to elaborate on that?"

"Not at this time." James answers her in true politician style.

_That's right ladies and gentleman my birth womb is currently carrying on a long distance relationship with a convicted felon who just happened to be in jail because of his assault on her own daughter. He won't talk about it because they are in talks for a reality show. She's been shopping around for something for a while we understand and this was the best offer she was given. Bet he doesn't know she is using him just like she does everyone else._

_Not lying about the show. Can't make this shit up. Told you from the beginning we like our crazy on the front porch here in the South._

"Two less miserable people in this world." Daddy says from his spot beside Vanessa.

"And he doesn't mean them." Jasper, Carlisle and Marcus all say at the same time.

"What are your plans for when you get out of prison Senator?" The reporter asks.

"Politics was always my life, but I guess I will have to find something else to do. Hey if Eliot Spitzer can get a job working on cable TV, surely I can too." James chuckles to himself.

"Seriously?"

_Damn she took the words right out of our mouth._

"Yeah do you know if they are hiring on Fox News?"

_Bless his heart!_

* * *

**A/N**

**Eliot Spitzer was the Governor of New York State when he was forced to resign in 2008 because of his use of high class call girls. After his short fall from grace it seemed the world of politics and media forgave him and he was often seen on CNN as an anchor and political expert from 2010 to 2011.**

**Much love and thanks to you all. One more to go.**


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight._

_The following story may or may not be based on true events. Names, places and locations have been changed to protect amongst others me!_

_Station – the place or position in which something or someone stands or is assigned to stand or remain._

_A high station in life is earned by the gallantry with which appalling experiences are survived with grace. – Tennessee Williams_

**Thank you to the lovely coastaltigergirl for pre-reading. You're the best darling! It has been a blast sharing this with you and I look forward to more with you if you'll still have me!**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Please join me below.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

**November 2023**

"I want to thank you again for agreeing to this interview with me." Megan says as she follows me into the kitchen. "I know you are a very private person and you don't usually do these types of things."

"I appreciate you giving up part of your Thanksgiving Day to be here and help out. Plus I think an article for my former Alma Matera is a good cause." I say as I set my bag down on the counter top.

_Busy day. 400 mouths to feed._

_We know what you're thinking; did their family get that big in the past three years?_

_Of course not! Our who ha would revolt if that were the case. Can't say we would blame them either._

"We can start with the basics if you would like?" Megan asks.

"That's fine darling, which ever works best for you."

"Ok some fact checking. You are currently CEO and Founder of Swan Hope, a non-profit charitable organization."

_That makes us sound important doesn't it?_

"Correct."

_We really aren't though. We are just us._

"Out of the many endeavors that Swan Hope is involved in the biggest three are early childhood education, breast cancer research and treatments and scholarships for secondary education."

"Those are our biggest three yes, but we are also involved in at least twenty other charitable organizations and private funding ventures." I say.

"Organizations like Mama's Kitchen?"

"Yes." I answer her with a smile on my face.

_We are very proud of this one. It's one of our favorites._

"Mama's Kitchen provides meals at home to families of children who receive free or reduce lunches from the school system correct?"

"We do. The rate of childhood poverty and hunger in a nation that is supposed to be a world super power is both alarming and disturbing. While the free meals at school are very beneficial to the children who receive them, sometimes it is the only meal that they receive. Often times there are younger children at home who are not in school yet and therefore do not get meals at all, so we wanted to make sure that all of those who live in households where times are tough at least have food on their tables."

_Soap box here we come, perched high above the crowd._

"You also open the kitchen here to the public on days such as today and provide free meals correct?"

_See those are the 400 mouths we need to feed._

"That is correct."

"All they have to do is show up and they get a free meal?" Megan asks.

"That is correct."

"Does it not bother you that there might be those who take advantage of this and come here just to get a free meal, even if they have the means to provide one for themselves?"

_Unfortunately the world is full of assholes. Can't go around punching them though. That would only get us in trouble and really what good would that do._

"It could if I let it. I'm not naïve enough to believe that all of the souls who come here for food are truly in need, but I learned a long time ago that you cannot judge a book by its cover and that there are reasons why each of us acts the way we do. The wealthy man or woman who comes here alone for a free meal may actually only be here for a little company that they would not have otherwise. The pauper who volunteers their time to serve others gets a sense of pride from doing a day's work and a full belly to go home with."

_We are on fire right now; hope we don't scorch the soap box._

"That is a very selfless and amazing way to look at things." Megan says with awe in her voice.

"Thank you darling." I answer her with a smile.

"Not only are you the CEO and founder of Swan Hope, but you are also the owner of Swan Investment as well as Swan Song Daycare correct?"

"That is correct, however I have very good people who run those companies for me and therefore I am able to give more of my time to Swan Hope and most importantly to my family."

_We could not do it without Peter and Jessica._

"Ah yes, your family. Married to Edward Cullen for eight years now, you are the mother of four children. Three boys, Jackson, Matthew and Taylor and one daughter Adrianna."

_We finally got our little girl, much to Jasper and Emmett's chagrin. After Taylor was born they seemed to be convinced that Edward was only going to ever have boys and they would have the privilege of having the girls._

_We think it was their way of dealing with having girls. They even began to brag about it._

_When we were surprised with our fourth little angel and it was discovered she was going to be a girl, they were irritated with their baby brother's super sperm as they called it._

_They both tried to convince their wives it was time for one more._

_That attempt and our little surprise lead the three Cullen men to a day of vasectomies._

_Carlisle of course thought it was hilarious that his three sons were all getting snipped at the same time. _

_Rose, Alice and I called it a bonding experience like one of our days at the spa._

_The guys refused to believe anyone would bond over iced down balls._

_Guess we can see the logic there._

_Either way the baby count ended with Emmett and Jasper having three a piece and Edward and I having four._

_Esme and Carlisle seemed to be happy with ten grandbabies._

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you do it all?" Megan asks.

"That's easy; I have the best family in the world. They are there to support me, always have been and that makes me one of the luckiest women in the world. I have three strong mother and three strong father figures in my life, three brothers and three sisters, an abundance of nieces and one adorable nephew, four amazing children and the very best husband in the world. I have all I could have ever dreamed about or ever wished for."

_Wishes over birthday candles really do come true._

"So we know the how, what about the why?"

"The easiest answer is because I can, but more importantly the easiest answer is because I want to. The station that I was born into could have defined me if I allowed it too, turned me into the person that I always saw as the enemy. When I had the chance to change things, see them from the other side so to speak I realized that the only enemy was me if I allowed it to be that way. I was the one who decided if my station would be the same my whole life or if I would move onto the next one. After an amazing summer I choose to move on to the next one and it was the best decision I have ever made. If I can give a little of my life back to helping others in some way, change their station if they want to, then that is all the reason I need as to why I do this."

"That was perfect Mrs. Cullen. Thank you again." Megan says as she turns off her recorder.

"You are very welcome darling, and please call me Bella."

"Bella." Megan says with a nod of her head.

_**S**_

"Tired darling?" Edward asks as he rubs my feet.

"Exhausted, but in a good way." I say with a sigh as I lean my head back.

_Oh yeah baby right there. That feels so good. Now move a little higher, just a little higher._

"Seems like you had another successful dinner." He says as he looks around at all of the tables and chairs and the debris that sits on top of them.

_Don't stop. Porn moan coming we can just feel it._

"_We_ did darling. I couldn't have done it without all of you."

"I beg to differ but I'll say you're welcome because I don't want to argue with you right now."

_Why not, it leads to make up sex. We love make up sex._

"Why would you beg to differ?" I ask as I pull my head up and look at him.

"Because my beautiful Bella, you can do anything once you put your mind to it. I have seen it many, many times over these past ten years and you still amaze me darling."

"Edward." I say as tears begin to form in my eyes.

_What is it about this man that can make us cry so easily but in a good way?_

_We really are just like those sappy women in those sappy love story movies._

"I love you darling." He says as he stands up and takes my hand in his own, pulling me out of my seat.

"I love you too Edward." I say as I wrap my arms around him.

_Let's face it, we love being one of those women. _

_Love this crazy, movie like life that we have been blessed with._

_Would not change it for all the money in the world._

_And considering we have a good chunk of it what could we possible gain with the rest of it._

_We are loved by our family and friends, live a life helping others and go to bed every night knowing the next day will be filled with just as much wonder as the day before._

_The sex before going to bed ain't half bad either._

_Oh who the fuck are we kidding, it is fabulous! _

_And that concludes our broadcast day. Thank you for listening and for your support. IBR couldn't have done it without you._

* * *

**A/N**

**I agree whole heartedly, could not have done it without all of you. It makes my heart smile reading your thoughts and words and makes this all the better to do. I will be responding to reviews over the next couple of days.**

**I will miss these guys (probably IBR the most) but have had the best time sharing them with you all. Hope you have enjoyed it at least one tenth as much as I have.**

**For those of you who have asked, I do have more stories in the works. Two of which I am in the process of outlining and getting them started. Hope to have at least one of them ready to start posting within the next week or two. Would love it if you could join me for those as well.**

**Much love to you all.**

**Bless all your hearts in the best of ways of course!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
